Mi Caballero Dragón
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Y Mérida pensó que tal vez la libertad por la que siempre había luchado, ahora la perdía junto con esta guerra y junto al enlace que tendría su reino con el de Berk. Pero si así mantenía a sus hermanos y padre a salvo, muy bien lo valdría.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Espero que se encuentren bien y con muchos ánimos de leer pues yo moría por escribir sobre esta pareja desde hace un rato. Los he comenzado a shipear mucho-demasiado últimamente y cuando empezó a surgir esta idea no podía dejar de escribir. :3_**

 ** _Ya tengo planeada esta historia, y varios capítulos avanzados así que espero la disfruten._**

 ** _Enjoy it! :D_**

 ** _-Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece-_**

 **Mi caballero Dragón**

 **Capítulo 1**

Sus ojos azules recorrieron intensamente el panorama trágico de su alrededor. El mismo panorama desde que habia empezado la guerra hace cuatro meses atrás. Pero ahora sus tropas estaban descansando, el asalto del día habia terminado y las personas alrededor corrían ajetreadas para reparar sus armas y curar sus cuerpos.

La herida de su hombro derecho ardía mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia el castillo. La armadura la sentía cada vez más pesada y su cuerpo exhausto. La batalla habia terminado por este día pero no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia, _ese hombre_ podría regresar y terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Apretó su herida con su mano tratando de parar la sangre que chorreaba de ella mientras recordaba furiosa como hacía apenas unos momentos habia salido apenas viva de la contienda que habia tenido contra _ese bastardo_.

Cada día que pasaba enfrentándolo la hacía enfurecer más. La guerra habia durado apenas cuatro meses, cuatro meses de intensas batallas, ríos de sangre, y feroces guerreros dispuestos a luchar por su reino. Pero cada vez que se enfrentaba a _ese bastardo,_ salía perdiendo.

Y ahora la herida de su hombro le recordaba su derrota. Y lo débil que era.

Rechinó sus dientes irritada.

Al menos habia podido lastimarle una pierna con una de sus certeras flechas. Se permitió sonreír con algo de orgullo puesto que era la mejor guerrera de arco que tenía Dunbroch.

Llegó al dominio del castillo donde el enemigo no habia entrado aun, y el cual estaba siendo usado para tratar a los heridos en batalla.

Entró al castillo tras un estrepitoso ruido al abrir las puertas, encontrándose con su padre sentado sobre su imponente trono mientras sus heridas eran cuidadas por los sirvientes.

-Padre…

-¡Mérida! – rugió el mayor con la voz áspera de un monarca, y entonces se fijó en su herida. – ¡Traten su herida, rápido! – ladró mientras la susodicha se dirigía a su encuentro.

-¡No es nada, padre! Es algo insignificante. – su mirada azul se volvió hacia algún punto de la habitación mientras su ceño se fruncía con furia. – Hemos sido derrocados de nuevo – sus puños se cerraron ante el gran suspiro que tendió su padre al escucharla. – Ese… _ese bastardo_ … ¡No pude derrotarlo! - la furia y la frustración se escuchaban en su voz mientras su puño se estrellaba contra el suelo, una crida se acercó a ella intentando curarle el hombro difícilmente puesto que la princesa no dejaba de maldecir. – Aunque una de mis flechas lo alcanzó, - su mirada se posó intensa sobre el mayor. – algo extraño sucedió padre. Después de nuestro encuentro, _él_ se retiró. – aunque frustrada por lo sucedido Mérida parecía confundida ante el acto de su enemigo. Entonces el semblante del mayor cambio. – Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de detenerlos con mis hombres, padre. Todo el ejército de Berk se ha retirado.

La mirada del mayor se oscureció y su semblante pareció más cansado de lo normal.

Esta guerra estaba devastando a su padre, lo estaba matando lentamente, y Mérida se culpaba por ello.

-¿Que estará intentado hacer ahora? – los pensamientos del monarca salieron en un susurro para sí mismo pero Mérida comprendió.

Algo estaba pasando.

Algo estaba intentando hacer ese bastardo rey de Berk pues hasta entonces las batallas no habían cesado. Hombres de ambos reinos, tanto de Berk como de Dunbroch, habían perdido sus vidas en el campo de batalla. En cuatro meses esta guerra habia devastado casi con la mitad de su reino, y aunque Dunbroch era conocido por ser uno de los reinos del norte más poderosos, el reino de Berk estaba destruyéndolos rápidamente. Especialmente por esas enormes criaturas que llevaban con ellos.

 _Dragones._

Recordó Mérida, esa era la causa por la cual su reino no podía hacerse con la victoria.

Esas enormes criaturas estaban acabando con su reino y la gente de Dunbroch sufría las consecuencias.

Dunbroch era fuerte, tenían una gran bastedad de tierras, y un ejército enorme comandado por la primogénita del rey. La princesa Mérida Dunbroch, conocida por su fortaleza y valentía llevaba al ejercito del rey siempre a la victoria. Los feroces osos eran el emblema de la familia real y eran la fuerza más poderosa del reino. Aun así, sus más feroces y enormes osos de guerra no podían contra las criaturas que Berk habia traído a la guerra.

Mérida estrelló su puño una vez más contra el duro suelo del castillo. Esto no podía seguir así, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Pero nunca sedería ante _él_ y su reino, antes prefería estar muerta.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose estrepitosamente una vez más sacaron a los monarcas de su ensimismamiento.

La luz del día fuera del castillo la cegó por un momento, sin embargo eso no le impidió reconocer esa presencia.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato mientras sacaba su espada de un tirón y empujaba a los criados detrás.

Una enorme criatura negra entró a la sala del trono con sus alas extendidas. Su apariencia era extraordinaria y la ira de Mérida creció al verla.

-¡Mordu! – gritó llamando a su fiel compañero de guerra.

Tras escuchar ese alarido, un enorme oso negro llegó corriendo pesadamente soltando un enorme rugido tras posicionarse frente a la princesa. El oso se veía igual que su dueña, herido y exhausto. La armadura del animal se encontraba destruida y una fila de lanzas y flechas se incrustaban en su lomo al igual que un sinfín de cicatrices.

Su peligrosa mirada desafiaba al dragón que tenía frente a él mientras tanto la mirada de Mérida, igual a la de su compañero, fulminaba a la persona que se bajaba en esos momentos del dragón.

Un hombre en armadura descendió del feroz dragón negro y con un ademan de su mano el dragón se calmó dejando su postura amenazante y agazapándose hacia un lado.

-Rey Fergus – habló entonces el hombre tras su casco. – creo que es hora de detener este mar de sangre sin sentido. – la intensa mirada verde que se veía a través del casco solamente era dirigida hacia el rey de esas tierras. – He perdido a muchos de mis hombres, al igual que usted. Mis dragones están cansados y hambrientos, no hay nada en sus tierras que…

-¿Hambrientos? – rugió Mérida molesta. – ¡Por supuesto que no hay nada en nuestras tierras, tus dragones han arrasado con nuestras granjas y cosechas!

Ignorando a la furia roja con su compañero oso a un lado, el hombre continúo:

-He retirado mis tropas, Fergus. – su voz se volvió un poco más dura a través del casco. – Pero sólo para traer a mis guerreros dragones más poderosos. - esta información hizo conmocionar al rey y a su hija por un momento al saber lo que les aguardaría. - Sé que los clanes aliados vienen en camino para ayudarte, pero si no quieres ver como siguen corriendo los ríos de sangre de nuestros hombres será mejor que detengamos esto ahora mismo.

Mérida lo miró furiosa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que los Lores venían en camino con más hombres? Con refuerzos poderosos. Aunque sabría que con su llegada seguiría esta maldita guerra, que seguirían los sacrificios en las batallas, aun así no le importaba seguir luchando si todo esto era por obtener la victoria del reino. Tenía que demostrar que Dunbroch no se doblegaría ante nadie, menos ante ese bastardo.

Apretó la empuñadura de su espada con las dos manos y Mordu a un lado de ella rugió al sentir la furia de su ama.

-Entonces que así sea – habló decidida con fuego en sus ojos. – Dunbroch no se doblegará.

Por un momento el jinete dragón se volvió hacia ella penetrándola con esos interminables ojos verdes, con los cuales habia luchado tantas veces y la habían mirado siempre de esa forma calculadora, llevándola al borde de la exasperación.

-¡Ya basta Mérida!

Hasta entonces el rey no habia emitido ninguna palabra, sus ojos sólo se dirigían al jinete de dragón. Y al ver que el rey Fergus ya no diría nada más, éste siguió con su discurso:

-Si continuamos así la guerra podría durar años. Sus tropas son muy fuertes, no tengo la menor duda, pero las mías también lo son. – entonces el jinete de dragón posó su mano sobre su casco y comenzó a retirarlo. Una maraña de cabello castaño desordenado cayó sobre su frente y hombros dejando ver unos demandantes ojos verdes y un rostro maduro por la sombra de la responsabilidad, pero aun así joven.

Mérida posó su mirada sobre él, tratando de memorizar cada facción de la cara del hombre que algún día iba a derrotar. Aunque habían tenido todo este tiempo luchando, jamás lo habia visto sin su casco y su armadura. Ahora podría ponerle un rostro a su enemigo, quien viéndolo bien, se le hacía demasiado joven para ser rey.

–Aunque en un principio estaba renuente a esto, puesto que esta guerra comenzó por tu avaricia, - continúo el joven rey con su afilada mirada. - aun pienso que tienes en tu familia a alguien que puede llegar a ser un gobernante justo, Fergus. – el jinete se volvió ahora hacia la dirección de Mérida mientras ésta, siempre en guardia, veía como la mirada verde en realidad se dirigía a un punto detrás de ella.

Al volverse, Mérida pudo ver asombrada y completamente estupefacta, como uno de sus hermanos menores se acercaba a la sala del trono.

-¡Hamish! – reclamó confundida. - ¿Pero que _dem…_

-He sido, – habló fuertemente el castaño interrumpiendo e ignorando una vez más a la chica y enfocándose en el rey, quien miraba de su hijo menor al jinete. – He sido sabiamente persuadido por este joven y me ha recordado lo que usted una vez hizo por mi padre años atrás. Tenían una alianza y se unieron juntos en batallas muchas veces. Quiero volver a esa alianza, Fergus. Pero si me traiciona una vez más, una simple persuasión ya no será suficiente y la guerra se desatara una vez más hasta que uno de los dos reinos perezca.

El jinete dirigió su mirada hacia el joven Dunbroch y continuó:

-Tanto su hijo como yo queremos lo mejor para nuestros reinos. – su filosa mirada pasó por unos momentos por Mérida y después por el mismo rey. – Y un acuerdo entre ellos es lo más adecuado en estos momentos. Ya no quiero ver correr la sangre de mis hombres, rey de Dunbroch, y tampoco de los suyos.

Ante sus palabras, Mérida no podía estar más irritada. Su padre guardaba silencio perdido en un punto en sus pensamientos. Y su mirada azul y furiosa recayó entonces en su hermano. ¿Por qué demonios uno de sus hermanos, que era a lo que más intentaba proteger en esta vida, se habia metido en esta guerra?

-¡Es ridículo! – rugió Mérida al ver como nadie tomaba la palabra. – ¿Una alianza? ¿Con nuestro enemigo? ¡Pero quién demonios te crees! En la guerra sólo puede haber un vencedor ¡Y ese será Dunbroch!

Apunto estaba de arrojarse Mérida sobre el jinete dragón junto con su fiero acompañante animal, cuando el grito de su padre frenó sus intenciones:

-¡Baja tu arma Mérida! – habló entonces el rey demandante. – Y calma a Mordu. Esta guerra se terminó desde que el rey de Berk entró por estas puertas.

La chica apretó sus dientes furiosa.

-¿¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo padre!? ¡Aun puedo pelear! Aun…

-¡NO! – el suelo retumbó cuando el regente golpeó su espada contra el suelo levantándose bruscamente. – ¡Ya nadie peleara! Mis hombres están muriendo, al igual que mis tierras. Estamos heridos, débiles y exhaustos de todo esto. Si los refuerzos que llegan nos ayudan, solamente empeoraríamos el estado del reino. Tengo que pensar en mi pueblo, en las personas que se están refugiando de esta guerra sin sentido… y todo por mi culpa…

La voz imponente del rey de pronto se fue quebrando hasta un susurro. Bajó del trono entre el cojeo de su pierna de madera y sus heridas. Su cara se encontraba afligida por todo el daño que sufría su reino. Parecía más viejo, más torpe y lento de lo que habia parecido en el campo de batalla meses atrás. Cuando todo comenzó.

Al llegar frente al jinete de dragón quien miraba todo escéptico, el mayor lo miró a los ojos y con un rostro cansado y arrepentido habló:

-Desde que comencé esta estúpida guerra no dejaba de pensar en que habia traicionado la memoria de mi querido amigo y viejo aliado Estoico. Mi orgullo y egoísmo me llevó a esto y ahora mi reino y mis hijos están pagando las consecuencias de mi estúpido error. ¿Qué clase de rey soy si dejo que mis hijos enfrenten mis batallas?

Llevó una mano a su abatido rostro para después inclinarse levemente ante el jinete.

– Rey de Berk, te pido disculpas por haber roto una confianza de más de cincuenta años. Sé que no será suficiente así que… - se incorporó ante la furiosa mirada de su hija al contemplar lo que acababa de hacer, y se dirigió a su trono una vez más. – Así que aceptare todo lo que Hamish te haya propuesto, cualquier acuerdo al que hayan llegado lo firmaré. Tardare años en volver a retomar la confianza que poseías en mí, pero como rey es mi deber hacer lo mejor para mi reino. He cometido un grave error por mi ambición de poder, y ahora intentare remendarlo.

El jinete asintió aun con un semblante duro, mientras volvía a montar a su dragón.

-No se preocupe rey Fergus. He cedido a este tratado únicamente por el respeto que mi padre le profesaba cuando estaba vivo, pero el mío lo ha perdido completamente. – ya montado sobre su dragón, se volvió una vez más hacia la familia Dunbroch. – Sin embargo, yo no soy un rey ambicioso. Quiero la prosperidad para ambos reinos y la alianza que ahora tenemos será reforzada. Enviare hombres y dragones para ayudar a reconstruir lo que la guerra destruyó. Devolveré cada cosecha y ganado que mis dragones hayan consumido, y tomare a su hija como mi esposa. – y con una última mirada hacia la princesa añadió. - Tal vez así piense dos veces antes de atacarnos a mí y a mi reino.

Ante esas palabras la boca de Mérida cayó estupefacta y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el rey de Berk habia salido volando de la sala con su dragón. No sin antes dirigirse hacia Hamish con unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar pues su mente aun procesaba lo que ese bastardo acababa de decir.

Y entonces un sonoro grito salió de la boca de la chica.

Su furia se desató y con ella todo el rencor y frustración que habia encerrado esos últimos cuatro meses. Su espada comenzó a atacar cada mueble o adorno que se le atravesaba. Estaba furiosa, frustrada por no poder seguir luchando. Pero sobre todo porque no habia salido victoriosa sobre ese hombre.

La guerra habia acabado, y ella no habia ganado ninguna contienda.

¿Y ahora salían con ese estúpido tratado?

Después de su ataque de ira, Mérida cayó de rodillas al suelo recargando su peso en la espada mientras respiraba agitadamente recuperando el aliento. La herida de su hombro se habia vuelto a abrir y el cansancio de esos cuatro meses en tensión por la guerra habían caído en ella como un balde de agua.

-Hamish – habló entonces su padre tras haber contemplado la rabieta de su hija. – Llama al general Mitch que se lleve a Mordu de aquí y trate sus heridas, que haga un conteo de bajas y traten a los hombres heridos, también a los osos. Cuando lleguen los Lores encárgate de los preparativos para la reconstrucción de los pueblos más cercanos, ahora ocupamos toda la ayuda posible. La guerra terminó, manda ese mensaje a todo el reino.

-¡Sí padre! – habló el menor para después dirigir una preocupada mirada hacia su hermana mayor.

-No te preocupes por Mérida, yo me encargare de ella. Dile a Harris que te ayude, y que Hubert siga descansando. - y por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios del monarca. – Cuando se entere que la guerra terminó, estoy seguro de que se recuperara muy pornto.

Al escuchar nombrar a sus hermanos, Mérida volvió en sí. Mientras veía como Hamish se alejaba del salón.

Ahora solamente se encontraban ellos dos, el rey y su hija.

Los criados y curanderos habían salido al bullicio de afuera mientras intentaban salvar a todos los heridos y a propagar la buena noticia de que la guerra habia terminado.

Pero Mérida veía a su padre con enojo contenido.

-¿Sabes en lo que me voy a convertir? – casi le escupió. – ¡En su prisionera! – gritó exasperada. - ¿Esposa? – bufó. - Es sólo un maldito título para en lo que en verdad voy a ser: ¡su prisionera! – su voz sonaba desesperada, frustrada por caer en la trampa de su peor enemigo. – ¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿Por qué aceptaste el tratado? ¡Aun podíamos luchar! ¡Aun podíamos vencer!

-¡No Mérida!- su padre le devolvió la misma mirada furiosa que le daba su hija. Ese era el problema: su hija habia salido muy idéntica a él, sus temperamentos eran explosivos y eran líderes innatos. – Tal vez hubiéramos podido seguir luchando. Podríamos haber ganado. Pero ya era suficiente. Mi reino estaba decayendo y nosotros junto a él. Como rey tengo que pensar primero en mi gente. Tengo que protegerte a ti, a tus hermanos… - suspiró pesadamente calmándose un poco. – …Como se lo prometí a tu madre… Y por mi estúpida ambición casi rompo esa promesa. Casi hago que te maten en esta guerra cada día que salías a pelear por el orgullo de Dunbroch. Pero ninguna guerra vale lo que mis hijos.

De pronto toda furia que Mérida sentía rugiendo en su estómago comenzó a desvanecerse al escuchar a su padre.

-Estoico era mi amigo, pero la envidia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí al ver como su hijo comenzaba a domar a esas criaturas voladoras. ¡Dragones! Los dragones ahora eran parte de su reino y de su ejército, se habían vuelto poderosos y yo comencé a tener miedo. Fue por eso que después de su muerte me entró la ambiciosa idea de invadirlos, de quitarles ese poder que me estaba volviendo loco por poseer. Pero cometí un grave error Mérida, la idea del poder me cegó y perdí mi rumbo, los perdí a ustedes. Te arroje a la guerra sin pensar en tu vida. Forcé a tus hermanos a esconderse, y ahora Hamish nos hizo entrar en razón. Sé que eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, el guerrero más fiel y fuerte en el que puedo confiar, pero antes que eso eres mi hija. Y Hamish se dio cuenta en lo que nos estábamos convirtiendo: en unos animales egoístas y ambiciosos.

El mayor dio un largo suspiro e incorporándose de su trono se acercó a su hija en el suelo, hincando su pierna mientras la tomaba de las mejillas.

-Son lo único que tengo, Mérida. El único tesoro que tu madre me dejó, no pienso perderlos. No otra vez.

Y tras esas palabras Mérida se arrojó a los brazos de su padre en un furioso llanto.

Era verdad, se habia embriagado por la pasión de la batalla, de la guerra y el ansia de victoria. Habia perdido su objetivo desde que su madre murió: el proteger a su familia. Estar ahí para su padre y proteger a sus hermanos, lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

Y ahora un estúpido rey se habia metido con lo que más amaba en el mundo y nunca lo perdonaría, ni a él ni a los dragones que habían hecho que su padre se enfermara por poder.

Jamás los perdonaría.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

La noche cayó tranquila en Dunbroch después de cuatro meses en guerra. Solamente se podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente celebrando el fin de ésta y el ajetreo de las personas que intentaban ayudar a los heridos, al mismo tiempo que preparaban un gran banquete a las afueras del castillo digno de un reino basto como lo era Dunbroch.

Su padre habia salido a festejar con su pueblo y le habia dicho que ella también saliera a recibir a su ruidosa y entusiasmada gente, orgullosa de sus valientes monarcas que los habían defendido en la guerra. Pero Mérida estaba realmente cansada de todo, de la ahora terminada guerra, de la decisión de su padre, de ese _rey_ … como para salir a fingir una sonrisa de victoria ante su pueblo cuando ni siquiera se sentía así.

Suspiró resignada mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo.

Habia tomado un largo bañado después de días y los sirvientes habían sanado sus heridas. Se sentía tan ligera sin su armadura que creía que estaba flotando por el castillo como un fantasma. Y ahora se dirigía hacia la habitación donde sabría se encontrarían sus hermanos.

Hamish, Harris y Hubert eran trillizos y los únicos hermanos menores que tenía. Y aunque ya contaban con dieciséis años, ni ella ni su padre estuvieron dispuestos a llevarlos a la guerra. En esos cuatro meses los resguardaron en el castillo y ellos ayudaban con lo que podían a los criados y curanderos. O al menos Hamish y Harris lo intentaban pues Hubert siempre habia sido un niño enfermizo y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder levantar siquiera una espada.

Mientras Harris habia heredado el carácter controlador pero a la vez curioso de su madre, Hamish el mayor de los trillizos siempre fue más serio, más observador y estratégico. Y, pensó Mérida, fue él el que al final pudo terminar con esa inútil guerra.

No habían sido no ella ni su padre. Sino él, uno de sus preciados hermanos menores.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con tres cabezas pelirrojas y alborotas en la habitación. Al volverse a la recién llegada los trillizos sonrieron enormemente. Aunque Mérida se pudo dar cuenta como el mayor de ellos apartaba la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Hubert ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó tranquila mientras se adentraba en la habitación y se acercaba a la cama. El chico se encontraba sentado sobre ésta recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras Harris, sentado en una silla a un lado, pareciera que le estaba contando una anécdota apenas hace unos momentos. Y Hamish, sentado más alejado de la cama, seguía evitando la mirada de su hermana.

-Ya me encuentro mejor Mérida, pero tú… - habló el menor con un rostro pálido y unas ojeras en sus enormes ojos azules los cuales la miraban preocupado por las vendas en sus brazos y pechos.

Mérida sonrió de lado y se irguió orgullosa.

-¿Esto? – bufó la chica sin darle importancia. – No es nada, mañana tu hermana estará como nueva. – le sonrió divertida contagiando al menor mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

-¡Mérida! – habló ahora Harris entusiasta. – le estaba contando a Hubert como fue tu última contienda con el rey de Berk y también lo que Hamish nos contó acerca de lo que sucedió en la sala del trono. – sus ojos azules idénticos a los de ella y sus hermanos, de pronto brillaron con emoción pura. – ¡Es impresionante como ese enorme dragón pudo entrar por las puertas del castillo! ¡Me pregunto cómo será montarlos! Ahora que la guerra ha terminado y tenemos un tratado de paz, tal vez pueda investigar un poco sobre ellos. Seria extraordinario si…

-¡Harris! – lo detuvo entonces la mayor que al ver el entusiasmo inocente de su hermano algo dentro de ella se revolvió. – Sé que es emocionante, pero recuerda que también pueden ser peligrosos.

-Pero la gente de Berk puede domarlos hermana. - argumentó el chico. – Si ellos pueden montarlos y volar, no veo el peligro que puedan ser. A menos que se les obligue a ello. Son parecidos a nuestros osos de batalla. Tan sólo quiero saber más sobre ellos.

La chica suspiró y se rindió ante el razonamiento del menor. Si algo se le metía a la cabeza a harris era muy difícil el persuadirlo de lo contrario hasta que él mismo indagara.

-Además serás la esposa del rey de Berk. – continuó el chico y ante esas palabras Mérida se congeló tan sólo por un momento pues hasta ahora no habia vuelto a pensar en eso. – Podría incluso visitar Berk y ver a los dragones con mis propios ojos.

-Es cierto, hermana. – habló entonces Hubert con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Te convertirás en reina.

 _Reina._

Mérida jamás se lo habia planteado. No se habia puesto a pensar en eso desde la escena de la sala del trono, pero ahora era una verdad inevitable. Se convertiría en reina de Berk. Si el tratado pactado se cumplía se tendría que casar con ese bastardo y se iría a vivir a otro lugar.

Lejos de su familia, lejos de sus hermanos.

Volvió sus ojos hacia ellos, hacia sus caras brillantes por el fin de la guerra y de las nuevas promesas que ahora tendrían por delante y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón triste al saber que se apartaría de ellos. Dirigió ahora su vista hacia Hamish quien seguía aun con su mirada hacia el suelo en un rincón de la habitación, sin haber entrado en la conversación en ningún momento sólo escuchándolos hablar, y su corazón se oprimió.

-Hamish – lo llamó Mérida en una tierna voz apaciguadora. – ven aquí.

El chico, nervioso por escuchar su nombre, se dirigió en pasos lentos hacia sus hermanos. Mientras se acercaba, su rostro se notaba cada vez más abatido y ante esto la mirada de Mérida se llenó de amor.

El chico llegó ante su hermana y cayendo de rodillas se aferró a su regazo en un doloroso llanto.

-Hermana… _l-lo siento_ – hablaba entre jadeos mientras Mérida acariciaba tiernamente sus rizos tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sus hermanos miraban la escena apesadumbrados y preocupados. – N-no, no sabía q-que serias su prisionera… yo sólo…

-Ya Hamish… - hablaba Mérida tranquilizadoramente. – Mírame. – el chico la obedeció y entre su rostro congestionado Mérida lo tomó de las mejillas. – Hiciste lo que nuestro reino necesitaba en esos momentos, fuiste el rey que Dunbroch necesitaba. Ni padre ni yo fuimos capaces de lograr lo que tú hiciste: terminar con la guerra, y llegar a un acuerdo de paz tú solo. Casarme con un rey a comparación de lo que el reino estaba sufriendo, no es nada. Además no solo paramos la guerra, sino que ganamos aliados fuertes y tratos justos a los que nos merecíamos. No hiciste nada malo. Pensaste en tu reino y en tu gente, algo en lo que padre y yo no priorizamos. Y sin duda serás un gran rey algún día, podría apostar mi arco por eso.

Mérida le dedicó una iluminante y orgullosa sonrisa y entre jadeos de alegría el chico regresó a su regazo aferrándose contra el cuerpo seguro de su hermana mientras Harris y Hubert conmovidos por las palabras de su hermana mayor se acercaron a ellos hundiéndose en un abrazo de risas jadeos y marañas de cabellos rojos.

Y Mérida pensó que talvez la libertad por la que siempre habia luchado, ahora la perdía junto con esta guerra y junto al enlace que tendría su reino con el de Berk. Pero si así mantenía a sus hermanos y padre a salvo, muy bien lo valdría.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Y aqui les dejo algunas aclaraciones:_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto Hiccup y Mérida están grandecitos. Así que tengo pensado algunas escenas rating M para mas adelante. MAS adelante. xD_**

 ** _\- La época es la misma que la de sus películas; época medieval, reinos, princesas, reyes, etc. Yo solamente estoy modificando su historia y pasados, como ya se dieron cuenta en este capitulo y mas adelante también._**

 ** _\- Aquí Mordu no es malo, sino mas bien un oso entrenado y compañero de batalla para Mérida._**

 ** _\- Y aunque este capitulo fue mas en la perspectiva de Mérida, después veremos un poco mas a Hiccup también._**

 ** _\- Como cualquier historia se ira desarrollando sobre la marcha, y cualquier aclaración siempre la pondré aquí._**

 ** _Sin mas por el momento e_ _spero que el comienzo de la historia les haya agradado y me gustaría leer sus comentarios al respecto. :D_**

 ** _¡Que tengan un lindo día! :3_**

 ** _¡Y nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _byebye~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo :D**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura...**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Dos semanas pasaron desde el fin de la guerra y como el rey de Berk habia prometido, llegó desde el mar y los cielos con gente de su reino y dragones dispuestos a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Dunbroch.

Al mismo tiempo los lores de los clanes más importantes de Dunbroch habían llegado en sus barcos desde el mar. Y al reunirse con su rey, una sonora carcajada se dejó escuchar en la sala del trono proveniente del más gordo de ellos:

-Vaya Fergus, venimos preparados para la guerra y nos encontramos con dragones y humanos trabajando juntos en Dunbroch.

El nombrado sonrió al ver a sus viejos amigos entrar por el castillo. Y acercándose a ellos, les dio un saludo al estilo Dunbroch: un gran abrazo con fuerza de oso.

-Así es, MacGuffin. Y como se dieron cuenta señores, hubo un ligero cambio de planes. – siguió con su sonrisa.

-Sí, la guerra ha terminado. – señaló desanimado el moreno de los lores. – Y yo que venía dispuesto a matar unos cuantos barbaros.

-Al parecer ya no será necesario Macintosh, es mejor que nuestro reino este en paz. – habló el más bajo de ellos. – Será más beneficioso para nuestras tierras y riquezas.

-Claro, Dingwall. Pues eso es lo único que te importa, los negocios exteriores.

-Por supuesto que sí. Mi condado al sur del reino depende de estos tratos y una guerra no sería una gran publicitaria de las exportaciones.

-Oh vamos, aun así no me digas que no morías por entrar al campo de batalla como en los viejos tiempos. – siguió Macintosh exaltado. – Fergus te quedaste con la mejor parte, ahora sólo nos quedara arreglar tu desastre.

El rey bufó.

-Tal vez si no fueras tan quisquilloso, Macintosh, hubieras llegado hace tiempo cuando la guerra apenas se desataba.

-Pues si su llamado hubiera llegado antes mi rey…

-Y qué bueno que no fue así, sólo iba a ser un desperdicio de recursos…

Fue entonces que los lores junto con el rey comenzaron a discutir como si de niños se tratasen.

-Ya, ya amigos. – trataba de calmarlos lord MacGuffin. - La guerra terminó sin ningún contratiempo o perdida grave. Nuestro rey tuvo sus razones y obró de la manera correcta, es por eso que sigue siendo nuestro rey hasta ahora. – dijo el lord con una cara pacífica y sonriente.

De los cuatro pilares de Dunbroch, se podría decir que él era como el mediador de los clanes con la realeza. Era la persona más serena y llena de positivismo que podría tener el rey como aliado.

-Oh, cállate MacGuffin…

Fergus suspiró resignado al ver como sus viejos colegas se enfrascaban en sus discusiones. Pero no lo podían evitar, ya estaban viejos para sus oficios y pronto sus hijos los revelarían en esos cargos, así como también le pasaría a él. Pero, sonrió satisfecho, al menos sabía que la próxima generación encargada de Dunbroch haría un buen trabajo en proteger sus tierras y hacer lo mejor para su prosperidad.

Y todo empezaba aquí, con la alianza con Berk.

Fergus miró como su hija mayor entraba al salón acompañada de dos de sus hermanos y viéndolos acercarse el mayor habló hacia los lores callando así la discusión de ellos:

-En realidad amigos, no fui yo quien paró este derramamiento innecesario de sangre. – habló el rey imponente y con orgullo en la voz. – Todo se lo debo a mis hijos. Hamish fue quien persuadió al hijo de Estoico en llegar a un acuerdo de paz, y tomará a nuestra Mérida como esposa como prueba de mi confianza.

Ante estas palabras los lores guardaron de pronto silencio a su discusión y se inclinaron levemente como saludo al ver a los príncipes llegar.

-Entonces creo que debo de darle mí en hora buena milady. Y elogiar la proeza del joven príncipe.

-¡Vaya que sí! Berk tendrá una reina de Dunbroch, esto beneficiara en demasía a nuestros mercados, cosechas y granjas. Sin duda fue un gran razonamiento joven príncipe. Y en hora buena princesa.

Mientras los lores discutían alegres el porvenir de Dunbroch con esta alianza, Mérida intentaba guardar inútilmente su enfado.

Su padre se habia unido a ellos a la celebración de esta nueva alianza y al parecer Hamish y Harris también al comentar entusiasmados algo sobre los dragones y su ayuda.

¡Esto parecía una mala broma!

¡Por el amor de los dioses!

Si apenas hacia dos semanas estaban en guerra, y ahora pareciese que todos amasen a ese estúpido reino de Berk.

-Tranquila mi niña, si frunces así las cejas pronto te saldrán arrugas. –sin que se diera cuenta, lord MacGuffin se habia posicionado a un lado de ella mientras le hablaba sin prisas y con esa agradable sonrisa. De pronto Mérida aflojó los puños que hasta ahora los tenia fuertemente cerrados.

-Tío MacGuffin… - susurró ella con una mirada llena de resentimientos.

-Lo sé, - afirmó el mayor con un apaciguador ademan de su rostro. – tú entre todos nosotros eres la menos beneficiada de todo esto. ¿Casarte con el enemigo? ¿Tú? ¿Siendo el espíritu libre y valiente que eres? Será un calvario para ti, como si fueras una prisionera. – la chica asintió, y sus ojos brillaron al saber que al menos alguien la entendía. – Pero es algo que tienes que hacer. – Mérida volvió a asentir pero ahora apesadumbrada.

En verdad lord MacGuffin era el lord que más le agradaba desde su infancia. Siempre tan apaciguador, tan tranquilo, y la persona que más comprendía los sentimientos de los demás. Por eso era el mediador de los clanes, pues siempre pensaba por el bienestar de los demás.

– Lo harás por tus hermanos y por tu padre, ¿no es así? por eso lo haz aceptado. Haz acepado este compromiso.

Mérida volvió a asentir hacia el suelo suspirando resignada.

-¡Pues alza la cabeza muchacha! – habló ahora con vigor el lord. – ¡Serás reina! Y no veo a nadie más capaz de eso que tú. ¡Eres valiente! Y aunque fue tu enemigo, Hiccup no es malo. Conozco al muchacho, y también sabe lo que es mejor para su reino. ¿O acaso alguna vez te hirió de muerte en sus combates? ¿No es que siempre al final del día regresabas ilesa o con alguna leve herida al castillo?

Mérida abrió los ojos de pronto asombrada por las palabras del mayor. Aunque el lord era el más tranquilo de los tres, sin duda tenía una red de información muy poderosa.

Y Mérida recordó.

 _Hiccup._

Ahora que razonaba, ese era el nombre del ahora rey de Berk. Del bastardo con el que se enfrentó día y noche, pero a quien nunca pudo derrotar.

MacGuffin tenía razón, y ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Nunca jamás en sus combates habia sentido que el muchacho peleara con toda su fuerza contra ella.

Mérida apretó sus puños. Una razón más para odiarlo.

-Tal vez seas la reina que él necesita. – Soltó de pronto MacGuffin sacando a la princesa de sus pensamientos.- Muchas veces le aconseje a tu padre que no atacara a Berk, que una alianza sería lo mejor. Pero ahora ya todo rencor quedo atrás gracias al joven príncipe. – el mayor se dirigió hacia Hamish quien parecía divertido viendo a los lores discutir con su padre y una enorme sonrisa surcó su regordete rostro. – Estoy seguro que llegara a ser un gran rey, el rey que Dunbroch necesita. – y volviéndose a Mérida le tomó delicadamente una de sus manos y por el ademan Mérida deshizo su puño. - ¿Y qué puedo decir de ti, mi querida princesa? ¡Eres el orgullo de Dunbroch! Ya es hora de que tanto tú, tus hermanos como nuestros hijos nos sucedan y decidan lo que es mejor para el reino. Es hora de que esta generación tome nuestras responsabilidades. Nosotros estamos muriendo, estamos viejos y degastados por las guerras y el tiempo. Tuvimos nuestra época dorada y vaya que la disfrutamos. Pero ahora es su turno. Es hora de que tomen su propio destino y protejan lo que hemos protegido nosotros por años. Estoy seguro que tu padre se percató de eso en esta guerra, y la valentía tuya y de tus hermanos nos va a llevar a una nueva era de prosperidad. – acercando la mano de Mérida a sus labios, el lord plantó un delicado beso en el dorso de ésta. – En hora buena por su compromiso milady.

Y tras esas profundas palabras lord MacGuffin se acercó al rey y a sus amigos, dejando atrás a una pensativa princesa.

-¡Por cierto Fergus! ¿Dónde está ahora el muchacho de Berk?

-Tuve una asamblea con él en la mañana, es asombroso como trabajan esos dragones en la construcción de los pueblos.

-Te dije que sería una buena alianza, oso obstinado. – se burlaba MacGuffin. – Tengo deseos de hablar con él. Antes de que empezara la guerra teníamos unas excelentes importaciones de lana y pieles de su reino. Mi esposa muere por abrigos nuevos.

-Pues esta noche se cumplirá tu deseo, amigo. Celebraremos el banquete oficial de compromiso, y con esta cena quedara pactada nuestra alianza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esta noche se decidirá la fecha para la boda?

-Así es, el muchacho sólo está esperando a que sus oficiales lleguen de Berk para acompañarlo a la cena.

-¡Entonces esa boda tiene que ser un gran festejo! – habló ahora lord Dingwall emocionado. – ¡Este evento tiene que saberse! Me encargare que los reinos vecinos asistan con sus mejores ofrendas. Los reinos del norte tienen que darse cuenta que Dunbroch está creciendo y es más seguro que nunca.

-En ese caso también extendámosle la invitación a los reinos del sur. – exclamó Macintosh con brillo en sus ojos al nombrar a reinos que podrían ser cierta amenaza. – Que se den cuenta que la fuerza de combate de Dunbroch ha aumentado, y que un reino poderoso nos respalda.

El rey Fergus no podía estar más regocijado de orgullo como ahora, parecía feliz por cómo estaban marchando las cosas y mientras ellos reían y discutían los beneficios que traería el compromiso de la princesa y el rey de Berk a Dunbroch, Mérida habia salido de la sala del trono sin que nadie se percatara.

Necesitaba pensar.

Su cabeza y sentimientos eran un lio. Y si no salía de ahí explotaría en cualquier momento.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, montar a Angus y que el viento rozara violento contra su rostro y se llevara su frustración.

Y así lo hizo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Angus corría velozmente a través del bosque, atravesando frondosos árboles y brincando raíces sueltas. Mientras Mérida, arriba de él, intentaba dar a los blancos en movimiento sobre los arboles con su arco.

Hacer eso la ayudaba, nunca podría estar quieta o contenerse por más tiempo, después de haber descansado esas dos semanas de sus heridas necesitaba salir y poner su cuerpo en movimiento. Y ahora con lo felices que se veían todos con este tratado con Berk necesitaba poner su cuerpo en forma más que nuca.

Una de sus flechas dio en el blanco.

Ya se habia hecho a la idea, estaba resignada a casarse, pero eso no significaba que no dejaría de ser ella. Tenía que mantenerse en forma si planeaban mandarla a vivir a otro reino, donde estaría rodeada de enemigos, y dormiría con el peor de todos.

Otra flecha dio furiosamente en otro de los blancos.

 _Dormir con él. Vivir con él, casarse con él._

 _¡Demonios!_

Sólo pensar en ese hombre otra vez hacia que su sangre bullera furiosa a través de ella recordando todos los combates que no pudo ganarle y saber que la habia tratado como una débil al no usar toda la fuerza que él tenía.

Y ahora recordaba que ni siquiera su dragón se metía en sus enfrentas, Mordu se encargaba de él mientras Mérida luchaba espada contra espada con el rey de Berk. Y la ceguera que tenía por el ansia de victoria no le dejaba ver esos golpes sin fuerza que le propinaba, o esas extrañas miradas que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que le daba cuando de alguna herida de ella brotaba sangre.

¡Por los dioses! ¡Ese rey nunca habia luchado en serio contra ella! y eso la hacía sentirse humillada.

La última flecha se clavó en el último blanco hasta que llegó a las cascadas.

Bajo de Angus y poniendo su arco sobre su espalda, escaló la pared de piedra resbalosa hasta la cima.

Pero ahora tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. La guerra habia terminado y ahora sería su esposa, su reina.

Y si quería una reina de Dunbroch, Mérida sonrió de lado con un brillo de venganza en sus ojos, entonces que ese patético rey de Berk se preparara.

El agua que llevaba la brisa hacia su cara calmaba de a momentos la furia que bullía en su interior pero sin extinguirla completamente.

Y entones llegando a la cima del acantilado de esas cascadas, con la respiración agitada y sus músculos contraídos por el esfuerzo, respiró profundo y soltó un enorme grito hacia el cielo. El atardecer naranja a su alrededor fue testigo del sentimiento retraído en ese grito y los pájaros de pronto parecieron sentir esa furia al salir volando de los arboles cercanos.

Y después de cuatro meses Mérida pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila.

Definitivamente el salir con su arco siempre la calmaba.

Tiró el carcaj y su arco a un lado, acostándose de lleno sobre su espalda en el húmedo suelo disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa helada por el agua de la cascada en su piel.

Su respiración se habia tranquilizado y desde su posición podía escuchar como Angus pastaba alrededor de la caída del agua.

Al menos este breve momento de paz podía ser suyo, antes de que tuviera que volver al castillo y enfrentarse al rey de Berk en el banquete de compromiso que al parecer todo el reino esperaba ansioso.

Fue entonces en ese preciso momento de paz, que Mérida sintió una presencia familiar tras ella que la desconcertó.

Y tomando rápidamente su arco en una posición defensiva vio furiosa como su paz era alterada por el patético rey de Berk.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su punta enfilaba directo a él mientras veía como descendía de su dragón negro.

Claro, su dragón.

¿Cómo habia hecho para llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba? Pues con su maldito dragón.

Al parecer las patéticas personas de Berk no podían hacer nada sin ellos. Al menos podría sentirse orgullosa de que ella habia llegado hasta allí por sus propios medios.

Sin parecer alterado a su vista, el muchacho se quitó el casco lentamente guardándolo en la especie de montura que llevaba la bestia negra.

-Baja el arma princesa, sólo he venido a hablar.

Acariciando a su dragón el castaño seguía viéndola sin inmutarse.

Eso hizo desesperar a Mérida.

-Entonces habla, _rey_ – casi escupió. – pueda que la guerra haya terminado y una alianza de matrimonio selle nuestra paz, pero para mí tú siempre serás mi enemigo.

Soltando un suspiro cansado tras escucharla, el rey de Berk alejó a su dragón con un ademan. Al parecer esperaba ese comportamiento de la princesa. Y acercándose a ella posó una mano sobre el arco pero sin retirar el objetivo al que apuntaba, él.

-Es por eso que quiero hablar. – la retó con sus profundos ojos verdes. – Baja el arma princesa Mérida.

Contra su voluntad, Mérida bajo el arma al ver su mirada. Esa mirada que le dirigía era diferente. Diferente a las que recordaba tras el casco en sus batallas.

-No quiero enemistarme contigo princesa. Creo que a estas alturas nuestros enfrentamientos ya quedaron atrás. Ahora tu comportamiento podría estar menos a la defensiva hacia mí teniendo en cuenta nuestra próxima alianza. De la cual he venido a hablar.

La chica bufó rodando los ojos mientras guardaba la flecha una vez más en el carcaj y se echaba el arco a la espalda.

Sus palabras parecían una broma. ¿En serio quería hablar sobre su supuesto compromiso? O sobre como en realidad ese compromiso sería más bien una prisión.

Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y sus ojos azules irradiaban su enfado.

-Permítame discernir sus palabras _su majestad_ , - habló sarcástica. - pero ¿acaso está llamando alianza a nuestro compromiso de matrimonio? Como podría bajar mi guardia y no estar a la defensiva si planean que sea la prisionera, oh disculpe, _la esposa_ de mi enemigo.

El castaño frunció sus cejas.

Vaya, parece que Mérida habia conseguido poner otra reacción al rostro inmutable del rey de Berk.

Y eso la hacía sonreír internamente.

Pero entonces su sonrisa se borró al escuchar sus palabras:

-No olvidemos quien comenzó la guerra princesa, y quien fue el valiente en atreverse a detenerla. – su voz salía firme, sin dejes de duda ni resentimiento. Imponía como la de un rey. Y de pronto Mérida se sintió sin fuerzas. – ¿Crees que tu reino y tus hombres han sido los primeros en intentar invadirnos para obtener a nuestros dragones? Me detuve sólo porque lo vi oportuno, y el ingenio de tu hermano me convenció. Tal vez mi padre hubiera perdonado esto por la amistad que le profesaba al tuyo, pero mi confianza ha sido traicionada. Y antes que todo rencor o guerra, esta mi gente y mis dragones. Tal vez lo puedas entender puesto que soy testigo de cómo luchaste por los tuyos hasta tu último aliento. – sus profundos ojos verdes oscuros se relajaron un poco al mencionarla pero aun así el semblante del rey de Berk seguía duro. – Dunbroch es un reino muy poderoso, y aunque nuestros dragones son una ventaja, Berk aún es un reino en desarrollo. Con esto dejaría en clara mis intenciones con decir que esta alianza beneficiaria por mucho a mi reino. Como dije antes, no han sido los únicos en intentar atacarnos y necesito la fortaleza de tu padre y sus aliados.

Mérida apretó los puños sobre su pecho mientras sentía como la furia nacía una vez más en la boca de su estómago al escucharlo.

-Vaya. -soltó entonces la pelirroja oprimiendo la furia que salía de su voz. - Debo admitir que es muy honesto en lo que desea, su majestad. Y al parecer, que mi padre quisiera entrar en guerra le vino como anillo al dedo. Tendrá a una reina y a una flota de aliados poderosos detrás de ella. – pero por más que intentó, la ira contenida salía como fuego por su boca. – Parece que las cosas han salido de maravilla para usted. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Ha ganado demasiado con esta alianza. ¿Acaso debería sentirme dichosa yo también por unirme a un hombre al que no conozco?

Un brillo diferente apareció en esos oscuros ojos verdes y Mérida no pudo apartar la vista de él. Era su enemigo, su némesis, y la única persona que hacía que ella se comportara de tal forma dura, obstinada y sarcástica. Su pasión se desbordaba en ira y frustración al verlo y pensar que ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a él. Tendría que aprender a controlar sus emociones si no quería llegar a otra guerra con el rey de Berk.

Pero mientras tanto ¿él que perdía?

Ella perdía a su familia y a su reino, también su libertad. Mientras él ganaría una esposa y con ella una reina y miles de aliados poderosos.

Por más que lo hubiera aceptado por el bien de su reino y familia, Mérida aun no podía superar la injusticia que esto la hacía sentir.

-Mis intenciones siempre han sido claras desde un principio, princesa. Es por eso que vine a manifestarlas. Pueda que no me conozcas y que solamente hayamos visto en la batalla el lado feroz del otro, pero te convertirás en mi reina y puedo demostrarte que soy un hombre de palabra. –su semblante se suavizó tan sólo un poco y dando un suspiro continuó. – Así que hagamos un trato. Serás mi esposa y no mi prisionera, y lo único que pido de ti es que abraces a mi reino como abrazas al tuyo. Que lo protejas y dirijas como lo has hecho hasta ahora con Dunbroch. – la miró directo a sus ojos azules expectantes y el brillo verde oscuro decidido de él la dejo de pronto sin aliento. - Tan sólo quiero tu lealtad hacia tu deber, hacia un reino que se convertirá también en el tuyo.

De pronto la ira de Mérida se apaciguó en su interior al escuchar al rey de Berk.

¿Cómo discutir ante eso? Aunque en un principio su ira creció por creer que él solo obtendría beneficios de Dunbroch con esta alianza, Mérida comprendió que al fin y al cabo el joven muchacho frente a ella era rey. Y le estaba dejando en claro que se estaba preocupando por su reino, por ambos reinos, y que sólo lo hacía para protegerlos. Para proteger a su gente.

Y su deber como princesa de Dunbroch, ese deber que su madre le habia inculcado desde niña, estaba palpitando furioso sobre su cabeza.

Lo comprendía, ella también tenía un reino que proteger. Y el compromiso era algo que tenía que cumplir como princesa, independientemente si odiaba al hombre con el que se casaría, su sangre real la llamaba a cumplir su deber.

Y la incertidumbre crecía dentro de ella. Y sus sentimientos se entrecruzaban entre su libertad, su familia, su reino y su deber.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

Mérida descruzó sus brazos de su pecho y de pronto su semblante cambio. Era una mirada decidida y sin pizca de dudas. Y al hablar escuchó como las palabras salían firmes de su boca, y se sintió orgullosa al escucharlas:

-Como primera princesa de Dunbroch y primogénita del rey Fergus de Dunbroch, cumpliré mi deber como reina en el reino de Berk, pero espero que su palabra se haga valer. – y levantando la barbilla continuó. – Rey de Berk no lo conozco lo suficiente pero algo tenemos en común y es que ambos queremos la estabilidad y prosperidad para nuestros reinos, así que aceptare su trato. – se acercó un poco más a él y sus ojos azules brillaron intensos. - El respeto y la confianza es algo que se gana, su majestad, y la simple promesa de unas palabras no me demostraran nada. Por mi reino y mi familia, que son lo que más atesoro en esta vida, cumpliré con mi deber. Sólo espero que usted también cumpla con el suyo.

Y para la sorpresa de Mérida, el castaño tomó una de sus manos delicadamente. Y sin su consentimiento, le plantó un plano beso sobre el dorso de ésta, dejando a la pelirroja de pronto estupefacta por tal atrevimiento.

-Así será, princesa Mérida.

Con eso la tregua habia sido sellada silenciosamente entre ellos. Y al alzar su cabeza, Mérida se dio cuenta por primera vez de la escueta sonrisa que el rey de Berk le dedicaba y del brillo que nacía de sus ojos con algo de… ¿alegría?

Y entonces Mérida no supo que pensar pues algo en su interior se removió. Y los ojos verdes que la veían como si se sintieran orgullosos de las palabras que ella habia dicho, de pronto la atraparon.

Y recordó que en la guerra no habia sido la primera vez que habia visto al rey de Berk.

Esos ojos verdes los recordaba ahora de una memoria vaga de su infancia.

Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Y Mérida se odio por eso.

- _Demonios…_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero les haya gustado! y espero sus comentarios con ansias :3**_

 _ **Y pues ¿que decir? la historia se ira desarrollando y saldrán varios personajes más a esta trama, como se dieron cuenta con los lores. Y por supuesto los haré a mi manera y algunos serán mas relevantes que otros pues los necesitó así para el desarrollo de los protagonistas. Mas adelante se darán cuenta.**_

 _ **Mientras con Merida y Hiccup quiero mantener sus temperamentos, el de ella todo explosión y una tormenta andante de emociones. Y el de él mas bien algo mas calmado y amable. Aunque fue una pequeña muestra como les dije antes, se irán desarrollando los dos conforme la historia.**_

 ** _Y por su supuesto ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias wm king, wand, ladykal, anna y melow! :D me encantó leerlos x3 espero que este cap tambien haya sido de su agrado._**

 _ **Espero que este fandom este mas activo pues la verdad soy muy fiel a fanfiction :3 pensé en subir esta obra a wattpad pero tengo historia con fanfiction y le tengo mucho aprecio, tal vez cuando la termine aquí me anime a subirla a wattpad.**_

 ** _Sin mas que decir, me despido! Nos leemos pronto! :D_**

 ** _¡Besos! ;*_**

 ** _byebye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Siento mucho la tardanza! :S**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

 _ **¡Buena lectura!**_

 **Capítulo 3**

-¡Tio MacGuffin!

Después de su encuentro un poco no grato con el rey de Berk, éste habia salido volando con su dragón con la promesa de verse en el banquete y Mérida habia llegado al castillo en busca de uno de los lores a quien más confianza le tenía. Y del cual estaba segura le respondería las preguntas que surcaban en su cabeza desde su última platica con el jinete de dragones y de esos intensos ojos que recordaba de algún lugar.

Al entrar al castillo se encontró con todo el servicio en bullicio preparando la sala del trono con enormes mesas, comida y bebidas. Y por suerte lord MacGuffin se encontraba entre ellos dando órdenes del decorado y de las posiciones de las mesas.

-Oh Mérida, ¿dónde has estado? – frenó su caminar el lord gordinflón volviéndose hacia la voz de la princesa. - Maudie te ha estado buscando. Pronto será el banquete y, según sus palabras, quiere ponerte hermosa para la ocasión.

Mérida rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

- _Argh_ , no tengo tiempo para eso. - se quejó. – Tío, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca del rey de Berk: Hiccup. Me has dicho que lo conoces de antes. – Mérida habia ido directo al grano sorprendiendo por un momento al mayor con su pregunta.

Y entonces una enorme sonrisa surcó su robusto rostro.

- _Oh vaya, vaya_. ¿Interés por el joven rey? – habló divertido y la chica rodó los ojos una vez más.

-¡No! Tan sólo es curiosidad. – se apresuró a aclarar la pelirroja. - Aunque el antiguo rey de Berk fue amigo cercano de mi padre, no tengo memorias de haberlo visto alguna vez. O si he llegado a conocerlo, tal vez era muy pequeña para recordar.

Desde el trayecto de la cascada al castillo, Mérida profundizó sus pensamientos acerca de la familia real de Berk y tratándose el antiguo rey de Berk de un viejo amigo de su padre, pensó que quizá ella debió de conocerlo en todos estos años. Pero aun así no tenía nada. Ni una memoria de él o su hijo, y ahora esos pensamientos se los hacía saber al lord.

-Exactamente princesa. – prosiguió el mayor tras un suspiro y ver el semblante serio que extrañamente ponía la menor por este tema. - Conozco al joven Hiccup porque he visitado su reino varias veces. Son una potencia en desarrollo y, antes de la guerra, hacía negociaciones con ellos. Pero ¿qué decir del rey Estoico? – una sonrisa nostálgica nació en su rostro. - En nuestra juventud luchó a nuestro lado en repetidas ocasiones. Después de eso sus visitas a Dunbroch fueron muy regulares. Oh, pero creo recordar que apenas tendrías unos seis años cuando lo conociste en su última visita a Dunbroch, tanto a él como a su hijo: el joven príncipe Hiccup de once años en ese entonces. – y MacGuffin sonrió divertido al ver la cara estupefacta de la princesa tras escucharlo. - Entiendo que no recuerdes sus rostros, eras muy pequeña todavía, y también cabe mencionar que ese mismo día fue cuando tu padre perdió la pierna en la cacería de Mordu.

El gordinflón soltó una estruendosa carcajada: – ¡Como olvidarlo! -

-Aguarde un momento tío, ¿Está diciendo que ellos estuvieron en la cacería de Mordu?

Mérida recordaba vagamente esa situación pues habia estado presente. Y su padre, cuando ingería más de cinco barriles de cerveza, siempre se las hacia recordar.

En Dunbroch habia una tradición y era que llegada cierta edad los herederos de Dunbroch tenían que cazar a su propio oso de guerra, un oso salvaje que después de atraparlo lo adiestrarían y se convertiría en el compañero más fiel para luchar.

Por supuesto su padre no quiso esperar a cazar uno propio para su primogénita de la cual estaba orgulloso pues a sus seis años, y a pesar de su corta edad, habia podido controlar el arco. Y fue cuando atraparon a un joven Mordu. Pero el oso era salvaje y antes de detenerlo completamente, el oso se habia llevado con él la pierna de su padre.

De ese acontecimiento Mérida sólo podía recordar el llanto incesante y la tristeza que sintió por ver herido al ser más querido que tenía. Tal vez esa enorme impresión abarcó más espacio en sus memorias que el rostro de los monarcas de Berk.

-Por supuesto que estaban ahí. Estoico fue uno de los que vengó la pierna de tu padre junto a nosotros. Ah, pero ese infernal oso ha valido cada centímetro arrancado de la pierna de tu padre. – bromeó el mayor. – Es el oso guerrero más fiel que he visto.

Mérida sonrió levemente.

-Sí, Mordu es un bravo guerrero y tengo en mis planes llevarlo conmigo. – de pronto función las cejas y puños. - Si viviré en un reino desconocido y con el enemigo, no tengo pensado irme sola.

Macguffin suspiró lentamente al verla.

-Mérida recuerda que muy pronto ese reino también será tuyo, - trató de persuadirla con su voz apaciguadora. - deberías de bajar un poco tu guardia con Hiccup. Después de todo les espera una vida por delante, y sé que cumplirás tu deber de reina a la perfección. Nuestra querida reina Elinor, que los dioses la tengan en su gloria, te instruyó muy bien. Y con el carácter valiente que heredaste de tu padre, estoy seguro que serás la reina de la cual Berk defenderá con su vida.

Y después de darle una caricia en su rebelde cabeza, el mayor continúo:

-Ahora ve y alístate que el banquete pronto comenzara. Tu padre se ha terminado dos barriles enteros de cerveza y creo que está a punto de abrir la reserva. Esta noche será larga, tienes que estar lista.

Y tras esas palabras Mérida se apresuró a su habitación donde Maudie la esperaba con un baño caliente y un hermoso vestido del cual sabía que sería muy difícil el moverse y respirar con él.

Suspiró resignada.

En estos momentos extrañaba traer de nuevo su armadura.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Una vez más veía esas extrañas luces azules que salían deslumbrantes del suelo, bailando y agitándose como si quisieran decirle algo. Marcaban una hilera, una tras otra, que se perdía por el sendero del oscuro bosque y del que estaba seguro era el camino que llevaba hacia el castillo.

Hacia el banquete real.

Dio un suspiro ignorándolas. Aun no sabía qué eran y tal vez sólo eran resultado de su cansancio por todo lo que habia pasado últimamente.

Devolvió su mirada hacia el anillo de rocas que tenía a su alrededor y cerró los ojos un momento cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en una de ellas mientras escuchaba como su dragón a un lado se recostaba sobre sus patas.

Habia encontrado estas rocas extrañamente posicionadas en círculo cuando exploró el reino de Dunbroch por la mañana y ahora eran el punto de reunión que habia mandado para sus oficiales. Los cuales no tardarían en llegar para presenciar su compromiso esta noche.

Dio otro cansado suspiro.

 _Su compromiso._

¿Quién lo diría? Ahora iba a casarse, y a tomar a una princesa de los reinos más poderosos del norte.

La princesa, Mérida Dunbroch.

Sonrió pensando que los golpes que le habia dado en la absurda guerra aun le dolían. Y estaba impresionado por eso. Tenía un espíritu valiente muy fuerte para atreverse a luchar en esa guerra y eso se lo reconocería siempre.

Y a pesar de su gran fuerza, aun podía recordar la primera vez que la conoció, apenas una niña que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Tal vez fue por ese recuerdo que no se atrevió a usar realmente su fuerza en esa guerra por temor a lastimarla.

Era absurdo, no la conocía, y solo haberla visto una vez hace más de diez años no podía significar nada, pero Hiccup era así. No era la clase de rey que le gustara entrar en las guerras y derramar sangre inocente innecesariamente, siempre habia sido más bien del tipo pacifico. Pero desde la muerte de su padre y su precipitado ascenso al trono, lo orillaron a convertirse en un hombre más duro pues ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Tenía un reino que proteger, tenía que pensar en su pueblo y dragones, y no sólo en él.

Y este compromiso era lo que necesitaba para protegerlos.

La guerra que habia tenido con Dunbroch habia sido tan sólo una minúscula parte de una tormenta que estaba seguro se desataría más tarde.

La guerra con Dunbroch habia sido tan sólo un accidente, un error. Un error que el amigo de su padre enmendó y estaba en camino de recuperar su confianza.

Pero la guerra para Berk no terminaba ahí.

Las aguas turbias y los aires descontrolados de su reino lo estaban advirtiendo, y dentro de él presentía que algo malo se avecinaba.

Era por eso que esta alianza con Dunbroch la necesitaba más que nuca. No le habia mentido a Mérida acerca de sus intenciones al casarse con ella. La prioridad para él era protegerlos a todos.

-¡Hiccup!

De pronto un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia la voz que acababa de llegar y vio como un dragón rojo se acercaba a él desde los cielos oscuros.

-¡Patán!

Un hombre de estatura pequeña y algo robusto, descendió del dragón. Y acomodándose su casco de vikingo, se dirigió a su rey.

-¿Por qué solamente has llegado tú, patán? ¿Dónde están los demás? – cuestionó el rey.

-Vienen detrás de mí, pero quise adelantarme. – de pronto la mirada del recién llegado se volvió seria. – Hiccup ¿estás seguro de este compromiso? ¿En serio tienes que casarte con esa princesa? – esas preguntas sorprendieron al castaño por un momento. - La guerra terminó, y el tratado de paz puede realizarse perfectamente sin ese estúpido compromiso. ¿Por qué elegirlo? Los demás están emocionados por esto, pero sé que tienen las mismas preguntas que yo. Por eso me adelante.

Y al escuchar a uno de sus oficiales más valiosos, Hiccup sonrió satisfecho. Pues estaba seguro que se estaban preocupando por él y por la decisión que habia tomado.

Sin duda más que oficiales ellos eran sus amigos.

Pero antes de poder responderle, otros tres dragones llegaron desde el cielo y sus jinetes descendieron eufóricos de ellos, acercándose al rey mientras se estampaban en un gran abrazo, envueltos por el más grande y gordo de ellos.

-Patapez, suéltanos nos estas aplastando. – habló un de los rubios gemelos.

-Demonios Patapez, no mides tu fuerza.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Estaba muy contento por ver a Hiccup.

El grandulón los soltó y con una enorme sonrisa el rey posó su vista en cada uno de ellos: sus oficiales y sus más cercanos amigos desde su infancia.

Su familia.

-Sí chico, te extrañamos. – pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar esa voz. Y al ver de quien se trataba, de pronto su ceño se frunció un poco molesto.

-Astrid ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿¡Y en tu estado!? – rugió de pronto.

-Cálmate jefe, ni el bebé ni yo vamos a morir por volar cuidadosamente sobre Tormenta. – habló la chica rubia acariciando su apenas abultado vientre mientras veía a su dragón quien le devolvía la sonrisa. – ¿Crees que me perdería tu compromiso? ni pensarlo. Y no te preocupes por Berk, dejamos encargado a Eret, a regañadientes puesto que quería acompañarnos; ya lo conoces. – y tomándolo de los dos hombros la chica lo miró orgullosa. – Pero ahora esto es sobre ti. – cambio de pronto de tema apaciguando al castaño. - ¿Quién diría que el alma de dragón se comprometería con un alma salvaje de Dunbroch? Pero bueno, a ti siempre te ha encantado domar a las fieras. Muero por conocer a esa princesa. – y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se volvió hacia los demás. – ¡Así que andando chicos! ¡Esta noche es de festejo!

Contagiados por las palabras de la muchacha se escucharon vítores, palmadas y felicitaciones hacia el castaño, y éste se dio cuenta que Astrid habia hecho eso por él y por las preguntas que estaba segura que Patán le habia hecho antes de que llegaran.

-Gracias Astrid. – susurró hacia la muchacha y ésta le sonrió cariñosamente.

Y con ese mismo entusiasmo, sus amigos se subieron a sus dragones y volaron hacia el castillo entre risas y gritos.

El rey de Berk suspiró resignado al ver la emocionada actitud que traían sus amigos, pero no lo podían evitar. No los habia llevado con él a la guerra de hace cuatro meses y cuando estaba a punto de pedir su ayuda, el joven príncipe Hamish se habia armado de valor y habia ido a hablar con él ofreciéndole un tratado de paz el cual no pudo rechazar. Y cuando Hiccup regresó a Berk, apenas dos semanas atrás, fue para decirles a su reino y a sus oficiales que la guerra habia terminado y tendría que volver a cumplir con lo estipulado en ese tratado. Cosa que no agradó a todos, sobre todo al mencionar el compromiso del cual ahora parecían bastante animados.

Y eso era bueno.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Hiccup vio como las luces azules se encendían una vez más desde el suelo hacia el camino que lo llevaría al castillo.

Y subiéndose a su leal dragón se dispuso a seguirlas.

Dejando el círculo de piedras atrás, y sin haber reparado en su presencia en ningún momento, un pequeño dragón verde se acercaba desde los cielos. Siguiendo diligentemente al rey que acaba de partir. Trayendo consigo un mensaje, un mensaje proveniente del océano.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El banquete inicio entre las palabras del rey Fergus anunciando abiertamente el compromiso de su hija con el joven rey de Berk y estipulando la fecha para la boda la cual sería dentro de un mes. El tiempo suficiente para terminar las reparaciones del reino y celebrarlo con una esplendorosa boda.

Y tras los aplausos y vítores de los invitados la fiesta comenzó con música, bullicio y grandes dotaciones de comida y bebida para celebrar.

Mérida envuelta en uno de sus mejores vestidos del cual apenas podía respirar, se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la improvisada pista de baile en medio del salón. Hiccup le devolvía una sonrisa juguetona a lo que ésta se limitaba a rodar los ojos mientras la hacía dar otra vuelta.

Demonios ¿cuándo se terminaría esta tortura?

Después de las palabras de su padre, el monarca tuvo la brillante idea de que los futuros esposos comenzaran la celebración abriéndose en la pista con una pieza de baile de la cual Mérida estaba más que irritada.

Odiaba bailar.

Y sus torpes tropiezos y pisotones al joven rey de Berk se lo hacían recordar, aunque esto último no lo lamentaba.

Un pequeño tropiezo y otro pisotón se hicieron presente y una sonrisa pícara surco en los labios de la pelirroja.

-De nuevo lo siento, su alteza. – habló sarcástica, divirtiéndose por ello.

-Al parecer el baile no es su fuerte, ¿verdad princesa?

Después de su encuentro en la cascada y de su silenciosa promesa, parecía que el castaño habia tomado cierta confianza, cosa que la molestaba.

Sin inmutarse, el joven rey seguía haciéndola girar a través de la pista. Era lo suficientemente bueno como para corregir los terribles errores que Mérida hacía con sus pies y movimientos de baile y eso la enfurecía aún más.

-Por supuesto que no. – rugió la escocesa. – Creo que en estos últimos cuatro meses se habrá dado cuenta cual es mi fuerte.

El chico sonrió de lado al recordar sus arduas contiendas.

-Sí, creo que la princesa estaría más cómoda en un campo de batalla que en una pista de baile. – soltó las palabras, y la princesa giró lejos de los brazos del castaño mientras éste la volvía a atrapar antes de que tropezara con su vestido.

La chica resopló furiosa. Lo habia hecho a propósito.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – lo desafió. - Lo habría estado si al menos mi enemigo hubiera luchado realmente conmigo, y utilizado toda su fuerza.

Hiccup contempló el molesto semblante de la princesa. Así que se habia dado cuenta sobre eso. Sin embargo lo podía intuir, después de todo ahora conocía el espíritu de lucha de Mérida y sabía que no estaba satisfecha con el resultado de la guerra y de no haberle podido demostrar a él toda su fuerza.

Pero estaba indignada, al parecer, de que él no hubiese utilizado todo su poder por no querer lastimarla.

Hiccup suspiró, y con una pequeña sonrisa quiso alejarse de ese tema.

-¿Me está diciendo entonces que prefiere el baile, princesa?

Y en una rápida maniobra, y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Hiccup la hizo rodar en sus brazos, apretó su cintura contra él y la dobló hacia el suelo.

Antes de que Mérida reaccionara, su pecho estaba agitado por la repentina acción y se sentía en desventaja ante él. Sus pechos rozaban el traje del castaño y la cercanía de pronto la sintió desafiante. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su mejilla y la maldita sonrisa que surcaba en el rostro de él.

Demonios, era un maldito dragón astuto.

El vals terminó en un acorde y los invitados aplaudieron alrededor de la pista mientras se preparaban para la siguiente pieza.

El castaño incorporó de nuevo a la princesa, y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Mérida se soltó de su agarre rápidamente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y la pelirroja se volvió con la intención de salir volando de ahí, ya habia interactuado lo suficiente con su enemigo, ahora solo quería alejarse de él. Pero antes de que eso pasara el castaño la detuvo con su voz.

-Aguarda princesa, – habló con un semblante relajado. – quiero presentarte a mis oficiales.

Y con esas palabras el chico le ofreció su mano una vez más. Esa mano de la cual la pelirroja acababa de zafarse, pero de la que parecía no poder librarse.

Suspirando resignada, la chica tomó su mano. Pues aunque se negara, tarde o temprano tenía que conocerlos y esta fiesta era para eso ¿no es así?

Y con esos pensamientos Mérida vio como era conducida hacia cinco personas quienes en ese momento se encontraban muy bulliciosas, al parecer discutiendo sobre algo.

Y al acercarse lo suficiente Mérida se percató que era sobre la comida e intento reprimir una sonrisa al ver tal escena.

-Chicos – habló fuerte el castaño sobre los ruidosos, y Mérida pensó que a pesar de ser oficiales no se comportaban como tal.

-¡Hiccup!

Ni tampoco eran tan formales con su rey.

Entonces las miradas se centraron en ella al ver que su rey venía acompañado.

-Quiero presentarles a la princesa Mérida Dunbroch. – habló serio el joven rey, y volviéndose a ella siguió. – Princesa ellos son mis oficiales más valiosos.

Mérida les dedicó una reverencia formal como lo exigían sus modales.

Extendiendo una mano señalando a cada uno de ellos, Hiccup continúo:

-Patapez – nombró a un rubio muy grande y robusto. Éste le sonrió dulcemente y acercándose a ella le plantó un beso en la mano. - Un gusto conocerla princesa Mérida. – y por un momento Mérida sintió esa familiar sensación de amabilidad al igual que la de lord MacGuffin y decidió que ese chico le habia agradado de inmediato. Mientras, sorprendiéndose ella misma, le devolvía la sonrisa al rubio.

-Patán – siguió el castaño ahora nombrando a un fornido hombre pero bajo de estatura, con el cabello castaño al igual que Hiccup. El pequeño fortachón la saludó con una cara seria, analizándola de pies a cabeza y Mérida no supo cómo interpretar eso, molestándola un poco. Así que frunció el ceño aceptando su saludo.

-Brutilda y Brutacio – presentó a los dos gemelos rubios quienes entre risas y golpes entre ellos, se presentaron.

Y entonces Mérida cayó en la cuenta… aquí habia algo mal.

-¿Patapez? – Habló entonces la pelirroja dudosa, interrumpiendo las presentaciones del castaño.- ¿Patan? ¿Brutilda y Brutacio? ¿Son esos sus verdaderos nombres?

Y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiccup.

-Por supuesto que no, princesa – habló uno de los gemelos. ¿Era Brutilda o Brutacio?

-Son nuestros sobrenombres. – dijo el otro. – Pero si quiere saber el estúpido nombre de mi hermana es Eugen…

-Cállate torpe, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre. – lo calló la gemela de un golpe. – A caso quieres que también te llame por tu nombre Laver…

Pero otro golpe la interrumpió y entonces comenzó la disputa de los hermanos mientras Mérida los veía divertida.

¿Así que estos eran los oficiales contra los que iba a luchar en la guerra antes de que ésta terminara?

Podría jurar que hubiera sido una batalla inusual, y algo excéntrica al conocerlos ahora.

Pero al parecer, Berk no era el reino sanguinario que ella habia creído que eran, con sus salvajes guerreros vikingos y sus enormes dragones.

Se volvió hacia el rey a un lado de ella y se sorprendió al verlo reír abiertamente ante esas personas.

Ahora veía el por qué Hiccup le habia dicho aquello en la cascada, tenía personas que proteger y al parecer esas personas darían su vida por protegerlo a él también.

-Y ella es… – siguió hablando el castaño ignorando a sus amigos alrededor mientras terminaba de presentarlos, dirigiéndose hacia una última chica.

-Yo soy Astrid. – habló la última, rubia también, mientras la tomaba de las manos y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. - Mucho gusto en conocerte princesa. Disculpa el comportamiento de mis compañeros pero es que están demasiado emocionados por su compromiso. Además la comida nos ha causado una disputa. – siguió la rubia divertida. – Estamos en un conflicto tratando de adivinar de que esta hecho este delicioso platillo, - señaló una elaborada comida en el centro de la mesa. – y después de eso…

Y aunque la rubia seguía hablando, Mérida ya no le ponía atención pues su mirada se habia ido hacia el vientre un poco abultado de la chica. Y sorprendida se fijó como el castaño a un lado de ella miraba a la rubia con unos ojos diferentes.

Podría reconocer la adoración en ellos al verla.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Pero aun así Mérida no podía creer a lo que sus pensamientos habían llegado. Aunque apenas conocía a Hiccup, no parecía esa clase de hombre. Más bien podría definir su naturaleza como pacífica, un hombre de honor que era lo que él mismo habia dicho en la cascada.

Pero aun así era un rey. Y sabia de algunos reyes quienes tenían hijos bastardos antes o después del matrimonio.

¿A caso podría ser eso?

¿Podría ser que dentro de ese vientre abultado el bebé que esperaba esa chica fuera de él?

Y volviéndose hacia el joven rey las sospechas de Mérida tomaban cada vez más fuerza pues la mirada y la sonrisa que le dedicaba a esa rubia no era simple adoración… podría ser, tal vez…

¿Amor?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chan!**_

 _ **Y aquí termina el capítulo! Tendrán que esperar al siguiente para poder resolver este enigma del que Mérida está sospechando mucho. ¬.¬ Y como vieron aparecieron mas personajes y el punto de vista de Hiccup. También tenemos a Astrid y les diré que no pondré a este personaje como malo o como novia/amante histérica-celosa como en varios fics me ha tocado leer. Aunque amo el mericcup, Astrid me cae bien. Así que tomara un papel importante aquí, lo necesito para el drama, wuuui :3**_

 _ **Y disculpen la tardanza intentare subir más seguido de ahora en adelante. :D**_

 _ **Espero el capítulo les haya gustado. Y sobre todo: ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus review! ¡Son mi fuente de inspiración! ¡Y espero leerlos pronto!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Ciao ;***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola! :D**_

 _ **Hoy les traigo un capitulo largo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo :3**_

 **Capítulo 4**

Mérida parpadeó tres veces tratando de alejar las suposiciones que habia creado su cabeza mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que la rubia seguía contándole animada.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

 _Vamos, Mérida_ ¡ _concéntrate!_

Se decía mientras dejaba de ver del estómago de la muchacha a la mirada brillante de Hiccup.

Algo sobre la comida.

Discutían sobre la comida…

¡Estaba hablando del _Haggis_!

Y captando eso, Mérida se apuró a decir algo puesto que habia estado mucho tiempo en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! ¿El _Haggis_? ¿Te refieres al _Haggis_? – interrumpió la pelirroja un poco fuerte. – Son viseras de animales cocinadas dentro del estómago de una oveja. – habló rápidamente sin comprender porqué de pronto su voz parecía nerviosa. – Es uno de los platos más famosos de nuestro reino. – terminó con una forzada sonrisa.

Al terminar de hablar un silencio reino la pequeña armonía que hasta entonces habían tenido y los seis pares de ojos se volvieron a ella de pronto confundidos y hastiados.

Patapez y Patán, que hasta ahora se encontraban comiendo del platillo de la mesa, de pronto devolvieron lo que tenían en la boca a su plato con un cara de disgusto. Y Astrid quien se encontraba sonriendo tan sólo un instante atrás, de pronto su semblante se habia puesto pálido llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Si me disculpan – habló entrecortadamente la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí al parecer hacia los cuartos de servicio. Mientras uno de los gemelos salía tras ella.

Mérida se quedó un momento sin saber que decir. Habia arruinado la atmosfera y se recriminó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Entonces la carcajada que escuchó salir del gemelo que aún estaba en la mesa la desconcertó.

-Así que viseras de oveja ¿eh? – y tomando un gran puñado de _Haggis_ , Brutacio se lo llevó a la boca degustándolo con una enorme sonrisa. – Su reino no deja de sorprenderme princesa.

Y tras eso Patapez y Patán sonrieron de igual forma y siguieron con su comida.

Aun sin saber que hacer por lo sucedido, Mérida se volvió hacia Hiccup quien la sorprendió mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo, lo siento – se apresuró en hablar la pelirroja apenada. – No tenía idea de que… bueno en realidad no estaba segura que estuviera en cinta, pero no sabía que le haría daño. Yo solo quería…

-Está bien. – el castaño la calmó con una comprensible sonrisa. – Estoy seguro que si no fuera por su estado, Astrid comería todo el _Haggis_ del banquete. – y acercándose a la mesa, Hiccup se decidió a probar un poco de ese platillo. – Veamos que tal sabe el alimento más famoso de Dunbroch.

Se sentaron a la mesa junto a los oficiales de Berk y mientras estos se enfrascaban en una discusión ahora sobre la bebida, Mérida no podía dejar de pensar en Astrid y su estado. Esta última se habia ido casi corriendo pues parecía que iba a devolver el estómago en cualquier momento, pero no habia sido su intención hacerla sentir de esa manera. Sólo le habían preguntado por un platillo y claro, como estaba tan distraída haciendo suposiciones sin sentido, Mérida habia respondido lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 _¡Por los dioses Mérida! ¿Por qué no analizas las cosas antes de soltarlas por tu gran boca?_ Se reprendía a ella misma mientras observaba como el rey de Berk comía y bebía animosamente del banquete.

-Entonces Astrid, está esperando un bebé. – y ahí iba otra vez con su gran boca, metiéndose en cosas que no le incumbían.

Pero no lo podía evitar, quería saber si habia algo entre Hiccup y la rubia. Después de todo se casaría con él, y aunque sabía que habia reyes que mantenían amantes y a sus hijos bastardos, al menos ella deseaba que su compromiso con el rey de Berk fuera más leal.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué deseaba eso?

Apenas lo conocía y hasta hace poco estaban en guerra. Sin mencionar que aún se sentía enfadada por como habia terminado todo.

Aun si Mérida ya habia aceptado su realidad, ¿por qué deseaba eso?

En la cascada, el castaño le habia dicho que él era un hombre de honor, que cumpliría con su palabra si ella hacia lo mismo. ¿Eso significaba también la fidelidad en su matrimonio aun si no habia afecto?

Mérida sabía que no podría llegar a sentir algo por Hiccup, aún le guardaba rencor por ser la fuente de codicia de su padre por querer poseer a sus dragones, aun así respetaba el sentido de justicia y protección que él tenía como rey. Pero no quería conocer nada más de él.

No quería sentir afecto por él.

Y aun así, no entendía por qué su interés crecía por saber más sobre él y Astrid.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hiccup se volvió hacia la pelirroja al escuchar sus palabras y reprimió una sonrisa al ver su rostro.

Por los dioses, Mérida era muy fácil de leer.

Su rostro reflejaba su ansiedad por lo que él fuera a contestar y de pronto eso lo divirtió.

¿Por qué la princesa mostraba tanto interés por Astrid y su bebé?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Mérida en realidad trataba de decirle.

¿Así que quería saber si en realidad el bebé que esperaba Astrid era de él?

Sonrió ladino para sus adentros. No se lo haría saber tan fácilmente.

-Ah, sí. Astrid está embarazada. Me preocupe mucho cuando la vi aterrizar con su dragón aquí en Dunbroch. Pero no la puedo culpar, quería ver con sus propios ojos nuestro compromiso. – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Al parecer aún faltan unos meses para que el bebé nazca y estoy realmente impaciente. Hay tantas cosas que le podría enseñar: – resaltó emocionado pues en parte era verdad lo que decía. - a usar una espada, construir una catapulta, a montar su propio dragón…

El castaño continuó su diatriba divirtiéndose por dentro al ver las caras que Mérida intentaba ocultar.

¿Acaso le preocupaba que el niño de Astrid fuera de él?

Eso de cierta manera lo alagaba al saber que Mérida comenzaba a interesarse un poco por él, aunque ella intentara negarlo.

De pronto fue interrumpido por la llegada de sus oficiales rubias sentándose a la mesa.

-Discúlpame princesa por haber salido tan apresurada. – habló la chica rubia tras un suspiro, con un semblante renovado al sentarse frente a ellos.

-Oh, no. Discúlpame a mí, Astrid – se apresuró a decir la pelirroja apenada. – No sabía que comer _Haggis_ te haría daño. – y de verdad su semblante se veía apesadumbrado.

-No se preocupe por eso princesa, me pasa muy seguido. – sonrió ampliamente y al parecer lo decía en serio. – En Berk, Eret me regaña muy seguido cuando ingiero alimentos que, en palabras de él, podría hacerle daño al bebé. Por su puesto eso no es así, pero no puedo culpar a un padre por preocuparse por su hijo. – rio dulcemente y como si de una pintura se tratase Hiccup pudo leer claramente la expresión de Mérida.

-¿Eret? – la pelirroja estaba atando cabos.

-Mi esposo. – aclaró la rubia. – Tuvo que permanecer en Berk. Puesto que todos los oficiales estarían en Dunbroch alguien tenía que resguardar Berk en nuestro nombre. – sonrió orgullosa.

Y tras esas palabras, Hiccup vio como el semblante de Mérida cambiaba varias veces.

Al principio se suavizó, parecía aliviada por las palabras de Astrid. Pero después, los grandes ojos azules de la pelirroja se volvieron hacia él un instante. Un instante donde comprendió que estaba furiosa. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus iris destilaban un odio sólo dirigido a él.

Demonios, la habia hecho enfadar.

Podía intuir que Mérida habia pensado que el bebé era de él por las cambiantes expresiones en su rostro desde que las habia presentado. Pero nunca le preguntó directamente, y él tan sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco tomándole el pelo.

Pero ¿quién lo podía culpar? Las peculiares expresiones de Mérida eran muy lindas.

Era extraño de como ver a la pelirroja con un rostro enojado en tantas contiendas durante la guerra, ahora le parecían lindas sus expresiones.

Pero ahora Mérida se habia dado cuenta y se encontraba furiosa por eso.

Después de haberlo fulminado con la mirada, Mérida sorprendió a todos levantándose de la mesa bruscamente y excusándose para salir de ahí.

-Discúlpenme, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre. – habló con un semblante neutro sin mirar en ningún momento al joven rey. Y haciendo una venia de despedida se alejó rápidamente de esa mesa.

Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a los oficiales de Berk fue la reacción de su rey.

-Demonios – habló entre dientes el castaño mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y salía tras la pelirroja con una rápida despedida a sus oficiales.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó entonces Astrid quien comenzaba a servirse un poco más de _Haggis_ para ella.

Patán, Patapez y Brutacio, quienes hasta ese momento habían estado callados mientras su jefe y la princesa hablaban, habían presenciado todo y con una cara de estupor miraron como se alejaban.

-¡Hey, chicos! – les gritó ahora Brutilda. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – exigió saber.

-¿Acaso Hiccup le acaba de tomar el pelo a la princesa?

-Sí. – le respondió cortante Patán al gemelo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza. – Y la princesita se fue vuelta una furia.

-Que los dioses nos libren. – susurró el gordinflón.

Y con una enternecedora sonrisa, Astrid vio como el castaño desaparecía de su vista.

-Al parecer nuestro dragón ha sido capturado.

-¿Que? ¿De qué están hablando hermano?

-Cállate Brutilda.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Demonios ¿podría haber sido más obvia?

Estúpido dragón astuto.

Como se atrevía a burlarse así de ella.

¿Desde cuándo se habia percatado de su verdadera intención de saber sobre Astrid y el bebé?

Pero ella tenía la culpa por querer saber quién era el padre, ¿por qué se enfadaba tanto?

Sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era que él lo sabía y aun así no le habia dicho nada. Al contrario, continuó hablando emocionado con lo que haría ya que la criatura naciera y de paso burlarse de ella y tomarle el pelo con sus comentarios haciéndole creer otra cosa.

En realidad eso fue lo que la habia molestado, que él supiera su verdadera intención.

Pero más que estar enfada por eso, Mérida se llevó las manos a su rostro sonrojado, le daba vergüenza que él la hubiera descubierto.

Demonios, ¿desde cuándo sentía vergüenza? Era una guerrera, ni si quiera recordaba ese sentimiento. Lo único cercano que habia tenido a eso era cuando de pequeña su arco se le habia caído de las manos al tratar de montar a Angus al mismo tiempo.

No podía comparar eso con lo que acababa de suceder.

Caminó más deprisa intentando llegar al exterior, de pronto el castillo se habia vuelto muy sofocante y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a marearla. Necesitaba aire.

Tan distraída iba que no veía como uno de los lores intentaba detenerla hablándole por su nombre, hasta que se fijó frente a ella.

Mérida paró en seco y levantó el rostro.

-Lord MacGuffin. – habló sorprendida.

-Mi niña ¿qué te tiene tan distraída? Llevo medio camino hablándote. ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

Mérida nerviosa desvió su mirada a un lado.

-Quería algo de aire fresco, creo que estoy comenzando a abrumarme con tantas personas.

-Oh, sí. Te entiendo querida. – dijo reconfortante el buen lord. – Pero antes de que huyas despavorida de aquí, quería recordarte algo.

Entonces los ojos de Mérida se volvieron hacia el mayor. Parecía algo serio.

-¿Que es lord MacGuffin?

-La boda es dentro de un mes, princesa. – habló serio. – Y recuerdas cual es nuestra tradición en las ceremonias de matrimonio, ¿no es así?

Rodando los ojos por lo que el lord le preguntaba, Mérida se puso entonces a pensar.

Recordaba memorias vagas de cuando su madre le enseñó las tradiciones de Dunbroch años atrás, pero tan solo podía recordar algunos detalles de la ceremonia de bodas. Nunca creyó que en realidad las necesitaría algún día puesto que pretendía ser una guerrera que lucharía por Dunbroch toda su vida, y no una esposa prisionera como en lo que ahora se convertiría.

-Una prenda. – habló de pronto. – Tenemos que intercambiar una prenda, ¿o era un arma?

El mayor suspiró rodando los ojos al escucharla.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Menos mal que estoy aquí para ayudarte. – y tomándola de las manos fraternalmente continúo: - Princesa, también tienes que hacérselo saber al joven Hiccup. Al casarse la ceremonia se puede celebrar con ambas tradiciones, al fin y al cabo son muy parecidas. Tan solo háblenlo y lleguen a un acuerdo. – la chica asintió apresurada queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible. Esta noche se estaba volviendo demasiado larga. – Y es un objeto, no un arma.

-¿Como?

-Un objeto princesa, el objeto más valioso para ti.

-Es parecido, tío MacGuffin. – rodó los ojos. - Un arma, un objeto. Qué diferencia hay si para mí lo más valioso es mi arma con la cual me defiendo y puedo luchar.

El mayor volvió a suspirar resignado.

-¿Estas segura mi niña? ¿Acaso un arma es lo más valioso que tiene tu corazón? – y esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Mérida.

¿Lo más valioso que tenía?

Era cierto, lo más valioso que tenía no era su arco. Tenía algo más. Y ahora que el lord se lo traía de nuevo a la cabeza, necesitaba recuperarlo de las manos de cierta bruja.

\- Tienes un mes para decidirte, princesa. Recuerda que es el símbolo de esta unión. En la noche de bodas los dos tienen que intercambiar su objeto más preciado. Es el símbolo de la confianza que se tendrán el uno al otro y de la unión de los dos clanes. Hacedlo saber a Hiccup por favor.

-Sí, tío MacGuffin. Lo hare.

Y tras despedirse, Mérida se precipitó hacia los jardines del castillo.

Ya fuera, la brisa helada rozó la azorada piel de su rostro y movió su cabello suelto. Respiró profundamente inhalando el olor a pino y tierra mojada de esa noche.

Ahora podía sentirse un poco mejor.

Pero tan solo un poco, pues en su mente rondaban las palabras de lord MacGuffin.

Ahora tenía otra cosa irritante en la que pensar además de lo que acababa de suceder con Hiccup y sus oficiales.

Soltó un leve grito de exasperación y revolvió su cabello con sus manos.

-¿Princesa?

¡Magnifico! Lo que le faltaba.

Mérida se volvió al escuchar esa voz, la cual ya conocía muy bien, topándose con los infinitos ojos verdes del joven rey de Berk.

-¿Ahora que quiere su alteza? – respondió cortante sin importarle su tono de voz. Mientras se volteaba otra vez hacia el extenso jardín perdiendo su vista en él.

-Nada, solamente salí a tomar algo de aire. – improvisó el castaño y Mérida rodó los ojos, era claro que estaba ahí para molestarla y recordarle la vergüenza que habia pasado. Lo ignoró y siguió mirando el paisaje. – Hace unos momentos te vi intercambiando palabras con lord MacGuffin. – siguió el chico posicionándose a un lado de ella y volviendo su vista también hacia el jardín.

Al parecer no sacaría el tema anterior y Mérida lo agradecía. En ese caso tendría que hacerle saber lo de la ceremonia de bodas. Tarde o temprano tenía que sacar el tema de la boda puesto que ya se encontraba en puerta.

-Cierto. – comenzó a hablar Mérida. – Sera mejor hablarlo en estos momentos puesto que la fecha se acerca. – y volviéndose hacia Hiccup, captando la atención de éste, continuó. - Lord MacGuffin me recordó acerca de la ceremonia de bodas. En Dunbroch tenemos una tradición, ese día los prometidos tienen que intercambiar su objeto más preciado. El otro lo recibirá como prueba de la confianza que tendrán y símbolo de la unión de dos clanes, dos familias, dos reinos. – señaló la chica haciendo ademanes con sus manos sin que la mirada verde la dejara de contemplar. – También mencionó que tu reino y el mío tienen costumbres y tradiciones similares así que es nuestra tarea llegar a un acuerdo para lo que se celebrará el día de la ceremonia. Por mi parte con que esta tradición se realice lo demás puede ser como desees.

El chico la miró pensativo un momento, un momento donde Mérida se sintió extrañamente nerviosa pues la mirada verde musgo del rey de Berk de pronto brilló seria.

La reconoció como la mirada que portaba cuando hablaron en la cascada.

La mirada de un hombre que le habia dado su palabra de honor.

-Está bien princesa, hagámoslo.

Mérida comenzaba a conocerlo, y eso la asustaba.

-Mañana partiré con mis oficiales a Berk, he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y un asunto importante me espera allá. Después de atenderlo, regresare a tiempo para celebrar nuestro compromiso y traeré conmigo mi objeto más valioso. – acercándose a ella su mirada se hizo más intensa y Mérida sintió como empezaba a retener el aliento. – Sé que estará en buenas manos y yo atesorare el tuyo por igual. Después de eso y siendo tú mi esposa partiremos de inmediato a Berk.

Mérida trago lentamente.

Ahora su futuro lo veía más cerca.

Se iría de Dunbroch dentro de un mes dejando atrás a su padre y a sus hermanos, y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Debía cumplir con este compromiso a pesar de su inconformidad pues era un pacto que ya habia aceptado y no se lamentaba por ello.

Ya no más.

Su padre era feliz con este compromiso al igual que sus hermanos, y sobre todo lo hacía por su reino.

Apretando los puños a sus costados tomó valor y habló.

-Está bien. Ya habíamos dado nuestra palabra esta tarde en la cascada mi rey, y planeo cumplir con mi papel. Tan solo te advierto que en mis planes también está el llevarme a Mordu y a mi caballo conmigo, así como también a mi personal más fiel.

El chico sonrió de lado.

-Por su puesto princesa, lo tenía contemplado. Y tu fiel oso guerrero nos será de mucha ayuda en Berk.

-¿De qué manera? – preguntó extrañada.

-Princesa, eres una guerrera. – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. – Además de ayudarme y cumplir con tu papel diplomático cuando seas reina, quiero que entrenes a mis tropas más jóvenes. Eres la mejor arquera de Dunbroch y la líder de todos sus guerreros.

De pronto Mérida se sintió sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando y también ¿un poco alagada? En realidad creía que el rey de Berk tan solo la necesitaba para la imagen política que tendría frente a otros reinos al haberse unido con su compromiso a Dunbroch: el reino más poderoso del norte. Pero al parecer esto también lo tenía planeado.

Eso le gustaba, al menos podría seguir luchando y no sólo cumplir con la diplomacia de ser reina.

– En un principio Astrid me ayudaba a entrenar a los más jóvenes. – siguió el castaño sonriéndole al paisaje, perdido en algún recuerdo. - Pero como oficial sus responsabilidades crecieron y ahora en su estado es imposible para ella el seguir con esa labor.

Así que el rey de Berk tenía planeado todo esto desde que Hamish le ofreció el tratado de paz para terminar con la guerra. Sin dudas el joven rey no desperdiciaría ningún beneficio que tendría con este compromiso, con su boda, y para con su reino.

Está bien, Mérida lo aceptaba. Después de todo, desde un principio él se lo habia aclarado en la cascada, la alianza con Dunbroch era muy beneficiosa para el reino de Berk. No podía culparlo por querer proteger a su reino, ella hacia lo mismo y de cierta forma respetaba eso de él.

Pero sus ojos no pasaron por alto como el semblante de Hiccup cambiaba al nombrar a la rubia y eso la hizo recordar lo del comedor. Haciéndola fruncir las cejas.

-¿Lo sabias no es así?

Cuestionó de pronto haciendo confundir al castaño.

-¿Perdón?

-Sabias que al conocer a Astrid intuí que él bebé era tuyo. – desvió la mirada al hablar y de pronto sintió sus mejillas arder.

Demonios. Se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos pero no lo podía evitar, estaba molesta por saber que él se habia burlado de ella todo ese tiempo.

El chico la miró y su semblante se suavizó.

-Sí. - afirmó para consternación de la chica. – Y disculpe si la ofendí princesa, – Mérida se volvió expectante hacia él. – pero sus expresiones cambiaban tan rápidamente con lo que decía que no podía dejar de mirar. – y para desconcierto de le pelirroja el castaño sonreía sinceramente al hablar. – Eras como un libro abierto, tan sólo no podía dejar de mirarte.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y Mérida se reprendiera mentalmente por eso.

¿Pero que le sucedía ahora? ¿Que era este calor que inundaba su rostro?

Era tan diferente al calor de las batallas…

De pronto un ruido tras ellos los sacó de la atmosfera que se estaba creando y por primera vez Mérida dio gracias al dragón negro que se habia acercado a ellos.

Espera, ¿dragón?

-¡Chimuelo! – exclamó el rey extasiado de ver a su animal guardián quien habia aparecido desde las sombras de la oscura noche. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y contento, el enorme animal comenzó a mover su cola aceptando alegre las caricias que le hacia el castaño.

Para Mérida esa escena era muy peculiar. Puesto que solamente habia visto a los dragones en la guerra, no habia podido conocer ese lado de ellos. O al menos ese lado de ese dragón quien parecía una mascota feliz de encontrar a su dueño.

Mérida aun no podía perdonarles el haber sido la causa por la cual su padre entró en guerra, pero sin que se diera cuenta el odio iba desapareciendo.

Mientras Hiccup acariciaba la cabeza de su dragón, un silencio los envolvió y Mérida decidió por retirarse. Esa noche habia sido demasiado para ella y el haber convivido tanto con su enemigo la habia dejado fatigada.

Debía de dejar de hablar tanto con él, empezaba a asustarle las sensaciones nuevas que tenía su cuerpo cuando él hablaba. Y eso no le gustaba para nada pues la hacían sentir débil y en desventaja frente a él.

Dispuesta estaba a irse cuando nuevamente la voz del castaño la detuvo.

-Astrid es… – comenzó a hablar el chico a la nada en particular mientras sólo miraba la cabeza de su dragón. – Astrid es una de las personas que más aprecio. Desde que era un niño siempre fue como una hermana mayor para mí. Así que, princesa – y entonces sus ojos verdes buscaron los suyos y le sonrió. – no le guardes rencor por favor. Lo siento de nuevo si pensaste que me estaba burlando de ti, no era esa mi intención.

El rey volvió la vista a su dragón continuando con sus caricias, pero por un momento Mérida se habia quedado sin palabras y sin poder moverse de su lugar. Tan solo mirando al castaño que jugaba con su dragón. Y se dijo que esa mirada mientras hablaba de la rubia no era la de un hermano que adoraba a su hermana mayor.

La mirada del castaño habia sido diferente, y Mérida la podía reconocer pues ya la habia visto en alguien más. Era la misma que ponía su padre cuando pensaba en su fallecido amor, en su madre.

Esa mirada estaba segura que habia sido de amor.

Y sin embargo, también pudo captar un deje de tristeza en esos profundos pozos verdes.

-Yo – Mérida carraspeó encontrando su voz. – Yo no le guardo rencor, su majestad. – y sorprendentemente era verdad. Astrid era una persona agradable y Mérida no tenía ningún motivo para odiarle, tan solo no quería que fuera su amiga. Ninguno de los oficiales.

Ya era demasiado lo que se estaba acercando a estas personas. Tenía que recordar la guerra, la frustración al perder. Aunque habia aceptado este tratado de paz y compromiso, tenía que resguardar su orgullo como guerrera de Dunbroch.

Aun así, Mérida suspiró cansada de todo esto, sentía que el odio que profesaba por ellos se iba minimizando con cada palabra y acciones que intercambiaba con las personas de Berk.

- _Hiccup_ – habló de pronto el castaño sobresaltando a la pelirroja. – En un mes nos casaremos, creo que es hora de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿no lo crees así Mérida?

Y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ese rostro maduro de ojos verdes y Mérida sintió como el odio perdía otro punto de valor.

-Yo, debo irme. – se apresuró a decir dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera Mérida! – y ahí estaba de nuevo, diciendo su nombre mientras sentía un perturbador escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por esa simple palabra. – Creo que no te he presentado a mi dragón debidamente, él es…

-¡Está bien Hiccup! – abruptamente la chica lo interrumpió mientras aún seguía de espaldas a él. – Es suficiente. – su voz bajo un poco pero aun así sonaba sobria. – Seré tu reina y cumpliré perfectamente mis funciones tanto en Berk como en lo que mi reino necesiten. Pero no me pidas más que eso. No puedo ser tu amiga, ni tampoco pienso serlo de tus oficiales. Han ayudado a la reconstrucción del reino y por eso se han ganado mi respeto, sin embargo no olvido que hasta hace unas semanas estábamos en guerra y para mi ésta no ha terminado. Tan sólo hemos cambiado de campo de batalla.

Y volviendo su rostro buscó los ojos verdes de Hiccup quienes la miraban con un semblante oscuro incluso pudo distinguir decepción en ellos al escucharla. La pequeña sonrisa habia desaparecido y tan solo un rostro lleno de seriedad le devolvía la mirada a Mérida.

Muy dentro de ella no le estaba gustando la expresión que ocasionaban sus palabras en el castaño. Pero tenía que marcar sus límites. Y no tenía que dejarlo entrar, o ella sería la débil. La que saldría perdiendo en esta batalla, otra vez.

Pasando saliva dificultosamente por su garganta, y subrayando el matiz férreo de su voz, Mérida continuó:

\- Mucho menos te atrevas a entablar relación alguna conmigo, cuando no eres capaz de pelear tus propias batallas en serio contra mí.

Y sí, se lo recalcaba. Porque la habia humillado en la guerra, ella habia luchado con todas sus fuerzas y él apenas habia utilizado la suya. Porque habia herido su orgullo y él junto a sus dragones habían envenenado el alma de su padre por poseer ese poder, y ahora la embriagaban con la alianza que harían al casarse.

No lo olvidaría. No lo podía olvidar.

No necesitaban volverse amigos, él era su enemigo.

Y se lo recordaría siempre.

En este campo de batalla era donde Mérida se sentía mejor, donde podría ser ella con su arco y su flecha. No siendo amigable con el enemigo y que éste le dedicara sonrisas.

Eso no estaba bien.

Se habia acercado demasiado.

Ahora tenía que alejarse.

Pero entonces el castaño habló y sus iris esmeraldas brillaron determinadas:

-A veces hay batallas en las que no puedes luchar Mérida, y tarde o temprano lo comprenderás.

Dándole la espalda una vez más, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Y las últimas palabras que el rey de Berk le habia dedicado se incrustaron en su cabeza toda la noche.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Bueno, concluyeron las sospechas de Mérida y parece interesarse cada vez más por nuestro Hiccup pero me encanta ponerla con su carácter terco, así que seguirá luchando contra Hiccup. Jajaja xD**_

 _ **Y leyeron que Mérida tiene que recuperar algo de cierta bruja, no? Así que veremos a un personaje de Valiente en el siguiente capítulo, y como dije tomare las historias de las películas respectivamente pero las distorsionaré un poco para mi historia.**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! ¡Y comentarios! :3**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Ciao ;***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Tanto tiempo! Espero hayan disfrutado las fiestas de diciembre :3,, y pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Antes de leer**_ _ **quiero advertirles sobre algo, en el capítulo anterior les dije que saldrá la bruja de Brave pero además de ella en este capítulo habrá un personaje externo de estas dos películas que sé que reconocerán al instante, no estoy segura si en su respectiva película lo odian o les parece irrelevante pero lo necesito para la trama. Al final del capítulo daré más explicaciones.**_

 _ **Sin más… ¡espero les guste, disfruten la lectura! :3**_

 **Capítulo 5**

Y como lo habia dicho, Hiccup partió al día siguiente hacia Berk junto con sus oficiales. Y Mérida no lo volvió a ver desde la noche anterior en el banquete de su compromiso.

Aun se encontraba furiosa, con él y consigo misma. Lo único bueno que podría sacar de esto es que tendría un mes para pensar, para estar sola y enfriar su cabeza un poco.

Y en esos momentos se encontraba cabalgando con Angus mientras acertaba a las dianas con sus certeras flechas.

Tenía que despejarse y apaciguar su furia pues aun no podía comprender las últimas palabras del castaño.

¿Qué demonios intentaba decirle? ¿Una lección?

Ja, como si eso fuera a funcionar con ella.

Era Mérida Dunbroch, la mejor guerrera del reino. Y podía enfrentar cualquier batalla y salir victoriosa, no tenía miedo a eso.

Así que… ¿qué demonios quiso decir ese estúpido rey dragón?

Dándole a la última diana en lo profundo del bosque, Mérida decidió ya no darle tanta importancia. Al fin y al cabo la alianza estaba pactada y ella habia marcado sus límites al hacerle saber que no sería agradable con él.

Así que decidió concentrarse en algo más, como en las pequeñas luces azules que salían danzarinas desde la tierra del bosque marcándole un sendero.

Y entonces recordó.

 _La bruja._

Tenía que encontrar la cabaña de la bruja para recuperar su objeto valioso, tal vez en estos momentos las luces trataban de llevarla hacia ahí como lo hicieron años atrás.

Y con esas intenciones, Mérida se dispuso a seguirlas.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

La noche habia caído en Berk y volando sobre su fiel dragón, el joven rey de esas tierras se acercaba presuroso hacia una vieja taberna a las afueras de la isla.

Desde hace un tiempo ese lugar se habia convertido en el punto de reunión que tenía con _ellos_. Si algo pasaba o una información era muy importante como para que los otros lo supieran, ahí era el lugar indicado para su encuentro.

Y ahora se dirigía especialmente a ver a uno de _ellos_. Pues cuando el pequeño dragón verde se acercó a él en Dunbroch, de inmediato supo que algo iba mal. El pequeño Furtivo llevaba un mensaje y Hiccup sabía que tenía que regresar a Berk inmediatamente. Fue por eso que partió a la mañana siguiente del banquete de compromiso.

Dejando a Chimuelo en guardia a las afueras del lugar, Hiccup entró a la taberna localizando inmediatamente a su compañero foráneo.

-Hiccup, que bueno verte.

El nombrado se acercó a la persona encapuchada quien lo esperaba sentado a la orilla de la barra de la taberna con un tarro de hidromiel en la mano.

Hiccup le sonrió en respuesta y con un apretón de manos y golpes en la espalda, se sentó a su lado.

-Por todo el mar se ha corrido la noticia de que vas a casarte, - continuó hablando el encapuchado y Hiccup rodó los ojos al escucharlo. - y ni más ni menos que con la princesa guerrera de Dunbroch. En hora buena bastardo. – se burlaba dándole un sonoro golpe en la espalda.

-Aun no me felicites, amigo. – habló el jinete de dragón frunciendo las cejas mientras de un trago se acababa el tarro de hidromiel que acababan de servirle. - Falta un mes para la ceremonia. – el camarero volvió a llenar el tarro y éste volvió a vaciarse por el castaño.

-Vaya, hombre, pareces destrozado. – al parecer el foráneo no se cansaba de tomarle el pelo divertido. - ¿Acaso la princesa te rechazó tan pronto? Es raro verte beber cuando nos encontramos.

El jinete gruñó haciendo reír a carcajadas al encapuchado.

Pero era verdad, Hiccup no estaba de humor para sus bromas ahora. Habia tratado de dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Mérida pues de cierta forma lo enfurecían. Era una chica demasiado terca. En el banquete de compromiso habia podido sentir que se acercaba un poco a ella, y que tal vez su relación podría llegar a ser amigable con el tiempo. Pero cuando veía que todo iba en buena marcha, tanto con sus oficiales y con él mismo, de pronto la princesa decide atacarlo y poner un límite a su relación.

Definitivamente no podía comprenderla. Tan solo quería ser agradable con ella, tal vez llegar a ser amigos, pero al parecer ella no quería eso.

-Difícil de domar ¿eh? – la voz de su amigo lo trajo a la realidad y decidió no pensar más en eso, ahora no era el momento adecuado. - El mejor jinete de dragones, reconocido a lo largo de los reinos del norte por domar a feroces e incontrolables bestias escupe fuego, frenado por una princesa rebelde. – y soltando otra carcajada alzó su tarro y le dedicó el ultimo sorbo. – En hora buena amigo.

Hiccup soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Creo que tus felicitaciones y tus estúpidas bromas no es lo único que has venido a decirme. No es así, – se volvió hacia su invitado con un ceño fruncido. – Hans.

El extraño se bajó la capucha revelando un rostro varonil, mentón cuadrado y cubierto levemente por una barba incipiente. Su cabello castaño rojizo caía lacio y desordenado por los costados de su rostro y de donde unas arregladas patillas lo enmarcaban.

Y entonces su sonrisa burlona desapareció y un semblante serio la remplazó.

-No, Hiccup. No he venido a eso. - la atmosfera habia cambiado y Hiccup se puso alerta, pues era extraño ver a su compañero con ese rostro. Algo sucedía. - Parece que mi mensaje te llegó con Furtivo en buen tiempo.

-Sí, llegó a la par que mis oficiales. Y en la misma noche del festejo del banquete. - Y cómo olvidar esa noche. Sus oficiales llegaron para celebrar su compromiso y en el mismo instante el pequeño dragón verde habia arribado con ellos en el círculo de rocas con un mensaje para Hiccup. Y aunque eso lo habia tenido preocupado en esa noche, por un instante lo habia olvidado al estar cerca de Mérida.

Soltó un pesado suspiro al recordarla, ahora no era el momento.

Lo importante ahora era lo que su compañero frente a él tenía que decirle.

Habia conocido a Hans años atrás. Un terrible pirata con fama por todo lo largo del océano, pero él sabía que no era tan terrible como lo hacían parecer. El mar se habia vuelto su hogar después de que lo exiliaran del suyo, y aunque no conocía su historia completa, a Hiccup no le importaba. Su ayuda y camaradería lo habían hecho confiar en él. Sobre todo después de que lo ayudara a encontrar al asesino de su padre.

-Es Drago.

Y esa palabra bastó para traerle el recuerdo de la muerte de su progenitor en manos de ese sujeto. Y la rabia y frustración de tantos años creció en su pecho.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-Por todo el mar corren noticias de él Hiccup. Pero no son buenas. Está volviendo a cazar dragones, sin embargo ya no son para comercializarlos. He alcanzado a salvar unos cuantos de sus flotillas cazadoras y los he traído conmigo, tus hombres se están encargando de eso. Pero hay un rumor…

-Lo sé.

Hiccup entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro, recargando los codos en la barra de forma pensativa.

-Sabia sobre ese rumor, - continúo el castaño. – pero no creí que se estuviera expandiendo tan rápido como para que llegara a oídos de Drago. Ni siquiera puedo creer que ese rumor sea realmente cierto. – se exasperó el joven rey. – Pero si llegara a ser verdad, entonces Drago está buscando la sangre de los dragones. Ingiriéndola vuelve lo suficientemente poderoso a un ser que controla la magia, lo suficiente como para acabar con un reino entero.

-Sea cierto o no el rumor, ahora es un hecho. Y no creo que Drago sea el único tras la sangre de dragón. – ahora Hans miraba pensativo su tarro de hidromiel. – Pero hay algo que me inquieta. Ese rumor no llegó a sus oídos por coincidencia, y Drago no es alguien que posea magia alguna. Hay alguien que le está ayudando. – conjeturó frunciendo sus cejas. - Información me llega desde otros reinos, al parecer está trabajando con una bruja, o más bien una hechicera de magia negra. No estoy muy seguro. Necesito confirmarlo. – y volviéndose al castaño con una mirada preocupada continuó: - Pero algo es seguro Hiccup, esto no pinta nada bien. Tiempos difíciles se acercan para tu reino y los dragones.

Estrellando su tarro terminado de hidromel contra la barra, Hiccup se pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

Si todo lo que decía Hans era verdad, su reino corría un grave peligro.

Pero entonces un brillo diferente se formó en sus ojos verdes.

Aunque Berk estuviera en peligro al parecer ya no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Creo que no puedo estar más agradecido con mi compromiso que hasta este momento. – puntualizó el joven rey. - Esta alianza con Dunbroch me beneficiara ahora más que nuca. Si Drago quiere enfrentarse a mí, mi pueblo y mis dragones, entonces Dunbroch junto con todos sus reinos aliados me será de gran ayuda. – y sonriendo con orgullo recordando a cierta guerrera valiente pelirroja, se volvió hacia su amigo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa por sus palabras. – Tu información ha sido de mucha ayuda Hans, te lo agradezco.

Y con una nueva resolución y un poco más aliviado por sus pensamientos, Hiccup tomó otro sorbo de su tarro despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora que llegaste a Berk? ¿Te quedaras unos días? – continuó su charla el castaño y el pirata al escucharlo sonrió ladino.

-Traigo una carga un poco irritante que creo que iré a deshacerme de ella lo antes posible. – y por un momento se volvió hacia una mesa en la esquina del lugar donde dos figuras encapuchadas se encontraban sentadas al parecer discutiendo sobre algo. Cosa que Hiccup no pasó por alto.

-¿Ahora el capitán Hawk tiene un crucero de pasajeros turísticos? – se burló el jinete de dragón queriendo regresarle un poco de sus bromas a Hans.

- _El terrible capitán Hawk._ \- lo corrigió. - Tengo una reputación que cuidar mi estimado rey, recuérdalo. – sonrió ladino. – Pero no es nada de eso. En mi última travesía, exactamente en el reino de tu prometida rebelde, me encontré con un pequeño mago con mucho potencial y se ha pegado a mí como lapa. Pero debo reconocer que me ha servido muy bien. Ahora está intentando enseñarle magia a mi irritante carga.

Hiccup sonrió para sus adentros, sea lo que sea esa carga al parecer Hans le estaba dando mucha importancia. Más de la que intentaba ocultar.

Y descartando el tema al ver que el pirata ya no le diría nada más, Hiccup pidió otro tarro de hidromiel para acompañar.

-Por cierto Hans, ¿qué razón me das de Eugene? ¿Aún sigue tras el tesoro secreto de Corona?

Ahora fue el turno del pirata de gruñir irritado al escuchar el nombre que habia pronunciado el castaño.

-Sigue tras una estúpida fantasía. – contestó. - Le he dicho muchas veces a ese idiota que sólo es una leyenda. Un estúpido cuento inventado por el pueblo para que los niños duerman felices por las noches.

-Pero ya lo conoces, - se burlaba el rey dragón divertido de ver al pirata enfurruñado. - Es un aventurero. Lo lleva en la sangre.

-Lo único que ese idiota lleva en la sangre es su camino inevitable hacia la muerte. – tomó el ultimo sorbo de su hidromiel y dejó caer el tarro sobre la barra. – Ahora se ha infiltrado en el castillo de ese reino como un sirviente. Lo descubrirán y lo llevaran directo a la horca, y cuando venga llorando por mi ayuda no pienso salvarlo de esa. Aun me debe lo de la última vez. Por mí que lo ahorquen, podría quedarme con sus tesoros. – y con una sonrisa cómplice argumentó: - Maldito zorro engañoso cree que no sé dónde los esconde.

Mientras Hans seguía con su diatriba hacia su amigo ladrón, Hiccup no podía dejar de reír pues sabía que en realidad su amigo no lo decía en serio.

Eugene era una, o se podría decir la más poderosa y confiable fuente de información de Hans. Era un experto en engañar y manipular a las personas, escabulléndose en reino tras reino en busca de tesoros. Si un rumor corría por los diferentes reinos, Eugene era el primero en enterarse y de validarlo. Y por supuesto, vendía su información a un muy buen precio. Todo era un dar y recibir. _Todo tiene un precio_ , es su filosofía de vida. Fue así como Hiccup lo habia conocido, a través de Hans, pues habia sido de gran ayuda al encontrar el paradero de su padre cuando se habia enfrentado a Drago él solo años atrás.

Desde entonces entre los tres se habia formado una especie de relación de camaradería. Y cada tanto tiempo se reunían a intercambiar información, materiales, tesoros y demás que ayudara a los otros en su trabajo.

Y más que eso, Hiccup sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

De pronto un extraño ruido tras ellos los sacó de su plática y su bebida. Al volverse hacia el origen del sonido se encontraron con una mesa congelada, cubierta de hielo azul.

Ante esto Hiccup miró extrañado el lugar por donde salía corriendo la figura encapuchada que momentos atrás se encontraba ahí y al ver eso Hans se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro.

Con un ademan de su mano el pirata mandó a la otra figura encapuchada, un poco más pequeña, tras la que habia salido corriendo.

Y regresando su vista con su amigo habló:

-Mi carga se está escapando. – Soltó sin más.- Es hora de irme. – y poniéndose su capucha sobre la cabeza otra vez, se dirigió serio hacia el jinete de dragón. – Seguiré investigando sobre Drago y la bruja que lo ayuda, si alguna información llega a mis manos te mandare a Furtivo de inmediato. Mientras tanto, – su semblante cambio y una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro. – disfruta tu boda amigo. Y si de alguna forma tu princesa se pone rebelde, bésala. Eso siempre las calma.

Y tras una sonora carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada del joven rey, salió de la taberna tras su carga.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup seguía sentado frente a la barra con su tercer tarro de hidromiel aun a la mitad.

La información que le acababa de dar Hans lo habia dejado con una gran carga.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Planes que hacer para proteger a su reino y a los dragones. No permitiría que muriera ni uno más.

Y si Drago intentaba hacer ese hechizo e iba tras la sangre de sus dragones, entonces que intentara pasar sobre su cadáver.

Ahora tendría refuerzos poderosos, y no pasaría lo de la última vez en donde su padre dio su vida por protegerlo a él y su reino.

Ahora Hiccup tenía más fuerza, más poder. Y no perdería a nadie más en otra estúpida guerra.

Pero primero que nada, se terminó el tarro de un sorbo dirigiéndose hacia la salida, tenía una boda a la cual asistir.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El sol se ponía cuando Mérida llegó a la cabaña en el fondo del bosque la cual recordaba muy bien.

Habían sido siete años ya desde la última vez.

Esa vez Mérida habia seguido los fuegos azules en busca de cambiar su destino. La habían llevado a esa cabaña en donde se habia encontrado a una anciana la cual habia resultado ser una bruja. Una bruja a la que le habia comprado un hechizo para hacer que su madre cambiara de parecer al intentar comprometerla apenas a sus catorce años de edad con alguno de los hijos de los clanes aliados.

Pero el hechizo resultó mal y por unos días en vez de que su madre cambiara de opinión se convirtió en un oso.

¡Un oso!

Mérida rio al recordar aquella época.

Todo se habia salido de control pero habia logrado salir adelante con la ayuda de su querida madre.

Soltó un suspiro anhelante.

La extrañaba tanto.

Aunque su relación habia sido un desastre en ese tiempo, después de ese hechizo se habían vuelto más cercanas. Mérida habia aprendido a comprender a su madre y todo lo que hacía por el bienestar de ella y de su familia. Mientras tanto su madre Elinor habia dejado a Mérida elegir su propio camino.

A pesar de eso y de los siguientes años de felicidad, la tragedia llegó a su familia cuatro años después con la muerte prematura de la reina Elinor.

Todo el reino lamentó su muerte y desde entonces su padre no habia sido el mismo alegre y bonachón de siempre. Sus hermanos estando en una edad temprana, resintieron la perdida materna y fueron alejándose de la realidad.

Al ver eso Mérida se decidió a ser el pilar que su familia necesitaba. Se convirtió en la guerrera más feroz y en el soporte de sus hermanos y de su padre. La vida habia vuelto a su familia. Y ahora con la alianza con Berk parecía que los colores seguían fluyendo en ellos.

Por esa felicidad era por lo que regresaba a ese lugar.

Necesitaba lo que habia dejado ahí años atrás para así poder sellar su compromiso con el rey de Berk.

Necesitaba su collar.

El collar que ella entregó como pago por el hechizo.

Era una reliquia familiar que su madre le habia dado desde chica y del cual no sabía que habia sido tan importante para ella hasta ahora.

Y con esa decisión se acercó a la puerta de madera vieja de la cabaña esperando que la misma anciana de hace siete años aun viviera ahí.

Y mayor fue su sorpresa al verla parada frente a la puerta, incluso antes de que Mérida tocara.

-Sabía que regresarías, pequeña rebelde. – habló la anciana, se veía más arrugada que antes y un poco más encorvada. – Y creo saber por qué. – de la mano huesuda y arrugada que la bruja le mostraba, colgaba un fino collar con un pequeño medallón donde tres osos se cruzaban.

Mérida lo reconoció de inmediato. El emblema de su familia.

Su collar.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Bueno ahora ya saben de quien les hablaba al principio. Y aunque es un villano en su película (Frozen) en lo personal, a mí me gustó mucho ese personaje y por su puesto creo que se dieron cuenta de quien vendría siendo su "carga irritante". Y lo confieso es que shipeo mucho a Elsa con Hans pero aclaro no son relevantes en esta historia puesto que es 100% Hiccup &Merida. Sin embargo desde un principio tenía planeado la historia así puesto que tengo planeado hacer una para esta pareja (Hans&Elsa) en su respectivo fandom y de lo que pasa con ellos. **_

_**También se percataron de la mención de Eugene, el de Enredados por su puesto. Mi otro plan es hacer otra historia para él, con Rapunzel por supuesto. Y recalco, no involucrare a estas dos ship (Hans &Elsa, Eugene&Rapunzel) en esta historia, tan solo hare apariciones de los personajes en algunas escenas, pues planeo desarrollar sus historias en sus respectivos fandoms. **_

_**Eso sí, seguiré mencionándolos una que otra vez pues como vieron Hiccup tiene buena relación con Hans y Eugene, ya que lo ayudaron en el pasado, y es en lo que más me enfocare en esta historia. Sobre la amistad de estos tres.**_

 _ **Bueno solo quería aclararles un poco eso, ya que es un proyecto que traigo después de terminar este Hiccup &Merida. Y aclaro no necesitaran leer una historia para entender otra y saber cómo acaba. No, daré un final correspondiente a cada una. Pues entiendo que no todos pueden tener el mismo gusto en parejas, por eso no estarán obligados a leer las otras historias. **_

_**Espero que me diera a entender xD, pero no desesperen, primero que nada terminare esta historia, puesto que lo que mencione son proyectos a futuro.**_

 _ **¡Muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Ciao! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo! :D**_

 **Capítulo 6**

La bruja de la cabaña la habia hecho pasar y sentándose en una mesa redonda de madera, Mérida se dispuso a contemplar su alrededor.

Los miles de adornos de osos de madera que decoraban el lugar como años atrás ya no estaban, en cambio la cabaña se veía derruida y gastada por el tiempo. Parecía que hubiera estado vacía por muchos años, con moho saliendo de las paredes y polvo por todas partes.

Aun así Mérida se concentró en la anciana que se acababa de sentar difícilmente frente a ella.

Y tras un leve ataque de tos comenzó a hablar:

-Tenías razón princesa, - su voz sonaba distante y rasposa. - creo que llegar a mi cabaña hace siete años atrás era tu destino. – esas palabras la sorprendieron pues recordaba en esa época lo renuente que estaba la anciana por su presencia en la cabaña. - Pero eso no terminó ahí. – continuó con voz tenue. - Aquella ocasión sólo te preparó para que llegaras a este día.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- la interrogante en Mérida crecía con cada palabra de la bruja.

La anciana sonrió nostálgica.

-Que a lo mejor esta será mi última visita al _Festival Wicker Man_ en _Stornoway_.

Y extendiéndole su mano temblorosa en donde reposaba el collar, la bruja continuó:

-Tómalo, ahora es tuyo.

Mérida negó rápidamente.

-Espere, he venido con intención de comprarlo. Se lo di en forma de pago por el hechizo de la última vez, ahora lo recuperare de igual forma.

-No princesa. - la bruja carraspeó y tras toser dos veces continúo: - No lo sabes aun, pero el precio por este collar ya ha sido pagado. Ahora es tuyo.

La anciana tomó la mano de la pelirroja poniendo el collar en ella.

-¿C-Como?, pero…

-Los destinos se entrecruzan princesa, no eras la única en este camino. – e incorporándose de la mesa dirigió a la pelirroja a la puerta.

Mérida entendió esto como el final de su visita. Habia recuperado el collar y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Aun así no se sentía satisfecha con eso. La anciana seguía hablando de destinos y precios pagados que no comprendía.

Fuera de la cabaña se volvió una última vez hacia la puerta con un ademan de despedida.

Y sonriéndole, la anciana le habló por última vez:

-Cuando veas a Waltz mi nieto, dile que la primavera llegó a su fin.

Tras eso la cabaña desapareció frente a sus ojos en una nube de polvo. Y más confundida que antes, Mérida guardo esas palabras en su mente y montándose en Angus, salió presurosa de ese lugar.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El mes habia pasado rápidamente y la ceremonia de bodas se celebraría al día siguiente. Y para Mérida todo estaba preparado, los detalles, la vestimenta y los objetos necesarias para la ceremonia. Solo faltaba una cosa por hacer.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a la cascada que tantas veces visitó y enfrentó valientemente, para realizar esa última labor.

La noche habia caído en Dunbroch y el sonido de la cascada la tranquilizaba por momentos. La brisa fresca llegaba a su cuerpo desnudo y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera merodeando por el lugar, sumergió sus pies lentamente en el agua cristalina que caía vigorosa desde lo alto de la cascada.

Se encontraba completamente sola y desnuda en mitad de la noche pues tan solo hacía falta su baño de purificación. Una antigua tradición que realizaban las mujeres en Dunbroch quienes estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio.

El tomarse un baño en aquel lugar purificaría su cuerpo con el agua que corría vigorosamente, y su alma con la luz de la luna que bañaba su cuerpo desde los cielos oscuros.

Sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua, Mérida se acercó a la caída de la cascada para que ésta se esparciera sobre su rostro y cabello. La sintió fría y reconfortante a la vez, todo este tiempo y desde que habia recuperado el collar no habia podido dejar de pensar en su peculiar encuentro con la bruja y su última platica. Pero sobre todo ahora que tan sólo faltaban unas horas para la tan ansiada ceremonia de matrimonio no podía dejar de pensar en el joven jinete de dragón.

Y aunque dijo que estaría a tiempo para la boda, en todo el día no había habido noticias de él ni de sus oficiales.

Mérida temía que no llegara a tiempo para su compromiso y entonces estaba segura que el reino se soltaría en un caos. Su padre estaría furioso y en un arranque de ira volvería a declararle la guerra a Berk. Sus hermanos volverían a estar en peligro y ella tendría que asegurar sus vidas, era lo único que le importaba.

Soltó un suspiro cansado alejando esos pensamientos.

Volvió su vista hacia la cima de la cascada en donde tiempo atrás se habia encontrado con el rey de Berk.

Sabía que sus pensamientos no podían ocurrir pues ese día el guerrero dragón le habia dado su palabra, y Mérida lo conocía.

Hiccup era un hombre de honor.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. _Lo conocía._ O al menos estaba comenzado a hacerlo. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparla.

Se habia empeñado tanto en no tratar de pensar en él, que habia resultado todo lo contrario.

Soltando otro pesado suspiro, Mérida empapó su rostro con el agua una vez más.

En estos momentos y cerca de enlazar su vida para siempre con la de alguien más, era cuando extrañaba más que nunca a su madre. Al menos ella podría haberla aconsejado, podría haberle explicado todas estas sensaciones y sentimientos que inundaban su cabeza y la hacían dudar de lo que realmente deseaba. Tal vez ella le hubiera dado un sermón o en su defecto la regañaría, pero lo que fuera, extrañaba las atenciones de ella, sus caricias y sus mimos.

Mucho tiempo Mérida habia sido la fuerza para su familia. La guerrera y el pilar que necesitaban.

Pero en estos momentos ella necesitaba uno.

Y con la imagen de su madre en la cabeza, Mérida recordó aquellas veces cuando su madre le cantaba de niña y la reconfortaba en los días lluviosos con su dulce voz. La hacia olvidarse por un momento de lo que sucedía en el exterior y sólo se concentraba en cantar con ella.

Y sin darse cuenta, ella comenzaba a tararear aquella canción de sus recuerdos.

Sin percatarse en ningún momento que unos profundos ojos verdes la observaban atentos desde lo alto del oscuro cielo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hiccup con sus oficiales acababan de arribar en Dunbroch junto a decenas de barcos, algunos provenientes de Berk y otros de los diferentes reinos vecinos que habían sido invitados para la celebración de su compromiso.

Y aunque ya era entrada la noche, el joven rey se decidió por dar un paseo sobre chimuelo pues necesitaba despejarse un rato tras el viaje.

Desde la llegada de Hans con su información, Hiccup habia estado muy ocupado. Les habia hecho saber lo que sucedía a sus oficiales y todo ese tiempo estuvieron en la tarea de rescatar dragones y destruyendo las flotas de caza de Drago que encontraban dispersas a lo largo del mar de Berk.

Pero ahora su labor habia sido frenada temporalmente por su compromiso de matrimonio. Y apenas arribar a Dunbroch, Hiccup se encontraba inquieto porque la ceremonia pasara rápidamente y así poder volver a la búsqueda del paradero de Drago.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

Le habia dado demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza a todo esto desde que partieron de Berk hacia Dunbroch, que se sentía exhausto. Tenía que descansar. Habia hecho un gran trabajo todo este mes en Berk en cazar a los hombres de Drago, y ahora tan solo un día de descanso no le caería tan mal.

Además de que sería el día de su boda. Tenía que celebrar.

¿No era eso para lo que habia regresado?

Pero entonces la imagen de la pelirroja invadió su mente.

La boda seria mañana y aun no habia visto a Mérida y, sin saber el porqué, se encontraba ansioso.

Su despedida la última vez habia terminado mal y la princesa le habia dejado muy en claro que ella no iba a ir a Berk a hacer amistades. Y después de escuchar eso, Hiccup simplemente se desesperó pues habia creído que habia hecho un avance con la princesa. Pero no habia sido así.

¿Por qué era que la princesa estaba tan renuente a entablar alguna amistad con él, o con sus oficiales?

Tan sólo no la podía comprender. Habia aceptado el compromiso y le habia prometido ejercer su papel de reina en todo lo que necesitara, pero aun así ¿era tan malo poder hacer que su relación pudiera ser más llevadera? Compartirían toda una vida juntos, estaba bien que Hiccup pensara que podrían llegar a entablar una amistad.

Aun la recordaba cuando niña, sus sonrisas inocentes y alegres en la caza de Mordu y después el llanto descontrolado cuando su pequeño cuerpo se apretó al de él llorando por la herida de su padre. Aun recordaba a esa Mérida y por la cual no habia querido lastimarla en la última guerra.

Hiccup tan sólo quería ser amable con ella, no entendía por qué la pelirroja se alejaba cada vez que él lo intentaba.

Habia algo.

Hiccup sabía que habia algo más detrás del comportamiento de Mérida. Y trataría de descubrirlo.

-Está bien Chimuelo, volvamos. - Habló el castaño a su dragón acariciando su cresta. - Creo que fue suficiente, tenemos que descansar. - mientras daba media vuelta en el aire para regresar al castillo.

Pero en ese preciso momento notó como su paseo lo habia llevado hasta la cascada. Aquella cascada que habia presenciado el intercambio de honor que se habían hecho los líderes de ambos reinos. Y Hiccup no pudo evitar traer la imagen de Mérida a su memoria de aquella vez. Y como si su mente le jugara una mala broma, creyó verla al pie de la cascada. Mojando su melena roja contra la caída del agua y cubriendo su semidesnudo cuerpo.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Aquella tenue melodía que salía de sus labios. Y comprendió que no lo estaba imaginando.

Hizo a Chimuelo acercarse un poco, lo suficiente para que la princesa no lo notara.

Su voz parecía lejana, distante en algún recuerdo perdido de su pasado. Se escuchaba nostálgica mientras sus palabras se perdían entre el sonido de la cascada. Pero aun así Hiccup podía distinguir claramente la canción, y no pudo reconocerla. Tal vez era una vieja canción de cuna de Dunbroch. Tenía ese toque místico y tranquilizador.

Y el castaño se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de apreciar su belleza.

La triste belleza de la princesa que tarareaba la canción.

Contempló su calma y su serenidad mientras el agua caía a través de su delgado cuerpo y la canción continuaba a través de sus labios. Se preguntó cómo una fiera guerrera cómo Mérida siempre habia hecho ver a los demás que era, podía guardar tantas emociones. Tanta nostalgia y tristeza.

Y saliendo de su ensimismamiento al ver como la chica de pronto habia parado su canto, Hiccup dio media vuelta a Chimuelo dispuesto a alejarse de allí antes de que la princesa pudiera notar su presencia.

Volando a través del oscuro cielo de Dunbroch y alejándose de ese lado de Mérida que ahora habia descubierto, Hiccup habia decidido algo.

Trataría de llegar a ella.

Encontraría el porqué de su renuente actitud a entablar amistad con él. Y trataría de atravesar la armadura que se habia puesto desde aquella noche en el banquete. Sabía que sería difícil y Mérida se lo pondría así, estaba seguro que lo atacaría constantemente y se alejaría. Después de todo era una guerrera rebelde.

Pero, con una sonrisa en su rostro pensó, por algo él era el mejor entrenador de dragones.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Lo sé es algo corto, y después de tanto tiempo pero prometo subir el próximo capítulo más rápido puesto que ya lo tengo, y será más largo ya que se acerca la boda! :D etc, etc.**_

 _ **Por si se acuerdan de la peli de Brave, la canción que canta Mérida en esta historia en este caso sería la que canta con su mamá en la película. Me encanta esa canción, la busque en youtube y no podía dejar de escucharla. Se llama "Noble maiden fair" por si quieren recordarla y oírla mientras leen. :3**_

 _ **Y bueno a lo mejor aquí la bruja los deja un poco confundidos pero no se preocupen todo a su paso.**_

 _ **Otra cosa súper emocionante: No estoy segura si se dieron la oportunidad de ver la última película de CEATD3 y estoy muy emocionada por su final. Simplemente hermoso, me encantó la película de inicio a fin y estoy muy motivada para terminar esta historia así que espero me tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Como siempre ¡Muchas Muchaaas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me encantó leerlos! ¡Y volverlos a releer! x3**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos pronto ¡en serio!.. Espero actualizar dentro de una semana ;)**_

 _ **Besos ;****_

 _ **Ciao**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola, hola! :D**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo!**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Y el día de la boda llegó.

Mérida se encontraba vestida de blanco con un pedazo de tela proveniente de Berk envuelto en su cintura, símbolo de su alianza. Sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos que hasta entonces habia llevado sueltos, habían sido recogidos en un tranzado perfecto simbolizando su nuevo estado como esposa. Sobre su cabeza adornaba una delicada corona de flores blancas. Y soltando un suspiro, Mérida volvió su vista hacia la persona que tenía frente a ella.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Hiccup se veía muy apuesto en su traje ceremonial de vikingo. Una espada se sujetaba a su cinturón de cuero. Y poniendo apenas atención a las palabras que decía el sacerdote, vio como el jinete de dragón la desenvainaba de su funda para entregársela a ella. La pelirroja la aceptaba en señal de aceptación de sus costumbres y tradiciones, aceptando su historia, su pasado y a sus ancestros. En intercambio Mérida le entregó la suya propia, una reliquia de Dunbroch que representaba lo mismo para él.

Después de eso, siguió el intercambio de votos y los anillos se entregaron según las indicaciones dadas por el sacerdote.

La ceremonia paso rápido, gracias a los dioses, y llegó el momento que Mérida temía. Ésta tenía que terminar con un beso sellando la unión entre ambos. Y aunque sonara absurdo, Mérida se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Todo el reino de Dunbroch estaba presente. Los condados de todos los clanes y sus jefes. Los oficiales y consejeros de Berk. Y también los reinos vecinos que fueron invitados a la celebración.

Ni todos sus entrenamientos, o batallas, la habían preparado para esto. Y se odio a si misma por sentirse tan nerviosa y no poder controlar sus emociones.

Rápidamente el sacerdote dio por finalizada la ceremonia y dio gracias internamente de que Hiccup fuera el que tomara la iniciativa mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura y le brindaba un casto beso sobre sus labios.

No habia sido nada, tan solo un pequeño roce de labios, sin embargo muchas sensaciones se entrecruzaron amotinadas dentro de su pecho y eso la asustó.

Hiccup despegó sus labios de los de ella y la pelirroja sintió lentamente como las sensaciones electrizantes desaparecían de su cuerpo.

Los presentes invitados dieron sonoros aplausos y vítores mientras entre risas y felicitaciones se trasladaban a los jardines del castillo donde la celebración los esperaba al aire libre como era la costumbre. Decenas de mesas llenas de comida y bebida se extendían a lo largo del lugar y tras el brindis del patriarca de Dunbroch y las gracias provenientes del rey de Berk la música comenzó a sonar alegre invitando a todos los presentes a festejar.

Oficialmente era esposa de Hiccup Haddock III, rey de Berk y jefe vikingo. Mejor conocido como el rey de dragones.

Y Mérida no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No habia visto a Hiccup hasta que éste estaba camino a la ceremonia. Ni siquiera habia podido intercambiar unas palabras con él, cuando de pronto ya la estaba besando para sellar su unión. Aún no habían dado su objeto más preciado y tenía que hablar sobre eso con él. También quería saber si partirían de inmediato a Berk o tendría tiempo de despedirse de su reino unos días más.

Volvió sus ojos azules hacia donde sus manos se entrelazaban. El castaño no la habia soltado desde que habían sellado su unión y se habían dirigido hacia el banquete.

Y al notar como la intensa mirada zafiro observaba sus manos, Hiccup de pronto cayó en la cuenta, soltándola rápidamente.

Entones Mérida se volvió hacia él, encontrando sus profundos ojos verde musgo con los suyos.

-Necesitamos hablar…

-¡Hiccup!

Pero una vez más fue interrumpida por los ruidosos oficiales de Berk. Y Mérida se sorprendió de ver que en esta ocasión no venían solos. Con ellos los acompañaban sus hermanos. Harris, Hubert y Hamish parecían muy felices al intercambiar palabras con esas bulliciosas personas de Berk. Y para su sorpresa Mérida se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente al verlos.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-¡En hora buena tigre!

-¡Oh dioses! ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan delicioso el _Haggis_ de hoy? Es aún más bueno que el de la vez pasada.

-Deja de pensar en comida Patapez. ¿Por qué mejor no bebes? El hidromiel que sirven es de otro cielo. ¿Cómo es que no lo habia probado antes? ¿Que tiene Dunbroch? ¿Una mina de hidromiel?

-No seas idiota hermano, eso no existe.

-¡Cállate, tonta!

-Son unos idiotas, mientras ustedes piensan en comida yo iré a conquistar algunas lindas escocesas.

-Patán ni siquiera podrías alcanzar su altura ¿cómo las invitarías a bailar idiota?

-¡Cierra la boca, Brutacio!

Y mientras los oficiales seguían su divertida pelea, los trillizos no podían dejar de reír al escucharlos, mientras soltaban algún comentario gracioso cada vez que podían.

Ignorando a sus compañeros, la rubia vikinga se habia acercado a la pareja de esposos y con una sonrisa abrazó a ambos de los hombros.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Mérida le devolvió su gesto maternal.

-No hagan caso de estos tontos. – y leyendo las expresiones de los jóvenes, sonrió cómplice. – Creo que tienen cosas de que hablar. Pueden irse vamos, vamos, – hacia ademanes con sus manos como si de niños se tratasen. – yo los distraeré por ustedes. El festejo durara todo el día y estarán demasiado ocupados. Aprovechen este momento.

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia. Hiccup tomó una vez más de la mano a Mérida y la dirigió hacia una parte alejada del ajetreo de la fiesta, casi a orillas de donde empezaba el bosque.

Mérida se habia soltado de su agarre rápidamente y dándole la espalda comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cuándo partiremos a Berk?- se apresuró a preguntar.

Hiccup al verla suspiró.

-Esta misma noche. – entonces la pelirroja se volvió cerrando los puños a sus costados. Era muy rápido, más de lo que imaginaba. Tendría muy poco tiempo para despedirse. – Tengo… - y el chico continúo y Mérida vio en su rostro que debatía internamente por decir algo. – Tengo unos asuntos urgentes que dejé aplazados en Berk. – la cara de preocupación que el jinete habia puesto por un momento, la desconcertó un poco.

La última vez que habia visto al castaño se habia ido porque tenía algo urgente que atender en Berk y al parecer eso urgente de lo que hablaba aun no lo arreglaba.

La chica comprendía, y asintió tragando grueso. Ahora era su reina, tenía que ver por ambos reinos. Y si el reino de Berk necesitaba a su rey, ella no interferiría.

-Está bien, ahora tendré nuevas obligaciones en Berk y entre más rápido las aprenda será mejor para mí. Así puedo ayudar en lo que pueda y cumplir con mi cometido de reina.

El chico asintió serio sin refutar nada. Y Mérida intuyó que a lo mejor el jinete habia aceptado lo que ella le habia espetado hace un mes antes de su partida…

-Mérida tengo algo que decirte, acerca de nuestro último encuentro.

…O tal vez no.

La pelirroja desvió su vista hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño, pues después de su unión y ese beso sentía que no podía encararlo como antes.

-No te preocupes por nimiedades, Hiccup. –habló demandante. - Tan solo era lo que realmente sentía, y quería dejarlo en claro.

Pero entonces la repentina cercanía del chico hacia su cuerpo la desconcertó.

-En ese caso mírame a los ojos y repite esas palabras Mérida. – y aunque no lo hacía, Mérida podía sentir la oscura mirada esmeralda atravesando su rostro.

Y el nerviosismo la invadió. Fue entonces que una nueva resolución creció en ella pues el sentirse nerviosa ante Hiccup Haddock era algo que ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

Ella era Mérida Dunbroch y no dejaría que la vieran debilitarse frente a su enemigo. Y apretando fuertemente los puños a sus costados, lo encaró.

Zafiro contra esmeralda se devolvían una mirada desafiante. Y por un momento el silencio reinó entre ellos. De pronto la repentina sonrisa que salía del castaño la sorprendió para sus adentros. Sus ojos verdes se habían ablandado y su sonrisa se formaba cálida hacia ella. Y la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al relajarse con ese gesto proveniente del jinete, fue inmediata.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_

-Ahora puedes mirarme. – reconoció el chico, y Mérida notó el tono cálido en su voz. – Y aunque respeto las palabras que dijiste en nuestro último encuentro, no estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

 _¿Qué?_

Parecía que su expresión reflejaba sus pensamientos pues el joven rey rio por lo bajo al verla.

-Así es princesa. No te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras, pero tengo la esperanza de que aquellas palabras no son lo que realmente sientes y lo comprobare. – un brillo de seriedad se reflejó en sus ojos y Mérida ni siquiera pudo pensar en cómo refutarle. – Quiero que dejes de verme como tu enemigo, ahora eres mi reina. Berk te abrirá los brazos y… – _y tan sólo espero que lleguemos a atravesar tu armadura._ – y ahora será tu hogar, Mérida. Quiero que lo sientas como uno.

La pelirroja abrió y cerró su boca sin que sonido alguno saliera de ella.

La atmosfera del joven rey junto a esos profundos pozos verdes que eran sus ojos la inundaban y asfixiaban. Pero extrañamente sus palabras la tranquilizaban.

Se estaba acostumbrando a él. A lo honesto que era, a lo perseverante que ahora veía que podría llegar a ser. Y a lo reconfortante que comenzaba a sentir su cercanía.

Sus palabras habían hecho que sus rígidos hombros se relajaran y que sus defensas que tanto se empeñaba en alzar se mitigaran un poco. Hiccup le garantizaba un nuevo hogar, uno que le abriría los brazos a una extraña, a ella. Y por un momento Mérida sintió que podía compartir la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde que su madre murió, con alguien más.

Con _él_.

Pero entonces la realidad le llegó como un balde de agua fría.

 _Demonios._

Habia sentido sus piernas temblar y debilitarse. No podía dejar que el rey dragón se metiera así dentro de ella, con ese rostro apuesto y toda esa dulce palabrería a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba perdiendo esta batalla.

No podía caer en lo reconfortante de su presencia.

Necesitaba ser fuerte.

Por ella, por Dunbroch.

-Dime una cosa rey Hiccup – habló ahora la pelirroja con un nuevo semblante férreo en su rostro. – cuando nos enfrentábamos cada vez en batalla, cada vez que mi espada colisionaba contra la tuya, ¿que era en lo que pensabas? ¿Por qué no utilizabas toda tu fuerza?

Y pudo ver claramente como el rostro del castaño cambiaba a uno desconcertado.

Después de un rato, Hiccup suspiró contestando con una apaciguadora voz:

-Yo ya te conocía Mérida. – sus ojos atraparon los azules de la chica. - Tenía un recuerdo de ti el cual venía a mi cabeza en cada contienda. – sus palabras de pronto la sorprendieron y ni siquiera intentó evitar esa emoción. – No quería lastimarte pues aunque estuviera molesto y en contra de esa repentina guerra contra Dunbroch, para mí aun eras la pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente en mis brazos.

Con sus ojos abiertos, la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida. _-¿Llo-llorando?_ \- Eso hizo que el castaño la mirara confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

La chica negó. Y él pasó una mano por sus cabellos desviando sus ojos un momento. Parecía apenado.

-Era la primera vez que visitaba Dunbroch con mi padre. – comenzó a relatar. - Y al parecer habia una cacería en el reino. Mientras nuestros padres estaban en el bosque, tú y yo nos quedamos jugando con tu arco a las afueras del castillo. Pasado el tiempo tu padre llegó con una grave herida ocasionada por el oso al que intentaban cazar. – y antes de continuar, una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se reflejó en el rostro del castaño. - Eras muy pequeña entonces y al verlo lloraste desconsoladamente aferrándote a mí. Yo tan sólo intente calmarte hasta que la conmoción pasara. Tal vez fue por eso que no lo recuerdas. Habia sido una impresión muy grande para una niña de seis años.

Con un semblante aun incrédulo, Mérida recordó lo que le habia dicho lord MacGuffin sobre Hiccup cuando ella habia preguntado por él aquella vez en el banquete de compromiso.

Y ahora veía que lo que el lord le habia dicho sobre aquel encuentro con Hiccup en la cacería de Mordu, era verdad.

En un principio no podía creerle completamente al tío MacGuffin pues sus memorias sobre eso aún eran muy vagas.

Pero en estos momentos el mismo Hiccup se lo confirmaba.

Y ahora sabía por qué era que el joven rey nunca habia luchado en serio contra ella.

Y era porque no quería lastimarla.

Pensar en eso le hacía sentir una extraña presión en el pecho la cual no sabía cómo identificar.

¿Era incomoda o reconfortante?

Tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

Aun así, Mérida habia llegado a una decisión. Y ahora sabía qué hacer.

-Está bien, tomare tu palabra. – habló decidida y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. – Pero tengo una condición, rey. – y tomándolo del pecho de su vestimenta lo acercó retadoramente a su rostro. - La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, lucharas con todas tus fuerzas contra mí. – sorprendido por el acto, el chico la miró después seriamente al escucharla. Mérida lo soltó y continuó: – Con el tiempo sé que llegare a sentir afecto hacia tu reino, pues como reina se llega a amar aquello a lo que proteges. Tus amigos serán mis amigos. – su ceño se frunció. - Pero no podría prometer lo mismo para _su majestad_. – resaltó su última frase. - Tienes mi respeto y mi lealtad como reina y esposa. Sin embargo, no se puede obligar a una persona a sentir algo que no siente. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Aun sosteniendo la mirada esmeralda del rey dragón, Mérida tragó grueso.

-Acepta estas palabras Hiccup, que por hoy es lo único que obtendrás de mí.

Su diatriba terminó y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Hiccup sonreía para sus adentros por este resultado pensando que al menos esto era un avance. Ahora Mérida le estaba dejando entrar un poco, tan solo un poco, a través de esa armadura que se imponía ella misma.

Y viendo como el castaño asentía firmemente, Mérida dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de ahí. En esos momentos necesitaba un gran tarro de hidromiel y cualquier otra cosa que la distrajera de la presencia del castaño. Pero entonces, y parecía que se habia vuelto una costumbre, la voz de Hiccup la detuvo.

-Por cierto, _mi reina._ – habló calmadamente, haciendo fruncir el ceño de la pelirroja al escuchar esa última frase. – Aun me queda una duda. He traído conmigo aquello que más atesoro, creí que durante la ceremonia se intercambiarían dichos objetos.

Dando gracias de que estaba de espaldas, Mérida sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder lentamente.

 _Demonios._

Eso era algo que no le habia comentado al rey de Berk todavía puesto que era algo que ella tampoco sabía hasta hace poco.

Y esa misma mañana lord MacGuffin se lo acababa de recordar. Con el rostro rojo como su cabello recordó lo que el gordinflón lord le habia dicho:

- _Mi querida princesa, eso es lo más importante del ritual de matrimonio en Dunbroch. Es íntimo y solamente para las dos almas que se unirán esa noche. – una enorme sonrisa fraternal surcó su rostro. - En la noche de bodas y cuando la consumación del matrimonio se haya realizado correctamente, es cuando los objetos más valiosos de cada uno se entregaran al otro. Así su enlace quedara sellado ante los dioses y la confianza entre ustedes se reafirmara para una eterna prosperidad._

Y suspirando feliz el tío MacGuffin se habia ido casi saltando hacia donde su esposa lo esperaba para el inicio de la ceremonia. Mientras tanto, Mérida no sabía cómo es que le iba a decir _eso_ a Hiccup.

Y ahora que la pregunta salía a flote, la pelirroja tan sólo atinó a balbucear.

-Yo… este… - _¿Que hacer para poder salir de esto?_ \- ¡Oh, mira! – y cambiando de tema radicalmente, Mérida habló apresurada. – Parece que nuestros invitados esperan por nosotros. Deberíamos de ir. Oh dioses, ¿no es esa mi querida prima? Creo que tengo años sin verla. Iré a saludarla.

Y casi corriendo, Mérida trató de alejarse de ahí difícilmente ya que su vestido le complicaba su huida. Pero Hiccup era rápido y habia notado su extraño comportamiento. Y queriéndola alcanzar salió tras ella mientras con un tono levemente demandante llamaba a su nombre.

-En la noche de bodas. – alcanzó a decir rápidamente la pelirroja sin volverse a verlo en ningún momento, haciendo que el castaño parara su andar. – Cuando el matrimonio se haya consumado.

Tras eso, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, salió corriendo despavorida de ahí.

Sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella habia dejado a un joven rey con el rostro igual de encendido que el suyo por sus palabras.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de su charla con Mérida, Hiccup se habia dirigido hacia una de las mesas del banquete.

Ahora lo que más necesitaba era un gran tarro de hidromiel. Y tras beberse el primero de un solo trago, se sirvió otro.

Podría decirse que estaba satisfecho con lo que habia sucedido. Ahora comprendía a Mérida un poco más, y sabía que su orgullo de guerrera no la dejaría acercarse a él.

Y ese era un gran problema, su orgullo.

Habia aceptado sus palabras pero ¿a qué costo? A qué se enfrentara a ella en serio.

 _Demonios._

Si le había dejado muy en claro que no la quería lastimar. ¿Por qué demonios se empecinaba a demostrar su fuerza contra él?

Realmente era una princesa testaruda, orgullosa y rebelde.

Pero, soltó un suspiro resignado, estaba bien.

Su acuerdo habia estado bien, al menos habían llegado a algo. Era un avance, sabía que Mérida podía llegar a tener afecto por Berk y su gente. Y aunque eso era lo que realmente Hiccup quería, ¿por qué le molestaba que sólo fuera él la excepción?

Soltó otro suspiro y tomó otro gran trago para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Y tras recordar las últimas palabras dichas por la pelirroja, de pronto sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Y no pudo evitar traer a su cabeza la imagen de Mérida semidesnuda en la cascada, sintiendo a su vez como una ola de calor crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

 _Maldición._

Se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos.

Mérida no estaba lista para _eso_. Al menos no la obligaría a cumplir su deber como esposa en la noche de bodas si ella no lo deseaba. Nunca la obligaría, habia dado su palabra y respetaría cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

Además él no era esa clase de hombre que precisaba por el afecto íntimo de una mujer. Tenía sus deseos y necesidades fisiológicas sí, pero su deber como rey lo mantenía bastante ocupado como para ponerse a pensar sobre eso.

Pasándose una mano por sus cabellos desesperado por sus pensamientos, Hiccup se terminó lo que le quedaba de hidromiel. Mientras devolvía el tarro a la mesa tras un estruendoso golpe.

-Cuidado su majestad, podría estropear un magnifico contenedor de licor. Y sin licor no podríamos sobrellevar nuestros problemas ¿no le parece?

Una nueva voz con un tono divertido se habia acercado a él, y para sorpresa del castaño habia reconocido al portador de dicha voz inmediatamente:

-¿Eugene? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Y eh aquí otro capítulo :D (Wii ahora si lo pude traer antes :3)**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews con ansias!**_

 _ **Y como vieron al principio del cap (en la ceremonia de bodas), la verdad me puse a investigar sobre ceremonias vikingas y escocesas y ¡Tada! Salió lo que leyeron al principio. Quería poner de las dos costumbres pero no quería profundizarme tanto en el tema puesto que no le veía el caso. Pero todo salió bien para la continuación de la historia. Ahora ¿que pasara con estos dos? ¿Y que hace ahí Eugene? ¡Y claro que sí! Es nuestro Eugene de Enredados. Ya verán después que hace ahí. Como dije antes, meteré a esos personajes para algunas escenas pero no les daré tanto protagonismo como al Mericcup.**_

 _ **Uy también podemos ver que Mérida ya está dejando entrar un poco más a Hiccup pero recuerden que es muy terca y rebelde así que seguirá negándose a él, aunque ya veremos después su desarrollo.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir más que ¡espero tengan un lindo día y sigan leyendo fics! Y sobre todo ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son lo mejor! ¡Les mando un abrazote psicológico a todos! ¡Mil Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Ciao! ;****_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola! Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo.**_

 **Capítulo 8**

Hiccup aún no podía creer en la presencia que veían sus ojos.

Eugene Fitzherbert, uno de sus camaradas más valiosos, estaba frente a él. Con su típica sonrisa traviesa y socarrona. Y su porte despreocupado pero elegante.

-Invitaste a mi princesa, amigo. – habló el aludido echando una mirada rápida a una rubia pequeña quien platicaba con Mérida. – Y es Flynn Rider, su alteza. – continuó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – No queremos que todos en esta fiesta conozcan mi verdadera identidad. Muchos de aquí no saben que aún les debo dinero, podrían darme caza.

Hiccup echó un vistazo también a la persona que su amigo le habia indicado y la reconoció como la princesa de Corona, un reino aliado de Dunbroch bastante rico y famoso por una tradición en especial que involucraba linternas flotantes.

Su vista se volvió una vez más a su compañero y entonces se fijó en el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Una chaqueta roja cubría su torso, y unos pantalones negros y botas largas sus piernas. Pero sobre todo, de su chaqueta destacaba un gran sol dorado como emblema del reino.

¿Un guardia real?

¿Eso era en lo que ahora se habia convertido su ladrón amigo?

-Cierto, - recordó entonces el jinete. - Hans me lo contó. Estas en el reino de Corona trabajando en el castillo. – reafirmó.

-Soy el guardia personal de la princesa mimada. – apuntó rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces aun sigues tras ese tesoro?

Su ladrón amigo alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿El tesoro? – bufó. - ¿Te refieres al tesoro secreto de Corona? ¿Una flor que te da la juventud eterna? ¿La inmortalidad?

Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup de alzar una ceja. En realidad ni siquiera sabía qué clase de tesoro era por el que Eugene se habia aventurado a ese reino.

– ¿Crees que iría tras un estúpido cuento de fantasía que les relatan a los niños para antes de dormir? – rio sarcástico el falso guardia. – Por supuesto que no.

Y Hiccup se sorprendió de pronto por sus palabras.

-Hans me dijo exactamente lo mismo. ¿Entonces qué haces realmente ahí Eug… Flynn? – se corrigió el jinete. - Si tú también crees que solamente se trata de un cuento de hadas.

\- En un principio lo hice sólo para molestar a Hans. - siguió el ladrón tras beber de su tarro. - Y por supuesto que me llegara a encontrar uno que otro cofre de oro de los que le sobran al rey también estaría bien. Quería meterme en problemas, ya sabes, y hacer que Hans viniera en mi rescate. – ironizó dramáticamente con una mano en su frente. – Aun no me he cobrado lo de la última vez.

Con una sonrisa, Hiccup pensó que estos dos nunca dejarían de tomarse el pelo mutuamente.

–Pero algo me ha retenido más tiempo ahí de lo que esperaba. - De pronto el semblante de Rider cambió, y un extraño velo de seriedad lo invadió cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el joven rey. - Hiccup. – el castaño se acercó a él al ver como bajaba el tono de su voz al nombrarlo. – Drago ha estado merodeando en Corona un par de veces. – y ese nombre bastó para que las cejas del vikingo se fruncieran molestas.

-¿Por qué?

Flynn negó con la cabeza.

-Según mi red de información, parece que cada cierto tiempo va al mercado negro de Corona a encontrarse con alguien. Aun no estoy del todo seguro de quien sea. Por eso es que me he quedado ahí, quiero llegar al fondo de esto. Hans te ha informado de todo ¿no es así? – el chico asintió. – Entonces sabes que tiene la sospecha de que alguien está ayudando a Drago.

-Sí, cree que es una bruja que utiliza magia negra.

Rider asintió pensativo con una mano en su mentón.

-Podría ser que ese alguien con el que se reúne sea esa bruja. Y si se encuentran en Corona, es que quieren algo de ahí. – y viendo como Rider miraba por un momento a la rubia princesa, Hiccup se dio cuenta fugazmente como el ceño de su amigo se fruncía con malestar. – Eso me ha llevado a poner en duda lo de la leyenda de esa flor.

Entonces Hiccup comprendió el razonamiento de su amigo. -Si quieren el hechizo de la sangre de dragón, entonces puede que lo utilicen para dos cosas…

Rider asintió.

-Si su cómplice es una bruja, pueden utilizarlo para el beneficio de ella, puesto que de los dos sería la única portadora de magia. ¿Pero qué beneficio tendría Drago con eso? A menos que la otra opción sea que lo utilizaran en algo más.

-Algo que está en Corona. – razonó el jinete de dragón. – La leyenda.

Flynn asintió con vehemencia.

-Aunque solo es una teoría, es lo que he llegado a conjeturar con la información que he obtenido. Pero aun no estoy seguro de la verdad tras esa leyenda. – Flynn juntó sus cejas exasperado. – Por eso es que sigo buscando ese tesoro, el maldito tesoro escondido de Corona. La flor de la inmortalidad.

Hiccup se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo en el proceso.

 _Demonios._

-Si la leyenda de Corona fuera a ser cierta y Drago alcanzara a terminar el hechizo de sangre de dragón, entonces mi reino… No. – se corrigió furioso cerrando los puños. – Entonces todos los reinos por la cercanía estarían en peligro. En un grave peligro. – y mirando a su amigo con unos ojos embravecidos continuó: - Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tranquilo domador. – habló entonces Flynn volviendo a su semblante despreocupado. – Ya lo estamos haciendo ¿recuerdas? Tú junto a tus hombres están cazando las flotillas de Drago y protegiendo a los dragones. Hans esta tras la pista de Drago en el mar, y yo tras la de su cómplice en Corona. Si algo llegara a pasar, seremos los primeros en enterarnos e informar al resto. Por lo pronto esperemos que la leyenda de Corona sea sólo eso, un cuento de hadas. Y que Hans encuentre a ese bastardo y termine con su vida de una vez por todas.

Aunque Eugene tenía razón, y en estos momentos tanto él como sus camaradas se encontraban haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar y detener a Drago, Hiccup no podía estar tranquilo. No cuando sabía que muchas vidas estarían en peligro por la ambición de ese monstruo. Porque no lo podía llamar hombre, no desde que habia asesinado a su padre.

-Pero Eugene…

-¡Epa! – lo interrumpió el guardia real. - Su majestad, ese no es mi nombre. – siguió el ladrón tratando de calmar a su amigo jinete. – Además ¡hoy es día de festejo! – y tomando otro un tarro de madera lleno de licor, lo alzó hacia el castaño. – En hora buena al rey Hiccup.

Y tras un suspiro resignado por parte del castaño y después de tomarse el tarro completo, Rider continuó:

\- No te preocupes más por eso, Hiccup. Si algo llegara a pasar, Hans y yo te lo haríamos llegar. De los tres tu palabra es la que más vale, comparada a la de un pirata exiliado y un ladrón fugitivo. – rio y sonriendo de lado posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo jinete. - Eres un rey Hiccup. Eres la persona que más vidas tiene a su cargo y aunque no lo comprendo, sé que tienes una responsabilidad hacia ellas. Por eso Hans y yo actuaremos por ti. Si llegásemos a entrar en guerra contra Drago, estoy seguro que miles de personas seguirán tu finalidad ciegamente. Eres alguien que hace valer su confianza, Hiccup. Hans y yo somos la prueba de eso ya que caímos en tu lealtad rápidamente.

Relajando su semblante por las palabras de su amigo, Hiccup comenzó a sonreír sinceramente. No lo podía evitar. Aunque despreocupado, Eugene era alguien genuino. Y extrañamente tenía razón. Ahora contaba con aliados poderosos gracias a su alianza con Dunbroch.

Pero sobre todo, le agradecía a los dioses por haber puesto en su camino a esos dos idiotas malhechores.

-Gracias Eug… Flynn – carraspeó. – Tú y Hans sin duda son los mejores aliados que un rey pueda tener.

-Un rey con su obsesión por proteger todo y a todos. Y sin embargo, ¡mírenlo! – ironizó divertido. – En su propia boda y no parece divertirse. Date un respiro majestad, un día caerás enfermo. - y tomando dos tarros de la mesa, el ladrón le entregó uno al rey dragón. – Pero conozco la receta perfecta para que eso no llegue a pasar. – provocando una sonrisa en Hiccup, chocaron sus contenidos. – Nada mejor que un buen trago de cerveza. Flynn Rider puede dar certificado de eso.

Después de terminar con su bebida, el ladrón se volvió de pronto con una cara de sorpresa hacia su amigo vikingo.

-Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Hans está siendo perseguido.

Y esa repentina noticia hizo que Hiccup casi escupiera el contenido de su bebida.

-¿Pero qué carajos? – se veía molesto y no pudo evitar fruncir sus cejas en furia y preocupación. - ¿Por quién, Eugene?

Flynn suspiró rendido. Estaba pensando seriamente en no contarle a su amigo vikingo sobre lo de Hans pues sabría qué reaccionaria de esta manera. Pero si éste se llegara a enterar por otra parte, estaba seguro que no se lo perdonaría por no haberle dicho antes.

El ladrón miró hacia el horizonte tratando de recordar la información.

-Por las fuerzas del reino de Arendell y Svalbard.- habló tranquilo. - Mi red de información acaba de ser avisada sobre esto. Al parecer la noticia aun no sale a la luz. Aun así, puedo comprender por qué Svalbard lo persigue, el idiota príncipe de ahí siempre ha querido a Hans muerto. – y con un semblante interrogativo continuó: - Lo que aun no entiendo es porque Arendell también va tras su cabeza.

Entonces Hiccup comenzó a rememorar la última visita del pirata en Berk.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

Algo que no habia tomado en importancia hasta ahora que nombraban a su compañero.

-En su última visita a Berk dijo que traía una carga irritante. – habló tratando de atar cabos. Eugene lo escuchaba atento. – Según sus palabras dijo que iba a deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible. Entonces no puse atención, pero me pareció muy peculiar que la carga de la que hablaba fuera una persona y, además, una portadora de magia.- habló recordando el incidente de la mesa congelada de esa vez. - ¿Será eso por lo que lo buscan? ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?

- _Mmm –_ reflexionó el ladrón con una mano en su mentón _. -_ Portadora de magia ¿eh? – y formándose una sonrisa ladina en su rostro continuó: – Así que un problema de faldas.

La estrepitosa carcajada que habia soltado Rider de pronto confundió al vikingo.

– Nunca lo hubiera pensado de nuestro querido pirata – hablaba entre risas. - ¿Quién lo diría? Al final nuestras vidas se reducen a eso: problemas de faldas.

Sin comprender, Hiccup lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Oh no, no te preocupes. – continuó el divertido ladrón. Su risa se habia apaciguado. – Si Hans hubiera precisado nuestra ayuda ya nos habría avisado. Lo conoces, le gusta hacer todo él solo, por su cuenta. Si llegara a pasar algo más grave, nos lo hará saber.

Y con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, Flynn Rider se volvió con un gesto de despedida.

– Es tiempo de retirarme su majestad. He ocupado demasiado tu atención y tus invitados te esperan. Además, tengo una princesa torpe a la cual cuidar.

El vikingo asintió comprendiendo. Sería muy extraño que un rey se quedara demasiado tiempo hablando con un simple guardia real, de otro reino para variar. La identidad de Eugene podría estar en peligro.

-Cuídate Rider – habló el castaño despidiéndose de uno de sus más confiables aliados.

-Sabes que no lo necesito, rey dragón. Me encanta meterme en problemas.

Y tras esas palabras, el ladrón vestido de guardia de Corona desapareció de su vista. Y aunque Eugene le habia dicho que no se preocupara sobre su amigo y Drago, Hiccup hiso todo lo contrario.

Ahora tenía trabajo que hacer. Necesitaba regresar cuanto antes a Berk y reanudar su búsqueda de Drago y sus flotillas cazadoras. Tenía un reino y dragones que proteger.

Y además…

Volviéndose por un momento, su atención cayó de pronto en la presencia de la pelirroja quien se encontraba riendo animosamente junto a la rubia princesa de Corona. Y al verla, una punzada de preocupación creció aún más grande en su pecho pues ahora tenía otro motivo que proteger.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ya era entrada la noche y el festejo habia terminado, algunos de los invitados habían partido ese mismo día para viajar toda la noche en barco y amanecer en sus respectivos reinos. Otros se habían quedado en Dunbroch para pasar unos días, y Mérida se habia despedido de todos ellos, se habia cambiado a su ropa habitual y ahora se encontraba en su propia habitación con Moudie quien le ayudaba a guardar sus pertenencias en los grandes baúles de caoba.

Pronto partiría hacia Berk y el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo usaba para empacar. Aunque se sentía devastada por dentro, quería que su familia fuera la última en despedirse. Pues no quería llorar frente a ellos. Sabía que le estaba costando dejarlos, pero ella seguía siendo el pilar y sobre todo la más valiente y fuerte ante los ojos de sus hermanos.

No podía defraudarlos.

Uno de los guardias del castillo tocó a la puerta avisando a la princesa que sus fieles animales, tanto Angus como Mordu, habían sido posicionados correctamente en uno de los barcos de Berk. Y cerrando el último baúl, Mérida dio órdenes para que se los llevaran. Los guardias y Moudie salieron de su recamara, y ella se sentó sobre su cama soltando un pesado suspiro.

En ese momento tres cabezas rojas se asomaron por la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rostro Mérida los dejo pasar. Sus hermanos entraron acomodándose alrededor de ella.

-¿Mérida por qué se tienen que ir tan pronto? – preguntó el menor de ellos.

Acariciando la cabeza de Hubert, Mérida le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Desde que la guerra terminó hace poco más de un mes Hubert se veía lleno de vida y sus recaídas eran menos frecuentes. Y les daba las gracias a los dioses por eso.

-Al parecer Hiccup tiene situaciones en Berk que lo necesitan con urgencia. – recordó Mérida lo que habían platicado esa tarde y la cara de preocupación que el chico hizo por un momento. - Después de todo es el rey.

-Y tú su reina. – habló emocionado Harris con brillo en los ojos. – No puedo esperar para ir a visitarte a Berk hermana, quiero ver con mis propios ojos el hábitat de los dragones. Patapez me ha hablado mucho sobre ellos, ¿sabes? Es un instructor en Berk y el encargado de la salud de los dragones. Realmente sabe mucho sobre ellos. Creo que todos los oficiales son expertos en ese tema. Me han enseñado algunas ilustraciones sobre las diferentes especies de dragones y sus habilidades. Algunos tienen nombres demasiado extraños, además…

Mientras Harris seguía con su diatriba visualmente emocionado, Mérida no podía dejar de sonreír por el gran entusiasmo que sus hermanos parecían tenerles ahora a las personas de Berk. Y con un sentimiento extraño renaciendo desde su pecho, pensó que quizás no sería tan malo el relacionarse con ellos.

Después de un tiempo de estar con sus hermanos en su habitación, Mérida se encontraba ahora apunto de subir al barco para zarpar rumbo al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Su padre la abrazaba con su usual fuerza de oso mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Ya padre, romperás mi espalda. – se quejaba la chica rodando los ojos al escuchar los dramáticos lamentos de su progenitor.

-Oh, mi querida Mérida… - no dejaba de pronunciar el mayor. - Me harás mucha falta…

En ese momento sus hermanos le quitaron a su padre de encima pero solamente para abrazarla los tres de igual forma que el mayor.

-Muchachos quiero que cuiden a padre, ¿de acuerdo? – habló Mérida desembarazándose del abrazo y mirándolos a los ojos mientras los chicos asentían al mismo tiempo. – Y no dejen que tome más de dos barriles en mi ausencia.

Los menores rieron y las palabras de despedida continuaron.

Mérida encargó a Moudi el cuidado de sus hermanos pues aunque ésta última quería acompañarla al reino de Berk, Mérida no se lo permitió. No quería que sus hermanos perdieran también la última fuente materna que les quedaba, en este caso su nana, ama de llaves y compañía: Moudi.

-¿Estas lista?

Hiccup apareció detrás de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos, con su apaciguadora voz y sus profundos ojos verdes puestos en ella. Y de pronto se acordó de lo que hablaron esa tarde haciendo desviar su vista ruborizada mientras aferraba su collar de oso contra su pecho pulsante.

 _Demonios._

La pelirroja asintió desviando sus pensamientos hacia su familia, y despidiéndose por última vez de ellos subió al barco principal mientras veía como el joven rey se despedía de la familia Dunbroch con un intercambio de palabras entre los dos monarcas en el cual pudo captar cierta seriedad en ambos rostros.

El rey de Berk abordó y en cuanto estuvo listo las flotillas de Berk que los acompañaban desplegaron velas y partieron. Los oficiales despegaron al mismo tiempo en sus dragones mientras con vítores y ademanes se despedían de Dunbroch.

Aquella tierra que ahora era aliada de los dragones.

Y al ver a los oficiales marcharse por el cielo mientras el barco emprendía su marcha por el mar, de pronto Mérida pasó su vista confundida de Hiccup en la cubierta junto a ella, a los oficiales en el cielo.

-¿Por qué no volaste con ellos? – preguntó la chica extrañada viendo como desaparecía de su vista aquellos dragones entrenados.

-¿Hubieras preferido volar conmigo sobre Chimuelo?

Mérida negó rotundamente con su cabeza y Hiccup sonrió de lado divertido.

-Sí, eso pensé. – luego volvió su mirada preocupada a su fiel compañero quien se encontraba dormitando sobre sus patas. – Además, Chimuelo está agotado. Estos últimos días no lo he dejado descansar lo suficiente.

Su ceño se habia fruncido y Mérida pensó que el joven rey frente a ella realmente se veía agotado. Tan solo un mes habia pasado desde la última vez que se vieron y por lo poco que habia podido escuchar de su padre al hablar con los líderes de los clanes, es que aquellos pendientes que lo habían hecho partir apresurado tenían de aquella forma al rey de Berk.

Y ahora apenas a unas horas de estar casados, regresaban inmediatamente a Berk al parecer por el mismo problema. Fue entonces que Mérida se preguntó ¿qué era eso que tenía a Hiccup tan ocupado y cansado?

El castaño soltó un suspiro pesado mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos revueltos, y se volvió hacia Mérida.

Su rostro se habia relajado un poco.

-Vamos, te mostrare tu camarote.

Mérida asintió siguiendo sus pasos, la verdad era que ella también se sentía exhausta. Ese día habia sido de mucha tensión para ella. Una boda, invitados que atender, bailes, risas, comida y bebida; despedidas, llantos y más risas. Y sin mencionar que ahora era esposa del rey de dragones. Suspiró. Le vendría bien dormir un poco.

Se encaminaron dentro del interior del barco hacia el apartado de habitaciones, mientras Hiccup terminaba de bramar las últimas instrucciones a sus vikingos en cubierta.

Entonces se volvió hacia ella frenando su caminar.

-Aguarda un momento.

Mérida siguió los movimientos del castaño, mientras éste regresaba hacia donde estaba su dormido dragón. Desde una bolsa de la montura sacó un pequeño cofre de madera.

De pronto las pálidas mejillas de Mérida se colorearon al presentir lo que eso era.

Tal vez dentro yacía el objeto más preciado de Hiccup.

-Andando. – siguió hablando el vikingo posando su mano sobre la cintura de la pelirroja.

Y nerviosa, Mérida llevó una mano hacia su cuello envolviendo entre sus dedos el collar con la insignia de su reino.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **He aquí otro capítulo. Y en el siguiente veremos cómo se acercan estos dos, hablaran sobre sus pasados y creo se abrirán un poco más. En el siguiente cap lo leerán. También prometo traerlo más rápido.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y espero esta lectura también les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto! Byebye :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola :D Nos leemos abajo, disfruten la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo 9**

Al entrar en lo que sería su camarote, Mérida pudo notar que no era demasiado lujoso pero si algo cómodo para el poco tiempo que estaría en el mar.

Una cama clavada al suelo de madera llenaba la habitación, junto a un pequeño librero y una mesa en una esquina con dos sillas, igualmente colocadas firmemente sobre la madera para que ningún objeto se moviera por el vaivén del barco.

Al ver como Hiccup cerraba la puerta tras ellos, de pronto se sintió nerviosa, su pulso se aceleró y se odio por eso.

Ahora era un mal momento para que volviera a su cabeza el recuerdo de como tío Mcguffin le hablaba sobre la tradición más vieja de su reino: el intercambiar sus objetos más preciados después de la noche de bodas…

 _Noche de bodas._

Eso significaba que Mérida tenía que cumplir con su papel de esposa esa noche y entregar su cuerpo al hombre con el que habia hecho lazos nupciales.

Y aunque Mérida sabía muy bien de que iba todo esto, gracias a que su madre se lo habia explicado en vida antes de obligarla a escoger a uno de los hijos de los jefes de los clanes de Dunbroch, y que gracias a eso Mérida habia salido hecha una furia del castillo en busca de algo que cambiara su destino lo cual terminó en una mamá convertida en oso. Aunque tenía el conocimiento del deber de una esposa como mujer, sentía que no se encontraba preparada para hacer _eso_ puesto que se trataba de algo sumamente íntimo.

Habia aceptado esta alianza, y todo lo que esto conllevaría. Sin embargo no se sentía preparada. Podría estarlo para la más feroz batalla contra el enemigo más temible, pero sus años de arduo entrenamiento jamás la prepararon para una acción que podría llegar a ser tan íntima. Una acción que bajaría sus defensas y la haría descubrirse frente al enemigo, aunque últimamente ya no podría sentirlo como tal.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con esas profundas pozas verdes las cuales la miraban expectantes. Su corazón dio un brinco y no pudo evitar desviar a toda costa su mirada de la del castaño.

No, definitivamente no estaba entrenada lo suficiente para estas nuevas sensaciones sobre su pecho.

Y definitivamente ya no podía sentir aquel ardiente odio que alguna vez le profesó al joven rey frente a ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hiccup miró a Mérida percatándose de las diferentes expresiones que la chica parecía debatir dentro de sí y de las cuales parecía no darse cuenta. Esto lo hizo sonreír tiernamente hacia sus adentros al imaginarse el origen de su nerviosismo. Y cómo lo menos que quería en esos momentos era verla de esa manera, prefirió llevar lo de los objetos de otra forma diferente. No iba a presionar a Mérida en absolutamente nada de lo que ella no deseara hacer, así que tan solo le entregaría su objeto más valioso y la dejaría descansar después de tan largo día que habían pasado juntos.

Dio un largo suspiro y poniendo su preciado cofre de madera sobre la mesa a un lado, se volvió tranquilo hacia la pelirroja.

-Sé que te encontraras cansada después de este día tan largo, Mérida. – comenzó a hablar el castaño con una apaciguadora sonrisa. – Así que antes de dejarte descansar quiero honrar el último ritual de tu reino. – y tomando el cofre una vez más en sus manos se lo entregó a la chica mientras ésta lo miraba confusa sin atreverse a abrirlo. – Mi objeto más valioso se encuentra dentro de este pequeño cofre. - carraspeó – Aunque no tengo recuerdo alguno, mi padre dice que mi madre me dio esto cuando yo apenas era un bebé. - su voz se hizo más suave y su mirada se perdió al parecer en algún recuerdo lejano. – Desde entonces lo he tenido conmigo ya que es muy preciado para mí. – de pronto sus ojos la miraron con un brillo diferente que Mérida no pudo descifrar. – Ahora que te lo entrego sé que estará en buenas manos.

Mérida acepto el cofre que el joven rey le daba y lo apretó contra su pecho, aun temerosa de ver en su interior. El castaño le habia confesado algo de su pasado, habia hablado de su madre y Mérida no sabía cómo reaccionar. No conocía a la familia del chico, apenas recordaba al antiguo rey de Berk y amigo de su padre, Estoico. ¿Qué decir ante una situación así?

Aunque sin saber que palabra pronunciar, Mérida no se sentía incomoda. La atmosfera habia tomado cierta seguridad, cierta intimidad entre los dos al confesarse sus objetos más valiosos y los recuerdos que éstos guardaban.

Tomando aire Mérida se dispuso a abrir el cofre, su curiosidad fue mayor que su razonamiento, y la cubierta de madera cedió con facilidad dejando ver lo que adentro resguardaba.

Su asombro duro un instante al ver de lo que se trataba. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos sacándolo cuidadosamente de lo que era su escondite, y con una pequeña sonrisa divertida Mérida habló:

-No sé por qué no me extraña.

Frente a ella una especie de muñeco hecho con diferentes colores de telas, o trapos viejos según la pelirroja, le devolvía la mirada. Pero lo más curioso era que el muñeco de trapo tenía la forma de un dragón. Aunque no se esperaba que dentro del cofre hubiera un juguete para niños, no se extrañó que éste fuera un dragón.

El castaño soltó una pequeña risa al escucharla, mientras Mérida se dedicaba a examinar al pequeño dragón de trapos con sus manos, pasando sus dedos por cada punto de costura y por cada pedazo de tela gastada. Parecía que este dragón habia pasado por mucho gracias a las manos de un inquieto niño.

Después de que las risas de Hiccup pararan, tomó aire y se volvió hacia Mérida con unos brillantes ojos.

-Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, antes éramos un clan testarudo de vikingos que odiaban a los dragones.

Ante su confesión Mérida abrió los ojos con asombro hacia su dirección. Tenía que confesar que de la historia del reino de Berk sabia poco. Creía que esa fuerza de los dragones la habían tenido de su lado siempre.

Al parecer estaba equivocada.

Su interrogante se veía reflejada en su rostro y ante su gesto el chico continuó:

-Antes de que yo naciera, mi padre era conocido por ser el mejor caza dragones de Berk, y mi abuelo antes que mi padre, y el padre de mi abuelo antes que éste también. Toda una dinastía de profesionales caza dragones, hasta que nací yo. – de pronto Mérida se descubrió mirando atentamente a Hiccup escuchando curiosa cada palabra proveniente de él. – Mi reino se dedicaba a cazar y matar dragones desde que podía recordar pues eran los causantes de muchas desgracias. Robaban nuestro ganado, destruían cosechas y nuestras casas. Ellos eran los monstruos, eran el enemigo. Crecí pensando que eso era cierto, les odiaba y les temía. Muchas personas están asustadas de las cosas porque no las entienden; para mí eran los dragones. – de pronto su sonrisa se volvió cariñosa y sus ojos verdes divagaron en una memoria pasada. - Sin embargo nunca me hubiera imaginado que un día mi gran temor se convertiría en mi mejor amigo.

- _Chimuelo…_ \- susurró la chica al comprender.

El castaño asintió.

-Aunque mi madre murió cuando yo apenas era un bebé, al parecer compartíamos la misma ideología. – su mirada se volvió hacia el pequeño dragón en los brazos de la pelirroja. – Mi padre me hablaba sobre ella y sobre la extraña empatía que sentía hacia los dragones. Me decía que yo era igual; y el que me dejara este regalo me hizo comprenderla. Me hizo sentir que ella estaba cerca. Que estaba a mi lado cuando descubrí lo que los dragones podían llegar a ser, descubrir que eran diferentes a lo que nosotros siempre habíamos creído. Aunque nunca llegue realmente a conocerla, siempre sentí que estaba aquí, guiándome hacia ellos.

Hiccup terminó de hablar con una nostálgica sonrisa en sus labios mientras Mérida lo contemplaba sin saber describir muy bien el estremecimiento que recorría su estómago. El chico le habia abierto una parte de su pasado, le habia confiado algo muy personal a ella, y ahora extrañamente lo sentía cercano. Ya no veía a un extraño forastero entrenador de dragones; ahora, a luz de las velas en esa pequeña privacidad que les brindaba el camarote del barco, tan sólo eran Hiccup y Mérida compartiendo sus historias.

Y de pronto sintió una pequeña necesidad de compartir la suya.

Imitando al chico, Mérida retiró de su cuello el collar con la insignia de su familia y con la vista fija en los objetos de ambos entre sus manos, habló:

-Mi madre también fue la que me dio este collar. – rememoró tranquila mientras un par de ojos verdes la contemplaban. – En mi sexto cumpleaños mis padres me habían obsequiado dos objetos que se convirtieron en mis tesoros más valiosos puesto que los habían forjado únicamente para mí. En ese entonces me encontraba sumamente emocionada. Mi padre me habia dado un arco.

Soltó la chica en una pequeña risa y Hiccup no pudo evitar interrumpirla con un: - ¿por qué eso no me extraña?

Mérida rodó los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar las mismas palabras que le habia dedicado a él.

La chica continuó:

-Y mi madre este collar. – lo extendió hacia el castaño y éste lo tomó entre sus manos examinándolo detenidamente. – Desde ese momento no me separe en ningún momento de ellos. Hasta que llegó ese día. – de pronto Mérida frunció el ceño recordando, y sus palabras salieron precipitadas. - Habia cambiado el collar por un estúpido hechizo de una bruja que me habia encontrado en el bosque ya que estaba sumamente enojada con mi madre por haberme impuesto el elegir un esposo de entre los hijos de los jefes de los clanes.

-¿C-Como?

-¡Tenia catorce años, Dioses! – siguió hablando la chica algo exasperada por sus memorias, sin darse cuenta de la cara estupefacta del jinete de dragón. - Ni siquiera podía decidir lo que iba a desayunar ese día, ¿cómo diantres iba a decidir con quién casarme ¡a los catorce años!? ¡Dioses!

Resopló haciendo volar un de los mechones rebeldes que se encontraban alrededor de su rostro. Y entonces su mirada cayó por fin en la del castaño y se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, de lo que habia hablado de más y que estaba segura Hiccup no tendría ni idea.

Esto hizo que una burbujeante risa saliera de sus labios mientras el joven rey frente a ella la miraba interrogante.

Después de reír, tomó aire una vez más y suspiró extrañamente cómoda y divertida por la situación. ¿Quién diría que ahora se encontraría hablando sobre ella con aquel al que habia declarado no intentaría entablar amistad alguna?

De pronto eso ya no le importó tanto.

-Bueno – continuó viendo como Hiccup la miraba deseando una explicación. - creo que la noticia no salió de Dunbroch, - razonó la chica para sí mientras intentaba explicarle lo más claro que podía. - Cuando tenía catorce años mi madre insistió en que eligiera a uno de los herederos de los clanes líderes de Dunbroch para contraer matrimonio con él. Estaba tan furiosa con esa decisión que hacían por mí que escape de ahí, y entonces llegue con una bruja en lo profundo del bosque. Quería algo que hiciera cambiar la decisión de mi madre, y la bruja me dio un hechizo a cambio de mi collar. Luego todo fue un desastre. – Mérida volvía a sentir como la risa nacía sobre sus labios otra vez y Hiccup se vio contagiado por ella. - Mi madre terminó convertida en oso durante tres días.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, la pelirroja rio nostálgica y entonces se encontró a si misma contando todo lo que habia pasado hacia siete años: las aventuras en el bosque con su mamá convertida en oso, sus hermanos tomando también del hechizo por accidente volviéndose tres pequeños ositos traviesos. Su padre intentando cazarlos y al final, ya que pasara el efecto del hechizo, descubrir que en realidad siempre se trató de su esposa e hijos. Al final su madre habia cambiado de decisión pero antes tuvieron que pasar por todas esas situaciones.

Ahora sentados en la pequeña mesa de madera del camarote Hiccup y Mérida seguían hablando, mientras el tiempo pasaba entre anécdotas de su pasado, preguntas que brotaban entre ambos y risas que no pudieron evitar. Después de terminar de narrar su historia, Mérida dio un suspiro perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la habitación.

-A pesar de la inmadura decisión que hice entonces al comprar ese hechizo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Son recuerdos muy valiosos para mí y al final, creo que todos aprendimos una lección.

Al escucharla todo ese rato y ver sus diferentes expresiones, Hiccup volvió su vista hacia los objetos que se encontraban en la mesa notando en la voz de la chica un deje de nostalgia pura. Y a su cabeza vino la imagen de ella en la cascada, cantando aquella mística y triste canción con el mismo tono que ahora empleaba.

Y entonces pudo comprenderla un poco mejor.

Mérida extrañaba a su madre, en toda su historia sus ojos brillaban puros al mencionarla y su risa salía liviana y natural al recordarla. Y eso le gustaba.

Sin darse cuenta Mérida habia bajado sus armaduras, y sin que el joven rey de Berk lo notara él también habia caído absorto en la historia de la chica, atrapado en su entusiasmo y en la acogedora aura que se habia creado alrededor de ellos.

-Creo que yo también he aprendido una lección. – habló de pronto el castaño sacando a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento. Y con una sonrisa de lado el rey continuó: - Ahora que eres mi esposa intentare el no hacerte enojar, tal vez un día pueda amanecer convertido en oso o, peor aún, una ardilla.

Mérida frunció el ceño intentando no sonreír por su comentario, mientras le asestaba un golpe en el brazo.

-Demasiado tarde para eso, _su majestad._ – habló sarcástica.

Hiccup se agarró el brazo sin borrar su sonrisa.

- _Ouch_. - soltó simulando dolor. - No habia recibido golpe tuyo desde nuestra última contienda, creo que mi cuerpo ya no está acostumbrado.

La chica frunció más el ceño al escuchar su voz divertida.

-No creas que se me ha olvidado nuestro trato, _mi rey_. Aun me debes un enfrentamiento de verdad.

Lo retó la chica con la mirada y el castaño suspiró pensando que esta pelirroja guerrera nunca dejaría pasar eso, ni se lo dejaría olvidar.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando lleguemos a Berk. – habia hablado tranquilo y después de ver como Mérida intentaba esconder un leve bostezo, continuó: - Pero por ahora tienes que descansar Mérida. Mañana llegaremos a Berk y aún tengo que mostrarte el reino y al resto de mi gente. – se incorporó y acercándose a la pelirroja tomó una de sus manos y besó su dorso. – Descansa mi reina. – se despidió para después encaminarse a la puerta mientras Mérida lo observaba sintiendo de pronto caliente la parte de su mano donde el chico habia rosado con sus labios.

La sensación cálida de su mano fue creciendo hasta su vientre en un leve cosquilleo y Mérida tuvo miedo de la agradable reacción que estaba sintiendo por su cuerpo y solo por un simple y húmedo beso proveniente de él.

 _Demonios._

Entonces antes de que el chico saliera por completo de la habitación, se volvió una vez más hacia ella. La mirada esmeralda la atrapó de nuevo con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos donde pudo notar una extraña ferocidad en ellos. Más parecido a una innata resolución.

-Lo protegeré. – habia hablado con su postura firme y tono serio. Fue cuando Mérida se dio cuenta como en una de sus manos Hiccup se encontraba apretando fuertemente el collar que le habia dado, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. - Prometo que protegeré tan valioso tesoro, así como te protegeré a ti.

Y tras eso el chico se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él, sin darse cuenta del efecto que esas palabras habían tenido sobre ella.

¿Qué acaso era tonto? Se dijo la chica mientras no podía dejar de sentir como el calor se arremolinaba rápidamente sobre su rostro.

¿Cómo es que se atrevía a decir esas palabras?

Pero Mérida sabía la respuesta pues ahora creía conocer más al joven rey de Berk, y es que era algo casi instintivo que provenía de él. Habia nacido con eso, era su naturaleza el querer proteger todo y a todos. Era lo que hacía un jefe vikingo, era lo que hacía un rey.

Sin duda Mérida no era alguien que necesitara ser protegida, por algo era reconocida como una guerrera valiente. Aun así ¿por qué sentía que las palabras de ese rey reconfortaban cada vez más su pecho?

Estúpido rey y su naturaleza protectora.

Estúpido rey dragón.

Estúpido _Hiccup._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Mérida habia estado tan absorta en las historias que habia compartido con Hiccup la noche anterior que no se habia dado cuenta que en ningún momento el castaño la habia obligado, o insinuado, a cumplir con la _noche de bodas_. Era tal la influencia que ese estúpido rey dragón habia tenido sobre ella esa noche que la hizo olvidarse por completo de ese tema el cual la habia tenido tan nerviosa durante todo el día y después lo hubiera logrado olvidar tan fácilmente con tan sólo unas palabras provenientes de ese rey.

Y aunque estaba agradecida porque _eso_ no pasó, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que cumplir con su obligación como esposa. Sólo esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Mérida se levantó, realmente habia necesitado dormir después de todo el día y noche de ayer, y al salir de su camarote hacia la cubierta del barco la agradable brisa del mar la recibió junto a enormes camadas de dragones esparcidas alrededor del cielo.

Ya no estaba en los dominios de su reino, se dijo a sí misma mientras veía impresionada la majestuosidad de esas bestias volando alrededor de ellos como si pareciera que le dieran la bienvenida. Y entonces se percató de ello. Eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban recibiendo a su rey. Desde arriba Mérida pudo distinguir como Hiccup sobrevolaba a los dragones junto a su inconfundible dragón negro. Las bestias se abrían a su paso mientras éste pasaba, se unían a su vuelo y giros, y a los rugidos y alaridos que el dragón negro profesaba.

Mérida estaba maravillada, habia odiado a los dragones por la guerra de poder que habían tenido hace poco tiempo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Aceptaba que eran una especia fantástica muy poderosa, pero aun así no podía aceptar su ayuda. Las personas de Berk podrían tener a sus dragones quienes hacían todo el trabajo por ellos, pero Dunbroch era diferente. Ellos hacían el trabajo con sus propias manos, y los osos se convertían en sus compañeros de guerra más no en sus mascotas para el hogar. Quería seguir marcando la diferencia de eso sobre el reino de Berk.

Y con esas ideas aun sobre su cabeza Mérida apartó su mirada de los majestuosos dragones, tratando así de evitar que el sentimiento de emoción e impresión por verlos en su hábitat natural dejara de inundarla.

Entonces reparó en la enorme isla que se iba extendiendo poco a poco frente a ellos y comprendió que habían llegado a Berk.

Ahora su nuevo hogar.

De pronto un extraño sentimiento la invadió reconociendo el significado de esas palabras. Ahora era reina de Berk y la responsabilidad de proteger todas esas tierras pasaba a ser de ella también.

De ella y de Hiccup.

Su mirada se cruzó una vez más con el dragón negro sobrevolando el barco, fue entonces que se dio cuenta como su jinete se encontraba mirándola desde lo alto. Y Mérida no pudo evitar el imperceptible sonrojo que nacía desde sus mejillas.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja sobre la cubierta del barco, Hiccup dirigió a Chimuelo directo hacia ella.

Chimuelo aterrizó sobre la crujiente madera frente a ella y Mérida lo observó. Conocía e identificaba a los dragones de los oficiales y a ese perteneciente a Hiccup, pero la verdad era que no quería amistarse con ellos. Habia visto en Dunbroch como el castaño habia enseñado a sus hermanos a hacer esa extraña cosa de posar la mano sobre la cabeza de los dragones sin mirarlos directamente a los ojos para así ganar su confianza, pero en ningún momento Mérida quiso intentarlo a pesar de las protestas de sus hermanos para que lo hiciera.

Sabía que este dragón negro, con el extraño nombre de Chimuelo, era por así decirlo el compañero más fiel del rey de Berk. Y gracias a lo que habían compartido anoche, al parecer era el primer dragón que Hiccup habia domado y al que habia convertido en su principal aliado. Según sus palabras, les habia perdido el miedo que les tenia y habia podido lograr una convivencia pacífica entre su reino y los propios dragones.

Aunque le fastidiaría a la pelirroja, sin duda fue una empresa de gran valor que se le tenía que reconocer al castaño.

Hiccup desmontó de su dragón, se acercó a Mérida y posó unos mechones rojos detrás de su oreja al ver como éstos revoloteaban rebeldes alrededor de su rostro gracias a la brisa del mar.

Mérida no supo en que momento habia dejado de respirar al sentir el leve tacto de sus dedos.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Mérida? – su voz era profunda, serena. Y su sonrisa y ojos deslumbraban un aire más confiado al verla, era el resultado de lo que la escena de anoche habia provocado en él.

-Como un tronco. – habló la chica recuperándose, alzando sus defensas. La cercanía del chico no volvería a sorprenderla.

El castaño río levemente.

-Perfecto, estas llena de energía ahora. Entonces puedo mostrarte algo. – la tomó de la mano sólo por un momento mientras se acercaban a la orilla de la cubierta. Y alzando sus brazos hacia enfrente, el chico continuó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Te presento el reino de Berk. – la gran extensión de tierra que era el reino ahora se veía muy clara frente a ella, y Mérida se maravilló. Los habia visto en el cielo, pero los dragones ahora se encontraban en la isla, dentro y fuera de ella. Volando, girando y ¿jugando? Parecía como si fueran parte del decorado o la construcción, y orbitaran alrededor del reino como si fuera su sol.

Nunca habia visto algo parecido.

El muelle se encontraba a sólo unos metros y Mérida pudo distinguir como la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse alrededor de él, esperando a los barcos para recibirlos y darles la bienvenida.

 _Darle la bienvenida a su nueva reina._

Entonces fue cuando Mérida sintió, tal vez después de mucho tiempo, lo que era sentirse realmente nerviosa.

Al ver los gritos y vítores provenientes de su gente desde el muelle, Hiccup sonrió contento alzando una de sus manos como saludo desde lo alto del barco principal de la flotilla que los acompañaba. El barco ancló por fin en el muelle y tomando la mano de Mérida entre la suya, Hiccup siguió saludando a su reino.

-Te estaban esperando Mérida. Espero no te abrume, pero mi gente sabia el motivo por el que habia regresado a Dunbroch aun después de la guerra.

Los vítores de los extasiados vikingos seguían aumentando al igual que los impresionantes rugidos provenientes de los dragones desde lo alto del cielo.

Mérida tragó saliva difícilmente.

-Pa-Parecen contentos.

-¡Claro que lo están! – afirmó el chico con alegría en la voz. - No hemos tenido reina desde la muerte de mi madre. – entonces su voz habia bajado un poco al mencionarla. - Eso hace ya demasiado tiempo.

La sonrisa seguía noble sobre el rostro del castaño cuando Mérida se volvió a verlo. Era cierto, si su madre habia muerto cuando él seguía siendo apenas un bebé entonces había pasado más de veinticinco años en los que Berk no habia tenido reina alguna.

De pronto su nerviosismo disminuyó y Mérida alzó el rostro recordándose la empresa que ahora caía sobre sus hombros. Recordando lo que seria y lo que significaría ella para este reino de ahora en adelante.

\- Cumpliré con mi deber. – soltó de pronto la pelirroja con un tono resuelto en su voz y al escucharla hablar, Hiccup se volvió hacia ella topándose con unos ardientes ojos azules. – Seré la reina que Berk necesita, no fallare a mi palabra. - Y apretando su mano continúo: - Lo juro.

Ese apasionado rostro y esos ojos zafiro que lo miraban ardientes y decididos, lo habían cautivado. Y sin pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, Hiccup tomó a Mérida de la cintura y pegándola a él la besó apremiante frente al bullicio del pueblo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Se ha visto más avance ahora, se están acercando y se acercaran más x33**_

 _ **Ahora nuestros protagonistas saben más sobre ellos, y con eso creo que crecerá la confianza hacia el otro. Ya tengo preparados y listos varios capítulos más, así que espero actualizar rápido.**_

 _ **Y creo que lo notaron puse algunas referencias en este cap de las series y películas, como el muñeco dragón y unos diálogos de Hiccup al contarle su historia a Mérida. Oh ¡Y el final con ese beso! xD en el otro cap veremos como reacciona Mérida por el impulso de nuestro amado Hiccup.**_

 _ **¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! En serio muchas gracias. Me ha encantado saber que son pocas las historias en español sobre esta pareja que les gustan y que la mía sea una de ellas me alegra muchísimo. Me hacen saber que les esta gustando la trama y la escritura así que espero continúen leyendo y mandándome sus lindos mensajes y reviews. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo. x3**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Byebye ;****_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien!**_

 _ **Aquí traigo un capítulo más. Disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo ;D**_

 **Capítulo 10**

Hiccup no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Lo único consiente que recordaba era la necesidad que habia tenido de besar a Mérida al escucharla decir cómo sería la reina que él necesitaba. Y de pronto eso lo lleno de satisfacción, y dicha que lo movieron a tomarla ahí mismo y besarla. Ni siquiera en su ceremonia de bodas se atrevió a besarla como lo hacía ahora.

Rozó la suavidad de sus labios, la sintió suspirar dentro de su boca, y la calidez húmeda de su lengua lo embriagó. Poco a poco sentía como el deseo por ella se iba encendiendo desde su vientre en una punzada de placer, y entonces Hiccup recuperó la cabeza.

Joder, aún seguían en el puerto con la gente de Berk celebrando su llegada y soltando un gran bullicio al verlos, necesitaba parar antes de que su deseo creciera hacia otra parte de su cuerpo. El castaño se separó de Mérida respirando agitadamente y al verla notó que no habia sido el único afectado por lo que habia hecho.

Mérida le devolvía una Mérida aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, con sus mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas y su rebelde cabello revoloteando alrededor de su rostro gracias al viento marino que soplaba. Mientras su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortado.

Demonios si no dejaba de mirarla ahora mismo, Hiccup tenía miedo de no poder controlarse y caer de nuevo en la tentación de besarla.

Carraspeó sonoramente su garganta y se volvió hacia su pueblo mientras intentaba poner una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Y Mérida, a un lado de él, parecía haber salido de su estupor volviéndose también hacia la gente enérgica de Berk y saludándolos levemente con su mano.

Hiccup no se disculparía por ese beso puesto que habia nacido de lo más profundo de su ser, pero si Mérida llegara a enojarse por eso podría excusarse argumentando que era la evidencia que su pueblo necesitaba ver para confirmar que era su nueva reina.

El castaño sonrió para sus adentros, sí tal vez eso podría funcionar.

Pero el rey de Berk no necesito aclarar nada pues en ese preciso momento un gran alarido se dejó escuchar proveniente de uno de los barcos que acababan de arribar junto a ellos. Eso los puso en alerta volviendo rápidamente sus cabezas hacia el origen del ruido. Aun así Hiccup no lo reconoció como un rugido de sus dragones.

Estaba seguro que ese sonido era parecido a un…

-¡Mordu!

El castaño miró hacia la pelirroja quien en ese momento habia salido presurosa de la cubierta del barco hacia el muelle. Mérida también habia escuchado ese feroz rugido y Hiccup podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de sus vikingos se acercó entonces a él, se veía agitado y un poco asustado.

-¡Señor algo ocurre con el oso de la reina!

Al escuchar eso Hiccup salió rápidamente tras Mérida quien podía ver como habia llegado ya al otro barco donde sus dos animales más confiables habían navegado toda la noche. Al llegar al barco, la tripulación de vikingos era un caos, el oso de alguna forma se encontraba en la cubierta, rugiendo y bramando desesperado. Las rendijas completamente negras que eran sus ojos brillaban ferozmente mientras sus vikingos trataban de calmarlo halando de las sogas que alcanzaron a enlazar alrededor de su cuello. Pero Hiccup podía saber lo bravo que ese oso podía llegar a ser. Lo habia visto en la guerra contra Dunbroch, y como en ese entonces, tampoco ahora se dejaría domar por ninguna soga.

Entonces Mérida entró en su campo de visión, posicionándose frente a la bestia.

-¡Mérida!- preocupado, Hiccup se habia acercado a ella instintivamente, pero Mérida lo paró con un ademan de sus manos. El castaño no se acercó.

Temía que en su ataque de desesperación el oso podría llegar a lastimar a su dueña. Mordu se encontraba en una situación de estrés, habia viajado más de un día en barco por el inquieto mar, encerrado en una enorme jaula con personas desconocidas. Y al llegar y desembarcar, no eran precisamente sus tierras con las que se encontró a primera vista. Nada de esto era familiar para él y Hiccup lo podía comprender. Sin embargo si la vida de Mérida corría algún peligro en esos momentos no duraría en entrar en acción junto a Chimuelo, por mucho que Mérida se enfadara con él después.

Pero entonces, y antes de que el castaño intentara hacer algún movimiento, una melodía llegó a sus oídos.

Se volvió hacia el origen de ese sonido y encontró a Mérida erguida valientemente frente a Mordu mientras le tarareaba una mística canción. Hiccup la reconoció, era la canción de la cascada. De pronto el enorme oso se habia calmado, al divisar a su dueña se acercó rápidamente a ella, los vikingos soltaron sus cuerdas y Mérida lo tranquilizó con su voz. El aterrador animal de antes ahora reposaba sobre sus patas casi ronroneando por las caricias que la pelirroja le daba sobre su cabeza. Y Hiccup quedo impresionado mientras una cálida sensación abarcaba su pecho al mirarla tan serena cantando esa misma canción de la cascada.

- _Guao_ , Hiccup hermano, creo que te están ganando el puesto del mejor domador de bestias.

-¿Patán?

Al reconocer la voz que le habló desde sus espaldas, Hiccup vio como sus oficiales se encontraban tras él sobre sus dragones y al parecer habían visto lo que habia sucedido hace un momento. Patán y Astrid esteban en el barco mientras los gemelos organizaban a la gente aun enérgica en el muelle para que regresaran a la cotidianidad del día puesto que su rey ya habia llegado y ya no habia nada que ver ahí. Y Patapez terminaba de ayudar a desembarcar el resto de mercancía, regalos, objetos y demás que traían consigo desde Dunbroch. Entre ellos las pertenencias de la nueva reina de Berk.

-Hiccup, Mérida, que bueno que llegaron con bien. – Astrid se acercó a ellos saludándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mérida ya habia calmado a su compañero guerrero y ahora éste se encontraba recibiendo ordenes dócilmente. – Lo que hiciste fui increíble Mérida.

La chica sonrió al parecer algo apenada al escuchar esas palabras. E incorporándose, se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos con la última orden hacia Mordu de que se comportara.

-Yo… siento esto. Creo que Mordu venia algo intranquilo desde que partimos de Dunbroch.

La rubia vikingo negó con la cabeza mientras la tomaba de las manos comprensiblemente.

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Todo esto es nuevo para él.

-Pero vaya truco que sacaste de la manga ¿eh, reina? – Ante su imprudente comentario, Astrid le dio un codazo a patán. – _¡Auch!_

-No, Astrid tiene razón. – habló ahora Hiccup volviéndose hacia la pelirroja. – Lo que hiciste fue increíble.

Mérida se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno al igual que ustedes utilizan esa cosa extraña que hacen con la mano para tranquilizar a sus dragones, nosotros utilizamos nuestra voz.

-Ahora entiendo porque los jefes de los clanes bramaban tan fuerte… _¡Ouch!_ ¡Astrid!

-Bueno, acaban de llegar y hay mucho que hacer. – después de callar a Patán, Astrid volvió a tomar la palabra animosamente.

-Sí, quiero enseñarle el reino a Mérida.

-Oh, no. Me temo que no, joven rey. Tienes que terminar de organizar a tus hombres. – siguió hablando la rubia mientras señalaba los demás barcos que seguían llegando al muelle. – Y Eret quiere que te reúnas con él después de eso.

Al escuchar esto último, Hiccup frunció el ceño y su mirada cambio rápidamente. La pelirroja no paso por alto la seriedad que volvía a su rostro haciéndolo parecer mayor de lo que era.

-Así que yo le mostrare el reino a Mérida. – Astrid la tomó de un brazo cariñosamente. – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hiccup. Le mostrare el reino y hare algunas presentaciones en lo que tú haces tus asuntos con Eret. Estaremos devuelta para la cena.

El chico asintió y relajando su rostro un poco, habló.

-Gracias Astrid. – y volviéndose hacia Mérida, llevó una mano a su cuello de pronto sin saber que decir. – Sé que a lo mejor estarás cansada así que espero no te moleste que…

-¿Bromeas? – la pelirroja lo interrumpió extrañamente entusiasta y eso bastó para que Hiccup la mirara ahora sonriendo. – Lo último que necesito ahora es descansar, - miró a la vikinga rubia. – Astrid muéstrame todo lo que puedas de Berk. Sólo tengo una petición, ¿pueden ir estos dos conmigo? – la pelirroja sonreía ampliamente mientras señalaba tras ella a Mordu y a Angus su caballo. – Creo que les vendría bien estirar las piernas y conocer las tierras.

La rubia río.

-Por supuesto que sí.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Una hora más tarde Mérida y Astrid se encontraban cabalgando alrededor de las tierras de la isla.

Mérida se encontraba montada sobre Angus trotando al paso de la rubia quien habia insistido en montar un caballo y no a su dragón Tormenta puesto que en esa etapa del embarazo seria riesgoso para ella y el bebé. Además de que su esposo Eret la encerraría en su casa hasta que el bebé naciera si la encontraba arriba de su dragón de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, Mordu y tormenta les seguían los pasos desde atrás. Al parecer Mordu habia logrado amistarse con ese dragón y ahora se encontraba corriendo tras Tormenta en un entretenido juego.

Mérida los vio y suspiró. Bueno al menos Mordu ya se estaba familiarizando con el reino y sus dragones y ya no se veía agobiado como momentos antes. Sin embargo si no hubiera sido por la rabieta que el oso habia hecho, no sabía cómo es que iba a responder a lo que Hiccup habia hecho momentos antes. Inesperadamente el castaño la habia besado y, para su extraña sorpresa, Mérida le habia correspondido al beso. Y le habia gustado. Pero que Infiernos, ¡le habia gustado! Por eso en cuanto Astrid dijo que le mostraría el reino, la pelirroja no dudo en acompañarla. Aunque por fuera habia actuado normal, por dentro sentía un desastre de emociones.

Pero, se dijo Mérida, a fin de cuentas era su esposa. Si ponía las cosas por ese lado, Hiccup estaba en todo su derecho. Además, medio reino se encontraba en los muelles en ese momento, también pudo haber sido tan sólo una demostración frente a su pueblo.

Y convencida de esos pensamientos, Mérida suspiró poniendo su concentración en el camino por el que andaban.

Habían avanzado un gran tramo desde el muelle hasta donde ahora se encontraban. Habían pasado casas, construcciones y cosechas. Y aunque no diferenciaban mucho las construcciones de las de su reino lo que si llamaba su atención eran las mejoras que hicieron sobre éstos para los dragones. Humanos como dragones tenían su propio espacio y eso hacía a Berk un lugar diferente al resto, y claro que también fantástico a simple vista.

Un enorme campo se extendía frente a ellas, y al terminar se veía como se acercaban cada vez más al inicio del bosque.

Mérida se encontraba contemplando el panorama cuando Astrid se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es algo diferente a Dunbroch, pero me puedo acostumbrar. – sonrió orgullosa la pelirroja.

-No dudo ni un poco de eso. – Mérida le sonrió agradable, Astrid le comenzaba a caer bien. – Desde lo ocurrido en el barco creo que te has ganado el respeto de muchos, eres alguien formidable Mérida.

-Eso no fue nada, tan solo quería tranquilizar a mi compañero de batalla. Pero si hubiese sido un dragón el descontrolado, tal vez ahí no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. No tengo tanta información sobre ellos, ¿sabes? Nunca creí que la necesitaría.

No sabía por qué pero ahora Mérida se encontraba charlando abiertamente con esta rubia vikinga, antes su enemiga. Creía que no necesitaría saber nada sobre los dragones, estaba evitando el conocerlos para no encantarse con ellos como lo hacían todos los que se encontraban con uno. Pero ahora que habia llegado a Berk y veía como los dragones eran parte de este reino también, tenía al menos que conocer un poco sobre ellos pues ahora eso sería parte de su empresa como reina.

-Entiendo el por qué– habló de repente Astrid sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué gastar tiempo en aprender sobre una especie peligrosa que intentó invadir tu reino? Te entiendo perfectamente Mérida. Hace un tiempo nosotros pensábamos exactamente lo mismo. Preferiríamos combatirlos antes que entenderlos. Pero entonces, y gracias a Hiccup, todo cambio.

-Hiccup me habló sobre eso. – afirmó la chica recordando las palabras de la noche anterior. - Eran reconocidos por ser vikingos profesionales en cazar dragones.

-Así es. – continuó la rubia soltando una pequeña risa. - Pero Hiccup era el peor de ellos. – sonrió nostálgicamente. – Yo tenía ocho años cuando Hiccup nació y quedo huérfano de madre el mismo día. Desde entonces lo traté como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Me seguía a todos lados, le enseñe a crear su propio casco vikingo y le enseñe a pelear, aunque eso nunca fue su fuerte, él era más bien un chico inteligente. Le encantaba crear e inventar cosas con lo que tenía a su alrededor. Aun así quería ser reconocido como su padre y abuelo. Quería cazar un dragón a toda costa. Sus antepasados eran reconocidos por haber cazado al menos un dragón furia nocturna, la especie más poderosa de dragones. Y decidido a cazar uno, aunque sus inventos e intentos fallaran, de pronto habia encontrado a uno herido. Pero en vez de acabar con él, Hiccup hizo todo lo contrario, lo ayudó a sanar. Ahora ese dragón lo conocemos como Chimuelo.

Mérida abrió los ojos.

-¿Chimuelo es un furia nocturna?

Astrid asintió.

-El ultimo de su especie. Desde entonces nuestra perspectiva sobre los dragones cambió y Hiccup nos ayudó a comprenderlos. – Astrid se volvió hacia Mordu y Tormenta quienes seguían en su extraño juego de correr, volar y brincar. – Aunque Berk parezca una tierra de convivencia pacífica entre dragones y humanos, ellos tienen su propio hogar.

Mérida la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso Berk no es su lugar de origen?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

– Hemos aprendido a convivir con ellos, pero también tienen su propio nido al cual volver. – entonces los ojos de Astrid se volvieron hacia el horizonte. - Más allá de Berk y del mar del norte se encuentran sus tierras. Se podría decir que nosotros somos tan sólo una puerta hacia sus dominios. Dominios a los que mucha gente quiere llegar e invadir, pero son muy difíciles de encontrar.

Mérida escuchaba todo lo que la rubia le decía sorprendida, todo esto era nuevo para ella. Aunque la magia era una cuestión muy normal en los diferentes reinos, las criaturas fantásticas como los dragones, no. Puesto que ellos eran más difíciles de encontrar. Para muchos estas bestias sólo se dejaban ver unas veces cada tantos años, y hasta hace algunas generaciones atrás se dejaron ver con más frecuencia resultando esto en cacerías exhaustivas por parte de los vikingos hacia esa especie. Y pese a que luchaban contra ellos, en realidad nunca se habían puesto a pensar de donde provenían. Donde estaría su hogar o el origen de sus tierras, _hasta que apareció Hiccup_ , pensó Mérida, y se volvió aliado de ellos y no su enemigo.

-¿Has estado ahí? ¿En su hogar? – preguntó la pelirroja con interés.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

-El único que conoce su localización exacta es Hiccup. – _por supuesto que sí,_ se dijo la pelirroja. -Por eso se ha empecinado tanto en protegerlos ya que personas peligrosas se encuentran tras el paradero de ese lugar para utilizarlo para su propio beneficio funesto.

Astrid frunció el ceño molesta tras esas palabras, y viendo ese gesto, Mérida recábalo la información en sus pensamientos. Por su puesto que mucha gente estaría interesada en un dragón, eran una mina de oro. Su padre le habia dicho que en el mercado negro pagaban exageradamente bien por las escamas de dragón, sus garras, huesos y dientes. Con ellos se podrían hacer armas indestructibles y armaduras extremadamente fuertes. Pero el precio por cazar uno también era muy elevado, se ocupaban muchas vidas humanas para tomar una de dragón. Era por eso que raramente se podría encontrar mercancía de ellos en los diferentes comercios ilegales.

Entonces la cuestión que rondaba en su cabeza salió inconsciente de los labios de Mérida:

-Tal vez eso sea lo que tiene a Hiccup tan ocupado.

-¿Como?

La pelirroja habia pensado en voz alta y se volvió hacia Astrid rápidamente.

-Tan sólo estaba pensando que me pareció muy extraño el que Hiccup quisiera regresar a Berk inmediatamente después de nuestra ceremonia de bodas. Según sus propias palabras argumentaba que tenía asuntos que atender en Berk con urgencia. Entonces pensé que a lo mejor fuera esto, lo que acabas de contarme. Sus dragones peligran al igual que su hogar, es por eso que insistió en volver tan rápido.

Astrid la miró entonces sorprendida, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Eres muy intuitiva princesa, quiero decir _mi reina_. – le guiño un ojo divertida. – Y tienes razón, últimamente Hiccup ha tenido a los muchachos muy ocupados en la búsqueda de los barcos cazadores de Drago. Antes de regresar a Dunbroch para la ceremonia, hizo todo lo posible este último mes para deshacerse de ellos.

Al escuchar un nombre que no era familiar para ella, Mérida miró de pronto extrañada a la rubia.

-¿Drago? ¿Quién es Drago?

La mayor calló entonces, deteniendo a su caballo abruptamente mientras miraba a la pelirroja con un semblante diferente. Parecía triste.

-Lo siento princesa, pero creo que eso no me corresponde contártelo. – y Mérida pensó que tal vez habia tocado un tema serio para las personas de Berk puesto que la rubia habia olvidado nombrarla por los honoríficos. Sin embargo, ese semblante duró tan sólo un poco en el rostro de la rubia pues ahora una sonrisa volvía a cubrirlo. – Creo que he hablado un poquitín de más. - se excusó. - Pero descuida. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarle directamente a Hiccup. Estoy segura que no podrá ocultarte nada, parece tener una cierta debilidad por ti.

Y pasando por alto la pregunta que Astrid no pudo responderle, Mérida se sonrojó por la insinuación que ésta parecía dedicarle acerca del jinete de dragones.

-¿C-Como dices?

-¡Vamos Mérida! – ignorando su pregunta, la mayor apuró a su caballo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. - Quiero mostrarte la academia antes de que anochezca.

Y girando su caballo la rubia salió al galope con una Mérida confundida atrás de ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de dejar el muelle y a sus oficiales a cargo del resto, Hiccup habia llegado cuanto antes al castillo en busca de Eret.

En cuanto Astrid le dijo que Eret quería verlo, sabía que tenía que ver con Drago y sus flotillas cazadoras. Fue por eso que no pudo esperar. Entró a la sala donde se reunían sus oficiales para asuntos de planes y estrategias, encontrándose a Eret en la enorme mesa con incontables papeles y pergaminos alrededor de él. Al escucharlo entrar, alzó la cabeza y se incorporó saludando a su rey.

-En hora buena por tu ceremonia, Hiccup. – sonrió atento Eret, y Hiccup le agradeció de igual forma. Pero los saludos duraron si quiera un rato pues Hiccup habia cambiado inmediatamente su rostro por uno más serio.

-¿Eret que pasa? Astrid dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

-Furtivo trajo esto, esta mañana. – sin más rodeos, el mayor le habia extendido un pedazo de papel al joven rey. – Trae el sello de Hawk.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hiccup tomó rápidamente el sobre. Desde que se habia topado con Eugene en su boda contándole lo que habia sucedido con Hans, el castaño habia estado preocupado. Aunque Eugene habia dicho que todo iba bien, quería confirmarlo por él mismo. Fue por eso que al anochecer, cuando embarcaron rumbo a Berk, habia mandado a Furtivo con una nota desde el barco hacia el paradero de Hans.

La respuesta fue inmediata, así que esperaba que el pirata se encontrara bien. Y al leer la carta se dio cuenta que así parecía estarlo.

En ella decía que iba tras la pista del príncipe de Svalbard que al parecer se encontraba ayudando a Drago en la búsqueda del hechizo, y traía algo en su barco pirata que el príncipe quería con urgencia. Bueno eso explicaba lo que habia dicho Eugene del porque ese reino perseguía con insistencia a Hans. Pero algo todavía no dejaba de inquietarlo, ¿Svalbard cómplice de Drago? Tenía entendido que ese príncipe era un idiota. ¿Que querría Drago de él? ¿Por qué tenerlo como aliado?

Al final de la nota Hans comentaba que iría a cierta isla de piratas donde tal vez encontraría ahí información sobre el paradero de Drago, si ese fuera el caso se lo haría saber de inmediato mediante Furtivo. Se despidió con un _enhorabuena por tu enlace_ y Hiccup suspiró con un poco de alivio.

Al menos sabía que Hans se encontraba bien. Y por lo visto en su boda, Eugene también estaba seguro en el reino de Corona. Pero ahora su interrogante era ¿qué demonios tenía que ver Svalbard con Drago? Ya tenía a una hechicera negra de Corona a su lado ¿por qué hacer alianza también con ese príncipe? A lo mejor habia una relación ahí que Hiccup aún no podía entender. Eso no le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada.

Esto comenzaba a tornarse demasiado extraño. Pero ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, Drago haría lo que sea por cumplir su empresa. Era por eso que reunía a príncipes idiotas y a brujas de magia negra como sus aliados para lograrlo. Sin embargo, Hiccup no se lo permitiría.

Después de terminar de leer la nota, el castaño la arrugó dentro de su puño y la lanzó hacia el fuego de la chimenea viendo cómo se consumía lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, Hiccup?

Eret habia hablado después de un pequeño silencio por parte de su rey. Y volviéndose hacia el mayor con decisión férrea en sus ojos, Hiccup habló:

-Continuaremos con la caza de las flotillas de Drago, Eret.

El nombrado asintió con vehemencia. Y fue en ese instante que una ráfaga de viento sopló tan fuerte que atravesó las ventanas de la sala y los pasillos del castillo. Como si de un lastimero aullido se tratase.

– E iré a visitar el nido con Chimuelo.

-¿Iras tú solo?

El castaño asintió. – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué harás con la reina en tu ausencia? ¿Sabe algo de lo que estás haciendo?

Hiccup pestañeo desorientado saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos con tan sólo esa simple mención de la pelirroja.

Demonios, no habia pensado en eso.

-¿Que se supone que le diga a Mérida? – habló para sí mismo con un deje de frustración, con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Ante esto, Eret sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

Hiccup relajó su semblante suspirando con resignación.

-No es algo que pretenda ocultar, pero no quiero abrumarla con esto. Apenas se estará acostumbrando al reino y a su gente, a los dragones, a sus tareas como reina…

-Entonces no veo el problema en decirle. – lo interrumpió. - Astrid me ha hablado mucho sobre ella, le cae realmente bien ¿sabes? – el joven rey sonrió extrañamente orgulloso al escuchar esas palabras. – Y a lo que mencionaste por como recibía y atacaba en cada contienda contra ti durante la guerra, no veo como no pueda sobrellevar esto.

-Por eso exactamente. – su voz salió un poco exasperada. - Porque estoy seguro que querrá luchar y combatir con todas sus fuerzas. Está en su terca naturaleza. – entonces cerró los ojos un momento y se calmó. - Pero esta es mi guerra. No dejare que corra peligro. En especial si es contra Drago.

-No sólo es tu guerra, Hiccup. –le reprochó el mayor. - Es nuestra, y Drago es nuestro enemigo. Estoico era tu padre, pero también era nuestro rey. Deja de cargar el peso de su muerte por tu cuenta.

Aunque sabía que Eret tenía razón, no podía dejar de sentir que esa responsabilidad era únicamente de él. No habia podido ayudar a su padre a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho por encontrarlo. Y al haber llegado por fin hasta él, habia descubierto que la muerte le habia llevado ventaja desde siempre. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Era su culpa que Estoico el Vasto estuviera muerto, y el matar a Drago haría que Hiccup calmara tan sólo un poco el peso de culpa que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Tan sólo un poco.

-Está bien, se lo explicare. - A fin de cuentas era su reina. Y Eret sonrió victorioso por las palabras del joven rey, sin darse cuenta en ningún momento del semblante de preocupación que reflejaba el rey dragón en su rostro antes de salir de la sala.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Astrid la habia llevado por diferentes caminos de Berk y paisajes que intentaba memorizar cada que la rubia le explicaba algo sobre ellos o alguna historia popular de la zona. Le presentó también a algunas personas de Berk quienes se encontraban por el camino en su labor diaria. Y todo esto había pasado antes de llegar a la tan esperada academia. En donde ahora la rubia llevaba casi media hora explicándole lo que ahí haría. Ese era el lugar donde entrenaría a sus últimos guerreros más capaces y valientes, los que ella no habia podido entrenar puesto que habia entrado a la etapa de embarazo que no se lo permitía.

Al llegar, Mérida vio impresionada como la academia se alzaba frente a ella, enorme, algo vieja, pero imponente. Y le gustó. Sería un buen lugar para entrenar, moría de ganas de poner a sus músculos a trabajar otra vez y lanzar incontables flechas con su arco. Analizando la estructura, se dio cuenta que ésta era algo peculiar, pues en lugar de que hubiera techo cubriendo lo alto de la construcción, habia una especie de verjas posicionadas en cruces cerrando lo alto del techado en forma de domo. Parecía la mitad de una jaula, y se dijo que era para los dragones. Para que no salieran volando de ahí.

-Vaya, que rústico. – no pudo evitar decir.

-Si. – respondió la rubia divertida. – Esta es la vieja escuela de entrenamiento. Aunque nos amistamos con los dragones, no hemos cambiado esos viejos barrotes.

Desmontaron de sus caballos y se adentraron al lugar.

-Venga vamos, te mostrare el lugar por dentro. Podrás comenzar desde mañana tus entrenamientos pues veo que estas ansiosa. Mañana pediré a Gustav y Heather que se presenten para que conozcan a su nueva maestra. Estoy segura que te agradarán, aunque al principio pueden ser un poco…

Pero Mérida ya no la oía. Habían entrado a lo que era la arena de la academia y su atención se habia puesto en las dos presencias extrañas que se encontraban frente a ella luchando arrojándose al parecer una especie de armas la una a la otra.

Espera ¿acaso eso eran hachas?

Una de ellas salió volando de repente incrustándose a centímetros de sus pies, y Mérida frunció el ceño al ver quien las arrojaba… ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Si apenas eran unos niños!

-¿Gustav, Heather? ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – la rubia habia parado su diatriba y también parecía sorprendida por la presencia de eso niños en la arena.

-Estábamos entrenando por nuestra cuenta. – habló engreído uno de ellos.

-Ya que, al parecer, nadie quería ocupar esa labor. – se enfurruñó el otro con las manos en sus caderas.

Parecía que un tic nervioso nacía de un ojo de la rubia vikinga, entonces soltó un suspiro y continuó.

-En ese caso déjenme presentarles a Mérida – siguió Astrid mientras señalaba a la pelirroja a un lado de ella y Mérida temió hacia donde iba todo esto. - De ahora en adelante será su maestra de entrenamiento.

Y al ver la reacción de los mocosos, Mérida supo que esto no terminaría bien.

-¿Quién es ella?

Las preguntas surgieron en un bombardeo.

-Ella es la _rein…_

-Mira sus manos, apuesto que en su vida ha tomado un hacha.

-Por el contrario, ella es una _poderosa gue…_

-¿Y que es esa ropa? ¿Acaso puede pelear con ese vestido tan largo?

Los niños seguían con sus insufribles quejas mientras Mérida apretaba los puños a sus costados tratando de tranquilizarse.

¿Acaso esto era una broma? ¡Joder si apenas eran unos niños! No tendrían más de diez años. ¿Y estos eran los últimos guerreros más valientes y capaces que tenía Berk?

-No me gusta, es fea y su cabello es horrible.

-Cierto. ¿Estas segura que no es una bruja? Sino ¿por qué es tan rojo su cabello?

Estos eran los últimos guerreros en entrenamiento de Berk, y eran unos mocosos sumamente groseros para variar.

Entonces fue cuando Mérida explotó.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Creo que me quedo largo este capítulo ¿verdad? Pero bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y como se dieron cuenta hubo otra mención de nuestro amigo Hans quien le contó a Hiccup acerca de Drago y demás personajes, los cuales veremos más adelante lo que traman. También al parecer a Hiccup le pesa mucho la muerte de su padre, no quiere meter a Mérida en su embrollo con Drago, pero ¿se enterará Mérida de quien es él?**_

 _ **Okay espérenlo en los siguientes caps. xD**_

 _ **Por cierto los niños que menciono también son parte del mundo de CEATD, salen en las series y aquí los pongo como unos niños. Jajaj me gusto eso, veremos cómo le va a Mérida entrenando a esos mocosos.**_

 _ **También quiero darles un pequeño aviso anticipado. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 13 que llegando ahí, después de ese capítulo, creo que tardare un poco más en actualizar la historia. Ya tengo más o menos pensado el desenlace de ésta (tengo la sucesión de los hechos en viñetas y así jajaj) pero todavía me faltaría escribirlo, desarrollarlo, corregir, revisar, volver a corregir, etc. En fin, todo el ciclo de escribir. Por eso espero me puedan tener paciencia llegando a ese punto, pero definitivamente terminare esta historia.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar :D**_

 _ **¡Espero leerlos pronto!**_

 _ **See ya ;***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Qué tal! Nos leemos abajo :D**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

 **Capítulo 11**

Después de su nada grato encuentro con esos niños y de demostrarles una pequeña lección de combate antes de que regresaran a sus casas enfurruñados por su derrota, y prometiendo que mañana le darían revancha a la pelirroja; Mérida y Astrid se encontraban ahora en el castillo riéndose divertidas de lo que habia pasado en la academia.

Como dijo la rubia, habían llegado a tiempo para la cena y al sentarse a la mesa con Hiccup y todos sus oficiales comenzaron a relatar lo que habia sucedido con esos mocosos en la arena. Astrid habia explicado el ataque furioso que habia tenido Mérida después de haber escuchado todas las quejas provenientes de sus futuros alumnos y entonces todos comenzaron a reír deseando el haber estado ahí para ver como la reina ponía en su lugar a esos malcriados. Sobre todo Hiccup no dejaba de sonreír al imaginárselo mientras veía a la pelirroja riéndose abiertamente por su anécdota. Sin duda le gustaba que Mérida se viera así de contenta, relajada, y sobre todo sin sus defensas puestas sobre ella. El paseo con Astrid le habia caído muy bien.

Terminada la cena los oficiales se retiraron a sus casas respectivamente y Mérida siguió a Hiccup hacia lo que sería su nueva habitación.

-Mientras conocías el reino junto a Astrid, hice traer todas tus cosas a tu habitación. – habló el castaño señalando una gran puerta de madera. - Espero que sea de tu agrado y si faltara algo puedes decirme ¿está bien?

Entonces la chica lo miró confundida, y Hiccup se imaginó en lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú? – se volvió hacia él, expectante.

Hiccup sonrió de lado divertido.

-En mi habitación. – aclaró mirando la puerta contigua a la de la chica, para después dedicarle una sonrisa llena de malicia y diversión. – Pero si lo prefieres puedo dormir contigo esta noche.

Las mejillas de Mérida se encendieron y sus ojos chispearon con furia.

-Ni lo sueñes, rey dragón.

Y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras ella.

Hiccup soltó una pequeña risa al ver su reacción y pensó que habia valido la pena. Con su pequeña broma ahora sabía que la pelirroja al menos iba a pensar en él toda la noche. O hasta que se quedara dormida.

Suspiró. Al menos él pensaría en ella toda la noche. Tenerla a una puerta de distancia era una gran tentación, pero no quería abrumarla con su presencia y con lo nuevo que todo le parecería y, estaba seguro, apenas se iba acostumbrando. Era por eso que le habia asignado su propia habitación.

–Sabes que bromeaba mi reina. Pero si algún día quieres intentarlo, lo haré.

Al terminar esas palabras, Mérida escuchó como los pasos del castaño desaparecían por el pasillo. Al mismo tiempo sentía como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

Estúpido rey dragón. Pensó.

Estúpido Hiccup.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup se decidió en decirle a Mérida que tenía que partir hacia el nido junto con Chimuelo. Habia pensado decirle la noche anterior antes de que la pelirroja entrara a su habitación, pero no habia podido evitar hacer aquella broma y tras eso la chica habia entrado a su alcoba echa una furia. Suspiró resignado. Bueno, se lo merecía, tal vez ese tema aún era muy delicado para ella.

Hiccup habia pensado partir hacia el nido al día siguiente junto a Chimuelo puesto que todavía tenía asuntos que atender con Eret y terminar de explicar sus labores a Mérida, pero sin duda no dejaría pasar este día sin mencionarle a Mérida sobre su empresa en la búsqueda de los barcos cazadores de Drago.

Iba imaginando posibilidades de cómo podía contarle a Mérida cuando llegó al comedor pensando en encontrar ahí a la pelirroja, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no era así. En realidad Mérida no se encontraba por ninguna parte del castillo y al preguntarle a uno de los mozos por ella, éste le contestó que la reina habia salido muy temprano esa mañana, montada sobre su caballo con su arco en la espalda, y habia dicho algo acerca de ir a la academia a entrenar.

El castaño suspiró.

Bueno, ahora su charla tendría que esperar hasta que Mérida se desocupara. Mientras tanto Hiccup terminaría sus preparativos para partir mañana.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Rudo, Mike, guarden a los dragones!

-Sí, mi reina.

-¿Espera, pero que haces?

-¡Regrésame a mi dragón, Rudo!

-Lo siento Gustav, órdenes de la reina.

Los dos niños se volvieron furiosos hacia la mayor, y Mérida no pudo evitar su sonrisa de satisfacción al verlos. Rudo y Mike eran los vikingos encargados del mantenimiento de la arena de la academia y los que resguardaban a los dragones en la especie de establo para dragones que tenía la construcción. Se habia ganado la simpatía de esos dos rápidamente y sobre todo después de mencionarles lo que tenía planeado para esos niños en ese día de entrenamiento que, al escucharla, soltaron una sonora carcajada al estilo vikingo. Al parecer ellos tampoco podían tolerar a esos mocosos insufribles, fue por eso que se habían puesto a disposición de la reina rápidamente. Y tan pronto habían llegado los pequeños soldados de Berk, Mérida hizo que les quitaran a sus dragones.

Estos niños aprenderían como era el sobrevivir sin ellos.

Entones Mérida soltó un fuerte silbido de sus labios que retumbo alrededor de la arena de la academia, eso fue suficiente para que los niños dejaran de quejarse y se percataran en lo que se acercaba rápidamente desde la entrada del lugar.

Mordu llegó entonces ágilmente con un estruendoso gruñido y sacudida que lleno a los niños de baba. Se habia posicionado frente a su dueña y veía a los niños fríamente con sus pequeños ojos negros.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- se quejaron éstos.

-Chicos déjenme presentarles a mi compañero de guerra. Él es Mordu. – los niños la miraron con el ceño fruncido. – Y ahora, permítanme explicarles de lo que se tratara el entrenamiento de hoy. Tendrán hasta el mediodía para llegar a la cima de pico de dragón, y contando desde ahora tendrán veinte minutos de ventaja hasta que Mordu y yo salgamos en su búsqueda.

-¿Que? – los menores de pronto la vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loca y eso divirtió a la pelirroja.

–Atravesaran el bosque y el arroyo, hasta llegar a la colina. – Mérida agradeció el recorrido que Astrid le habia dado el día anterior. – Ahí se encuentra una bandera, tienen que llegar hasta ella antes del mediodía para que el entrenamiento termine. Si Mordu o en este caso yo misma los atrapamos primero, entonces repetiremos esto mañana. Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que puedan tomar esa bandera.

-¿Si nos atrapan? ¡Estarás cazándonos! ¡Como ardillas!– se enfureció el chico al comprender de lo que se trataba el entrenamiento.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca llegaremos a esa colina sin los dragones!

-¡Ni siquiera tenemos armas!

-De eso se trata. – se jactó la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus quejas. – Que lleguen ahí sin ellos. Cuentan con sus dos brazos y piernas, y su cabeza es el arma más poderosa que pueden tener. Tienen un bosque lleno de herramientas para crear, ¡utilícenlas! Además el tiempo es su ventaja.

-¿¡Ventaja!? ¿Cual? ¡Sólo es injusticia!

Mérida subió a Angus mientras los chicos seguían quejándose y lanzándole miradas furiosas. Entonces Angus relinchó y Mérida tomó el arco en sus manos.

-Les recuerdo que de los veinte minutos que tenían desde que entraron a la arena sólo les quedan diez gracias a que lo han gastado en sus berrinches. Así que si no quieren que Mordu se los coma, será mejor que empiecen a correr.

-¿¡Comer!? Pero si dijiste que sólo nos atraparía.

Al ver como los niños no se movían Mérida los miró desafiante.

-¡Mordu! – gritó y el oso se colocó en guardia. - A por ellos.

Entonces salieron corriendo.

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Una bruja! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

Los niños salieron de la academia con un Mordu pisándole los talones, entonces el oso paró abruptamente en la entrada al verlos correr fuera de la academia.

Mérida se acercó a él.

-Bien hecho. – sonrió de lado al ver como los niños se alejaban hacia el bosque.

Aún faltaban cinco minutos más.

Esto sería divertido.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Una de sus flechas pasó rozando el cabello negro del muchacho.

-¿Acaso piensas matarme? ¡Reina loca!

Mérida soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que me tomare eso como un cumplido.

Entonces Mordu saltó sobre él y ahora el pequeño niño yacía bajo las patas del gran oso.

-¡Argh! Te odio, oso estúpido. – pataleaba furioso.

Mérida llegó hasta él montada sobre Angus y con una Heather amarrada de pies y manos detrás de ella, echada sobre Angus como un costal de papas.

-Se terminó. – sentenció la mayor. - Fallaron y aun no es medio día.

Los niños gruñeron al escucharla.

Mérida descendió de Angus y desató a Heather. Los menores se incorporaron y la miraban furiosos para diversión de la chica.

-Mañana lo volveremos a intentar. Por ahora regresen a sus casas.

-Iré por mi dragón. – comenzó a caminar Gustav enfurruñado con los puños apretados a sus costados.

-Oh no, nada de eso. – habló entonces la pelirroja mientras una sonrisa ladina comenzaba a nacer en su rostro. – No verán a sus dragones mientras no tomen la bandera que esta sobre esa colina. – la boca de los menores se abrió estupefacta. – No se preocupen por ellos, Rudo y Mike los cuidaran muy bien. Mientras tanto, analicen en sus casas lo que hicieron mal hoy y mañana intenten llegar antes de que Mordu los atrape.

Después de refutarle algunas cosas a la pelirroja, y al ver que no haría ningún cambio sobre su decisión, entonces los niños se fueron frustrados y llenos de ira hacia la reina loca que tenían ahora como maestra.

Mientras tanto, Mérida se encontraba demasiado satisfecha por los resultados que habia obtenido ese día. Esto comprobaba que los niños dependían demasiado de sus dragones para absolutamente todo. Pero ahora, y gracias a su entrenamiento, eso ya no sería así. Sabía que los dragones podían ser una gran herramienta para esos mocosos, pero no tenían por qué ser su debilidad. Sin ellos los niños volvían a ser comunes y corrientes. Vulnerables. Necesitaba entrenarlos en cuerpo, alma y espíritu si quería que en un futuro en situaciones donde los dragones no pudieran ayudarlos, ellos mismos pudieran defenderse por su propia cuenta. Gustav y Heather tenían que aprender a sobrevivir sin ellos. Al menos su generación y las más jóvenes que venían después de ellos.

Mérida suspiró y estiró su cuerpo con sus brazos hacia adelante. Ese habia sido un gran ejercicio. Habia disfrutado mucho el perseguir a los niños escurridizos y ver sus caras de frustración cuando los atrapaba. Mañana estaba segura serían más reacios a ser cazados pues ya habían experimentado el fracaso.

Sonrió al pensar eso. Tal vez mañana le darían más guerra.

Subió de nuevo a Angus y entonces llamó a Mordu a su lado.

-Vamos muchachos. – les habló a sus fieles compañeros mientras caminando por el bosque se acercaban cada vez más al arroyo. Aún faltaba una hora para el mediodía y entonces tendría que volver al castillo para la merienda. Así que mientras tanto atraparía algunos peces con Mordu como lo hacían siempre en Dunbroch después de un arduo entrenamiento. Al menos podría conservar algunas costumbres que tenia de su hogar, y eso la hacía recordarlo con nostalgia.

Llegaron al arroyo y Mordu entró de lleno en él comenzando a cazar a los peces escurridizos que huían de su gran boca rápidamente. Angus comenzó a pastar por su alrededor, y Mérida se adentró al agua hasta la altura de sus pantorrillas, con el arco en su mano dispuesta a cazar más peces que su compañero oso.

Así estuvieron un largo rato sin que la pelirroja se percatara de la hora que era. Fue entonces cuando detrás de ella escuchó como la llamaba una voz proveniente de una presencia que acababa de arribar. Eso la sorprendió de pronto, causando que Mérida casi cayera de lleno al agua del arroyo.

-¡Hiccup! – lo reprendió volviéndose hacia él aun metida en el agua.

El castaño al ver su expresión se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, no quería distraerte de tu eh… - dudó. - entrenamiento.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Pescando, estoy pescando.

-Oh, sí. Claro, por supuesto. – sonrió dándole la razón. – Por cierto, ¿cómo fue tu entrenamiento con Heather y Gustav?

Mérida salió del arroyo con tres peces diferentes incrustados en su flecha.

-El entrenamiento fue muy exiguo este día, y mande a Heather y a Gustav a sus casas. Tal vez mañana sea un poco más excitante de lo que fue hoy.

Al escucharla Hiccup sonrió acercándose a ella, mientras Chimuelo seguía con su vista la flecha con peces que la pelirroja tenía en su mano.

-De camino hacia el arroyo me encontré con Astrid y me dijo que los chicos habían llegado a ella convertidos en pequeños demonios enfurecidos. – Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar lo que la rubia le habia contando. – Al parecer blasfemaban tu nombre, Mérida. Eso me hizo pensar en qué clase de entrenamiento se practica en Dunbroch.

Mérida no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa.

-El adecuado como para fortalecer a esos niños en cuerpo, alma y espíritu. No dudo de la fortaleza y el apoyo que pueden brindarles sus dragones, pero tienen que aprender a hacer las cosas por ellos mismos. – Hiccup la miraba expectante mientras sentía como comenzaba a contagiarse de la pasión que emanaba de la pelirroja. – Además, su generación y las más jóvenes tendrán que trabajar aún más duro que la tuya, puesto que ellos crecieron con la protección de los dragones. Mientras tú y tus amigos tienen la ventaja de que no los tenían cuando eran niños, no contaban con la ayuda de los dragones y eso los convirtió en guerreros fuertes por sí mismos. Ahora Gustav y Heather tienen que alcanzaros en ese aspecto.

De pronto Hiccup la miró con admiración.

-Increíble. – habló asombrado. - Me has hecho darme cuenta de algo que ignoraba, o más bien nunca me habia puesto a pensar sobre ello. – confesó entonces. – Creo que he dejado que los más jóvenes dependen demasiado de sus dragones.

Mérida se sintió de pronto sorprendida al escuchar como sus acciones y palabras eran aceptadas por el rey de Berk, pues realmente se le habia cruzado brevemente por la cabeza que a lo mejor Hiccup no estaría de acuerdo con el entrenamiento que habia hecho con sus subordinados. Pero eso no era así. Le habia dado un nuevo panorama al castaño de lo que pasaba en su reino, y él lo habia aceptado abiertamente.

Entonces Hiccup se volvió hacia ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Creo que te estas adaptando muy bien a tu nuevo hogar. - el corazón de Mérida dio un brinco. – Y me atrevería a decir que el título de reina te viene perfectamente.

La chica se sonrojó. Y sacudiendo su cabeza quiso que sus palabras y su estúpida y apuesta sonrisa no le afectaran tanto.

-Por supuesto que sí. – habló entonces altiva. – He entendido perfectamente mis deberes aquí y Astrid también ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Me alegra oír eso, Mérida. Pensé que a lo mejor una despedida tan rápida de tu reino y llegar a las tareas de otro, te abrumaría de sobremanera. Pero puedo darme cuenta de que estuve equivocado. Creo que simplemente no puedo evitar el preocuparme. – sonrió disculpándose con una mano sobre su cabeza.

Entonces Mérida rodó los ojos.

-Ese es tu problema rey dragón, te preocupas demasiado.

El chico suspiró.

-Sí, me lo han dicho siempre. – sonaba culpable. – Sin embargo no lo puedo evitar, es mi naturaleza.

La chica entonces lo miró con un semblante serio, analizando sus gestos y sus palabras. Recordó lo que habia hablado con Astrid el día anterior y ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que cargaba el castaño sobre sus hombros. Intentaba protegerlo todo, su reino, sus amigos, los dragones, y ahora estaba segura que ella se encontraba dentro de esa lista también.

-Ya no te preocupes tanto, ¿de acuerdo? – Mérida comenzó a hablar de pronto movida por un sobrecogedor sentimiento de soporte. – No estás solo. – el chico abrió los ojos. – Me refiero a que nunca lo estuviste, al parecer tus oficiales siempre han estado para ti. Y ahora también me tienes a mí. – se sonrojó dándose cuenta de las palabras que acababa de soltar y desvió su mirada de esos profundos ojos verdes. - Quiero decir, que ahora puedes compartir esa preocupación. – trató de aclararse. - Soy reina de Berk y protegeré estas tierras al igual que tus oficiales. –terminó decidida con la frente en alto.

Al escucharla Hiccup tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a tomar a Mérida de la cintura y besarla desenfrenadamente como la última vez. Cerró sus puños a los costados disminuyendo el impulso y tragó fuertemente. Mientras tanto Mérida, levemente sonrosada, era inconsciente del efecto que esas palabras habían tenido sobre él.

Mérida comenzó a jugar con los peces que tenía en su flecha. Quería entretenerse en cualquier otra cosa y desviar la mirada de la de el joven rey pues éste se habia quedado sin palabras y ahora sólo se limitaba a observarla fijamente, cosa que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando Chimuelo se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola un poco, y al ver como lo que el dragón negro quería era realmente el alimento en sus manos, Mérida soltó un bufido divertido y desprendiendo a los peces de su flecha los arrojó lejos seguido de un dragón emocionado quien voló tras ellos. Mérida rio por lo bajo, al menos esto la habia calmado un poco de los insistentes pálpitos de su pecho.

Al volverse de nuevo hacia el castaño, se pudo dar cuenta como el semblante de éste habia cambiado a uno más serio. Y el brillo en sus ojos verdes volvió a ese que lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que era.

-Mérida, - habló entonces el rey después de un tiempo en silencio. – Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Y Mérida presintió que lo que Hiccup estaba a punto de decirle cambiaría su relación de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, jamás se pudo haber imaginado que eso era el motivo que siempre habia tenido tan trastornado al rey de Berk.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Y he aquí otro capítulo más, se nos vienen más desenlaces y sentimientos por parte de estos chicos. Así que esperen pronto la continuación.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y comentarios sobre esta historia, y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no tardare en subir el otro tal vez al terminar la semana lo suba.**_

 _ **¡Les mando un gran abrazo psicológico! Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Ciao ;***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, que tengan una buena lectura :D**_

 **Capítulo 12**

-Mérida, - habló entonces el rey después de un tiempo en silencio. – Hay algo que tengo que contarte. – la miró a los ojos y continuó: - Partiré de Berk mañana, me ausentare una semana.

Mérida asintió escuchándolo con la misma seriedad. Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

El castaño suspiró.

-No es algo que pretenda ocultarte, pero tan sólo no quería abrumarte ni presionarte con los problemas del reino ahora que comienzas a acostumbrarte a él.

Mérida alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿En serio Haddock?

-Sí, lo sé. – se apresuró a aclarar el chico. – Es por eso que ahora quiero explicarte todo. Mi rápida partida después del anuncio del compromiso, y nuestra inmediata despedida de tu reino después de nuestra ceremonia. – Mérida asentía rotundamente a cada palabra del chico con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Habia hablado con Astrid sobre esto el día anterior cuando le estaba mostrando el reino y al parecer ahora Hiccup le diría eso que Mérida quería saber. - Sé que te estarás preguntando qué es lo que sucede…

-Más bien – lo interrumpió la pelirroja pues no pudo evitar reclamarle al castaño. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Hiccup? – el chico la miró sorprendido. – En ningún momento he pasado por alto como tu semblante cambiaba cada vez que mencionabas que tenías que partir por asuntos importantes que atender en tu reino. Y ahora que estamos en Berk, ¿piensas partir de nuevo? Me he convertido también en gobernante y guardián de este reino, creo que puedo saber la razón por la que estas tan inquieto. Si quiero llegar a ser la reina que Berk necesita, es mejor que comiences a no ocultarme nada, rey dragón. – terminó Mérida junto a un brillo desafiante proveniente de sus ojos azules.

Hiccup la miró de igual forma. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, conocía la naturaleza terca, obstinada pero guerrera de Mérida y aunque ya no podía evitarlo ahora, al menos habría querido posponerlo un poco más. Pero, se dijo, ya no podía alejarla. No podía alejarla de los problemas de su reino por más tiempo puesto que lo que ella decía era verdad. Ahora Mérida era su reina y gobernaría a su lado por el resto de sus días. ¿Quería que Mérida se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar y lo sintiera como suyo propio? Entonces tenía que contarle sus problemas, sus batallas internas. Tenía que contarle acerca de Drago.

Entonces el castaño frunció el ceño, y emanando la fuerza natural del monarca que él era, habló:

-En ese caso, permíteme contarte acerca de la amenaza que cae sobre nuestro reino, Mérida. – la pelirroja lo escuchaba atenta. – Esta amenaza es un ser humano normal como nosotros. Su nombre es Drago. – hizo una pausa. - Y es el causante de la muerte de mi padre.

Entonces Mérida lo comprendió, lo comprendió todo. No importaba ya lo que el castaño le dijera después, ella lo comprendería perfectamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Entonces Hiccup se vio relatándole toda su historia a la pelirroja. La historia del día en que murió su padre. Aquella que habia guardado tan celosamente dentro de él que ni sus oficiales sabían de los detalles más profundos.

Ese día en que su padre murió, a su búsqueda solamente lo habían acompañado Hans y Eugene. Habían sido las personas que lo habían ayudado en ese tiempo a encontrar el paradero de Drago quien habia capturado a su padre. Pero cuando habían arribado hasta la guarida donde ese bastardo tenía al rey de Berk, Hiccup solamente habia encontrado los restos del imponente Estoico el Vasto. Su padre habia muerto por la mano de Drago. Y cegado por la furia y frustración que lo invadían en ese momento, Hiccup se habia batido en una feroz batalla contra él. No pudo vencerlo, pero su espada habia logrado dejar inservible uno de sus ojos. Y antes de que Drago huyera de la escena, habia jurado vengarse de Hiccup y de su pueblo, de aquel muchacho y aquellas personas que le habían impedido lograr su cometido de apoderarse de los dragones y de sus dominios.

Tras eso Hiccup habia regresado a Berk con el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, cargando por siempre la muerte de él sobre sus propios hombros. Su pueblo le había dado la ceremonia vikinga que el monarca merecía y Hiccup habia explicado a su gente lo que su valiente rey habia hecho para defenderlos a ellos y a los dragones. Advirtiendo también las posibles amenazas y guerras que estaba seguro se avecinarían de ahora en adelante tras la muerte del rey de Berk.

Y así fue.

-Tiempo después nosotros los atacamos. – afirmó entonces Mérida en un susurro abatido al terminar de escuchar a Hiccup, sintiéndose de pronto hastiada de ella misma, de la guerra que habia ocasionado su reino con el de Berk y de la cual ella habia contribuido. ¡Por los dioses! Hiccup habia sufrido demasiado, ahora lo sabía. La muerte de su padre habia significado mucho para él y que el asesino aun anduviera suelto por ahí queriendo matar a sus dragones lo llenaba de miedo y preocupación por su pueblo. Ahora podía entender a Hiccup: monarca de vikingos y dragones, y Mérida se sintió de pronto abatida por un remolino de sentimientos en su pecho. Abatida por la guerra que habia causado Dunbroch inmediatamente después de la muerte de Estoico. Después de que Hiccup habia luchado contra el asesino de su padre... – Dioses… - susurró percatándose de eso. Tanto ella como su padre y su reino habían atacado a Berk por lo mismo por lo que lo habia hecho ese asesino de Drago. – ¿En qué demonios nos diferenciamos de ese sujeto? – habló exaltada pues ahora se daba cuenta de que habían estado del mismo lado que ese despreciable hombre al intentar apoderarse de los dragones.

Mérida bajó la mirada y llevó las manos a su pecho, no podía mirar a Hiccup a los ojos. Era demasiado lo que estaba procesando ahora.

-No Mérida. Te equivocas. – la voz firme del castaño la sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos. – Tú y tu reino no se parecen en nada a Drago. Y nuestra alianza es prueba de ello. – Entonces tomó la mano izquierda de Mérida entre la suya en donde la alianza de oro alrededor de sus dedos reafirmaba sus palabras. Mérida lo miró y se sonrojó a su tacto. – Tal vez habían comenzado la guerra con el mismo propósito, pero se detuvieron. Recapacitaron y enmendaron su error. Errar es de humanos Mérida, y tan sólo son unos pocos valientes los que lo aceptan y aprenden de él. – acarició una de sus mejillas con su mano. – No eres en nada como Drago.

Mérida se dejó llevar por su tacto y el sentimiento de sus palabras. No podía dejar de mirarlo, perdiéndose en las profundas pozas verdes de sus ojos. Sabía que lo que decía Hiccup era por su experiencia propia con los dragones y de como de haberlos cazado durante años, ahora eran sus compañeros, sus aliados y amigos. Habían cometido errores al matarlos años atrás pero ahora eran compañeros confiables coexistiendo armoniosamente.

Fue entonces que sintió como se relajaba. Sintió como la calidez con la que Hiccup acariciaba su mejilla crecía alrededor de su pecho y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento. Le agradaba. Se dio cuenta que la presencia de Hiccup la relajaba de sobremanera. Demonios, parecía que el estúpido rey dragón siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para decir y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no. Pero por este momento, definitivamente sí. Le gustaba.

Tras un breve silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro, de pronto sintieron como las manos que hasta entonces se encontraban entrelazadas eran humedecidas por la lengua del dragón mascota del castaño.

-¡Chimuelo! – gritó entonces Hiccup entre divertido y enojado mientras el gesto hacia que sus manos se separaran.

Mérida sacudió la baba de su mano lanzándole una mirada retadora al dragón.

-¿Así es como agradeces el pescado que te di? – entonces se percató de ello y olisqueando su mano Mérida rodó los ojos. – Aun huelo a pescado.

Ante esto Hiccup se echó a reír mientras un Chimuelo aun hambriento seguía tras la mano de Mérida queriendo encontrar un pescado invisible en ella, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja intentaba apartarse de la enorme bestia. Con tantos movimientos y huidas, la mano de Mérida terminó en la frente del dragón por un momento y Hiccup se dio cuenta como ahora Chimuelo aceptaba la presencia de la pelirroja en sus vidas. Y al escuchar la pequeña risa que brotaba de los labios de Mérida, al parecer a ella también comenzaba a agradarle el dragón. El inminente odio que parecía haber tenido la pelirroja contra los dragones, al parecer se habia esfumado y Hiccup sintió una agradable sensación en su pecho por eso.

Tras esa pequeña disputa y después de que Mordu llevara en su boca pescados para compartir con Chimuelo, de pronto Mérida se volvió hacia el castaño quien habia dejado de reír y una atmosfera de tranquilidad y acogimiento los envolvía.

-Por cierto Hiccup. – el nombrado se volvió hacia ella. – ¿A qué lugar partes mañana?

-Al nido. - confesó sin más. - Es el hogar de los dragones. De donde ellos provienen. En este tiempo Drago ha estado intentado cazar la mayor cantidad de dragones que puede, pero los muchachos y yo hemos estado evitando eso en este último mes destruyendo sus flotillas cazadoras y alertando a los dragones. – soltó un pesado suspiro. – Y también intentando encontrar su paradero.

Ahora la pelirroja comprendía lo que aquejaba tanto al castaño. Lo que lo hacía partir tan rápido hacia su reino, y lo que lo hacía poner su semblante preocupado. Todo era culpa de ese maldito cazador Drago.

-¿Por qué querría Drago tantos dragones? – puntualizó entonces Mérida, analizando la información en su cabeza.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, - continuó el castaño. - hasta que Hans llegó a mi reino con la noticia. Al parecer Drago intenta completar una clase de hechizo. – Entonces Hiccup le contó a Mérida como Hans y Eugene habían estado ayudándole todo este tiempo recolectando información del paradero de Drago. Del hechizo, y también de los secuaces que puede estén involucrados con Drago y su empresa. Hiccup le explicó todo mientras Mérida lo escuchaba con un semblante en su rostro lleno de seriedad. – Estoy muy preocupado puesto que sus flotillas se acercan cada vez más al nido, hacia los dominios de los dragones. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra exactamente, sólo yo, pero aun así se están acercando demasiado. Al menos quiero asegurarme de que los dragones se encuentran bien.

Tras una breve pausa después de su explicación, Mérida apretó los puños a sus costados decidida. Y con un brillo guerrero en los ojos habló:

-Entonces ve, Hiccup. – sus palabras emanaban confianza en su voz. – Y no te preocupes por lo que dejas aquí. Yo me encargare de protegerlo. – y sonriéndole se acercó a él. – Sólo será una semana ¿no es así? Tu reino seguirá en pie, y creo que para entonces Heather y Gustav aun seguirán con su entrenamiento, intentando vencerme en tomar la bandera. – se jactó soltando una pequeña risa divertida.

Y sonriendo ladinamente por la dirección que tomaba la conversación ahora, el castaño se acercó también a ella.

-No los subestimes Mérida. – la desafío. – Son entrenadores de dragones natos, y sangre vikinga corre por sus venas.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-Nunca subestimaría a un vikingo, su majestad. – sonrió altanera. – Pero de un entrenador de dragones no estaría tan segura.

Sin poder evitar su cercanía, de pronto Hiccup la tomó de la cintura sorprendiéndola. Y el corazón de ella comenzó a latir frenético.

-Entonces hagamos un trato Mérida. Dentro de una semana, y a mi regreso, si esos chicos tomaron la bandera me dejaras dormir en tu cama. – Mérida abrió los ojos, y sus mejillas se colorearon exquisitamente. – Si no es así entonces combatiré contigo con todas mis fuerzas, como siempre lo has querido.

Ante esto Mérida no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa. Primero por lo que el chico pedía si él ganaba, pero si ella fuera la que ganara se podía enfrentar a él. Hiccup le estaba prometiendo que se enfrentaría a él con toda su fuerza, su verdadera fuerza, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Habia querido eso desde que habían combatido durante la guerra y habia descubierto que en realidad el castaño no la tomaba en serio a la hora de su contienda puesto que no quería lastimarla. Por su naturaleza pacifica sabía que Hiccup no se enfrentaría a ella tan fácilmente, pero ahora se lo estaba dejando muy fácil. Sabía que esos niños no lograrían tomar esa bandera, no podían contra el equipo que hacían ella y Mordu, así que sería un reto muy sencillo de ganar y así Mérida por fin podría combatir realmente con el engreído rey dragón y así poder demostrarle su verdadera fuerza.

La pelirroja sonrió y le devolvió la misma mirada retadora que le dirigía él.

-Hecho, rey dragón. - y sellando su juramente, Mérida envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y se arrojó de lleno a sus labios en un profundo y rápido beso. Al separarse, Hiccup seguía conmocionado por su acción. – En vista de tu insistencia y hasta que esos niños tomen la bandera, esto será lo último que obtendrás de mí y de las obligaciones que tengo como tu mujer.

Hiccup seguía aturdido por el repentino asalto de la pelirroja cuando vio como ésta se montaba a Angus una vez más y partía rumbo al castillo con Mordu siguiéndole los pasos.

Demonios, pensó entonces el joven rey, eso le pasaba por jugar con fuego. Ahora se encontraba deseoso y excitado. Sólo esperaba que en una semana Heather y Gustav pudieran tomar esa maldita bandera.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente Hiccup partió hacia el nido, y Mérida salió a su encuentro a despedirlo. Parecía que cierta cercanía y confidencialidad habia nacido entre ellos después del día anterior. Ahora sabían las historias y secretos de ambos y, aunque intentara negarlo, Mérida comenzaba a sentir algo por ese estúpido pero astuto rey dragón.

-Nos vemos en una semana mi reina. – Hiccup habia tomado una de sus manos y besándola, le dedicó una insinuante mirada que la pelirroja no pudo ignorar. Y tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, el castaño le susurró a su oído. – A mi regreso espero tener preparado mi lugar en tu cama.

Sonrió ladino y la apretujó contra su pecho, pues aunque la pelirroja le habia dicho que no obtendría nada de ella como mujer hasta que el trato se cumpliera, un abrazo no podría estar dentro de ese término ¿o sí? Cada vez que la tomaba por la cintura disfrutaba de la cercanía de sus curvas, de cómo sus suaves pechos se pegaban al suyo removiéndose exquisitamente cuando ella intentaba zafarse de él. ¡Dioses! El deseo que sentía por Mérida lo estaba volviendo loco, solo esperaba no ser el único sintiéndose de esa forma.

Deshizo su abrazo al sentir como la ardiente excitación de su interior comenzaba a crecer en otra extremidad de su cuerpo la cual no sería nada favorable en ese momento, y respirando hondo se despidió con una mano de sus oficiales y montó en Chimuelo.

Mientras Mérida veía como Hiccup se alejaba por los cielos, llevó una mano a su pecho, al latido frenético de su corazón. Demonios, su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia que el chico le brindaba y eso comenzaba a asustarla. El extraño fuego abrasador que sentía revolverse en su vientre desde que el chico la habia besado por primera vez, crecía cada vez más y Mérida se daba cuenta que comenzaba a gustarle. Comenzaba a sentir que quería más de eso. Y sobre todo en ese momento no habia querido que el castaño dejara de abrazarla, de apretujarla contra su cuerpo, y de mirarla de esa forma que la hacía sentir deseada. ¡Dioses! ¡Eso era realmente! Hiccup la deseaba, ahora se percataba de ello y ciertamente le gustaba.

Le gustaba sentirse deseada, pero el problema era que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por el rey dragón. Eso la ponía en desventaja. Su orgullo de guerrera la traicionaba y ahora bajaba sus defensas cada vez que ese rey la atormentaba tomándola por la cintura y besándola cuando menos lo esperaba. Maldito rey dragón, era astuto. Muy astuto.

Pero, pensó, ciertamente le agradaba la sensación de seguridad y satisfacción que llenaban su cuerpo cada vez que él la envolvía entre sus brazos. Sentía que eso era lo correcto, se sentía bien, y ningún orgullo y guerra importaban ya. Era exactamente por eso que Hiccup no podía ganar ese acuerdo. Si lo dejaba dormir en su cama; si lo dejaba estar más tiempo a su lado; si se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma, no habría vuelta atrás para sus sentimientos.

Y para una guerrera valiente y apasionada de Dunbroch como lo era ella, eso era lo que más le aterraba. Darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo por su propio esposo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Y eh aquí otro capítulo! Ya vemos como Mérida ha caído en los encantos de Hiccup tan solo no lo quiere admitir jajaj. Espero hayan disfrutado esta lectura y por su puesto el nido del que habla Hiccup es como el mundo oculto de los dragones, ósea las tierras que salen en la última película, puesto que no quise entrar mucho en eso solo lo mencionare así. No quiero hondear en la nueva película puesto que esta historia ya la tenía planeada antes de que saliera así que no creo meter a furia luminosa en la trama.**_

 _ **Y bueno, ahora Mérida ya sabe la historia de Hiccup y todo por lo que ha pasado, siento que fue un poco emotivo y los acercó más, así que esperen más cosas entre ellos.**_

 _ **Y por último ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta leerlos y releerlos 3 saber que les gusta mi historia ¡me emociona demasiado! Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y que esta historia les siga interesando. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. :DD**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **Ciao! ;***_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola, Hola :DD**_

 _ **Disfruten su lectura, nos leemos abajo 8)**_

 **Capítulo 13**

Los siguientes días habían pasado para Mérida entre entrenamientos, papeleo y deberes de reina en los que Astrid le ayudaba de vez en vez puesto que ella tenía sus respectivas tareas que atender en su condado. Cada oficial tenia ciertos territorios de la isla de los cuales encargarse, y al terminar el día se reportaban con Hiccup en la cena o en este caso con ella y Eret, la mano derecha de Hiccup puesto que el rey aún seguía en su viaje, y listaban las necesidades y el mantenimiento que necesitaban las personas o las tierras, también del cuidado de los dragones de esa región. Y así planeaban y organizaban soluciones y lo que se haría el resto de la semana.

Mérida ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa labor y le agradaba sentirse ocupada, así no tenía tanto tiempo para pensar en la ausencia de cierta persona.

Pero en las noches cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, la nostalgia por su familia y pueblo la invadían. Desde que habia llegado a Berk no se habia permitido el extrañar a su reino, además de que cierto rey dragón no se lo dejaba tan fácil. Pero ahora que él no estaba y su cabeza no estaba llena de pensamientos sobre él, entonces Mérida recordaba sus tierras, a su padre y a sus hermanos. Preguntándose si se encontrarían bien. Si su padre no estaría haciendo alguna de sus tan conocidas e impulsivas acciones y si Hamish lo estaría controlando. Se preguntaba si Harris seguiría con sus peculiares investigaciones y si Hubert… Mérida suspiró. Sólo esperaba que Hubert no hubiera tenido otra de sus recaídas. Dioses, los extrañaba tanto. Aunque apenas el día anterior les habia mandado una carta hablándoles sobre Berk y como estaba cumpliendo muy bien con su deber, Mérida no podía esperar por la respuesta. Esperando que en Dunbroch todo se encontrara bien también.

Dio otra vuelta alrededor de su cama sin poder dormir. Faltaba dos días para que la semana culminara y Hiccup regresara a Berk, pero desde su partida el clima en el reino se habia vuelto tormentoso. Los primeros días oscuras nubes cubrían el sol y los cielos. Los dragones ya no volaban con tanta frecuencia presintiendo la tormenta que se acercaba y Mérida se encontró de pronto muy rígida y nerviosa en sus entrenamientos con Gustav y Heather.

Desde niña no le gustaban las tormentas. Cuando habia una en Dunbroch su madre se sentaba frente a la chimenea a bordar mientras ella jugaba con su arco para distraerse, y la tormenta seguía su paso por fuera. Odiaba escuchar los estruendos del cielo. Cuando oía uno entonces se escondía bajo las faldas de su madre y ésta la tranquilizaba con la tradicional canción de cuna que Dunbroch tenía y que a Mérida le gustaba tanto. Entonces se unía al canto de su madre hasta quedarse dormida y al día siguiente la tormenta desaparecía entre música, calidez y los brazos de su madre. Pero desde que la reina Elinor habia muerto, Mérida tenía que envolverse en sus propias cobijas y tararear para ella misma la canción. Rememorando el recuerdo de su madre mientras se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Este temor era algo de lo que no se sentía tan orgullosa puesto que era la mayor debilidad que tenía su persona, y no quería que su familia la viera nunca en ese estado de ansia y desasosiego. Ella era el pilar de Dunbroch y como tal, no se doblegaba ante nadie. Mucho menos ante una simple lluvia.

Aun así, Mérida no podía el evitar temerles, tal vez porque le recordaban que su madre ya no iba a estar ahí para calmarla y llenarla de paz.

Y ahora en la oscuridad de su habitación, una pequeña vela hacia sombras en la pared mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia se dejaban escuchar contra las ventanas del castillo. Demonios, la lluvia estaba comenzando a caer, tan sólo esperaba que no viniera acompañada de truenos y relámpagos. Con esos pensamientos Mérida intentó dormir difícilmente. Y cuando la cera de la vela se consumió hasta la mitad, fue cuando los estallidos entre las nubes de la tormenta comenzaron a resonar. Se cubrió completamente con las mantas y empezó a tararear silenciosamente tratando de tranquilizar su nerviosismo. Sería la primera tormenta que pasaba en otro lugar, en otro reino que no era el suyo. Ni en la habitación que la habia acompañado en sus noches de tormenta por tanto tiempo. Ahora era diferente, y tendría que aprender a sobrellevarlo sola.

Se dijo que eso haría, que sería valiente y superaría esto. No dejaría que la tormenta se burlara de ella pues era la única debilidad que una feroz guerrera como ella tenía. Pero por el momento, se dejaría vencer.

Ahora tan sólo eran ella y el recuerdo de su madre en esa canción.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Tal vez no habia sido buena idea el regresarse ese día. Pero quería volver antes de que la tormenta lo alcanzara en el nido. Aun así lo alcanzó justo cuando arribaba a Berk. Ya era entrada la noche y no habia avisado con anticipación de su llegada. Mando a Chimuelo a descansar del largo viaje y sólo un criado fue el único en darse cuenta de la llegada de su rey. Ayudó a Hiccup a cambiarse las ropas mojadas y se despidió por órdenes de él. No quería molestar a nadie con su llegada, era tarde y lo mejor sería descansar, mañana ya hablaría con sus oficiales sobre su viaje.

Sin embargo, Hiccup no se dirigió precisamente a descansar a su habitación. Sus pasos lo llevaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mérida. En todo ese tiempo habia tratado de no pensar en ella, pero habia sido en vano. Puesto que desde que habia partido, sus pensamientos eran llenados por el recuerdo de la pelirroja y el acuerdo que habían hecho. La quería ver. Habia extrañado tanto su presencia. Su mirada que siempre lo desafiaba, su cercanía. Rodearla con sus brazos. El sabor de sus labios. Dioses, sí que la habia extrañado.

Pero entonces el pequeño murmullo que escuchó desde adentro de su habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos alertándolo. ¿Acaso habia alguien más con ella? sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entró en la habitación. Ésta se encontraba oscura, tan sólo el pequeño fuego de una vela a punto de extinguirse la iluminaba levemente. Mientras la tormenta resonaba por fuera y la lluvia aumentaba sus golpes sobre las ventanas, fue entonces que divisó el bulto hecho un ovillo sobre la cama y de donde un pequeño murmullo salía casi ininteligible. Preocupado de pronto por ese tembloroso capullo, hiccup se acercó rápidamente. Se inclinó sobre la cama y alejó tan sólo un poco las mantas para descubrir el rostro nervioso de Mérida. Y entonces su corazón se encogió.

-Mérida…

La chica tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una pequeña canción salía de sus labios como un rezo. Sus puños aferrados a las cobijas se volvieron blancos y hiccup no dudo en ningún momento al levantar la manta, meterse en la cama y recostarse a un lado de ella. La atrajo hacia su pecho, acarició su cabello y de su boca salieron pequeños murmullos reconfortantes, tratando así de calmar su temblor.

El castaño se encontraba sorprendido. Nunca se habia imaginado el encontrar a Mérida en tal estado de… vulnerabilidad. Entonces un estruendoso relámpago resonó en la habitación y la pelirroja se estremeció entre sus brazos. Era la tormenta, comprobó, la tormenta la ponía nerviosa. La apegó más hacia él y continuo susurrándole al oído palabras reconfortantes mientras sentía como Mérida hundía su cabeza en su pecho, temblando en sueños. De su cuerpo nacía un fuerte deseo de querer protegerla, de quitarle esas pulsaciones nerviosas y alejar lo que sea que le estuviera preocupando. Lo que sea a lo que le estuviera temiendo.

Entonces escuchó atentamente lo que Mérida tarareaba en sueños y Hiccup trató de memorizarlo, de recordarlo. Al parecer el que ella intentara cantar una canción en sueños la calmaba de a poco. Así que se concentró en escuchar lo que salía de sus labios en murmullos, y reconoció la melodía de inmediato. Era la misma que Mérida le habia cantando a Mordu en su ataque de pánico, la misma que habia cantando aquella noche en la cascada.

Y comenzó a tararearla.

Intentó que sonara lo más parecido a lo que recordaba de esas veces que la habia escuchado, y entonces sintió rápidamente el cambio en el cuerpo de Mérida. Su temblor iba disminuyendo, sus manos aferradas en puños sobre su camisón se soltaron y sus brazos se relajaron. Entonces lo sorprendió como ahora esos brazos lo envolvían hasta posicionarse en su espalda. Mérida le devolvía el abrazo en el que Hiccup la tenía envuelta. No sabía si habia despertado puesto que su rostro seguía hundido en su pecho, pero le reconfortó saber que al menos el nerviosismo habia pasado. También, se dio cuenta, la lluvia estaba comenzando a aminorar y el cielo no rugía tan fuerte como antes. Ahora los truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban lejanos, la tormenta se estaba moviendo.

Hiccup no supo por cuanto tiempo habia arrullado a Mérida entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído palabras reconfortantes y tarareando su canción, hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El calor que sintió sobre su cuerpo lo despertó de pronto de su apaciguador sueño. Abrió los ojos desorientado y dirigió su vista hacia su pecho. Mérida aún seguía dormida envolviéndolo a él con sus brazos y con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

Suspiró con una agradable sensación de satisfacción sobre su cuerpo y la apretó contra él, recordando lo que habia pasado la noche anterior. Le preocupaba lo que Mérida estaba enfrentando, y conociendo lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser sabía que si preguntaba por su miedo a las tormentas lo negaría rotundamente.

Sintió como la pelirroja se removía entre sus brazos y entonces cerró los ojos. Si ella se despertaba sería mejor que lo encontrara dormido, y así ahorrarse la reprimenda que estaba seguro le daría por encontrarlo en su habitación. Pero aunque sintió como la chica se despertaba y se alejaba un poco de él, la reprimenda nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió como Mérida comenzaba a acariciar lentamente una de sus mejillas, y eso lo impulsó a abrir los ojos.

Sorprendida, Mérida alejó su mano y volvió su rostro, pero Hiccup no la dejó separarse de él. Tomó la mano con la que Mérida habia acariciado su mejilla y la besó tiernamente. Aun así, la pelirroja aun sentada al borde de la cama, no se atrevía a volver sus ojos para mirarlo.

-Mérida…- la llamó anhelante.

Hiccup quiso preguntarle por lo de anoche. Quiso reconfortarla. Pero nada salía de sus labios. Se encontraba confundido por las acciones de la chica, pero no presionaría a Mérida a hablar. Así que tan sólo se quedó a su lado en silencio, acariciando su mano mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Tenías razón. – habló entonces la chica después de un pequeño silencio, aun se encontraba de espaldas a él, y su mano sujetaba débilmente la del castaño. -Aquella vez en la cena de compromiso, – siguió la pelirroja. – me dijiste que algún día comprendería que habría batallas en las que no podría luchar… y tenías razón. – reafirmó Mérida con un hilo de voz, apretando el agarre de su mano. Y Hiccup entonces comprendió recordando aquella vez. – Esta es una de ellas. Por mucho tiempo pensé que eran mi debilidad. – hizo una pausa. - Pero creo que hasta ahora comprendí que siempre estuve luchando contra ellas.

Tras esas palabras Mérida se estremeció tan sólo un poco, y Hiccup no pudo aguantar más.

Se incorporó de su lugar y, aun sobre la cama, abrazó a Mérida por detrás sorprendiéndola en el acto. El chico rodeó su cintura hasta llegar a su abdomen, la apresó contra su pecho, y recargó su propio rostro en el cuello de ella.

-¿Por qué, Mérida? – susurró a su oído. – ¿A qué le temes?

La chica permitió descansar su cuerpo sobre el pecho del muchacho, relajándose. Cubriendo las manos que abrazaban su estómago.

-No lo sé. – confesó de pronto. – He odiado las tormentas desde que tenía seis años. Pero entonces sólo era una niña, ese miedo es muy común, y mi madre siempre se habia encontrado a mi lado cantándome canciones de cuna para tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, después de su muerte ese miedo persistió. – suspiró pesadamente reconociendo hasta ahora lo que esas tormentas le hacían sentir. – Tal vez tan sólo le temo al recuerdo que producen en mí. Al recordatorio que me hacen sentir esos estallidos al saber que mi madre ya no estará ahí para reconfortarme.

Mérida habia hecho otra leve pausa, y después se volvió para mirar a Hiccup con una desganada sonrisa.

-Ahora lo sabes. – se encogió de hombros. - Anoche descubriste la absurda debilidad de la guerrera más fuerte de Dunbroch.

-No es absurda Mérida. – dijo el castaño firme, y deshizo su abrazo del de la pelirroja sólo para posicionarla frente a él, mientras aún se encontraba tomándola de las manos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ella, perdida en los profundos mares verdes que eran sus ojos. Habia confesado su debilidad a Hiccup, también ese temor que habia guardado con ella durante tanto tiempo, y extrañamente ahora se sentía bien. Podía sentir como cualquier cosa que le podría decir el rey dragón en estos momentos, la creería rotundamente. Y confiaría ciegamente en sus palabras, porque se habia acostumbrado demasiado a él. Porque sabía qué clase de persona era, y muy en el fondo esperaba escuchar las palabras que estaba segura la llenarían de una dicha y satisfacción que estaba aprendiendo a identificar al estar a su lado.

-De ahora en adelante, – continuó el castaño sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. – tus batallas serán las mías. – Juró, - Y no volverás a pelear en soledad nunca más.

Desde ese momento, Mérida supo que no habia vuelta atrás.

Se habia enamorado de Hiccup.

E impulsada por los sentimientos que habían provocado esas palabras sobre su pecho, Mérida se arrojó a los brazos del castaño. Envolvió su cuello con éstos y lo besó anhelante. Provocando que los dos cayeran de nuevo sobre las sabanas.

Hiccup recibió su beso sorprendido, para después correspondérselo. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La sintió exquisita por todo su cuerpo. ¡Dioses! habia extrañado tanto el besarla que podía hundirse dentro de ella ahí mismo. Mérida le habia mostrado un lado de ella el cual no habia conocido, le habia confiado su mayor temor y debilidad, se habia apoyado plenamente en él, que ahora podía afirmar que conocían todo sobre ambos. Hiccup habia deseado tanto esto; que Mérida bajara sus defensas, que confiara más en su persona; que ahora que la sentía tan cercana a él lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su apasionado beso se profundizó, y Hiccup giró sobre la cama, posicionando a Mérida debajo de él. Rosó sus labios con su lengua, exploró su exquisita boca, y apretó sus blandos pechos contra el de él. Una de sus manos habia tomado su cintura y exploró su abdomen a través del fino camisón de lino. Apretó sus caderas y bajó su mano hacia el nacimiento de su intimidad. Fue entonces cuando la chica habia soltado un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca. Y Hiccup sonrió sobre su boca.

-Mérida… – soltó entrecortado, su voz ronca de deseo… Y en ese preciso momento unos fuertes golpes hacia la puerta de la habitación los regresaron a la realidad.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Sus respiraciones agitadas y ambos rostros sonrojados los hizo sonreír.

Y entonces los golpes insistieron sobre la puerta una vez más.

-Reina – se escuchó la voz de uno de los criados del castillo tras la puerta, y ambos voltearon. – Reina, creo que tenemos un problema.

Las palabras del criado del castillo bastaron para que Hiccup y Mérida se volvieran a ver interrogantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Jer? – habló entonces la chica recuperando el aliento.

-Reina, tenemos un problema con el joven Gustav. Al parecer lleva media hora fuera del castillo gritando su nombre y algo sobre una especie de bandera. – habia hablado éste a través de la puerta.

Y tras esas palabras, y sin poderlo evitar, Hiccup se echó a reír. Mérida intentó callarlo avergonzada de que pudiera ser oído y finalmente despachó al mozo.

-Está bien, Jer. En un momento estaré con él.

Escucharon como los pasos del mozo se alejaban por el pasillo y Hiccup explotó de risa:

-¿Aún no han podido tomar esa maldita bandera? – habló el castaño intentando el dejar de reír, mientras se incorporaba del pecho de Mérida.

-Por supuesto que no. – contestó ésta acomodando su camisón. – Recuerda que Mérida Dunbroch es con quien se enfrentan. Oh, y hablando sobre eso. – dijo entonces comenzando a formar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. – Creo acordarme que teníamos un acuerdo, _mi rey._ – inquirió Mérida mientras subía su camisón de lino para cubrir su hombro desnudo, provocando así reacciones en el joven rey. - Y aunque hayas llegado antes de que terminara la semana, aún faltan dos días para que ésta concluya. Gustav y Heather aún tienen ese tiempo para tomar la bandera, o – sonrió gatunamente. – no.

Excitado por la provocación de la pelirroja, el castaño resopló decepcionado acordándose de ese acuerdo que habían hecho antes de que él partiera hacia el nido. No podría dormir con Mérida, o recibir cualquier clase de afecto proveniente de ella, si esos niños no tomaban la maldita bandera.

-Un trato es un trato. - continuó la chica. - Y tú prometiste…

-Y yo soy un hombre de honor. – la interrumpió Hiccup acercándose peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa. – Cumpliré con mi palabra. – entonces besó por última vez su cuello ante una leve queja divertida por parte de la chica y se incorporó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Dejaría que Mérida se prepara para su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta, Hiccup se detuvo. Y se volvió una vez más hacia la pelirroja: – Pero si la tormenta vuelve esta noche – soltó entonces con un brillo de seriedad en su rostro, y Mérida volvió a quedar atrapada en la intensidad pura de sus ojos. – me olvidare de mi honor.

Tras eso salió de la habitación dejando a una Mérida con el corazón desbocado.

Estúpido y astuto rey dragón.

¿Por qué siempre hacia y decía cosas que la cautivaban y hacían que se enamorara más de él?

Suspiró rendida ante todos esos abrumadores sentimientos que ahora habia descubierto que tenía hacia el entrenador de dragones, y sonrió.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Ookey! ahora sabemos la debilidad de nuestra pelirroja, y es que quería ponerle algo así sentimental a Merida puesto que es muy valiente, terca, y sabemos que haría cualquier cosa, así que poner ese miedo a las tormentas y sumándole el añorar a su madre me agradó. Por eso es que ponía en la historia pequeños fragmentos en donde ella extrañaba a su mamá, para terminar así con esta escena de las tormentas y que Hiccup se diera cuenta. Y claro, la película también me dio la idea. Ya que, si recuerdan, hay una escena donde Merida es una niña y se asusta al escuchar la tormenta, se va a los brazos de Elinor y ésta le empieza a cantar la canción de cuna Noble Maiden Fair que tanto me gusta. Y bueno todo esto quedo plasmado en el capitulo, y por supuesto nuestro hermoso héroe la tranquilizó y al parecer Merida se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Yei! Veremos ahora que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. :DD**_

 _ **No me voy sin antes agradecerles enormemente sus reviews! Sus respuestas tan positivas respecto a la historia me emocionan demasiado. Así que muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer y por sus comentarios. Espero y este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado.**_

 ** _También_** _ **quiero decirles que no creo tardarme tanto en actualizar el siguiente capitulo, ya que les dije con anterioridad que tenia hasta el capitulo 13, pero ya he avanzado mas, y solo me falta desarrollar el desenlace para darle final a la historia. Espero igual y perdonen mis actualizaciones atrasadas pero no se preocupen que esta historia llegara a su final.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! y nos vemos pronto**_

 _ **Ciao :***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Holahola :D**_

 _ **Comentarios y demás, abajo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo 14**

No sabía si sentirse enojada por esto o no.

Habia estado divagando tanto en lo que pasó esta mañana con Hiccup en su habitación, que habia caído de lleno en la trampa de esos chiquillos. Ciertamente habían mejorado mucho en una semana, pero aun así Mérida pudo haber esquivado fácilmente la trampa si no hubiera estado tan distraída.

Suspiró resignada encaminándose hacia su habitación. Ahora Gustav y Heather tenían la bandera y la habían vencido. Tenía que idear un entrenamiento más difícil para que no se les subiera esta victoria a la cabeza. Pero entonces Mérida sonrió recordando las caras llenas de felicidad de sus alumnos al estar con sus dragones de nuevo. Bueno, pensó, la próxima vez tal vez no sería tan severa con ellos.

Después de cenar y tomar un baño, Mérida se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, y aunque se encontrara un poco cansada, aún tenía una interrogante en su cabeza.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Hiccup?

Pudiera ser que la noticia de la bandera aun no llegara a sus oídos, pero aun así no habia visto a Hiccup en todo el día desde esta mañana. No habia cenado con ella, y al parecer la reunión que tuvo con sus oficiales después de una semana de ausencia habia durado un largo tiempo en donde Mérida no habia tenido noticia alguna del entrenador de dragones.

Entonces se decidió a buscarlo.

Ya era entrada la noche, los lacayos del castillo ya comenzaban a entrar a sus aposentos a descansar y Mérida se encaminó entonces a la puerta que se encontraba al lado de su alcoba. Acercó su oreja a la madera y no escuchó movimiento alguno por dentro.

Si el rey dragón no se encontraba en su habitación eso significaba que aún se encontraba despierto, y probablemente en _aquel_ lugar. Hiccup lo habia mencionado un par de veces, incluso Astrid también, y Mérida habia ido tan solo una vez para satisfacer su curiosidad. Ese lugar era una especie de taller, un área del castillo exclusivamente para Hiccup y sus inventos. Para sus trabajos como nuevas armas para pelear, estructuras de monturas nuevas para los dragones, cascos vikingos, armaduras, escudos. Todo lo que un guerrero de Berk pudiera necesitar, Hiccup lo ideaba y lo fabricaba ahí.

Cuando Mérida lo descubrió, en esta semana donde Hiccup se encontraba en el nido, quedo fascinada por lo que vio rápidamente ahí. No habia durado mucho tiempo dentro de ese lugar, y por supuesto no le diría a Hiccup que habia ido a ese lugar sin su consentimiento, pero es que en esos momentos a Mérida la habia asaltado un enorme sentimiento por querer verlo. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de lo abrumador que podían llegar a ser sus sentimientos hacia él, comprendía el porqué de sus ansias por querer verlo.

Desde la noche anterior en donde Hiccup se habia quedado a su lado tranquilizándola durante la tormenta, en donde habia revelado su mayor temor a quien en un principio juraba su enemigo, y después de escuchar las palabras convertidas en promesas provenientes de éste último; Mérida supo entonces que no podía engañarse más a sí misma. Sin darse cuenta Hiccup habia entrado tanto en su persona, que ahora que quería recordar los motivos de porqué lo adiaba tanto a él como a los dragones, ya no les daba importancia. Ahora esos sentimientos pasados de rencor los encontraba nimios, insignificantes. Una niñería de su comportamiento pasado. Al contrario de como Hiccup siempre se habia comportado con ella. Desde un principio él fue el más razonable de los dos. Intentaba llegar a ella de la forma adecuada para no abrumarla, tenía en cuenta sus reacciones y sentimientos, y siempre intentaba el llegar a un acuerdo con ella para sobrellevar la relación que iban a tener de marido y mujer.

Al rememorar todo por lo que habían pasado, Mérida se dio cuenta entonces de todo lo que habia hecho Hiccup por ella. Y ella, siendo tan terca, tan sólo se habia limitado a evadir esas acciones. A negar los sentimientos que sabía habían estado creciendo en ella desde un principio. Pero ahora que la noche anterior habia podido reconocer todo esto, todos estos sentimientos, su pecho no podía dejar de latir.

Quería verlo. Quería abrazarlo. Quería besarlo en los labios y alborotarle su endemoniada y atractiva cabellera castaña.

Demonios, pensó para ella, tal vez las tormentas dejaran de ser su debilidad; pero las ansias que ahora sentía por el rey dragón, por verlo y tocarlo, podían ser un problema. Un problema al que la guerrera de Dunbroch podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

Mérida llegó entonces a una parte trasera del castillo donde, desde la puerta de madera entre abierta, se podía vislumbrar una pequeña luz saliendo de ésta. La tormenta de anoche habia dejado una brisa fresca, y cubierta solo por su camisón de lino Mérida se abrazó así misma reprochándose el no haberse traído una capa de lana con ella.

Se acercó a la puerta y sintió de pronto una calidez saliendo de ésta, muy probablemente por la chimenea que se encontraba dentro. Se asomó por el espacio entreabierto, y entonces lo vio. Y su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción.

Todos los nuevos y descubiertos sentimientos por él la abrumaron otra vez dejándola estática, perdida en la vista del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Parecía que el castaño se encontraba forjando una especie de arma, levantaba su brazo derecho en donde sujetaba un martillo y lo colisionaba de lleno contra algo sujetado sobre la mesa de trabajo. A través de la luz que emanaba del fuego de la chimenea, Mérida pudo distinguir las exquisitas líneas remarcando lo musculoso de sus brazos a través de la fina tela de la camisa que Hiccup traía puesta. El sudor perlaba sobre su rostro, cuello y la fibra del nacimiento de su torso, haciéndolo ver peligrosamente atractivo. De pronto un fuego abrazador comenzó a crepitar dentro del vientre de Mérida, y eso tan solo la impulsó a querer arrojarse hacia los brazos del rey dragón y besarlo.

Fue entones que los ojos verdes se volvieron de pronto hacia ella, y Mérida dio un respingo sintiéndose descubierta en medio de su fantasía.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Mérida entró a la habitación al ver como Hiccup la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Quería hablar, explicarse, decir unas palabras del porqué estaba ahí, pero de pronto el castaño se acercó a ella peligrosamente aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Mérida sintió su boca seca al verlo. Tragó.

Fue entonces Hiccup quien rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir. – logró decir la pelirroja. Pero al ver como el rostro de Hiccup estaba a punto de cambiar a uno serio al interpretar sus palabras, se apresuró a decir: - Pero no parece que vaya a haber una tormenta, así que estoy bien.

Al escucharla, la sonrisa gatuna de Hiccup volvió a sus labios y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo tomó a Mérida por la cintura pegándola a él.

Desde esa mañana Hiccup se habia contenido las ganas de tocarla todo el día puesto que sus deberes después de toda esa semana de ausencia lo esperaban acumulados uno tras otro. Durante el día habia estado resolviendo cosas y discutiendo otras con sus oficiales, que esperar el momento en el que por fin podría ver a Mérida se le habia hecho eterno. Pero entonces la tarde se habia ido volando y para cuando el jinete se dio cuenta, la noche ya habia caído. Decepcionado pensó que tal vez Mérida ya se encontraba dormida en su habitación. Así que frustrado por eso se fue al único lugar en donde podría gastar sus energías, y soltar la frustración de los deberes de rey que lo habían mantenido ocupado todo el día.

Sin embargo ahora que la veía ahí, en su taller de armas, frente a él; de pronto una sonrisa traviesa habia surcado su rostro. Al parecer no habia sido el único extrañando a alguien.

Ahora entre los brazos de Hiccup, Mérida se dejó llevar por su traviesa sonrisa y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Le encantaba esta faceta de Hiccup, este lado coqueto y atractivo que solo le enseñaba a ella. Y la estaba volviendo loca.

Hiccup recorrió su espalda con sus fuertes brazos, apretándola a él. Hundió su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja y aspiró su embriagador aroma. Besó su tersa piel de durazno y susurró a su oído cuanto la habia anhelado durante el día. Haciendo que las piernas de Mérida temblaran de emoción. Su centro se encendía tras cada seductora palabra que salía de la grave voz de su caballero dragón y eso le encantaba. La hacía sentir diferente, dentro de ella su deseo por Hiccup crecía. Tal vez tiempo atrás nunca se hubiese imaginado que alguna vez llegaría a acostarse con el rey dragón de Berk, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Solo quería besarlo y quitarle la ropa que obstruía el contacto de sus cuerpos, el poder sentirlo más cerca de ella.

Mérida lo besó y despeinó sus cabellos. Perdidos en la ardiente pasión que ahora los envolvía, Hiccup la sentó sobre la mesa en donde momentos antes trabajaba. Y sintiéndose sobre una superficie, Mérida abrió sus piernas acomodándose Hiccup entre ellas. El calor de su intimidad a través de la ropa la abrumó, y el deseo se desbordó dentro de ella. Necesitaba a Hiccup pero no sabía qué hacer. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, pero definitivamente le agradaba. Fue entonces cuando sintió el pronunciado deseo de Hiccup atreves de sus pantalones rosando su feminidad. Gimió. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

-Hi-Hiccup – susurró entre tartamudeos. Aferrándose al cuello del castaño cada vez que éste rosaba en un exquisito vaivén su intimidad.

El castaño la apretó contra su excitante deseo. Tomó sus caderas y subió hasta sus pechos masajeándolos placenteramente contra la palma de sus manos. Los leves gemidos que Mérida intentaba controlar inútilmente solo lograban excitarlo más, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Ahora mismo.

-Mérida… – su respiración agitada, su voz ronca de deseo. – …te necesito.

Como respuesta Mérida lo besó profundamente. Rosó su lengua con la suya, y mordió sus labios. –Yo…yo también… - logró decir la chica entre jadeos, dándole a Hiccup la afirmación para avanzar. Pero entonces Hiccup la tomó entre sus brazos, y aun besándola se dirigió a su habitación. Si tomaría a Mérida por primera vez, si se uniría a ella esa noche, no sería en un viejo y derruido taller. Ella no lo merecía.

Llegó a su habitación rápidamente, sin importarles realmente si alguien los hubiera visto en el camino, y recostó a Mérida sobre las mullidas sabanas. Una vez sobre ella, besó sus labios con furor una vez más. Bajando hasta su cuello, recorrió su pecho dejando estelas de sus labios y pequeños mordiscos. Y entonces apresó uno de sus almidonados senos en su boca atreves del fino camisón. Mérida arqueó su espalda y se dejó llevar por el placer que eso le inducia, tomando al castaño por sus cabellos envuelta en deseo. Hiccup suspiró sobre su botón rosa y se dirigió al otro a darle el mismo placer mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de su valiente guerrera salir en pequeños gemidos. Demonios. Si esto no era el cielo, ya no tenía ningún interés por conocerlo. Hiccup siguió con su pequeña tortura haciendo a Mérida suspirar de placer, entonces llevó una de sus manos a su ardiente centro. Mérida entonces gimió sin reparos. Habia llegado a su feminidad y podía sentirla preparada, completamente húmeda y lista para él. Hundió uno de sus dedos dentro de los exquisitos pliegues de su feminidad y la sintió desvanecerse de placer.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, realmente esta mujer lo volvería loco. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella con urgencia. Quería saciarla, consentirla, llenarla de él y caer rendido sobre sus suaves pechos. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Se despojó de sus ropas y ayudó a Mérida a salir del molesto camisón de lino que usaba para dormir. Ahora sin nada que obstaculizara el contacto de su piel, se unieron en un placentero suspiro. Mérida podía sentir como sus pechos se apretujaban exquisitamente contra el fornido tórax de su rey dragón y eso la estaba haciendo perder la razón. Sentirlo tan cerca de su piel y tan caliente sobre ella, la estaba volviendo loca. Desde su vientre en llamas sentía que necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba a él dentro de ella. Y volviendo sus caderas inconscientemente hacia las de Hiccup entonces lo sintió. Sintió el prominente deseo que Hiccup retenía desde su miembro. Y entonces se sonrojó.

Hiccup sonrió al verla, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cierra los ojos. – le susurró delicadamente. – Confía en mí.

Mérida lo besó lentamente en los labios transmitiéndole con esto toda la seguridad que ella sentía con esas palabras. Toda la tranquilidad y satisfacción que recorrían su ser, pues confiaba en Hiccup. Estaba enamorada de él.

Y cerrando los ojos, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y se entregó a él.

Después de todo nunca habían necesitado la tonta excusa de la bandera.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

A partir de esa noche los reyes de Berk compartieron misma habitación. El cambio en el comportamiento de su relación fue tan grande que hasta sus oficiales lo notaron. Ahora cada vez que tenían una oportunidad, Patán y Brutacio se burlaban de sus enamorados y muy felices monarcas quienes los golpeaban al instante por sus estúpidas bromas.

Sin embargo, Hiccup se encontraba sumamente feliz. Habían pasado dos semanas después de esa noche en la que se habían entregado el uno al otro y desde entonces sus noches se volvían más apasionadas que la anterior.

Definitivamente Mérida lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, loco de amor. Y es que efectivamente eso era. Amaba a Mérida. Por todos los dioses, ¡la amaba! Y todas las noches que compartían juntos no eran suficientes para demostrárselo. Y aunque la pelirroja nunca le hubiese dicho directamente que gustara de él. Hiccup lo sabía. Lo sabía con cada beso, con cada caricia que Mérida le proporcionaba. Con cada mirada y sonrisa que le regalaba. Demonios, de verdad no le importaba si era demasiado orgullosa como para decírselo de frente, él la amaba.

Y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar.

A pesar de tanta felicidad acumulada, el rey de Berk jamás pensó que eso se vendría abajo en un día.

-Su majestad – habló entonces el lacayo Jer, interrumpiendo el ameno desayuno que el monarca de vikingos tenía con su reina en esos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa Jer? Habla.

-Disculpe por interrumpirlos, sus majestades. Pero acaba de llegar un…

-No te preocupes Jer, – una nueva presencia apareció de pronto en el salón, haciendo callar abruptamente al lacayo. – tu rey ya me conoce.

-¡Hans! – Hiccup se incorporó sorprendido de la mesa viendo como su amigo pirata entraba por las puertas del salón. Mérida se volvió entonces hacia el nombrado, conociendo por fin a uno de los amigos que habían ayudado a Hiccup en el pasado.

-No hay tiempo para saludos amistosos, Hiccup – Hans traía un rostro serio, algo exhausto. Y si algo lo habia traído hasta la entrada de su castillo es que era importante. – Traigo malas noticias.

Y entonces el castaño comprendió.

Su mirada esmeralda se ensombreció y Mérida pudo notarlo.

-Mérida, podrías dejarnos solos por favor. – pidió tranquilamente, sin embargo la pelirroja podía presentir por lo que ese pirata habia venido.

-Está bien. – aun así obedeció pues sabía lo importante que este asunto era para él.

Hiccup vio como Mérida se despedía de ellos rápidamente y salía por las puertas del castillo, entonces apretó los puños a sus costados.

Sabía que su reciente felicidad era demasiado para él. Más de lo que se merecía. La vida ya le habia dado un ultimátum la última vez con la muerte de su padre, y ahora con lo que sea que Hans le diría a continuación presentía que no sería diferente.

Amaba a Mérida, pero antes de ser feliz con ella, tenía que encargarse de los fantasmas de su pasado.

Tenía que vengar a su padre.

Tenía que matar a Drago.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Okey amigos a partir del capítulo 15 se vienen los desenlaces de la historia para llegar a su final. Creo el próximo capítulo será el más largo que he escrito de esta historia. Por lo general hago los capítulos de unas 6 páginas, pero el siguiente me salió de 11! y es que explico algunas cosas que vengo manejando desde el principio de la historia y ya verán que sucede. Que información es la que Hans trae. :3**_

 _ **Y como vieron les traía una sorpresa en este capítulo, obvio no quise advertirlos desde el principio pues no traería chiste que se enteraran antes de leer la escena de la unión de estos dos hermosos. Y claro mi escena de amor, o lemmon, no es tan explícita pero quería dejarla de cierta forma romántica y no profundizarla tanto porque por los personajes y el giro de la historia no me lo parecía. De cierta forma Hiccup es un personaje tranquilo y romántico, y llegar a escribir una escena más explícita presentía que lo iba a dejar algo vulgar.**_

 _ **Por su puesto también me gustan las escenas explicitas de cómo se dan su noche de pasión jaja Soy muy fan de las novelas rosas, las históricas de romance, y siempre me encuentro con escenas muy buenas ahí, de ahí la inspiración, pero siempre hay que encontrar la situación adecuada para esas escenas. Así que espero que les haya gustado como terminé esta. Tal vez si fuera un personaje más badass sería una escena más candente y explicita, lo pensare para la siguiente obra de Hans y Elsa porque pienso que ahí el personaje masculino si se presta para eso.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, muchas gracias por leer, y ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles personalmente porque aprecio mucho que se tomen la molestia de dejar uno de sus hermosos comentarios en cada capítulo que subo. Así que ¡muchísimas gracias!**_

 _ **Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Byebye ;***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola, Hola!**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo :D**_

 **Capítulo 15**

Se encontraban en la sala del consejo, reunidos alrededor de la mesa en donde se planeaban y se desarrollaban las estrategias que Hiccup junto a sus oficiales ideaban. La única diferencia ahora era que solamente se encontraban Hans y Hiccup en esa sala. El tema que estaban a punto de tratar era sumamente serio e importante para el joven rey de Berk y creía que el no meter a sus oficiales en esto sería lo mejor.

Hans habia llegado desde la peligrosa isla de piratas conocida como Tártaros, y Hiccup estaba seguro que ahí habia encontrado la información que tanto habían esperado.

-Hiccup, he encontrado el paradero de Drago.

Y ahí estaban, las palabras que tanto habia querido escuchar.

Frunció sus oscuras cejas y sus ojos verdes brillaron endurecidos.

-Pero no te adelantes. – lo alertó el pirata al ver su expresión. – Al menos se quedara en su escondite por un tiempo más. Mi ida a Tártaros ha sido una gran mina de información. – tomó un vaso de la licorera de la esquina y se sirvió un poco, llenando su garganta del agrio sabor tras un gemido de satisfacción.

-¿De qué te has enterado Hans?

El aludido le sirvió otro vaso a su amigo y continúo:

-Está bien, te explicare todo Hiccup. Así que será mejor que lo pases con esto. – le tendió el vaso lleno de licor y el castaño lo aceptó. – En mi última carta te dije que Svalbard estaba aliado con Drago, - Hiccup asintió. – pero eso tan solo resultó debido a que Drago fue traicionado por la bruja que le estaba ayudando en Corona.

-¿Cómo dices? – se sorprendió el jinete. Hans tomó otro trago.

-Tanto Drago como esa susodicha bruja quieren el poder que les brindara el hechizo de dragón para ellos mismos. Son la misma clase de criatura egoísta y rastrera, era de esperar que se traicionaran entre sí. Y fue por eso que Drago se buscó un nuevo aliado, uno más dócil y estúpido para poder controlarlo y llevar a cabo sus planes.

-Svalbard – confirmó Hiccup.

Hans asintió.

-Drago se alió con este estúpido príncipe solo para que éste pudiera conseguirle un nuevo recipiente. Un nuevo portador de magia para completar el hechizo de dragón puesto que la bruja habia arruinado sus planes. – Hans se terminó el contenido del vaso y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. – Drago no es tan idiota, tal vez veía venir la traición de la bruja y por eso siempre tuvo este plan con el príncipe de Svalbard guardado bajo la manga.

-¿A qué te refieres Hans? – cuestionó ahora el joven rey analizando las palabras de su amigo. – Si Drago ya no cuenta con la bruja para soportar el hechizo, eso quiere decir ¿que Svalbard ya consiguió el recipiente que Drago necesita?

-Así es. - afirmó duramente el pirata. – Y es por eso que anda tras mi cabeza.

Entonces Hiccup entendió completamente sus palabras al rememorar la última ocasión en la que se habia encontrado con Hans en persona. Aquella vez Hans no venía solo.

-La carga, - soltó entonces el castaño. - la última vez que te vi…- pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire, recordando como el pirata en aquella ocasión le habia dicho que llevaba una carga muy irritante con él. Y Hiccup habia visto como esa carga se trataba de una extraña persona encapuchada portadora de magia. Y ahora que lo rememoraba, Hiccup se pudo dar cuenta que Hans todo este tiempo habia llevado en su barco a esa persona portadora de magia.

A esa persona que ahora Drago quería para completar su hechizo. Era por eso que Svalbard lo perseguía.

El pirata se habia levantado una vez más de la mesa llenando su vaso de licor y al volverse hacia su amigo se llevó el licor a los labios y luego continúo:

-Traigo conmigo a la reina Elsa de Arendell. – se encogió de hombros. – También conocida como…

-La reina de las nieves. – lo interrumpió Hiccup asombrado, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Alrededor de los reinos del Norte se conocía muy bien su historia, y lo que habia sucedido hace cinco años atrás con el reino de Arendell. Lo que la reina misma habia provocado a su reino. Los rumores habían atravesado el mar rápidamente y la gente comenzó a hablar puesto que habia sido impresionante, y tal vez algo aterrador, como un reino entero se habia congelado por las mismas manos del regente. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo las habladurías pararon gradualmente. La situación en Arendell se habia controlado, y los rumores se habían aclarado. Todo habia sido un accidente de los recién descubiertos poderes de la reina. Y tras eso, Arendell se habia encaminado hacia un proceso de recuperación de confianza de sus distintos reinos aliados. Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, y Arendell seguía prosperando.

– ¿Drago quiere a la reina de las nieves para su hechizo? – continuó el castaño aun asombrado.

-Sí. Ese era su plan B, muy astuto ¿no? – se burló el pirata. – Pero no podrá lograrlo. La llevare a Arendell antes de que Svalbard nos alcance. – su rostro se volvió por un momento furioso. – Quise llegar a Berk para contarte todo Hiccup, pero apenas pudimos zafarnos de ese estúpido príncipe. Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos pise los talones, así que será mejor que…

Pero el pirata no pudo continuar pues el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose los desconcertó de su charla, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Hans!

-¡Demonios Waltz ¿por qué tienes que interrumpirnos así?! – bramó el pirata hacia el menor que acababa de entrar agitado a la sala.

-Lo siento Hans pero… - tomó aire y se acercó a ellos quienes lo miraban expectantes. – Hans, rey Hiccup creo que tienen que saber esto.

Y desde la puerta por la que acababa de entrar el muchacho, vieron como tras él se encontraban Mérida y la reina de las nieves.

Sus rostros se veían consternados. Y Hiccup pensó que esto no pintaba nada bien.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Momentos antes Mérida se encontraba deambulando por las afueras del castillo. Aunque moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que habia traído tan repentinamente al amigo pirata de Hiccup a Berk, sabía que no sería lo correcto el interrumpirlos. Hiccup le habia confiado a ella la historia de la muerte de su padre, y sabía que ese pirata le habia ayudado anteriormente a encontrar a Drago. Y ahora tenía el presentimiento de que habia venido a Berk por lo mismo. Tal vez su amigo Hans traía noticias de Drago y Mérida sabía lo importante que era eso para Hiccup.

Dio un profundo suspiro, calmando sus ansias.

Tal vez después de su visita, Hiccup podría contarle todo. Así que por ahora haría lo que más odiaba hacer… esperar.

Después de unos minutos, sus inquietos pasos la llevaron a la entrada del bosque que se encontraba detrás del castillo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos sobre Hiccup y su amigo pirata que el encontrarse de pronto con dos personas encapuchadas frente a ella la sorprendió.

-Este reino es muy caluroso, debería de quitarme la capa.

-Ni lo piense su majestad, Hans nos dijo que nos quedáramos en el barco y si nos descubre…

Al parecer esas dos extrañas personas se encontraban discutiendo. Y al escuchar el nombre del amigo de Hiccup entonces Mérida se acercó a ellas con curiosidad.

-Desde este lado del castillo es muy difícil que puedan distinguirlos. Así que sí, podrías quitarte la capa. – los extraños se volvieron rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendidos de verse descubiertos. – Claro, si así lo prefieres. – sonrió Mérida tranquilizadoramente, brindándoles confianza a los recién llegados, pues si venían en el mismo barco con Hans eso podría significar que a lo mejor sabían algo del por qué había venido a Berk.

El más alto de los dos encapuchados sonrió desde la sombra que hacia su rostro y retirando la capa de su cabeza saludó a la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias por tu información, y espero disculpes nuestra intromisión. - le sonrió sinceramente el rostro descubierto de una chica. Mérida se sorprendió un poco al verla. Su complexión era alta y delgada, su cabello era de un extraño color platinado casi banco. Y su piel era sumamente pálida. Creía reconocerla de algún lugar pues su forma de hablar también le parecía demasiado formal.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mérida. – habló entonces la pelirroja correspondiendo la sonrisa pues la chica frente a ella extrañamente le trasmitía una agradable confianza. – Mérida Dunbroch.

-¿Dunbroch? – cuestionó ahora la rubia sorprendida. – Sabia que ese cabello rojo me era tan familiar. – sonrió para el desconcierto de Mérida. – Las exportaciones de pieles de oso de tu reino siempre son las mejores. Aunque solo he tenido el placer de conocer a tu padre, también he escuchado mucho de ti princesa Mérida, y de tus hermanos. - Ahora fue Mérida la sorprendida. -Oh, disculpa mis modales. - la chica frente a ella soltó una pequeña risilla al ver su expresión y continúo su presentación: – Soy Elsa de Arendell.

Mérida abrió los ojos. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de esa chica.

-¿Reina Elsa de Arendell? – repitió Mérida un poco exaltada. - Por supuesto. Ahora recuerdo. – la pelirroja sabía que ese aire de formalidad que emanaba la chica frente a ella se le hacía vagamente familiar. – Mi padre me contó sobre su visita a Arendell un par de años atrás y también mencionó sobre los tratados comerciales que Arendell y Dunbroch pactaron desde entonces.

-Me alegra oír eso. – la rubia se veía extrañamente emocionada. – Tu reino fue uno de los primeros en reafirmar su alianza con Arendell hace cinco años, por eso siempre estaré muy agradecida. – la chica habia hablado sinceramente mientras tomaba animada de las manos de la pelirroja. Mérida podía entender el agradecimiento en sus palabras y reacción pues sabía lo que habia pasado hace cinco años en el reino de Arendell. – Espero que nuestros reinos sigan conviviendo armoniosamente como hasta ahora princesa Mérida. - apretó el agarre de sus manos. - Y en otras circunstancias diferentes, nosotras también. – y Mérida le sonrió comprensivamente. Llegar en un barco pirata, al parecer sin compañía real, no eran precisamente las circunstancias adecuadas para conocerse por primera vez. Aunque Mérida no se atrevería a preguntarle a la reina las causas que la llevaron a ese barco.

-Por supuesto que sí reina Elsa. - correspondió a sus palabras y le dedicó una gran sonrisa sincera pensando que su padre habia hecho muy bien en reafirmar esos tratados con Arendell años atrás. Aunque sólo habia escuchado hablar de la reina de Arendell por las anécdotas de su padre y de los lores, ahora que habia podido conocerla en persona, Mérida se daba cuenta que le habia agradado inmediatamente.

-Sólo llámame Elsa. – habló entonces la rubia sacando a Mérida de sus pensamientos. Mientras retiraba sus manos de las de la pelirroja, para entrelazarlas frente a su estómago. – creo que yo ya te he llamado por tu nombre varias veces.

-Está bien. – Mérida asintió sonriente. Y ahora sintiéndose con confianza, la pelirroja se aventuró a preguntar lo que estaba carcomiendo su curiosidad por dentro. - Por cierto Elsa ¿qué hacen en Berk? Tengo entendido que también viajan junto al pirata Hawk. – cuestionó curiosa.

Entonces la rubia dio un profundo suspiro.

-Así es. He estado un tiempo fuera de mi reino y ahora Hans me llevara a él. –entonces su rostro se vio ensombrecido un poco por tristeza y frustración. Mientras cerraba levemente los puños a sus costados. – Tengo que regresar pronto. Tengo que protegerlo. – y aunque habia susurrado esto último, Mérida aun así alcanzó a oírlo. Sabía que se refería a su reino, un reinado sin su regente era un objetivo fácil de atacar. Y si habia estado fuera por mucho tiempo, Mérida estaba segura que la reina Elsa temía por su pueblo. Y sobre eso Mérida la podía comprender perfectamente.

Fue entonces cuando una nueva voz irrumpió carraspeando su garganta, haciendo que las dos chicas se volvieran hacia la pequeña figura aun encapuchada quien estuvo ahí todo este tiempo y de la cual se habían olvidado por completo.

-¡Oh, cierto! – dijo la rubia reina de pronto sorprendida, y volviéndose hacia su compañero habló: - Mérida, permíteme presentarte a Waltz. – presentó a la pequeña figura. – Él también nos acompaña en el barco. Por cierto Waltz, - se volvió ahora hacia su compañero de pronto recordando algo. – ¿No es Dunbroch tu lugar de nacimiento?

Y con la sola mención de ese nombre algo dentro de la cabeza de Mérida comenzó a removerse. Algo sumamente familiar que intentaba recordar.

-¿Waltz? – repitió en sus labios pues estaba segura que ese nombre ya lo habia escuchado en alguna otra parte, pero ¿en dónde? Algo le decía que era importante el recordar.

Entonces el muchacho retiró su capucha hacia atrás, revelando un revoltoso cabello negro y unos peculiares ojos carmesí. Mérida se sorprendió al verlos pues era bien sabido que los ojos carmesí eran los ojos de un brujo. De un hechicero.

Y entonces lo recordó. Recordó aquel nombre.

-Mucho gusto su majestad. – habia hablado ahora el joven muchacho ante la aun sorprendida mirada de Mérida. – Aunque nunca llegue a conocer a la princesa en persona, mi abuela hablaba mucho sobre usted cuando yo era más joven. – continuó refiriéndose a ella, y entonces Mérida recordó súbitamente. Demonios. Como pudo haberlo olvidado. - Creo que reconocerá a mi abuela. En Dunbroch la conocen como _la_ _bruja del bosque_.

Y la memoria de cuando fue por su collar y al encuentro de esa vieja bruja hace poco tiempo atrás, llenó su cabeza. Ahora recordaba todo lo que esa vieja bruja le habia dicho, pero sobre todo sus últimas palabras palpitaron en su memoria. " _Cuando veas a Waltz mi nieto, dile que la primera llegó a su fin."_ Y ahora éste mismo se encontraba en estos momentos frente a ella. Venía en el barco pirata de Hans, el amigo de Hiccup. Y venia acompañando a la reina Elsa de Arendell. Sino fuera porque se trataba de una bruja del bosque y de su nieto hechicero, podría jurar que esta extraña coincidencia era una mala broma.

La pelirroja le dedicó una ansiosa sonrisa y le correspondió el saludo.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo a esa anciana. – soltó de pronto y el chico sonrió. – Creo que no podría olvidarla después de todo. – y dedicándole una sonrisa más tranquila, dirigió sus ojos azules hacia él. – En mi último encuentro con ella, hace poco más de un mes, me encargó que te dijera algo si es que algún día me encontraba contigo. Y – soltó un bufido divertido. – por extraño que parezca creí que solo habia sido una mala broma de la anciana, ¿pues cómo iba yo a poder encontrar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco? Además…

-¡Su majestad! – la interrumpió de pronto el chico al ver como la pelirroja comenzaba a desvariar sobre el tema.

-Oh, claro. – volvió en sí la chica sonriendo. – Lo que te tenía que decir. Ella me dio un mensaje, y estas fueron sus palabras: la primavera llegó a su fin. – concluyó para asombro del chico quien aún procesaba el mensaje. – Sin embargo, no entiendo. Ni siquiera estamos en primavera aun. Y luego está también _eso_. Me habló sobre destinos cruzados y precios ya pagados. ¿A caso tú comprendes algo sobre esto?

Pero cuando Mérida se volvió hacia él, éste ya no le prestaba atención. Su semblante habia cambiado lentamente de uno sorprendido a uno de ansiedad por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede Waltz? – la rubia reina habia hablado preocupada al ver las reacciones del chico.

-Oh, dioses. Esto es problemático. – sus ojos se volvieron serios hacia las dos chicas frente a él. – Tengo que decirle a Hans.

Y dando media vuelta se dispuso a llegar al castillo.

-Espera Waltz. – lo detuvo la rubia preocupada. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle?

El chico se volvió a mirarlas un momento y después siguió su andar mientras Mérida lo perseguía junto a Elsa.

-Si la primavera llegó a su fin, – habló el chico siguiendo el camino hacia el castillo. – eso quiere decir que mi abuela está muerta. - De pronto se detuvieron al escucharlo y Waltz se volvió hacia ellas seriamente. - Y ella era la única que _la_ protegía con la ayuda de tu collar – sus ojos escarlata se clavaron en Mérida. - y los poderosos sentimientos que estaban guardados en él durante tantas generaciones Dunbroch. Pero ahora mi abuela está muerta, y el collar ha sido regresado a su dueño. Ya no hay nada que pueda protegerla a _ella_.

Tras esas palabras y el desconcierto de las reinas, Waltz les dio la espalda y prosiguió su marcha.

-¿Proteger a quien Waltz? – exigió saber entonces Mérida, pues aunque no llegara a comprender totalmente las palabras del chico, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

El pequeño hechicero siguió avanzando y ellas detrás de él, cuando respondió:

-A la princesa de Corona.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Waltz habla más despacio. – exigió el pirata. – Y explícanos que tiene que ver la princesa de Corona en esto.

Después de que el pequeño hechicero entrara presuroso a la sala, con Mérida y Elsa detrás de él, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente tratando de explicar lo que momentos antes se encontraba hablando con las reinas.

Pero ni Hiccup ni Hans pudieron entenderle una palabra. Tan solo leves conceptos que giraban en torno a la princesa de Corona. Fue entonces que los dos fruncieron las cejas.

El menor suspiró y se decidió a hablarles desde el principio.

-La princesa Mérida me trajo un mensaje de parte de mi abuela desde los bosques de Dunbroch – los castaños se volvieron hacia Mérida y ésta asintió su cabeza confirmando.

- _La bruja de los bosques._ – inquirió Hans. Tenía conocimiento sobre ella puesto que de ahí era de donde habia encontrado a su pequeño hechicero Waltz y lo habia llevado consigo a altamar.

-Mi abuela habia puesto un hechizo protector sobre la princesa de Corona con ayuda de la reliquia familiar de Dunbroch que Mérida habia intercambiado con ella hace tiempo. – Hiccup se llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho sintiendo el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Mérida se percató de eso. – Pero el collar ha sido devuelto a su dueño y mi abuela ha fallecido. Es por eso que ahora la princesa de Corona corre peligro.

-¿Por qué Waltz? – habló ahora el domador de dragones aun con una mano sobre el colgante. – ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a la princesa?

El chico suspiro pesadamente.

-Tal vez esto es algo que no deban saber, puesto que se trata del secreto de un reino. – al escucharlo no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendidos. – El secreto del reino de Corona.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Waltz miró a cada presente en esa habitación a los ojos. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos. A excepción de su capitán, eran regentes de reconocidos reinos y sabía las buenas amistades y alianzas que ellos tenían con el reino de Corona. Sabía que podía contarles la verdad acerca de eso. Así que se dispuso a continuar con su relato.

-El secreto que Corona ha guardado por tantos años es sobre su princesa. - Y a la mente de Mérida se vino la imagen de la rubia y alegre princesa de Corona con quien siempre habia tenido buenas amistades, era por eso que no se podía imaginar el secreto que podía guardar. - Ya que ella es la flor de la inmortalidad.

Oh demonios, pensó la pelirroja asombrada por la noticia, esto era grande.

-¿La flor de la inmortalidad? ¡¿La leyenda de Corona?! – soltó entonces el pirata fuera de sí, siendo el primero en reaccionar a lo que acababan de revelar. – ¿Me estás diciendo que el estúpido cuento de hadas que Eugene ha perseguido todo este tiempo es real?

Waltz asintió a su capitán.

-Años atrás cuando la princesa estaba a punto de nacer, la reina de Corona sufrió una recaída. –comenzó a relatar el pequeño hechicero. - Estaba a punto de perder su vida y con ella al bebé. Al no encontrar nada en Corona que pudiera ayudarla, fue cuando recurrieron a mi abuela. A la bruja de los bosques de Dunbroch. En ese entonces la magia de mi abuela se habia hecho popular por los diferentes reinos del Norte. Y al recurrir los reyes a ella, mi abuela les dio entonces la flor de la inmortalidad que ella habia tenido en su posesión durante años. Para así prolongar la vida de la moribunda reina y que la princesa pudiera nacer sana. Lo que nunca imaginaron es que la flor se transmitiría a la princesa y rencarnaría en ella. Fue entonces cuando los reyes tuvieron miedo. La princesa habia nacido con un gran poder que si éste salía a la luz podría ser demasiado peligroso para ella. Fue entonces cuando un día su miedo se hizo realidad. – el menor hizo una leve pausa. – Antes de esto, primero déjenme hablarles sobre la hermana de mi abuela. Su nombre es Gothel, y al contrario que mi abuela, Gothel nació sin magia alguna. Era por eso que siempre intentó hacerse con el poder de la flor que custodiaba mi abuela. Pero al saber que se la habia entregado al reino de Corona, y saber que ahora ese poder yacía en la recién nacida princesa, Gothel se dispuso a robar a la bebé. Pues si tenía a la princesa, tendría el poder de la flor entero a su disposición. –las dos mujeres presentes taparon sus bocas con asombro. – Por supuesto no pudo salirse con la suya y Gothel desapareció sin que mi abuela supiera más de ella. Después de eso los reyes volvieron a recurrir a ella pidiendo protección para la princesa. Mi abuela así lo hizo – suspiró melancólico. - hasta su muerte.

El relato terminó y entonces Hans frunció sus cejas con una mano sobre su mentón, analizando lo dicho por su pequeño hechicero.

-¿Gothel? – se dirigió al menor. – ¿Así es como se llama la hermana de tu abuela? – el hechicero asintió. – Joder – su semblante se endureció y sus puños se apretaron a sus costados. – Ahora tiene sentido.

-¿De qué hablas Hans? – inquirió el jinete de dragón.

- _Gothel_ – continuó. - así se llama la supuesta hechicera de Corona que estaba ayudando a Drago en un principio. Pero al parecer ella tiene sus propios planes. Si lo que Waltz nos contó es verdad, tengo mis razones para pensar que usara a la princesa de Corona como recipiente para el hechizo de dragón. Por eso traicionó a Drago. Ahora ya tiene su propio recipiente y quiere ese poder para ella sola.

Hiccup frunció los puños comprendiendo. Antes de que llegara Waltz con Mérida y Elsa, Hans le estaba hablando sobre como la hechicera de Corona habia traicionado a Drago y éste habia conseguido un nuevo aliado para su empresa. Pero con lo que Waltz acababa de contar, ahora sabían que esa supuesta hechicera de magia negra de Corona en realidad no tenía magia alguna, y necesitaba igualmente un recipiente para completar el hechizo de dragón. Era por eso que quería a la princesa de Corona a la que siempre habia asechado por su poder proveniente de la flor de la inmortalidad. Joder, gruñó pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños. Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso. Ahora tenían a dos enemigos con el mismo objetivo: hacer el hechizo de dragón para su propio beneficio.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Eugene.- inquirió el joven rey posando sus ojos en Hans. - Mandare a Furtivo cuanto antes explicándole todo y…

-Hiccup – lo interrumpió entonces el pirata. Su semblante era calculador y serio al volverse hacia él. – Manda un mensaje a los reyes de Corona. – los ojos del jinete se abrieron de pronto asombrados. – Envía tu sello real, con urgencia. Después de todo se trata de su hija. Si sólo avisamos a Eugene, los reyes no podrán tomar en serio la palabra de un simple guardia real. Pero si tú los alertas de esta amenaza, obraran diferente. Al menos podremos ser de ayuda en eso. – hizo una pausa esperando a que Hiccup comprendiera sus palabras. - Abrumarte con esta información no nos ayudara de nada. – le previno Hans al notar las reacciones que su amigo jinete estaba a punto de hacer. – Además, sólo es una anciana mujer resentida por poder. – sonrió socarrón. – No es nada con lo que Eugene no haya lidiado antes.

Hiccup sonrió un poco.

-Tienes razón. – se tranquilizó entonces al darse cuenta del razonamiento adecuado que tenían las palabras de su amigo pirata. – Además nosotros tenemos nuestra propia labor.

Hans le dedicó un gesto afirmativo pues era verdad. Hiccup ahora tenía que ocuparse de Drago en su escondite. Y Hans se encargaría de Svalbard, mientras Eugene hacia algo con esa anciana ambiciosa en Corona. Con esto las amenazas serian eliminadas rápidamente. Ya nadie correría peligro.

Los dos castaños estaban tan ensimismados en su charla que se habían olvidado por completo de las dos mujeres presentes en la habitación. Y al escuchar la voz demandante de la mayor de ellas, se volvieron sorprendidos:

-Hans.- habia hablado la rubia reina. – Quiero que me lleves a Arendell. – lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Ahora mismo.

-Oh, reina Elsa. – habló entonces Hiccup sorprendido. Parecía un poco apenado mientras se acercaba a la rubia y daba sus saludos formales. Mérida reprimió su risa al verlo así. – Por favor disculpe mis modales, es un placer tenerla en Berk. – habló sincero el castaño apoyando después su mirada en Mérida. Ciertamente la reina de las nieves desprendía un aura poderosa.

Elsa se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa y mirada cortés, pero sin dejar ver lo que pensaba realmente.

Las dos habían estado ahí escuchando todo, y por un momento Hiccup habia olvidado su presencia. Y después de lo que habia hablado con Hans al principio y descubierto que todo este tiempo la rubia habia estado en el barco de su amigo pirata, era de esperar que la reina de Arendell quisiera partir de inmediato hacia su reino.

-Siempre he tenido en estima a su reino, rey Hiccup. – comenzó a hablar entonces la rubia. - Aunque no habia tenido el placer de conocerlo personal y adecuadamente, debo admitir que sí lo he tenido en conocer a algunos de sus dragones en cierto barco pirata. – Hans la vio y rodó los ojos. – Nunca me hubiera imaginado que un joven rey, famoso alrededor de los reinos del Norte por domar dragones, tuviera amistades con piratas. – Hiccup sonreía nervioso puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de la reina de las nieves. No quería llegar a ofenderla, además parecía que habia cierto desafío en su voz más bien dirigido para su amigo pirata que para él. –Pero – continúo la rubia suavizando su rostro en una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. – ya veo el por qué.

Y esa palabra lo dejó sorprendido.

La rubia entonces sonrió sinceramente y tomando una de las manos de Hiccup, continuó:

-Mis palabras son las mismas que le profese a Mérida anteriormente. Espero que nuestros reinos sigan conviviendo pacíficamente, y nosotros en circunstancias diferentes también.

Hiccup se sintió de pronto menos nervioso y respondió a las palabras de la reina con la misma sonrisa. Puesto que podía ver la sinceridad de la monarca de Arendell plasmada en esas palabras. Hiccup echo un pequeño vistazo a Mérida a un lado de ella y veía como la pelirroja le sonreía abiertamente confirmando las palabras de la rubia. Entonces Hiccup no tuvo más dudas.

Correspondiendo al gesto de la mano de Elsa y dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, el rey dragón habló:

-Será un honor para Berk, reina Elsa. – y tomando a Mérida de la cintura el chico continuó. – Y para Mérida y para mi será un honor tenerla de aliada…

\- Y de amiga. – terminó la pelirroja por el castaño.

En ese preciso momento un ligero rubor nació en la perlada piel de Elsa y una de sus manos cubrió su boca con un gesto de asombro.

\- N-No tenía idea – habló entre balbuceos. – Que ustedes dos…

Y entonces la estridente carcajada de Hans se escuchó desde sus espaldas.

-Que refrescante ver una expresión diferente a la helada habitual que siempre tiene, su majestad.

-¡Hans! – le recriminó furiosa la rubia. – Si tenías este conocimiento, al menos pudiste haberme informado. - y volviéndose hacia la pareja de Berk habló tranquilamente: - Rey Hiccup, Mérida disculpen mi confusión y es que no tenía idea. – y sonriéndoles soltó un: - Enhorabuena por su unión. – después de eso se acercó al molesto pirata y se enfrascaron en una ardiente conversación. Al ver esto Hiccup y Mérida se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia el joven hechicero, sus miradas llenas de curiosidad por lo que pasaba con esos dos. Y para decepción de los monarcas de Berk, el pequeño hechicero tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de la reunión que tuvieron, Hiccup envió los mensajes correspondientes a los reyes de Corona y a su amigo ladrón Eugene. Terminado eso, Hans partió entonces hacia Arendell despidiéndose de Hiccup y prometiéndole que le haría llegar noticias sobre él en cuanto se encargara definitivamente de ese príncipe idiota de Svalbard.

Mérida también se despidió de la reina y de Waltz con una sonrisa, y viendo como el barco se perdía por los mares, entonces se volvió hacia el jinete de dragón.

-Hiccup – lo llamó la pelirroja, éste la miro. – ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Hans antes de que interrumpiéramos? ¿Ahora conoces el paradero de Drago?

El castaño la miró por un momento sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora que sabía el paradero de Drago no quería meter a Mérida en esto. Ni siquiera quería meter a sus oficiales en esto. Pensaba tomarlo por su cuenta como la ultiman vez, aunque esa vez habia tenido a Eugene y a Hans de su lado, ahora lo mejor sería ir solo. Enfrentar a Drago y destruirlo de una vez por todas. No podía involucrar a Mérida. Pero ¿qué podría decirle para convencerla? Tal vez lo mejor sería… no decirle nada en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de responderle con una negativa, cuando un lacayo salió agitado a su encuentro.

-¡Reina Mérida! – llamó a la pelirroja al tiempo que se detenía frente a ellos y tomaba aire.

-¿Jer, que sucede?

-Llegó esto desde esta mañana pero estaban tan ocupados con sus invitados que no me atreví a interrumpirlos. – el lacayo le extendió una carta a Mérida, sellada con el incomparable emblema de Dunbroch. Pero algo era diferente, el color del sello era…

-Rojo… - susurró entonces la chica al verlo, y abrió la carta inmediatamente comenzando a leer.

Hiccup se percató entonces de esto y un mal presentimiento creció en su pecho. El sello rojo en las cartas era el distintivo de urgencia, de prioridad. Hiccup siempre las relacionaba con peligro. El rojo siempre traía noticias devastadoras.

Y su temor creció al ver como Mérida se desplomaba de pronto sobre sus rodillas. Entre sus manos la carta temblaba violentamente, y sus ojos comenzaron a toparse de lágrimas. Hiccup la habia abrazado de los hombros y la apoyó sobre su pecho mientras esperaba a que Mérida pudiera hablar.

-Es Hubert… - cuando lo hizo su voz sonó quebradiza. – Él esta… él está al borde de la muerte.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, Hiccup nunca se imaginó que la decisión que tomaría después de esto marcaria su destino para siempre.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Muy bien y aquí termina. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya algunas dudas resueltas? Espero que si :D**_

 _ **Como dije antes en este capítulo termine desglosando lo que vengo mencionando desde casi el principio de esta historia. Acerca de la bruja del bosque, Drago y sus secuaces, etc. Y como se dieron cuenta también hubo mucha participación de Elsa y Hans (que vendrían siendo mi siguiente historia) es por eso que eran importantes en este capítulo. Sobretodo quería poner una leve interacción entre Elsa y Mérida, y al final me agrado como quedo. Oh, y por su puesto revelar todo esto del secreto de Corona, acerca de Rapunzel, etc. También era importante recalcarlo pues como vieron también trate de explicar un poco de lo que enfrentara cada pareja protagonista en su respectiva historia. Como les dije en capítulos anteriores acerca de las otras dos historias que tengo planeadas, cada pareja tendrá su villano y su propio final correspondiente (no se entrelazaran) y a lo mejor al igual que aquí, sólo tendrán algunas escenas que compartirán con las otras parejas. Eso era lo que quería dar a entender en este capítulo y dar una pequeña introducción de las siguientes obras. Y por eso también la explicación de Gothel, el extraño príncipe de Svalbard, y Drago el villano de esta historia Mericcup.**_

 _ **Bueno con esto aclarado, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Y ahora si se viene el drama, desenlaces y demás. A Mérida y Hiccup se les junta una situación tras otra, veamos que pasa ahora con la carta que recibieron de Dunbroch y que hace Hiccup ahora que sabe el paradero de Drago.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Y espero con ansias leer sus comentarios :DD**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Byebye ;***_


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora :c**_

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura, nos leemos abajo :D**_

 **Capítulo 16**

Pasados unos minutos Mérida se calmó de la conmoción que acababa de recibir. Dejó de llorar y planeó lo que haría a continuación.

Iría a Dunbroch. A ver a su hermano. A ver a su familia. Ahora se daba cuanta del porqué no habia recibido carta alguna proveniente de su reino después de que ella semanas atrás enviara una. El menor de sus hermanos habia sufrido una de sus repetidas recaídas y estaba segura que Hamish habia atrasado su respuesta todo lo que habia podido para avisarla de esa noticia. Conocía a su hermano, no quería que ella estando lejos de Dunbroch se preocupara por ellos. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Por lo que le explicaba Hamish en esa carta, Hubert estaba realmente enfermo. Ya no se trataba de una pasajera recaída producto de su estado anémico. Ahora ésta habia durado más tiempo del esperado y Hubert no se podía recuperar. Al leer eso Mérida habia perdido sus fuerzas. No podía perder a uno de sus hermanos.

No dejaría que eso sucediera.

Y fue esa misma razón la que consiguió regresarle su energía. Su determinación. Se desembarazó del abrazo en la que la tenía envuelta Hiccup y lo miró a los ojos.

-Iré a Dunbroch. – declaró. El castaño asintió firmemente.

-Te acompañare. Iremos en Chimuelo y estaremos ahí para el anochecer, si eso te tranquiliza.

Mérida asintió. Aunque ahora se podría llamar amiga de esa enorme bestia, aun no se habia atrevido a montar sobre él cada vez que Hiccup la invitaba. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Necesitaba estar en Dunbroch cuanto antes.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Pasada una hora después de que Hiccup explicara la situación a Eret, Astrid y sus oficiales; él, Mérida y Chimuelo estaban listos para partir hacia Dunbroch.

Hiccup habia dejado instrucciones a sus oficiales. Al día siguiente partirían Patán y Patapez hacia Dunbroch. Se embarcarían por el mar junto a sus hombres y la vieja Gothi. Debido a que esta última ya era muy mayor como para volar, no podían llevarla sobre algún dragón. Así que lo mejor sería llevarla por mar. Si lo que habia leído Hiccup en la carta que Mérida habia recibido era toda la verdad, entonces pensó que la anciana Gothi podría ser de mucha ayuda para el pequeño príncipe.

El hermano de Mérida llevaba un tiempo sin poder levantarse por su enfermedad y Dunbroch habia utilizado ya todos sus recursos para sanarlo. He ahí donde tal vez Gothi pudiera hacer algo. Era la última curandera de la tribu más antigua de Berk. De las tribus vikingas fundadoras del reino. Berk le tenía tal respeto y confianza que recurrían a ella sin reparos. Si Dunbroch ya no tenía opciones para ayudar a sanar a uno de los príncipes, entonces Hiccup se las llevaría. No dejaría que la familia de Mérida sufriera.

Se despidió de sus oficiales dejando a Astrid y Eret a cargo de Berk. Y antes de montar a Chimuelo guardó en su capa el pedazo de pergamino en donde Hans le habia escrito las coordenadas exactas de la isla en donde se refugiaba Drago en estos momentos. Arrugó la hoja dentro del bolsillo de su capa y frunció las cejas. Su venganza hacia Drago tendría que esperar.

Vio a Mérida a un lado de él, su capucha ocultaba una parte de su rostro mientras guardaba unas cosas dentro de la montura de Chimuelo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. Mérida la apretó sin voltear a mirarlo en ningún momento. La tomó de la cintura y después la ayudó a subirse sobre Chimuelo. Hiccup se posicionó frente a ella, y dando un alarido al dragón éste salió volando hacia los cielos.

A través del viento que atravesaban velozmente, Hiccup sintió como los brazos de Mérida envolvían su tórax fuertemente mientras ocultaba su cabeza pelirroja tras su espalda. Hiccup posicionó entonces una de sus manos sobre los brazos de Mérida. Los apretó con firmeza, con seguridad.

Su prioridad ahora era la felicidad de Mérida. Su persecución hacia Drago tendría que esperar. Al menos por unos días, hasta que el joven príncipe se recuperara.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Entrada la noche llegaron a Dunbroch. Mérida bajó de Chimuelo rápidamente, con Hiccup detrás de ella, mientras veía como su padre y Hamish los recibían desde la entrada del castillo. Aunque habían mandado la carta muy tarde, al parecer su familia sabía que ella regresaría a Dunbroch justo después de leerla. Corrió hacia ellos y los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, sin permitirse llorar. Ya no lo haría, pues estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que su hermano se recuperara.

-¿Donde esta Hubert? – preguntó entonces la pelirroja después de que ella y Hiccup terminaran de saludar.

-Acompáñame hermana. – habló Hamish mientras su padre y Hiccup los seguían unos pasos atrás.

El rey se veía demacrado, pensó el jinete de dragones, al igual que Hamish. Al parecer la recaída del menor de los príncipes los habia tenido a todos ansiosos y preocupados. Si Hubert no podía salir de esta recaída, eso los devastaría completamente. Hiccup sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

Ya que Gothi llegara mañana por la mañana arreglaría esto, ella podría ayudar. Estaba seguro.

Aun con ese pensamiento, y al entrar a los aposentos del príncipe Hubert, Hiccup nunca se imaginó que fuera tan grave.

La habitación hedía a enfermedad. La chimenea y velas la mantenían un poco cálida pues afuera comenzaba a hacer frio. Las ventanas se encontraban cerradas para que éste no entrara y por todas partes habia utensilios, mantas, agua, y demás cosas que necesitara el príncipe para su estado. Dentro sólo se encontraba una sirvienta ayudando a cambiar la tela húmeda que el príncipe tenía sobre su frente. La reconoció como la nana y ama de llaves cuando Mérida se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Después de eso el ama de llaves hizo una reverencia y salió de la alcoba. Entonces Mérida se arrodilló frente a su hermano tomando una de sus manos.

-Oh, Hubert… - susurró con su voz cortada, tratando de no derramar lágrimas. Pasó su mano libre sobre sus cabellos húmedos de sudor. El pequeño cuerpo de su hermano temblaba con espasmos en intervalos de tiempo. Sus ojos cerrados se arrugaban dolorosos entre sueños pero no se abrían. No despertaba. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Entonces tosió. Y ese sonido se incrementó de pronto uno detrás de otro. Ronco, desgarrador. Doblando a su hermano por la mitad por la fuerza que hacia al toser. El ataque duro unos minutos, dejándolo debilitado al final. Mérida abrió los ojos asustada.

-Sus ataques no habían sido tan…fuertes. – habló entrecortada, aun asombrada.

-Lleva así poco más de dos semana. – soltó entonces su padre en un suspiro sobrecogedor y Mérida se volvió hacia ellos.

-Al principio no parecía tan grave. – siguió Hamish. – Todos creímos que pasaría rápido, como siempre sucedía cuando pescaba un catarro. Sin embargo no era eso. Y entonces la tos apareció levemente. Su temperatura comenzó a subir y aunque pudimos controlarla, los ataques de tos persistieron. Se hicieron más intensos, más fuertes.

-Los doctores nos decían que era por el clima, que no lo dejáramos salir al frio o la tos nunca pararía. – el rey de Dunbroch cubrió sus cansados ojos con una de sus manos recargándose en la pared. – Todos nos decían lo mismo.

-Pero los ataques de tos siguieron, y entonces esta semana… – Hamish pasó una mano por sus rizos anaranjados y Hiccup se dio cuenta que intentaba no llorar. – Hubert escupió sangre.

Mérida abrió los ojos si saber qué hacer. Era demasiado. Demasiado para que su pequeño hermano cargara él solo con esa enfermedad. Se volvió hacia él una vez más y acarició tiernamente su cabeza. Después de un rato, se incorporó y llamó a Moudi de nuevo a la habitación para que se quedara al cuidado de su hermano mientras ella salía de la alcoba junto a su familia.

Al ver como los tres pelirrojos se habían quedado en un profundo silencio después de ver al príncipe, entonces Hiccup se decidió a hablar.

-Mañana por la mañana llegará ayuda de Berk. – Mérida se volvió hacia él con un brillo especial en los ojos al escucharlo. Pues Hiccup aún no habia podido decirle acerca de Gothi. – Dos de mis oficiales llegaran con una de las ancianas curanderas de las antiguas tribus vikingas de Berk. Aunque no es mucho, espero que pueda ayudarlos en algo. En Berk tenemos plena fe en ella.

Sin decir ni una palabra Mérida lo habia tomado fuertemente de la mano y lo miraba con un semblante de agradecimiento. Y en ese momento sintió que no podía amar más a ese hombre.

Fue el monarca el que se volvió de pronto hacia él con una sincera sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias muchacho, en estos momentos cualquier ayuda para poder sanar a mi hijo es bienvenida. Sólo espero en los dioses que mi hijo pueda recuperarse.

Mérida también lo esperaba. Pero de cierta manera, después de escuchar a Hiccup y estar con su familia, ahora la pelirroja se podía sentir tan solo un poco más tranquila.

Y fue en ese mismo momento cuando se percató de algo. O mejor dicho de la ausencia de alguien.

-Padre, ¿dónde está Harris?

De pronto todos habían reparado en que faltaba alguien más de la familia.

-En el bosque. – esta vez quien respondió fue Hamish, quien se veía algo inquieto al hablar.

-¡¿En el bosque?! – vociferó el mayor. Al parecer tampoco sabía el paradero del trillizo.

Hamish bajo la mirada unos momentos y luego volvió a encarar a su familia.

–Trate de advertir a Harris, pero no me escuchó. – continuó angustiado el pelirrojo. - Hemos llamado a cada doctor del reino y al no tener resultados fue entonces cuando Harris tuvo la idea de ir en busca de _la bruja del bosque_.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hiccup y Mérida compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Pero cómo se les pudo ocurrir? ¿Confiar en una bruja? ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que sucedió con su madre hace años?– el mayor pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos, parecía que una arruga más nacía de su viejo rostro.

-Claro que sí. – se excusaba el trillizo más grande. - Lo mismo le decía a Harris, pero el insistía. Toda esta semana ha estado buscándola por los alrededores. Pero no ha tenido rastro de ella o de las luces azules.

-¿Luces azules? – fue Hiccup ahora el que preguntaba extrañado volviéndose hacia Mérida, mientras los pelirrojos seguían con su discusión.

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos.

-En Dunbroch existe la leyenda de que si sigues esas luces azules te llevaran hacia tu destino. ¿Recuerdas la vez cuando te conté que convertí a mi mamá en oso? – Hiccup asintió, fue esa vez cuando intercambiaron sus objetos más preciados. – Esas luces fueron las que me llevaron hasta la bruja. Ella me dio el hechizo, y ya sabes el resto de la historia. - al escuchar sobre esas luces Hiccup pensó que era curioso cómo cada reino tenía su propia leyenda convertida en cuento de hadas y que al final resultaban ser verdaderas. Pues ahora que se daba cuenta, él también recordaba el haberlas visto en la cena de compromiso tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, la bruja que buscaban sus hermanos ya estaba muerta.

-Pero ahora la bruja del bosque esta… - trató de decir el castaño pero Mérida apretó su mano para interrumpirlo y sacudió su cabeza a los lados negando.

-No podemos decirles. – le murmuró para que su familia no los escuchara.

Hiccup iba a replicar pero entonces las palabras del monarca pelirrojo los hicieron volverse hacia él:

-Aunque si se trata de _la bruja del bosque_ , tal vez nos pueda ser de ayuda. – habló de pronto pensativo, con una mano en su mentón. Las diatribas hacia sus hijos se habían parado. – Hace veinte años ayudó a alguien que se encontraba en una situación parecida. Casi al borde de la muerte.

Tanto Hiccup como Mérida abrieron los ojos al escuchar al mayor.

-¿Cómo dices padre? – se sorprendió la pelirroja, imaginando hacia donde iba esa conversación. – ¿Acaso habías conocido a la bruja antes? ¿Antes del incidente del hechizo con madre?

-No exactamente. – siguió el mayor perdido en sus pensamientos. Recordando. – Tú apenas eras un bebé Mérida, pero hace veinte años los reyes de Corona arribaron en Dunbroch con una petición. La reina venía muy enferma y habían escuchado rumores acerca de una bruja en Dunbroch, querían la ayuda de esa bruja para sanar a la reina quien se encontraba encinta. Elinor y yo siempre habíamos tenido buenas amistades con ellos, así que los acompañamos en su búsqueda. Después de dos días los reyes de Corona la encontraron. Ni Elinor ni yo pudimos ver las luces o a la bruja, pero los reyes de Corona sí. Al igual que tú Mérida, tal vez era su destino. Después de regresar de con la bruja, la reina estaba mejor. Partieron de inmediato a Corona y después de unas semanas mandaron una carta agradeciéndonos por la ayuda y dándonos la buena noticia de que su hija habia nacido sana y salva. Por supuesto desde entonces la relación de nuestros reinos se volvió muy estrecha.

-Yo no sabía acerca de eso. – Hamish fue el primero en hablar y parecía asombrado. – Creo que dejare que Harris siga con su búsqueda.

Mérida sonrió a su familia pues aunque quería parecer sorprendida, esa información se las acababa de dar Waltz apenas hace unas horas atrás. Aun así, no podía decirles que la bruja ya estaba muerta.

El monarca mayor suspiró pesadamente y el cansancio volvió entonces a sus ojos.

-Dejemos que siga con su búsqueda Hamish. – habló hacia su hijo. – Pero por ahora ve por él. Es pasada la media noche y no sólo hay brujas en ese bosque.

El pelirrojo asintió, y llamando a algunos guardias del castillo partieron hacia las afueras sobre sus caballos y acompañados por el oso guerrero del príncipe.

-Por ahora es muy tarde y necesitan descansar. – se dirigió ahora hacia Hiccup y Mérida, mientras posaba sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno. – Y así sean ancianas curanderas de tribus antiguas o viejas brujas del bosque, mi hijo sanará. – soltó resuelto. Con agresividad y vigor, transmitiendo esos sentimientos hacia Mérida quien lo miraba con esperanza. – Ya que es un valiente guerrero de Dunbroch. – entonces los abrazó a los dos sobre su prominente estómago. Y después de oír sus quejas, los soltó. – Hubert nos necesita con energía mañana. Así que vayan a descansar. – y sonriéndoles por última vez se despidió.

Una vez fuera de su vista, Mérida guio a Hiccup hacia la que era su antigua habitación y en donde pasarían la noche. Una vez dentro, Hiccup tomó la palabra:

-¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad acerca de la bruja, Mérida?

-No pude Hiccup. – la pelirroja se abrazó así misma mientras desviaba la mirada de la del castaño. Ahora se veía más decaída que momentos antes cuando estaba con su familia. Entonces Hiccup comprendió que lo hacía por ellos. Se obligaba a estar en calma, tranquila, por ellos. Pero en realidad la situación de su pequeño hermano la desmoronaba por dentro.

Hiccup se acercó a abrazarla por la espalda. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los de ella y recargó su cabeza castaña en su hombro.

-Sus rostros cambiaron cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre la bruja del bosque. Brillaron ilusionados al pensar en la ayuda que ella pudiera proveer. Al menos quiero que tengan eso. Esa esperanza a la cual aferrarse.

-Lo sé. –habló comprensible. - Pero todo estará bien. Por ahora podemos poner nuestras propias esperanzas en el diagnóstico de Gothi. No es porque sea de Berk, pero ella nunca se equivoca. – sonrió sobre su cuello para tranquilizarla y escuchó la leve risita que salió de sus labios. Al menos podía distraerla un poco de su pesar.

Después de un rato reconfortante en los brazos de Hiccup, Mérida se soltó y se volvió hacia él.

-Me cambiare de ropa y ayudare a Moudi a cuidar de mi hermano.

-¿No quieres que este contigo? Podría ser de ayuda, además…

Mérida lo interrumpió cubriendo sus labios con uno de sus dedos. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Mi padre tiene razón, necesitamos energías para mañana. Además, llegaran tus oficiales con Gothi. Al menos uno de nosotros tendrá que estar lo suficientemente despierto para guiarlos.

Hiccup suspiró.

-Está bien. – contestó. – Pero no te sobre esfuerces.

-No lo hare.

Y antes de dejarla marchar, la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y pegó sus labios en un profundo beso.

-Todo estará bien. – le murmuró apaciguadoramente a su oído. Tan tranquilo. Tan esperanzador. Que Mérida sintió que definitivamente todo saldría bien. – _Te amo._

Y tras decir esas palabras Hiccup sintió el momento exacto en el que Mérida se tensó entre sus brazos. Pero no lo habia podido evitar. Sintió que en esos momentos era lo que Mérida necesitaba escuchar. Y no le importaba si ella no respondía, él sabía que Mérida lo quería. Y si su orgullo de guerrera se lo impedía decir, él lo haría por los dos. Siempre.

Le dio un último beso sobre su frente y la dejó ir.

Una vez solo, el cansancio lo invadió. Se quitó las botas y se recostó sobre la cama de dosel. Desde el bolsillo de su capa, que aun llevaba puesta, estrujó entre sus dedos el papel que seguía ahí.

Las coordenadas que lo llevarían a Drago.

Suspiró resignado cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Desde que habia entrado al cuarto del príncipe habia esperado lo peor. Pero los síntomas que pudo alcanzar a percibir en ese momento se le hacían muy familiares. No creía que la familia real de Dunbroch se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él sí. Se percató de como el joven príncipe tenía problemas al momento de respirar, causando su tos constante. Una tos que raspaba su garganta hasta hacerlo escupir sangre. Y después lo dejaba exhausto y sin energías. Además, el cuarto era un horno. El aire no circulaba por esas cuatro paredes, y presentía que en el día no dejaban entrar la luz del sol por miedo a que entrara aire fresco.

¡Pero eso era exactamente lo que Hubert necesitaba!

En Berk habia habido muchas situaciones parecidas a las de Hubert en niños menores de quince años. Se trataba de niños con pulmones que eran un poco más débiles que los del resto, pero no era algo que no se pudiera sanar. O mejor dicho, fortalecer. Hubert necesitaba dar amplias caminatas al aire libre, que los pulmones se fortalecieran con ejercicio físico y se llenaran de aire puro proveniente de los árboles, las flores. Sin embargo, en muchos reinos se tiene la costumbre de cuando una persona cae enferma rápidamente es llevada a su habitación. Retenida ahí hasta que sane. Fuera del peligro que el exterior pueda causar a su cuerpo. Pero en ocasiones la cura puede ser todo lo contrario.

Aun así, no podía decirle nada de esto a Mérida. Sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser la familia Dunbroch así que esperaría a que Gothi llegara mañana y dará su veredicto, pues también estaba la posibilidad de que él pudiera estar equivocado.

Pero si estaba en lo correcto y seguían las instrucciones que sabía que Gothi les daría a Mérida y a los demás, tal vez el mejoramiento en el pequeño príncipe se pudiera notar en diez días.

Apretó el puño dentro de su capa y frunció el ceño bajo su brazo.

Diez días en los que esperaba no fuera ya demasiado tarde para atrapar a Drago en su escondite.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Bueno, bueno, veremos que le depara al hermanito de Mérida en el siguiente capítulo. Además de ¿qué hará Hiccup ahora que ya sabe dónde está escondido Drago? ¿Qué hará Mérida para sanar a su hermano? Y como vieron aun la sigo poniendo algo terca al no dar respuesta al "te amo" de Hiccup. Juejue…**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y en el siguiente se viene algo de drama por parte de nuestros dos protagonistas. Nos acercamos al final, que por cierto aún estoy escribiendo pues varios asuntos me han tenido ocupada y no he podido terminar de escribirlo. Pero el final ya lo tengo, solo necesito terminar de redactarlo.**_

 _ **También, no sé si se dieron cuenta (yo lo hice apenas esta semana) pero en septiembre esta historia cumple un año desde que la subí a fanfiction, así que espero terminarla y subirla antes de que acabe el mes.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios preciosos! ¡Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Love ya! ;***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola, Hola. :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo. Disfruten la lectura.**_

 **Capítulo 17**

Al día siguiente Patán y Patapez llegaron en uno de los barcos de Berk junto a la anciana Gothi y algunos vikingos.

Inmediatamente hicieron pasar a la anciana al cuarto del príncipe y Mérida se dedicó a narrarle todo lo que su hermano padecía desde pequeño. Las recaídas que tenía con frecuencia. Lo fácil que se cansaba al hacer algún esfuerzo. La tos que persistía. Y la sangre que habia escupido en el último ataque.

La anciana escuchaba todo con sus ojos blancos puestos en Hubert, mientras éste seguía inconsciente sobre su cama. Respirando dificultosamente, y tosiendo de vez en vez. A un lado de la anciana se encontraba Patapez traduciendo todo lo que Mérida decía. Pues por palabras de Hiccup, la anciana hablaba la lengua muerta de la última tribu fundadora de Berk. Y Patapez era el único que podía entenderla puesto que habia aprendido esa lengua de su padre Bocón el rudo. Y él de su padre, y éste ultimo de su padre sucesivamente.

Hiccup los miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta. Cruzado de brazos. El monarca de Dunbroch a un lado de él en la misma posición, examinando a la anciana Gothi con una intensa mirada. Habia mandado a Patán a vigilar de Chimuelo y a alimentarlo, mientras los dos mellizos pelirrojos restantes seguían en su búsqueda por el bosque.

Después de que Mérida terminara de describir todos los síntomas de su hermano, la anciana Gothi lo observó otro rato en silencio. Silencio que inquietaba a ambos pelirrojos. Y Hiccup no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que tan parecidos eran esos dos. Entonces el mayor se volvió hacia él.

-Hey muchacho, ¿estás seguro de esta anciana? ¿Al menos puede ver? – se preguntaba ansioso el monarca de Dunbroch agitando constantemente su pata de palo.

Hiccup sonrió de lado, contestando a su pregunta confiadamente.

-No la subestimes, Fergus.

Y para asombro de Hiccup, el pelirrojo sonrió. Pero su sonrisa era diferente. Fergus le estaba sonriendo desde los ojos. Pura y sinceramente.

-Cierto. – habló entonces apaciguador. – Siempre olvido lo confiable que puede ser el reino de Berk.

Hiccup se tomó eso como un cumplido. Sabía que el mayor habia recordado la antigua guerra que habían tenido y el tratado al que habían llegado, pero todo eso ya estaba en el pasado y ambos reyes lo sabían.

De pronto fue cuando la anciana Gothi comenzó a hablar rápidamente, haciendo que ambos pelirrojos se volvieran absortos hacia ella. No entendían ni una palabra, pero la anciana no dejaba de hacer ademanes hacia Hubert, hacia las ventanas, el cuarto, la chimenea, hacia ellos mismos. Y Hiccup supo entonces lo que decía. No necesitó de ninguna traducción pues sabía que la deducción a la que habia llegado la noche anterior era correcta.

Después de unos minutos hablando, la anciana calló de repente y ambos pelirrojos se volvieron ansiosos hacia el rubio vikingo:

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!

Patapez carraspeó su garganta nervioso, y entonces habló:

-El príncipe tiene pulmón de Gronckle.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Al escuchar las palabras del vikingo ambos pelirrojos parpadearon desconcertados.

-¿T-tiene qué?

-Patapez – exigió el jinete de dragón. – Explícalo en simples palabras, sin usar metáforas de dragones.

El rubio vikingo se rascó la cabeza.

-Está bien. – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar. – Gronckle es la raza de dragón más pequeña que existe. – Hiccup rodó los ojos al escucharlo. Bueno, tal vez con comparaciones de dragones los pelirrojos podrían entender. – Gothi nos está diciendo que el príncipe de cierta forma aún tiene pulmones de niño. Es decir, inmaduros. Por eso se cansa con facilidad. Tiene problemas al respirar y entonces se origina la tos.

Mérida y Fergus seguían viendo al vikingo con asombro.

-¿Pulmones de…

-…niño?

El rubio asintió.

-Al ser el menor de trillizos era muy probable que pudiera salir con esta condición. En sí mismo, el embarazo de mellizos es muy riesgoso y siendo tres en esta ocasión pudo haber sido aún más.

-Es verdad. – habló de pronto el mayor perdido en una memoria. – Elinor estuvo en absoluto reposo durante esos días.

-El príncipe nació con sus pulmones sanos, - continuó el vikingo. - tan sólo no están lo suficientemente maduros como los de sus hermanos. - Tanto Mérida como Fergus abrieron los ojos. – Se puede seguir viviendo aun en esa condición. Sólo que ahora el príncipe tendrá que vivir con ciertos límites. Y al ser traspasados esos límites es cuando surgen las recaídas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano ha sufrido esas recaídas por esforzarse demás? ¿Por exigir de más a sus pulmones?

-Así es. Pero el exigir hasta cierto punto también es bueno para él. Gothi dice que el príncipe necesita de ejercicio físico para fortalecer sus pulmones. Caminar al iré libre, respirar aire puro proveniente de los árboles. Y también nadar. – entonces Patapez miró a su alrededor. – El tenerlo encerrado en un cuarto es lo que le está haciendo empeorar. El aire contaminado por el hollín de la chimenea es lo que provoca los ataques de tos. Las puertas y ventanas cerradas sin que el aire limpio pueda circular libremente por la habitación, ni los rayos de sol puedan entrar, es lo que está empeorando su salud.

Al escucharlo, de pronto Mérida se volvió hacia su padre y con ambas miradas decididas por parte de ellos, se incorporaron de sus lugares dirigiéndose a las ventanas. Abriéndolas estrepitosamente.

-Anciana Gothi, Patapez. Dígannos que más debemos de hacer.

La anciana entonces sonrió hacia los presentes. Y como si hubiera entendido cada palabra que habia dicho la pelirroja, continuó hablando en su lengua muerta.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de eso Mérida junto a Moudi se habían encargado de preparar el remedio que la anciana Gothi les habia dado para apaciguar la tos de Hubert y aliviar su irritada garganta. Después de que la tos se fuera entonces comenzarían con la rehabilitación de Hubert. Lo levantarían a dar pequeñas caminatas por los jardines del castillo para que sus pulmones se acostumbraran al ejercicio. Lo ayudarían a subir y bajar escaleras para practicar ese pequeño esfuerzo. Y más adelante cuando sus pulmones se acostumbraran a todo eso, Mérida lo llevaría al lago del bosque. A que nadara un poco para que sus pulmones siguieran fortificándose.

Esto, entre algunas otras actividades y remedios más, fue lo que Gothi les recetó para que su hermano aprendiera a vivir con ciertos límites. Para que sus pulmones se fortalecieran, y él pudiera sanar rápidamente. Y es lo que Mérida haría hasta que pudiera ver a su hermano completamente sano. Así le tomara el resto del año.

Sin embargo nunca se imaginó que el plan de Hiccup no era precisamente ese. Y la felicidad que la habia abrumado por la recuperación de su hermano, se esfumaría en un momento.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado diez días desde que la anciana Gothi junto a Patán y Patapez habían llegado a Dunbroch, y desde entonces Hubert realmente habia mejorado. La anciana seguía dándole instrucciones a Mérida y a sus hermanos del cuidado que debían tener con el príncipe. Y gracias a ellos, Hubert habia despertado aliviado al tercer día después de tomar diariamente el remedio que le administraban. Los ataques de tos habia desaparecido, y el príncipe sentía su garganta más suave y liviana. Aun así, Mérida no quería provocar que hiciera mucho esfuerzo desde el comienzo. Así que pasado una semana fue cuando comenzó con su rehabilitación. El pequeño de los trillizos comenzó con caminatas dentro del castillo ayudado por sus hermanos quienes no dejaban de pelear y reír mientras lo ayudaban. Después esas caminatas se extendieron a los jardines del castillo y Hubert parecía estar mejorando mucho desde entonces.

Y ahora, en estos precisos momentos, Mérida se encontraba observando a sus hermanos jugar en el jardín. Aunque en palabras de ellos en realidad estaban entrenando, Mérida nunca los podía ver de esa manera. Las risas y discusiones entre ellos jamás los dejaban entrenar como debía de ser. Mientras tanto, Hubert los veía sonriendo desde una banca de madera. Sentado a pocos metros del área de entrenamiento. Habia hecho su rutina diaria de ejercicio y ahora descansaba para ver a sus hermanos intentando entrenar.

Mérida lo observaba llena de dicha pues su semblante era más animado. El color habia regresado a su pequeño rostro y coloreado de nuevo sus pequeñas pecas. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado que las instrucciones de Gothi habían tenido, y siempre estaría en deuda con ella. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía lista para partir. Para dejar a sus hermanos otra vez.

Suspiró y dejo de pensar en ello pues eso la ponía muy ansiosa. Y lo más importante ahora era, que Hubert se estaba recuperando y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Se incorporó de su lugar tomando su arco, y se acercó a sus hermanos divertida de ver como intentaban inútilmente darle a la diana del blanco frente a ellos.

-¡Hey muchachos! – los llamó. - Lo están haciendo todo mal. – y llegó junto a ellos.

Harris el mellizo del medio, resopló.

-Gracias por notarlo oh, gran guerrera de Dunbroch. Creo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Mérida rodó los ojos divertida al escuchar su sarcasmo.

-Harris no provoques a Mérida. – lo reprendió Hamish, el mayor. – Sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer con ese arco. – sonrió entonces hacia su hermana. Y Harris comenzó a reír.

-En serio muchachos. – soltó la pelirroja tras un suspiro. – Creo que son peores que Gustav y Heather.

-¿Quienes?

-Olvídenlo. – y tomando su arco en posición, Mérida lanzó una flecha directo al blanco al que sus hermanos nunca pudieron acertar.

Los pelirrojos bufaron.

-Presumida.

La pelirroja sonrió orgullosa.

– Les enseñare a cómo manejarlo correctamente, enanos.

Y durante toda la tarde Mérida se dispuso a entrenar a sus hermanos entre discusiones y golpes; y risas por parte de Hubert quien los miraba sentado a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. La noche cayó rápidamente y los pelirrojos dieron por terminado el entrenamiento para después entrar al castillo.

Mérida se encontraba realmente contenta. Pasar estos ratos con sus hermanos después de un tiempo sin haberlos visto, le estaba cayendo de maravilla. Y ahora que las cosas estaban mejor no podía ser más afortunada.

Entraron al gran salón y sus hermanos se despidieron de ella, alegando darse un baño antes de poder cenar. Y Mérida pensó que tal vez haría lo mismo. Se dirigió hacia su alcoba y se sorprendió de pronto al ver a Hiccup dentro en una extraña posición. No lo habia visto durante todo el día, y en estos últimos diez días en los que habia estado cuidando a su hermano, tan solo lograban verse por la noche cuando se preparaban para descansar. Sabía que Hiccup también habia estado ocupado en ese tiempo. Sus dos oficiales junto a sus hombres y Gothi aún no partían a Berk y Mérida tenía entendido que Hiccup habia estado ayudando a su padre con los deberes del reino, supervisando obras, y corrigiendo tratados. También mandaba a sus dos oficiales a llevar información a los condados de los lores con la ayuda de sus dragones los cuales Mérida se habia dado cuenta los habían traído con ellos en el barco.

La pelirroja se alegraba de que al menos Hiccup tuviera algo que lo mantuviera ocupado pues sabía que después de la visita que Hans les habia hecho hace diez días en Berk, algo rondaba por la cabeza del rey dragón. Algo que lo mantenía en ese estado de ensimismamiento. Estaba segura que Hiccup no le diría nada puesto que la última vez que habia preguntado sobre ello, antes de que llegara la carta hablando sobre la enfermedad de su hermano, Hiccup habia evadido el tema rotundamente. Y Mérida presentía que podía ser algo importante acerca de Drago. Y eso era por lo que temía.

Estos últimos días después de que Hubert se repusiera un poco de su estado, Hiccup habia estado muy absorto en sus pensamientos. Mérida se habia dado cuenta de eso. Y cuando lo encontraba inesperadamente durante las labores del día, siempre lo veía mirando fijamente un trozo de pergamino el cual escondía en cuanto se percataba de su presencia.

Como lo estaba haciendo justamente ahora.

-Hiccup. – lo llamó entonces sacando al castaño de su ensimismamiento y haciendo que estrujara en su puño el trozo de papel.

-Mérida. – sus ojos esmeraldas de pronto brillaron diferentes, y Mérida tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. – Tenemos que hablar.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Al escuchar esas palabras Mérida cerró la puerta tras ella y entró a la habitación. La chica, antes rebosante de alegría por el radiante momento que habia pasado con sus hermanos en esa tarde, ahora entraba a la habitación con un extraño sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho. La atmosfera se sentía diferente y se habia dado cuenta de ello al ver a Hiccup con un serio semblante en sus ojos.

-Mérida, han pasado diez días. Tenemos que regresar.

Lo sabía. De eso se trataba, y es que la pelirroja ya lo veía venir. Podía comprender que el castaño estuviera ansioso por regresar a Berk pero ¿no podía al menos esperar unos días más? habia dejado a Berk en buenas manos. ¿Por qué el apuro? Al menos Mérida quería prolongar su estancia en Dunbroch una semana más. Hasta estar completamente segura de que Hubert estaba bien.

-No. – contestó entonces la pelirroja frunciendo sus cejas. Sabía que al final el castaño no le llevaría la contraria. Después de todo conocía a Hiccup y si ella le venía con esta petición de alargar su estadía, sabía que al final él la aceptaría.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban equivocados, y fue por eso que Mérida quedó estupefacta al ver como el semblante de Hiccup se ensombrecía seriamente. Se acercó a ella con los puños a sus costados y una mirada retadora.

-Está bien, - sentenció. - entonces me iré yo.

Y esas palabras se clavaron duramente sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que mi hermano sigue enfermo.

Y al responder, el castaño parecía como de a poco perdía el control:

-Han pasado diez días Mérida. Tu hermano mejoró, nuestra presencia aquí ya no es necesaria. En cambio Berk nos necesita.

-No. – siguió insistiendo tercamente la chica. Sus manos convertidas en puños. Su furia comenzaba a crepitar en sus ojos azules. – Te pido cinco días más, Hiccup. Que nos cuesta esperar cinco días más.

-¡Todo Mérida! – se exaltó de pronto el joven rey dragón. – Necesito volver. Necesito estar en Berk... _Terminar con esto._ – arrojó al suelo el papel rugoso de su mano y aunque las últimas palabras las habia soltado en un susurro, Mérida alcanzó a oírlo. Y entonces comprendió, haciendo que su furia creciera dentro de ella.

-Así que es eso. De eso se trató todo esto tiempo. – recriminó furiosa. - De tu maldita obsesión por acabar con ese hombre. –sus mejillas se encendieron acaloradas por lo que reclamaba, pero no lo podía evitar. Tal vez no debería de haber tocado ese tema tan delicado para él de esa manera, pero ahora realmente se sentía furiosa. – ¿Crees que no pude notar el cambio en tu actitud desde que Hans nos visitó hace diez días? ¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Hiccup? ¿Que contiene ese maldito papel que siempre escondes en tu mano para que yo no pueda verlo? Si importa más que lo que siente tu reina, entonces vete.

Las sombras producidas por su castaño cabello no la dejaban ver sus ojos esmeraldas cuando se alejó de ella. Su voz era profunda y severa al hablar:

-No lo entiendes, Mérida. No metas mis sentimientos por ti en esto. – se acercó al escritorio de madera tomando su casco de vikingo. Su semblante era inescrutable cuando pasó por un lado de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Tal vez no necesito que entiendas mi causa hacia Drago. – abrió la puerta y le dio la espalda. – Sin embargo, siempre creí que mis sentimientos por ti eran claros. Siempre te los confesé así. – y dedicándole una última mirada, soltó con decepción en su voz: - Tal vez tan sólo espere demasiado de ti. Más de lo que tú estabas dispuesta a darme.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y entonces Mérida cayó sobre sus rodillas, en un interminable y sentimental llanto.

Esas palabras habían atravesado su corazón. Y un llanto que jamás habia experimentado como hasta ahora, ni siquiera en la muerte de su madre, salió doloroso de su pecho.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Dramático final ¿no? Pero necesitaba esto para el clímax y el desenlace. Juejue. Así que esperen el próximo capitulo para ver que les deparara a estos dos. Y por si lo notaron no quise hondear en el tema de la enfermedad, y por supuesto no pensaba matar a nuestro pequeño trillizo jajaja yo también los adoro. Aunque si me investigue un poco el tema de los pulmones y así, (aunque la verdad esa enfermedad la tome de una novela que leí, tan solo agarre la idea y le puse más de mi cosecha jajaja).**_

 _ **Y traigo buenas noticias (o talvez son malas jajaja no lo sé) pero quiero enterarlos de que ya ¡termine de escribir esta historia! y la termine en 20 capítulos y un epilogo, ósea 21. Así que esperen las actualizaciones en este mes, y terminarla de subir antes de que acabe septiembre como ya tenía planeado. Y aprovechare también estos días para comenzar con la siguiente de HansxElsa, que igual tengo una lista de viñetas de lo que tengo planeado escribir, pero necesito comenzar a narrarlas y desglosarlas.**_

 _ **Así que manos a la obra. Jajaja.**_

 _ **Oh, también quiero hacerles un pequeño spam: acabo de abrir una cuenta alterna de twitter como escritora de fanfiction. La cree con el fin de seguir a más autores de fanfictions ya sea de anime como de cartoons, seguir a escritores y demás. Y también por que no, tal vez hablar de mis obras, de algún fandom, ships y temas por el estilo. (Si tienes twitter me gustaría que me dejaras tu cuenta en tu comentario para poder seguirte :D) Así que les dejo la mía por si les interesa, también la pueden encontrar en mi perfil:**_ MissGrimm12

 _ **Y sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Los aprecio mucho!**_

 _ **Byebye. ;***_


	18. Chapter 18

_**¡Hola! :D**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo.**_

 **Capítulo 18**

Hiccup se marchó de Dunbroch sin haberle dicho a nadie a donde iba realmente. Después de que pudo calmar su adolorido llanto, Mérida tan solo descubrió en el suelo de su habitación el papel arrugado que Hiccup habia dejado atrás. El papel que tanto escondía de ella. Al leerlo no pudo entender ni siquiera el significado de los números escritos ahí. Eso la hizo enfurecer, estrujarlo de nuevo y aventarlo lejos.

Cuando Hiccup se fue y Mérida tuvo que presentarse a la cena, los oficiales que habia dejado atrás le preguntaron extrañados por la ausencia de su rey. Mérida tuvo que mentirles, no diría en ningún caso que habían discutido y él se habia marchado. Les dijo que habia regresado a Berk por una emergencia que ni siquiera a ella le habia explicado. Eso hizo que Patán y Patapez se volvieran a ver interrogantes, y decidieron enviar un mensaje esa noche a Berk para confirmar que no hubiera problemas en el reino.

Mérida terminó de cenar desanimada, sin energías de seguirles la conversación a su padre y hermanos. Situación que el menor de ellos detectó. Se retiró del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto pensando en las palabras que ella y Hiccup habían intercambiado esa noche en su discusión y entonces las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos una vez más. Su pecho se contrajo en un nuevo sentimiento que no sabía que podía doler tanto. Pues aunque no se lo demostrara al castaño en palabras, lo amaba. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para sentir semejante dolor tras su despedida. Pues eso era realmente lo que sentía. Dolor.

Tal vez habia sido demasiado terca.

Tal vez habia sido demasiado dura con él.

Pero ¿por qué sus últimas palabras tenían que doler así?

Tal vez él tenía razón. Esperaba más de lo que ella podía darle. Se decía ser la guerrera más fuerte de su reino, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a la persona más importante para ella la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos. Y hasta ahora no se habia dado cuenta que tan egoísta habia sido todo este tiempo con Hiccup. Él la habia apoyado todo este tiempo; desde que eran niños en aquella memoria perdida de su pasado; durante la insignificante guerra que habia tenido su reino con el de Berk al no querer lastimarla en ningún combate; al ayudar a la reconstrucción de Dunbroch después de finalizada la guerra.

Después sus atenciones a ella siguieron durante su enlace matrimonial y su estadía en Berk; en sus labores como reina. Y ahora incluso habia traído a Gothi desde sus tierras para ayudar con la enfermedad de su hermano. Habia estado ahí para ella en esa considerable circunstancia. Y nunca podría olvidar el _te amo_ que Hiccupp habia susurrado a su oído aquella primera noche que habían llegado a Dunbroch. Palabra que nunca imaginó el necesitar escuchar tanto como hasta ahora.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermana?

La voz de Hubert entrando a su habitación la sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos. Y cubrió rápidamente sus ojos con una mano. Su voz aún no se sentía preparada para contestar.

Hubert al verla se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, posando una mano sobre sus cabellos.

Ese acto hizo que Mérida se dejara vencer al llanto una vez más, mientras su hermano la consolaba acariciando su cabeza. Sus lágrimas caían abrumadas de sentimiento, dolor y tristeza que la despedida de Hiccup habia dejado en ella. Y entonces un pequeño hipo apareció por unos instantes acabando así con su poca energía.

\- ¿Por qué Hubert? – comenzó hablar Mérida entre jadeos. – Si esto es amor ¿por qué tiene que doler tanto?

Y sin que ella lo notara, de pronto el menor de los trillizos sonrió tiernamente al comprender ahora el significado de su estado decaído. Sabía que se trataba del joven rey de Berk, de él y de ella. También sabía que Mérida podía llegar a ser demasiada tozuda en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos se refería. Así que, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza apaciguadoramente, Hubert le habló con lo único que Mérida necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos. La verdad.

-Porque es real Mérida. - soltó tranquilo, dejando que su hermana procesara cada palabra que estaba a punto de decirle. - Porque lo que sientes por él es real.

Para su asombro, la pelirroja habia dejado de llorar, se habia calmado al escucharlo y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos. Después de un rato, Hubert la soltó al sentirla completamente serena. Y cuando Mérida se volvió hacia él, algo en ella habia cambiado. Su mirada zafiro lo decía todo, y Hubert sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermana.

La resolución habia vuelto en ella, ya no habia rastro de la tristeza que la abrumaba momentos antes, y ahora la determinación que la caracterizaba comenzaba a nacer de a poco en su celeste mirada.

-Tengo que ir con él. – comenzó a hablar Mérida caminando por la habitación, como si un plan de guerra se formara de pronto en su cabeza. Y Hubert tan sólo asentía al razonamiento recién descubierto de su hermana. –Tengo que ir con ese estúpido dragón, golpearlo en la cara y reclamarle la osadía que tuvo al dudar de mis sentimientos por él. – después de esas palabras Mérida se veía ahora con más energía. Golpeó su puño derecho contra su otra mano abierta y frunció sus cejas. – Oh, Hiccup Haddock III recibirás de lleno todo mi amor por ti, y después de eso veremos si te atreves a dudar de mi otra vez.

Mérida seguía con su diatriba personal hacia Hiccup mientras Hubert la veía divertido con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos ahora ese sentimiento de tristeza y dolor que habia tenido su hermana momentos antes, ahora se habia convertido en una apasionada furia y deseo por ver al rey dragón. Aunque el pelirrojo ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que su hermana haría una vez tuviera al castaño en frente. Por los dioses, esperaba que el entrenador de dragones no saliera herido.

-Irse así sin más. – continuó la chica exasperada por sus pensamientos. - ¿Cómo se atreve a enfrentar a Drago él solo? Oh, porque estoy segura que fue hacia él. Desde que Hans nos visitó diciendo que traía malas noticias, estaba segura que habia encontrado el paradero de Drago. Pero entonces ¿por qué no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre eso? Conociendo lo sobreprotector que es, puedo apostar mi arco y espada a que tenía planeado ir solo desde un principio. Estúpido y astuto rey dragón… - Mérida siguió y siguió desahogando su furia. Pero Hubert, quien ya no seguía el sermón de su hermana, vio entonces como ésta tomaba un trozo de papel en sus manos. Quería preguntarle que era de lo que estaba hablando, pero entonces la presencia de dos personas entrando por la puerta lo desconcertó:

-¡Hubert! Sabía que estarías aquí.

– Oh, demonios. Tenías razón Hamish. ¿Cómo rayos sabes siempre donde estamos Hubert y yo?

Sus hermanos entraron a la habitación comenzando una absurda plática.

-Soy el mayor de ustedes, es inevitable. Es como si supiera las coordenadas exactas de donde va a estar cada uno. Además, - continuó como si fuera lo más obvio. - Hubert no dejaba de ver a Mérida durante la cena. Parecía decaída. Es fácil leer esas expresiones hermano. – Harris bufó al escucharlo. Hamish sonrió triunfante. Y Hubert se volvió hacia ellos quienes ahora veían extrañados como su hermana mayor caminaba de un lado a otro hablando sola. Miraron entonces a Hubert con un semblante interrogante y éste se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado ahora? – cuestionó Harris.

Antes de que Hubert pudiera contestar, de pronto Mérida habia parado su diatriba y se habia vuelto rápidamente hacia a ellos.

-¡Hamish ¿qué fue lo que acabas de decir?!

Las tres cabezas pelirrojas la miraron ahora asombrados por su repentino cambio.

-¿Q-Que es fácil leer sus expresiones? – balbuceó el mayor de los trillizos al ser ahora el centro de atención de Mérida.

-No. – se exasperó. – Encontraste a Hubert. ¿Como? Como si supieras…

-¿Las coordenadas para encontrarlos? Oh, sí. Pero solo lo decía para…

-¡Coordenadas! – lo interrumpió entonces animada. - ¡Eso es!

Sus rostros seguían asombrados cuando la pelirroja se arrojó hacia ellos abrazándolos emocionada. Y después de darle un beso a cada uno en la frente, salió apresurada de la habitación.

-Insisto. – habló Harris con confusión en su voz. – ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a nuestra hermana?

Hubert al verla partir tan excitada, sonrió ampliamente.

-Está enamorada.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Mérida se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de huéspedes la cual habían utilizado los oficiales de Berk desde que arribaron a Dunbroch. El trozo de pergamino que Hiccup habia dejado atrás ahora cobraba sentido para ella gracias a las palabras vagas de sus hermanos. Eran coordenadas. Coordenadas que estaba segura la llevarían hacia él, y hacia Drago.

Ese maldito papel era el que el castaño habia tenido consigo desde la visita de Hans, desde que habían llegado a Dunbroch, y el cual miraba tan ansiosamente esos últimos diez días. Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella. Ahora podía comprender la discusión que habia tenido con el entrenador de dragones y se daba cuenta que habia sido una completa idiota. Sabía que el tema de Drago y su padre eran muy importante para Hiccup, y aun así ella habia sido muy egoísta al no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y sus reacciones.

Apretó los puños a sus costados frunciendo sus cejas. No dejaría esto así. Tenía que ir con él. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Entró a la habitación de huéspedes topándose con la cara asombrada de los vikingos, y entonces habló:

-Patán, Patapez. Necesito de su ayuda.

-Mérida – dijo entonces el más bajo de ellos asombrado. – ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre?

Después de decirles la verdad acerca de lo que les habia contado en la cena, de que Hiccup en realidad se habia marchado por otros motivos y no realmente porque hubiera una emergencia en Berk, los vikingos entonces guardaron silencio un momento.

Después de eso, el castaño se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos has mentido. - Mérida los miró compungida ante el reclamo del vikingo. – Eres nuestra reina. Tu palabra es tan poderosa y confiable como la de Hiccup. ¿Y nos hiciste creer que habia pasado algo de emergencia en Berk? ¿Por qué deberíamos de ayudarte?

Mérida mordió su labio inferior. Ellos tenían razón. Desde que habia tenido esa estúpida discusión con Hiccup sólo habia hecho malas decisiones. Pero ahora ya no sería así. Los necesitaba para llegar a él, y volvería hacer que los vikingos confiaran en ella.

-Tienen razón. – habló después de un rato. - Falte a mi deber como su reina, les mentí y abuse de su confianza… y estoy arrepentida de ello. – entonces frunció sus cejas y apretó sus puños. - Pero lo que aún no me puedo perdonar es que falte a los sentimientos de Hiccup cuando más me necesitaba. Falte al compromiso como su esposa, y a la promesa que hicimos en soledad. Así que ahora necesito de su ayuda. – los enfrentó con determinación en sus ojos azules. - No importa si ya no me estiman como su reina, necesito llegar a Hiccup y remendar mi error antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y para ello necesito uno de sus dragones.

Para su sorpresa, Patapez se inclinó levemente hacia ella con una mano en su pecho en señal de lealtad, y pronunció una extraña palabra en otro idioma que Mérida creyó reconocer la lengua muerta de Berk salir de sus labios.

-La reina puede llevarse a mi dragón.

Al escucharlo Mérida le sonrió cálidamente al rubio.

-Muchas gracias Patapez. – y tomándolo de la mano se volvió hacia Patán para también tomar la suya. Éste último aun la miraba con un pequeño ceño, aun así Mérida pudo tomar su mano. Y apretándolas fuertemente habló: - Siempre llevare conmigo una inmensa gratitud hacia ustedes por lo que han hecho por mi reino de nacimiento, por mi hermano, y ahora por mí. – los soltó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Por favor no me guarden rencor, pues también planeo recuperar su confianza. – y sonriéndoles por última vez, salió de la habitación dejando a un castaño sonrojado y a un rubio sonriente.

De lo que Mérida se enteraría un tiempo después sería que desde que habia salido de esa habitación habia sido perdonada por ese par. Y la confianza que le profesarían a ella aumentaría irremediablemente.

Y que esa extraña palabra que el vikingo habia pronunciado en la lengua muerta de Berk significaría reina con _corazón valiente_.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de hacer el saludo correspondiente con su mano y la frente del dragón, Mérida monto a Albóndiga, la dragona de Patapez, y partió con rumbo hacia la isla que las coordenadas escritas en el papel le indicaban.

Llevaba al menos cinco horas de diferencia desde que Hiccup se habia marchado de Dunbroch momentos antes de la cena. Si seguía volando toda la noche a ese ritmo tal vez llegaría a tiempo para encontrarlo antes de que se enfrentara a Drago.

Demonios.

Pensar que Hiccup se habia marchado para enfrentar a ese sujeto él solo la ponía muy ansiosa. Y no podía evitar sentir como su pecho se contraía en completa preocupación por su bienestar.

Tal vez una vez llegando a la isla, Hiccup se enfadaría con ella por haberlo seguido hasta allí. Pero no le importaba, podía seguir enojado con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera pues Mérida estaba dispuesta a llegar a él. A decirle lo que sentía. Y, aferró su arco contra su pecho frunciendo sus cejas decidida, a acabar con el hombre que le habia generado tanto sufrimiento a su caballero dragón.

Si, definitivamente llegaría a él. Dejaría de lado de una vez por todas ese estúpido orgullo de guerrera, y pelearía valientemente por lo que más amaba.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hiccup habia llegado a la pequeña isla que las coordenadas, que habia aprendido de memoria esos últimos diez días, indicaban. Y se dio cuenta que esa isla estaba a tan sólo una corta distancia de Berk y del _Nido_.

Maldito fuera Drago.

Todo este tiempo habia estado tan cerca de él, de su reino y de sus dragones. Muy probablemente listo para terminar el hechizo, recolectando la sangre que todavía le hacía falta. Sin embargo esa tarea ya no sería terminada, y Hiccup se encargaría de eso.

El castaño sobrevoló discretamente la isla buscando los barcos y escondites de Drago. Esa isla era conocida por ser un pequeño puerto de pescadores, tal vez Drago tendría toda su flota cerca de la bahía pues así sería más fácil el huir. Como era pasada la media noche la oscuridad y el silencio que dominaban al pueblo dormido de la isla eran sus aliados para investigar de cerca el puerto, y así lo hizo cuando arribó hasta él. El puerto de la pequeña isla estaba ocupado por tres inmensos barcos los cuales se diferenciaban completamente a las diminutas barcas pesqueras.

 _Drago._ Pensó el jinete de dragones al reconocer los navíos con los que se habia enfrentado tiempo atrás.

Bajó de Chimuelo en la seguridad de una parte oscura del lugar, y se acercó a los barcos. Estos últimos se encontraban extrañamente tranquilos, los hombres de Drago no se veían en ningún lugar alrededor de los navíos y tan sólo algunas pequeñas luces se veían parpadear dentro a través de algunas ventanas. Hiccup se dirigió hacia el navío con el mástil más grande, era el barco principal desde donde sabia Drago siempre viajaba y daba órdenes a sus subordinados. Pero mientras más se acercaba sigilosamente a ese barco, un sentimiento de aprensión crecía en su pecho. El sepulcral silencio en el que se encontraba el muelle entero y esos tres barcos no podía significar nada bueno. Algo habia pasado, algo habia hecho Drago. Y temía que no tuviera remedio.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, Hiccup escaló por la cubierta del barco principal. Apretando la empuñadora de su espada en cada momento, se fue trasladando rápida y sigilosamente por el piso de madera. Escondiendo su presencia tras cada objeto que estuviera sobre la cubierta. Entonces escuchó pasos, y agazapado tras unos barriles de carga, esperó a que éstos desaparecieran. Y así lo hicieron. Dando un suspiro de alivio se permitió relajarse tan solo un momento. Esperaba no ser pillado en medio de su acometida. Tenía un plan donde solamente se involucraba a él mismo y a Drago. Y eso era entrar y salir. Entrar al barco de Drago, encontrarlo y matarlo con el mayor sigilo posible, salir de ahí una vez cumplido eso y montar en Chimuelo para así volar hacia Berk. Si lo llegasen a descubrir los hombres de Drago, su plan se complicaría. Tal vez él con la ayuda de Chimuelo podrían derrotar a unos cuantos, pero no a tres flotillas completas. No venían sus oficiales con él, ni siquiera Mérida, como para poder enfrentarlos. Así que tenía que hacer esto él solo. A hurtadillas, en silencio, y sin ser descubierto. Acabaría con Drago antes de que sus hombres se dieran cuenta, y regresaría a Berk a los brazos de su reina.

Hiccup suspiró melancólico al recordarla, rememorando con frustración las últimas palabras que le habia dicho. Demonios. Ahora más que nunca tenía que terminar con la vida de Drago, pues quería regresar desesperadamente con Mérida. A pedirle perdón por las estúpidas palabras que habia dicho y por lo rudo y tonto que habia sido. A envolverla entre sus brazos y pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, pues le hacía mucha falta. Tal vez sus ansias de venganza hacia Drago eran muy fuertes, pero Mérida era muy importante para él y no se dejaría perderla. Pero por ahora, sacudió su cabeza alejando la imagen compungida de Mérida en su último encuentro, encontraría a Drago y terminaría con esto para así buscar su propia felicidad.

Hiccup salió de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia la planta alta del barco, donde sabia se encontraba el camarote del capitán. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, encontraría a su objetivo profundamente dormido, atravesaría su cuerpo inherente con su espada y saldría rápidamente de ahí. Sin que ninguno de sus subordinados se hubiera percatado de lo sucedido en ningún momento.

Pero ese día Hiccup se dio cuenta que la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado al ver como el camarote se encontraba completamente vacío.

 _¡Demonios, pero ¿dónde carajos estaba Drago?!_

Sin embargo la respuesta a esa pregunta llegó más pronto de lo que el jinete pensaba.

Tras él, una sombra lo cubrió de pronto haciéndolo volverse rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? – el dueño de su furia de pronto se habia materializado tras su espalda, y Hiccup se maldijo por eso. El ataque sorpresa que habia planeado, ahora se habia vuelto completamente en su contra. – De haberme avisado antes habría hecho toda una bienvenida para el rey dragón. – y sonriendo grotescamente el vikingo cazador de dragones continuó: -Es una pena que solo tenga que conformarse con esto, _su majestad_.

Tras él, los subordinados de Drago subían por la cubierta del barco rápidamente, espadas y armas en mano.

 _Joder._ Pensó Hiccup. Esto se habia convertido en algo problemático. Y sacando su propia espada cubierta en llamas, gracias a la última reparación que habia hecho con ella en su taller en Berk, lanzó un silbido al aire. Chimuelo llegaría a su llamado y entonces podría enfrentar a Drago y sus hombres con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero el dragón no llegó, y Hiccup volvió a silbar comenzando a desesperarse. En ese momento la estridente y grotesca risa del oscuro vikingo lo desconcertó.

-Oh, ¿acaso a quien llamabas era a esta bestia, rey de Berk? – conmocionado, Hiccup vio como vikingos de Drago traían a cuestas a Chimuelo sobre la cubierta. Gruesas cadenas rodeaban su cuello y extremidades, y una especie de jaula en forma de bozal cubría su mandíbula. Chimuelo luchaba desesperada e inútilmente por zafarse de ellas pero no lo conseguía. Con enormes lanzas los hombres de Drago intentaban sosegarlo de sus bruscos movimientos, incrustándolas una y otra vez sobre las escamas de su pecho y miembros haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡CHIMUELO! – Hiccup se abalanzó furioso y desesperado sobre su adversario al ver como su mejor amigo dragón sufría. Sin embargo el castaño no habia podido acercarse ni un poco a Drago cuando dos de sus hombres lo sujetaron por los hombros y tórax. Su espada cayó aun en llamas sobre la cubierta y el forcejeo que hacía por zafarse de esos hombres lo obligó a caer de rodillas. – ¡Maldito seas Drago! ¡Deja a mi dragón fuera de esto!

La carcajada de Drago resonó estridente sobre la cubierta.

-Oh, joven e inexperto rey. – se burlaba perversamente. – ¿Acaso crees que no esperaba tu visita? Estos últimos meses has intentado detener mi empresa destruyendo todas mis flotillas. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que planeabas? Tu búsqueda desesperada por acabar conmigo te trajo hasta donde yo quería. Y ahora mi trabajo puede estar terminado. – sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Pero cómo? – se exaltó el castaño, forcejeando para liberarse. – Destruí todas tus flotillas cazadoras. No tienes la sangre suficiente.

-Así es, astuto rey dragón. – concordó sin alterarse. - Veo que estas muy bien enterado sobre mi empresa y el hechizo. Y no sé quién demonios fue tu fuente de información, pero lo que no te dijo ésta es que sangre de mil dragones no se compara con la poderosa sangre de un solo dragón furia nocturna.

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo?

Esto estaba mal. ¡Esto estaba muy mal! Hiccup no quería escuchar lo que sabía Drago estaba a punto de decirle.

-Mis flotillas cazadoras tan sólo fueron carnadas para ti. Para que siguieras con la insistente búsqueda sobre mi paradero. Todo fue para traerte justamente aquí. En este momento y en este lugar. Para traerte a ti _y a tu dragón._ – y volviéndose hacia Chimuelo, Drago soltó otra estridente carcajada. – ¡El rey de las bestias! – gritó entusiasta alzando los brazos hacia el furioso dragón. – ¡El alfa de dragones! ¡El único en su especie! – sonrió maliciosamente. – Quien diría que tan sólo necesitaba la poderosa sangre de tu furia nocturna para completar el hechizo. – Hiccup lo escuchaba estupefacto, aun sin poder creer a sus palabras. Entonces el grotesco vikingo se volvió una vez más hacia él. – Es una lástima que tu fuente de información no fuera tan acertada, joven rey dragón. Aunque tengo que admitir que estuvo muy cerca. Ahora solo falta que Svalbard llegue con mi recipiente para poder completar mi labor y entonces todos los reinos del Norte me reconocerán a mi como el nuevo rey. – y viendo como sus hombres vociferaban por sus palabras, siguió sonriéndole maliciosamente a Hiccup cuando dijo: - O por que no mejor… ¡Como el nuevo _rey dragón_!

Al terminar esas palabras, de pronto el barco comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Hiccup se incorporó aun con los hombres de Drago encima de él, eso no le impidió ver lo que estaba pasando.

Desde el mar una enorme criatura habia surgido frente a los navíos. Y entonces Hiccup abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Un colosal _Bewilderbeast_ controlado por Drago resurgió de las profundidades del océano. Y tras un sonoro rugido proveniente de sus enormes fauces, Hiccup sintió de pronto hundirse. Las incesantes carcajadas de Drago resonaban en sus oídos al igual que el rugir de ese colosal dragón. Mientras los lamentos de su furia nocturna torturado por los hombres de Drago se derretían en su pecho.

Hiccup cayó una vez más sobre sus rodillas, su rostro hundido entre las sombras de su cabello, y comenzó a temblar.

Estaba perdido.

Todo lo que habia creído y lo que habia planeado por su ansiada venganza estaba mal. Y ahora todos los reinos del Norte caerían por su estúpido error.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Chan, chan, chan! se viene lo bueno, y la verdad no quiero decir mucho. Veremos después si todo se torna tan oscuro como parece.**_

 _ **Tan solo quiero agradecer enormemente por sus comentarios, y el tiempo que le dedican a leer esta historia y saber que les esta gustando ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**_

 _ **Byebye ;***_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola, hola.**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo. :D**_

 **Capítulo 19**

-¿Que pasa rey dragón? ¿Acaso eh quebrado tu voluntad? – continuaba provocándolo el grotesco vikingo. – _Rey de Berk_. Conocido alrededor de los reinos del Norte como el domador de dragones. _Ja._ – se bufó. – Eh domado a tu alfa. – señaló burlonamente hacia Chimuelo. – ¡Vamos! Es tu turno. Doma al mío. Muéstrame como lo haces, rey dragón. – y tras él, el _Bewilderbeast_ lanzó otro rugido ensordecedor mientras Drago soltaba una carcajada. – ¿Sabes que hice con todos los dragones que cazaba alrededor de tus tierras? – Hiccup seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y los hombres de Drago sobre él. – ¡Se los di de comer! – rió. – Ahora soy como su madre, esta bestia sólo me obedece a mí. - Y acercándose lentamente a Hiccup continuó: - Pero ¿sabes? Hace algunos años le di de comer algo diferente. ¿Quieres saber qué fue? – tomó entonces a Hiccup bruscamente por su cabello y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos verdes del jinete ahora lo veían con fuego. Eso hizo a Drago mofarse. – Nada más que a tu padre. _Estoico el Vasto_. – entonces Hiccup le escupió a la cara. Directamente a la cicatriz que le habia dejado en su ojo izquierdo tiempo atrás. Drago gruñó furioso y estrelló violentamente la cabeza del castaño contra la cubierta del barco. Se limpió el rostro y entonces su sonrisa burlona volvió cuando habló de nuevo: – Pero por su puesto la bestia lo escupió de inmediato, como si le hubiera dado de comer excremento. – rió a lo que sus hombres secundaron su risa. – Aquella vez yo no mate a tu padre, rey dragón. Lo mató mi alfa. Y tan sólo te llevaste el deshecho de comida que mi dragón habia dejado.

Al escucharlo Hiccup sintió una enorme ola de furia y frustración crecer sobre su cuerpo, impulsándolo a apartar a quienes lo tenían sujeto y correr directamente hacia Drago en un rabioso grito.

Aquella última vez que se habia enfrentado a Drago, éste no le habia confesado todo esto. Tan solo habia llegado a la escena donde su padre yacía muerto en el suelo. Y después de haber luchado un breve momento contra él, y en donde habia inutilizado su ojo izquierdo, el cobarde de Drago habia salido huyendo antes de que pudieran terminar la contienda. Y entonces Hiccup habia regresado a su reino, con la muerte de su padre a cuestas y una profunda ansia de venganza.

Hiccup de ninguna manera permitiría que ese bastardo mancillara la memoria de su padre de esa manera. Y aunque en ese momento sólo se encontrara él para enfrentarse a Drago, tenía que vencerlo. Tenía que salvar a Chimuelo, y vengar la memoria de su padre. Pero entonces la cabeza le punzó de dolor. En su furia, habia arrematado contra el rostro de Drago con uno de sus puños pero ese golpe también lo habia perjudicado a él. Su cabeza sangraba por el golpe que el oscuro vikingo le habia dado contra la cubierta, y entonces todo se volvió negro para Hiccup.

Maldiciendo mientras tomaba su mejilla adolorida con una de sus manos, Drago dio instrucciones a sus hombres al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho sobre la cubierta:

-Llévenlo a las celdas del barco, y al dragón a las jaulas. – comenzó a rugir. - Cuando amanezca díganle a los pescadores que drenen al furia nocturna. El joven rey de Berk aún nos puede ser de ayuda una vez que tome control sobre todos los reinos del Norte. – y sonriendo maliciosamente hacia el chico, soltó: - Comenzando con Berk.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Mérida llegó a la isla de las coordenadas en la madrugada. Faltaba una hora para el amanecer, y aun así el cielo ya comenzaba a tener un matiz claro. Sobrevoló la isla cerca del puerto y entonces los tres enormes navíos que yacían ahí anclados llamaron su atención. Sabía que el pueblo de esa isla era mayormente pesquero así que ver esos barcos resultaba algo sospechoso.

Fue entonces cuando vio a alguien conocido sobre la cubierta de uno de ellos. Chimuelo se encontraba semidormido dentro de una gran jaula y Mérida vio horrorizada como el dragón negro se encontraba gravemente herido, mientras enormes cadenas rodeaban su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. Echó unos vistazos rápidos y precavidos a los tres enormes barcos y salió volando de ahí con Albóndiga. Lejos de la vista de las personas que comenzaban a despertar dentro de esos barcos.

Aterrizó lejos del puerto y cerca del pueblo de la isla, dio instrucciones a Albóndiga de regresar a Berk junto a las coordenadas que traía con ella y un mensaje para los oficiales de Hiccup. Pues si Chimuelo estaba preso sobre esos navíos eso significaba entonces que Hiccup también habia sido capturado. Tenía que armar un plan, tenía que liberar a Chimuelo de ahí y luego ir por el castaño. Pero primero tenía que pensar. Si esos enormes barcos eran de Drago, entonces ella sola no podría hacer gran cosa. Esta isla colindaba muy cerca de Berk, y mandando a Albóndiga con el mensaje al menos pasarían unas tres o cuatro horas para que los refuerzos llegaran. Mientras tanto, tenía que idear un plan.

Albóndiga se alejó por los cielos con su mensaje, y entonces escondiendo su arco y carcaj tras su capa y colocándose la capucha sobre su cabeza, Mérida se dispuso a entrar al pueblo.

El amanecer comenzaba a revelarse cada vez más y la pelirroja pudo notar como de algunas casas la vida cotidiana comenzaba a despertar. Siendo un pueblo pesquero estaba segura que el trabajo ahí comenzaba desde el alba. Y así era. Hombres ataviados en sus vestimentas de trabajo salían de sus hogares hacia el puerto llevando con ellos carretas llenas de sus herramientas. Mientras las mujeres salían a despedirlos para después prender los hornos y cuidar a los niños.

Rezagada tras la pared de una de las casas, Mérida notó entonces un comportamiento extraño en los habitantes del pueblo. Lucían aterrados, con miedo al ver como el firmamento se aclaraba. En esos momentos una extraña figura entró entonces a su campo de visión. Una persona se acercaba a la plaza principal del pueblo donde los pescadores se estaban reuniendo para partir hacia el puerto. Pero esta extraña persona era diferente a ellos. Y cuando abrió la boca para comenzar a ladrar ordenes, Mérida supo entonces que no pertenecía al pueblo.

-¡¿Dónde está Haakon?! – vociferó entonces el extraño hacia los jóvenes pescadores que llegaban al punto de reunión.

Al escucharlo, una figura se acercó a él.

Este hombre parecía más grande que los demás. Más alto y mayor en edad. Mérida intuyó que era el nombrado Haakon.

-Aquí estoy, Egil. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Drago ahora? – su voz era serena. Controlada. Dando seguridad a los rostros aterrados de sus subordinados pescadores.

-Hemos capturado a un furia nocturna. – hablaba altanero el tal Egil. - Y las órdenes de Drago son que lo drenen de inmediato.

El mayor frunció las cejas.

-Sabes que eso es un proceso tardado, Egil. Y aún más con un dragón de esa magnitud. Al menos nos tomara hasta el mediodía drenarlo por completo, y sin mencionar que aún tenemos que ir a recolectar la pesca del día.

Mérida vio como el subordinado de Drago sonreía altanero a las palabras del anciano, y eso la hizo enfurecer. Sus sospechas habían sido aclaradas. Drago habia tomado esa isla a la fuerza, y los habitantes lo obedecían por temor.

-¿Acaso tengo que decirte como hagas tu trabajo, Haakon? Eres el jefe de este pueblo ¿no es así? ¡Pues organiza a tus hombres!- rugió. – Ese dragón tiene que estar drenado antes del mediodía, y si no es así entonces prepara a uno de tus hombres para dárselo de bocadillo al alfa.

Ante la mirada aterrada de los presentes por su amenaza, Egil se echó a reír grotescamente. Haakon apretó los puños a sus costados en frustración.

-Lleva al dragón a mi taller. Me ocupare de él.

Y burlándose una última vez, Egil se marchó de ahí hacia los barcos. Entonces Mérida vio como las personas que habían presenciado todo comenzaban a reunirse alrededor del anciano nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que pasaría. El mayor los apaciguó.

-Regresen a sus labores. – demandó serenamente. – Horneen el pan, preparen la comida, y regresen a la pesca. Yo me ocupare del dragón.

-Pero Haakon…

-Y esperemos – interrumpió a los lamentos de las personas. - que este sea el último dragón que Drago nos trae.

Los habitantes del pueblo lo obedecieron sin rechistar, y regresaron a sus labores diarias mientras el mayor se encaminaba hacia un lugar alejado del pueblo.

Mérida decidió seguirlo pues ese dragón al que iba a drenarle toda la sangre indudablemente era Chimuelo. Y con lo que acababa de presenciar, una idea comenzaba a resurgir en su cabeza.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Sal de ahí niña. Sé que has estado siguiéndome.

Mérida saltó de pronto sorprendida al verse descubierta por el anciano jefe de la isla. Y saliendo de su escondite, retiró la capucha de su rostro. Habían llegado hasta una especie de casa o taller en las profundidades del bosque, lejos del pueblo. Y ahora Mérida veía al anciano con determinación en los ojos. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando éste se adelantó.

-La reina de Berk, y princesa de Dunbroch. – afirmó.

-¿C-Como? ¿Sabe acerca de mí?

-Entonces ese furia nocturna que capturaron es definitivamente del rey dragón. – siguió hablando el anciano para sí mismo mientras entraba por las enormes puertas de su taller.

-¡Espere! – Mérida lo siguió dentro. – Como sabe quién… - pero entonces lo que vio dentro la dejó de pronto sin habla. Una enorme y vieja barca vikinga colgaba desde la altura del techo. Se veía algo gastada y derruida, pero aun así impresionante ante los ojos de Mérida pues era muy diferente a los barcos que estaba acostumbrada a ver en Berk. Recorrió su vista por el inmenso espacio que figuraba como un taller para el anciano, y se sorprendió de ver armamento vikingo dentro. Escudos redondos, cascos enormes y grotescos. Y armaduras oxidadas. Todo se veía derruido, desgastado por el tiempo… y entonces Mérida se volvió violentamente hacia el anciano al reconocer la insignia que estaba sobre todo ese armamento. – ¡Usted es un vikingo de Berk!

-Lo era. – la corrigió el mayor sin voltearla a ver en ningún momento. Su atención estaba puesta en las herramientas que manipulaba frente a él. – Y ahora mi pueblo está metido en un gran lio, y de nuevo todo es gracias a los dragones. – su voz salió con algo de resentimiento al mencionar aquello ultimo el cual Mérida pudo notar.

-¿Desde cuándo Drago tiene secuestrada a esta isla?

El antiguo vikingo suspiró.

-Poco más de dos meses. Ha estado cazando a esas bestias y me las a traída para drenarles la sangre. Sin embargo, desde hace un mes habia dejado de traérmelas. Con eso creí que pronto se iría de la isla. Pero no fue así. Y ahora tiene al rey dragón bajo su poder junto a su poderosa bestia.

Mérida frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Sabía por qué Drago habia dejado de enviarle dragones al anciano pues en ese tiempo Hiccup comenzó a destruir sus flotillas cazadoras. Pero al parecer, y al ver la urgencia por drenar a Chimuelo, su verdadero objetivo fue siempre llegar a Hiccup. La pelirroja apretó sus puños con fuerza. Y ahora lo habia cumplido.

-Haakon – habló la chica serena, permitiéndose hablarle por su nombre. – Tenemos que detener a Drago.

Y mayor fue la sorpresa de Mérida al ver como el anciano ahora se volvía directamente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos, su alteza. – y tomando una antigua hacha vikinga en sus manos continuó. – Tal vez el objetivo de Drago es cazar innumerables dragones para tomar su sangre, pero el mío siempre fue sacarlo de esta isla en cuanto habia arribado. Así que cuente conmigo para lo que sea. Después de todo aún me quedan buenas memorias de Berk.

Fue entonces cuando Mérida se percató de su expresión al decir aquellas últimas palabras. Se veía melancólico y perdido en algún recuerdo.

El anciano dejó el hacha sobre la mesa de trabajo y Mérida se aventuró a preguntar aquello que la inquietaba desde que vio todos esos objetos vikingos.

-Haakon. – el aludido volteó. – ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta isla? – y viendo las armaduras vikingas a su alrededor continúo: - ¿Cómo es que ya no te consideras más un vikingo de Berk?

El mayor suspiró. Su mirada melancólica cuando habló:

-Soy viejo, su majestad. Tal vez no le interese la historia de un anciano vikingo como yo. Pero hasta en esta pequeña isla olvidada por la mano de los dioses, hasta las noticias llegan. Y siendo usted la regente actual del reino en el que nací, tal vez sea su derecho el saber. – Mérida asintió seria al anciano, pues llevaba tan solo un corto tiempo siendo reina de Berk a diferencia de Haakon quien habia nacido y crecido en ese reino. Era por eso que Mérida le debía toda su atención y respeto a aquel que una vez fue un vikingo del reino que ahora ella protegía. – Yo fui de la vieja generación de vikingos caza dragones comandados por Estoico el Vasto. – Mérida abrió los ojos. - Décadas atrás, los vikingos de Berk eran reconocidos alrededor de los reinos del Norte por su increíble valentía al cazar dragones. Entonces éramos jóvenes y orgullosos vikingos… – suspiró el anciano. – Pero ese fue nuestro mayor error. Éramos orgullosos, rebeldes, tercos. No escuchábamos ni obedecíamos a nadie que no fuera Estoico el Vasto. Y entonces aquella tragedia pasó. – el anciano hizo una pausa. Mérida lo escuchaba ansiosa. – Fuimos tras una travesía. Más de una docena de barcas vikingas repletas de los más fuertes y poderosos hombres de Berk. Íbamos tras un dragón alfa. Seria nuestro premio mayor, demostraríamos nuestra hombría y valentía como vikingos de Berk que éramos. Pero nunca nos imaginamos que la travesía se volvería en nuestra contra.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó entonces Mérida ansiosa al ver como el anciano se habia callado de pronto.

-No encontramos al alfa. – continuó despacio. – Y al regresar a Berk… encontramos el reino completamente destruido. – Mérida se llevó una mano a sus labios sorprendía. – Habia sido el ataque de un dragón. _De un alfa._ Tal vez el mismo que estábamos cazando, nunca supimos realmente. Y sin embargo, muchas personas murieron ese día. Entre ellas mi esposa y mi hija. – Mérida soltó un gemido. – Ese día perdí lo que más amaba, habia perdido a mi familia… – la voz del anciano se quebró un poco. – …por el estúpido orgullo vikingo.

-N-No tenía idea… – murmuró la pelirroja acongojada.

-Claro que no, niña. Estoy seguro que ni el joven rey Hiccup sabe de esto. El día de la tragedia, Estoico también habia perdido a su esposa. Y su hijo, siendo apenas un bebé, fue lo único que le dejó. Desde ese día no se habló más sobre ese tema, pues tan sólo traía dolorosos recuerdos. Los vikingos lloraron la muerte de sus familias en silencio y protegieron con presteza la que aún les quedaba con vida. A mí ya no me quedaba nada en ese reino, tan sólo sufrimiento y frustración, fue por eso que me fui. Llegue a esta isla y fui acogido por su humilde población. Me volví parte de ella. Y con el tiempo comencé a apreciarla. Me volví su protector... Hasta que Drago apareció con su colosal alfa.

Mérida entonces parpadeó desorientada. El sentimiento de aflicción al escuchar aquella historia se estaba convirtiendo nuevamente en ansiedad al escuchar las últimas palabras del anciano.

-¿Alfa? – casi rugió. – ¿Drago tiene un alfa?

-Sí. – afirmó el anciano, su ceño fruncido con seriedad. – Al parecer Drago le da de alimento a dragones de razas inferiores y el alfa lo obedece. Esa enorme bestia es lo único que me ha mantenido sosegado de no rebelarme contra él pues no quiero que dañe a nadie más. No quiero que dañe a mi pueblo.

-No será así esta vez. – Mérida habló entonces con sus puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados. Sus ojos azules ardían en llamas de determinación. – En esta ocasión no dejare que otro alfa dañe a tu familia Haakon. – el anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de la joven reina. – Tal vez ya lo sepas puesto que las noticias llegan hasta esta pequeña isla, - Mérida sonrió de lado orgullosa. - pero el sobrenombre de Hiccup no es sólo apariencia.

Y contagiado por eso, el anciano se permitió sonreír.

-El _rey dragón._ – soltó entusiasta. – Hiccup Hadock III conocido como el primer caballero domador de dragones alrededor de los reinos del Norte. Rey de Berk, e hijo del gran Estoico el Vasto.

Mérida asintió entusiasta.

-Exacto. – y viendo a Haakon a los ojos su semblante serio volvió. – Tal vez las decisiones de antaño no fueron las correctas, ¿pero quién decide eso? eran vikingos y tan solo hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer: cazar dragones. Después de todo eran otros tiempos. Sin embargo ahora, y gracias a la valentía de nuestro rey, los dragones son nuestros aliados. Y como regente y protectora de Berk que soy – tomó una de sus manos. – doy mi palabra en que protegeremos esta isla.

Desde ese momento el anciano reconoció en la pelirroja la valiente reina que era. Y no la extraña niña que lo habia seguido hasta su casa. Y poniendo toda su esperanza en esas palabras, Haakon habló decido:

-Entonces, primero tenemos que liberar al rey dragón de las manos de Drago. Y – el anciano se volvió hacia las puertas del taller donde se escuchaba como voces y ruido de ruedas pesadas se acercaban al lugar. – se me ocurre una idea.

Haakon escondió a Mérida en un pequeño armario donde guardaba herramientas, al tiempo que Egil la mano derecha de Drago, llegaba con el furia nocturna encerrado en una jaula sobre una gran carreta.

Y viendo a través de la rendija, Mérida comprendió entonces la idea de Haakon.

Primero tenían que liberar y sanar a Chimuelo. Y si lo que el anciano vikingo habia dicho en la plaza era verdad, tendrían hasta el mediodía hasta que los hombres de Drago regresaran al taller a ver el trabajo de Haakon. Para entonces Mérida estaba segura que los oficiales de Berk llegarían a la isla y entonces podrían armar un plan y enfrentarse a Drago.

Sólo esperaba que Eren, Patán y los demás llegaran a tiempo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Eren, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos llegaron exactamente dos horas antes del mediodía. Mérida habia estado esperándolos cerca de la bahía del otro lado del puerto donde Drago tenía sus barcos. Y en cuanto divisó a los dragones en el cielo, arrojó una de sus flechas desde su posición para alertarlos. Aunque al principio tomaron una postura defensiva, al ver que era la reina pelirroja los oficiales se dirigieron directamente hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios? Casi nos matas allá arriba, su majestad. – se quejó divertido uno de los gemelos.

-Si hubieras muerto, hubiera montado más ligera en Guacara hermano.

-Cállate tonta.

-Demonios, cállense de una vez. – se quejó el vikingo más bajo.

-Reina Mérida, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – Eren fue el primero en tomar la palabra seriamente, y el silencio se hizo presente en los oficiales.

Mérida lo miró de igual forma y entonces hizo un ademan con su mano.

-Acompáñenme, en el camino les contare.

Los llevó con sigilo hasta el taller de Haakon, mientras comenzaba a relatar todo lo que habia visto desde que habia llegado a esa isla y también de la ayuda que habia obtenido del anciano con el que ahora se dirigían.

Una vez todos dentro del taller, Mérida hizo las presentaciones y los dragones se acercaron entusiastas a Chimuelo quien se recuperaba rápidamente de sus heridas. Después de que Egil dejara a Chimuelo para drenarlo. Mérida se habia acercado a él para apaciguarlo una vez que el dragón la habia reconocido. Después de eso lo presentó a Haakon como Hiccup siempre le habia enseñado, y el anciano se dedicó a sanar las heridas del dragón en todo ese tiempo.

Y ahora que todos se encontraban reunidos en su improvisada base, Mérida se dispuso a explicarles el plan y las estrategias que usarían para liberar al rey dragón de las repulsivas manos de Drago.

Después de un rato de escuchar a la pelirroja, los oficiales se miraron decididos y determinados a realizar correctamente lo que les correspondía a cada uno para así poder liberar a su rey.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando escucharon como las voces de Egil junto a sus hombres y el sonido de ruedas pesadas, se acercaba al taller una vez más.

Y entonces sonrieron.

-¡Excelente! – gritó uno de los vikingos gemelos entusiasmado. – Que empiece el plan: ¡rescatar al bobo rey dragón!

Y contagiada por el entusiasmo, Mérida sonrió de lado.

 _Aguarda bobo rey, te sacare de ahí como sea._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Y por fin llegó Mérida con toda la ayuda posible! Veremos el desenlace en el próximo y ultimo capitulo.**_

 _ **Y sé que dije que terminaría de subirla historia en en sptimebre pero de verdad que se me complico. Disculpen mi tardanza y es que apenas unas semanas atrás que empecé a trabajar, y en lo que me familiarizaba con la empresa y lo que tengo que hacer no me ha dado tiempo suficiente de actualizar la historia. Con esta vida de otaku Godínez ya no me alcanza el tiempo como antes :c**_

 _ **¡Así que disfruten si aún son estudiantes! Jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Y mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

 _ **Ciao! ;***_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola, hola. Disfruten la lectura :)**_

 **Capítulo 20**

El plan era sencillo, tan solo era distraer a los secuaces de drago mientras Mérida y Chimuelo se encargaban de liberar a Hiccup quien se encontraba encerrado en las celdas del barco principal. Información valiosa que pudieron conocer gracias a que habían secuestrado a Egil y a sus hombres cuando éstos habían llegado al taller de Haakon para revisar su trabajo. Ella y los oficiales los habían embestido, amenazado y encerrado en el taller mientras seguían con lo siguiente en su plan.

-Mérida - Eret la llamó volviéndose a ella con un semblante preocupado. Se encontraban ahora fuera del taller, montados sobre sus dragones listos para volar hacia el puerto. - ¿Qué haremos una vez que drago llame a su alfa?

Al escucharlo, la pelirroja sonrió de lado orgullosamente y señalo a Chimuelo.

-No deberíamos de preocuparnos por eso. Tenemos a nuestro propio alfa ¿recuerdan? – el dragón gruñó en contestación, al parecer también muy dispuesto a recuperar a su dueño castaño y a enfrentarse a cualquiera que se lo impidiera. Y montada sobre Chimuelo, Mérida soltó unas últimas palabras antes de volar: - Ahora veremos que voluntad es más fuerte. Si la de una sola persona obsesionada por poder, o la de unos vikingos decididos a salvar a su rey.

Y tras esas palabras, los jinetes de Berk vociferaron entusiastas volando sobre sus dragones y siguiendo a su rebelde reina.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Una vez en el puerto, Mérida junto a los oficiales se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares para empezar con lo siguiente en su plan.

El anciano Hakoon se habia dirigido hacia el pueblo, a alertar a su gente y a resguardarla del enfrentamiento que se llevaría a cabo en la bahía.

Con todo listo, entonces Mérida se dispuso a continuar con el plan dando la señal a los gemelos para que salieran de su escondite rumbo a uno de los navíos laterales. Mientras Patán y Patapez se dirigían al otro. Y por último Eret y ella misma volaban hacia el principal.

Su presencia fue avistada rápidamente por los hombres de Drago y la confrontación comenzó.

Para su suerte Drago parecía no encontrarse en ninguno de los tres barcos mientras los vikingos de Berk peleaban contra sus hombres. Aunque los enemigos eran multitud, para los vikingos de Berk fue muy sencillo deshacerse de unos cuantos gracias a la gran ayuda de sus dragones. Puesto que la fuerza de estas criaturas podría llegar a valer cincuenta hombres cada una.

Mérida y Eret se abrieron paso por el barco principal mientras vikingos enemigos se abalanzaban hacia ellos. En ese momento Eret se volvió hacia ella gritando:

-¡Reina! Vaya hacia las celdas, yo me encargare de ellos.

La pelirroja asintió y desmontando a chimuelo, salió disparada hacia la parte inferior del barco mientras se abría paso entre los hombres de Drago con su espada y la ayuda de chimuelo. Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y una leve penumbra la invadió al llegar al húmedo y mohoso lugar. Tan solo un enemigo se encontraba ahí de guardia y Mérida acabó rápidamente con él al notar su presencia. Se acercó a los oxidados barrotes de la única celda que se encontraba ocupada y entonces lo vio.

Vio a aquel estúpido rey dragón que tanto habia extrañado.

Pero algo estaba mal. El castaño se veía diferente, ni siquiera habia reparado en su presencia ni en el alboroto que se estaba armando sobre la cubierta.

¿Qué demonios le habia pasado?

Su semblante oscurecido por sus cabellos castaños no dejaban que Mérida apreciara su rostro.

-Hiccup… - su voz salió ansiosa mientras acercaba su rostro a los barrotes.

Fue entonces que el aludido reaccionó a su llamado, y Mérida pudo ver en él un rostro quebrado.

-Mérida… -susurró. - ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Entonces la pelirroja vio como lentamente Hiccup comenzaba a darse cuenta de su entorno. De ella, de todo el ruido que provenía desde la cubierta. De los alaridos de sus dragones. Los choques de espadas y bramidos de vikingos luchando.

-¿Que está pasando?

Y en ese momento fue cuando Mérida se enfureció. Frunció sus rojas cejas y apretó su agarre contra los barrotes.

-¿Que está pasando? – casi rugió. – ¡He venido por ti estúpido rey dragón! Tus hombres están aquí y quieren salvarte ¿y cómo es que te encuentro? – reclamó. - Recaído en una mohosa celda en la profundidad del barco de tu peor enemigo. ¡¿Cómo demonios te dejaste vencer?!

Hiccup abrió los ojos al escucharla sintiéndose de pronto consternado por todo lo que le confesaba. Se acercó a ella, la puerta oxidada de la celda los separaba.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? – sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. - No, espera. Drago. – soltó apretando los barrotes ansioso. - Drago tiene un colosal alfa, deben irse Mérida. ¡Están en peligro!

El castaño se veía preocupado al ver a Mérida ahí. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habia sucedido con él y la presencia de Drago hace momentos atrás. Su espíritu estaba quebrado y no quería que su gente y la persona que amaba corrieran peligro ahora que no podía luchar. Le habían arrebatado su voluntad, a Chimuelo, y con él sus ansias de seguir luchando.

-¿Irnos? – se mofó la pelirroja al oírlo. – No sin nuestro estúpido rey. ¿Dónde ha quedado toda esa ansia por derrocar a Drago y vengar la muerte de tu padre?

Entonces el castaño bajó su cabeza retraído.

-Tenías razón Mérida, -murmuró por lo bajo, su cabeza llena de lo sucedido con Drago, de la muerte de su padre, de un Chimuelo terriblemente herido. - Nunca debí de haberme obsesionado tanto con esta estúpida venganza contra Drago. Me equivoque y ahora he puesto en peligro a todos.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre los dos.

Mérida no podía cree lo que escuchaba. No sabía qué era lo que Drago habia hecho para quebrar la voluntad del rey dragón, pero eso solamente la hacía enfurecer más. No dejaría las cosas así. Definitivamente acabaría con ese bastardo de Drago.

-Tal vez tu único error fue haber venido aquí por tu propia cuenta. – al escucharla, Hiccup la miró entonces desorientado. – ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos aquella noche? _'Tus batallas serán las mías…´_ \- Habia hablado Mérida con apaciguadora voz pero sin dejar su semblante firme.

En ese momento el rostro del castaño cambió.

Sus manos encontraron las de ella a través de los barrotes y habló recuperando su espíritu lentamente.

-´ _Y no volverás a pelear en soledad jamás.'_

La pelirroja asintió apretando su agarre.

-Ahora no estás solo. Tus oficiales te necesitan, Hiccup. Chimuelo te necesita… _Yo te necesito._

Y con una nueva llama chispeando dentro de él gracias a las palabras y presencia de la pelirroja, Hiccup se apartó echando abajo la puerta oxidada de la celda de un golpe. Tomó a Mérida entre sus brazos y sus labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de anhelo y necesidad que ambos tenían sobre el otro desde el momento en que se habían separado tras su discusión en Dunbroch.

En ese preciso momento, fue entonces cuando lo escucharon.

El barco se habia sacudido violentamente separándolos de su abrazo, y un estridente rugido atravesó el lugar.

El alfa habia salido.

Y estaban seguros que Drago estaba con él.

-Vayamos a derrotar a ese alfa. –habló ahora decidido el rey dragón. Con una nueva determinación brillando sobre sus verdes ojos. Y tomando fuertemente la mano de la mujer a la que amaba, y la única que habia podido hacerlo entrar en razón, salieron de ahí.

– Hare que Drago se arrepienta por haberse metido conmigo, y mi pueblo.

El rey dragón habia vuelto.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Al salir a la cubierta, Mérida y Hiccup se toparon con una increíble escena.

El mar alrededor de ellos se agitaba violento provocando que los enormes buques se tambalearan de un lado a otro arrojando en su vaivén a vikingos enemigos de las cubiertas. Mientras los vikingos de Berk seguían su lucha contra los que aún quedaban de pie, el colosal alfa, causante de la furia del mar, rugía y se movía desesperado a unos metros de los barcos intentando esquivar inútilmente los ataques que un furioso furia nocturna le lanzaba.

-¡Chimuelo!

Hiccup lo llamó al verlo enfrentarse solo al alfa. Y al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su amo, Chimuelo se distrajo por un breve momento en donde el colosal dragón aprovecho para levantar una de sus enormes extremidades y estrellarla torpemente contra uno de los barcos. Su intención era llevar a Chimuelo en ese golpe, pero el astuto dragón negro lo habia esquivado y habia salido volando rápidamente hacia Hiccup.

El barco que habia recibido el golpe del alfa era en donde se encontraban Hiccup y Mérida, y al ver como la madera comenzaba a contraerse y hundirse, corrieron hacia los extremos para ponerse a salvo. En ese momento Chimuelo habia llegado hacia ellos y montaron en él antes de que el barco siguiera su deliberado camino al fondo del océano. Una vez en el cielo, observaron como el colosal dragón seguía dando sus torpes golpes hacia el mismo lugar, vikingos de Drago saltaban desde la cubierta hacia el mar para salvarse, y Hiccup frunció el ceño por eso. Después de todo se trataba de Drago, ni sus hombres eran importantes para él. Sólo el poder.

-¡Pero miren nada más! – Hiccup vio entonces como el causante de toda su furia se encontraba sobre el alfa. Y al ver al castaño, soltó una grotesca carcajada. – Y yo que pensaba que estarías hundiéndote junto al barco. – entonces su ojo negro se percató de la pelirroja que se encontraba con él, y sonrió con sorna. – Ahora veo porque sigues vivo. ¡Los rumores eran ciertos! – declaró burlesco. – Así que el rey dragón se casó con la furia roja de Dunbroch. Ahora veo de donde sacaste las agallas para enfrentarme después de lo que paso con tu padre hace tiempo.

Hiccup apretaba los puños al escucharlo y Mérida se preparó para tomar su arco mientras a ambos los invadía el ansia por acabar con ese bastardo.

-Pero eso ya no será necesario, rey Hiccup - soltó con mofa. – Todas tus fuerzas y voluntades serán en vano, terminare mi hechizo y solo necesito a tu invaluable dragón. Una vez que termine contigo, lo drenare hasta los huesos.

Y soltando otra estridente y grotesca carcajada, Drago ordenó al alfa atacarlos. Chimuelo lo esquivo ágilmente y entonces tras una orden de Hiccup que Mérida no alcanzo a oír, se alejó volando lejos de Drago.

Tras escuchar su risa al verlos huir, Mérida se volvió hacia el castaño confundida e irritada.

-¿¡Hiccup pero que haces!?

Vio como descendieron en el puerto donde los pescadores aun corrían a refugiarse por órdenes de Haakon y entonces Hiccup se volvió hacia Mérida.

-No puedo involucrarte en esto… - comenzó el moreno y Mérida frunció las cejas interrumpiéndolo.

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra Haddock. No empieces con tus ideas de querer proteger a todos sólo sacrificándote tú. Estamos juntos en esto. ¡Yo luchare!

El castaño la miró orgulloso y reconfortado por esas palabras, pero no dejaría que el sentimiento lo invadiera. No podía perderla.

No a manos de Drago.

La tomó del rostro y la besó fugazmente apaciguando así la diatriba que la pelirroja estaba a punto de darle.

-Chimuelo – al separarse de sus labios, Hiccup hizo un ademan hacia su dragón y éste obedeciendo la orden se sacudió. Mérida cayó entonces a tierra desorientada aun por el beso, y Hiccup salió volando con chimuelo. – ¡Resguárdate con Haakon Mérida! – fue su última orden antes de ir tras Drago.

-¡Tramposo! – gritó entonces la pelirroja furiosa mientras lo veía alejarse.

Pero era más que claro que Mérida no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Tal vez Hiccup no quería que ella se enfrentara a Drago, pero aun podía ser de ayuda.

Aferrando su arco a su espalda, Mérida salió corriendo hacia los barcos que aún quedaban en el puerto. El barco en donde momentos antes Hiccup se encontraba atrapado aun seguía hundiéndose, y vio entonces como los oficiales de Berk seguían su lucha en los otros dos restantes. Al parecer ya habían notado la presencia de su rey y eso los habia vuelto más osados y vitoreaban cada vez que Chimuelo y Hiccup atacaban al alfa. Mérida volvió su mirada a ellos. Estaba preocupada. Sabía que Chimuelo era muy fuerte, pero el alfa era una criatura enorme, necesitaba un plan para poder ayudar a Hiccup a vencerlo.

Entonces observó el panorama. El alfa se encontraba muy cerca de los buques de Drago. Vio los enormes mástiles que los mantenían a flote y entonces tuvo una idea. Los mástiles podrían ser de ayuda, si el alfa se acercaba lo suficiente a los barcos, Mérida con ayuda de los oficiales y sus dragones, podrían echarlos abajo. Éstos caerían deliberadamente y podrían incrustarse en la enorme bestia y al menos con eso podrían debilitarla.

Con eso en mente, Mérida se dirigió hacia uno de los barcos laterales alcanzando a divisar a Eret y Patán luchando alrededor de él. Llegó a la cubierta esquivando a vikingos enemigos y llamó entonces a Eret para contarle su plan. El oficial mayor asintió y se dirigió hacia los demás para contarles el plan de la reina. Los gemelos junto a Patapez se habían posicionado sobre el otro buque, listos para recibir la orden de echar abajo el mástil, mientras Patán y Mérida se encontraban en el otro.

Eret sobrevoló acercándose a Hiccup y en un rápido grito le dijo que acercara al alfa a los buques. El oficial regresó a su posición para ayudar a la reina mientras veían como Hiccup junto a Chimuelo hacían retroceder unos pasos al alfa con un eufórico Drago sobre él.

Hiccup al ver las posiciones que tomaban sus oficiales compendio lo que querían hacer. Y usar los mástiles como armas sería una gran ayuda para inmovilizar a la gran bestia.

-¡Ahora! - pero entonces escuchó esa voz y Hiccup se dio cuenta de que Mérida se encontraba con ellos.

Frunció sus cejas. No era de extrañar que Mérida no lo hubiera obedecido. Pero la quería a salvo al menos por un momento en esta enfrenta contra su enemigo. Pero hablábamos de Mérida, y pensó que esa pelirroja lo volvería loco.

Tras un estruendo, los mástiles comenzaron a caer deliberadamente y mientras Chimuelo seguía lanzando sus poderosas esferas de energía al alfa, Hiccup vio horrorizado como uno de los mástiles no seguía la dirección correcta al caer.

Mérida vio como el alfa retrocedió tras el último ataque de Chimuelo y uno de los mástiles se incrustó en su pecho tras un gran alarido. En ese momento y sin ver la dirección que tomaba el mástil restante al caer, Mérida sacó su arco rápidamente y aprovechando la vacilación de Drago al ver como su alfa estaba herido, apuntó con su flecha al oscuro vikingo y disparó.

Drago cayó de su dragón hacia el océano con una certera flecha encajada sobre su costado izquierdo y al mismo tiempo Mérida se dio cuenta como Hiccup se acercaba volando velozmente hacia ella. Su rostro invadido por el terror.

-¡Mérida!

Entonces lo vio, el mástil restante caía deliberadamente hacia ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Hiccup! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Hiccup!

Todo habia terminado. Después de que Drago se hundiera en el océano, lo que quedaba de sus hombres se retiraron escapando en barcas pesqueras. El alfa después de haber sido lastimado y domado por Chimuelo regreso al fondo del mar, tal vez al Nido a curar sus heridas.

Y ahora la única preocupación de Mérida era que Hiccup no reaccionaba.

El plan habia funcionado, sin embargo el mástil que iba a caer sobre ella terminó cayendo sobre Hiccup. La habia salvado en un instante. Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y después de disparar su flecha hacia Drago, de pronto Mérida habia sido empujada fuertemente arrojada varios metros lejos de donde la gran asta de madera habia caído. Y al incorporarse vio como ésta habia aplastado a Hiccup. Pero no en su totalidad. Su cuerpo y torso se encontraban bien, y solo una de sus piernas era la que habia quedado atrapada bajo el mástil.

Mérida habia corrido consternada hacia él, y ahora que lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, gritaba su nombre para que despertara.

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas desesperadamente.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Despierta!

Los oficiales se acercaron a la escena presurosos y con la ayuda de sus dragones lograron mover cuidadosamente el asta de madera. Entre sus brazos Hiccup comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente, sin embargo Mérida lo apretaba cada vez más contra su pecho sin darse cuenta de los gestos del castaño.

-Oh por favor despierta, sé que dijiste que me resguardara pero no podía dejarte solo. La próxima prometo obedecer, pero por favor despierta.

La pelirroja seguía lamentándose entre lágrimas cuando entonces escuchó un leve bufido. Y al separarse un momento del castaño vio como éste se encontraba ya despierto y tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-¿En serio… lo prometes? – preguntó todavía un poco débil. Y después de fruncir por un leve instante las cejas, Mérida sonrió ampliamente. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas pero ahora eran de alivio. Y lanzando una vez más los brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, lo atrajo hacia ella y junto sus labios con los de él.

-Estúpido y astuto rey dragón – susurró contra ellos, feliz de que su caballero se encontrara a salvo.

Alrededor, las personas que seguían en el puerto comenzaron a festejar. Los gritos de alegría y jubilo invadieron el lugar al sentirse ahora libres de la amenaza que los habia tenido en un profundo terror por meses. Los oficiales de Berk comenzaron a recibir esa alegría y rieron junto a los pescadores.

Mérida los veía contenta aun abrazada al cuello de Hiccup. Pues ahora todo ya habia terminado. Lo que empezó como una absurda venganza al fin habia acabado. Y siendo sincera, muy dentro de ella estaba satisfecha que ese malnacido de Drago hubiera sido derrocado por su propia mano con una de sus certeras flechas. Volvió sus ojos azules hacia Hiccup, quien se encontraba riendo al lado de sus oficiales a pesar de su herida en su pierna izquierda, y Mérida pensó entonces que protegería esa sonrisa.

Protegería la felicidad descubierta al lado de Hiccup y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se volviera a meter con lo que más amaba.

Al menos Drago habia hecho tan solo una cosa bien, pues desde ese día a Mérida se le conoció como la furia roja de Dunbroch. Reina de Berk y esposa del primer domador de dragones.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de la batalla y con ayuda de Haakon, Hiccup fue atendido rápidamente. Su herida en su pierna izquierda habia empeorado al pasar el tiempo y la preocupación en Mérida regresó.

Aun así después de horas tratando de curar la herida, la extremidad del rey dragón no pudo ser salvada.

Ahora la noche habia caído en la pequeña isla del puerto pesquero. Haakon habia organizado al pueblo, y se habían desecho de lo último que quedaba de Drago como las herramientas y trampas que habían utilizado para capturar y drenar dragones. También habían enviado en una barca sin rumbo fijo a Egil y los últimos vikingos enemigos que quedaban prisioneros. La isla estaba limpia de cualquier rastro de Drago y los vikingos de Berk se encontraban ahora dispuestos a salir hacia su reino por orden de su rey.

-Mañana por la mañana llegara un barco a llevarlos de regreso a Berk. – hablaba Eret calmadamente mientras Hiccup lo escuchaba recostado sobre la cama de una de las casas de la isla que Haakon ofreció para que los reyes de Berk y salvadores pasaran la noche. Su pierna izquierda se encontraba completamente vendada bajo las sabanas y Mérida se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera a un lado de él. – Patán y los gemelos regresaran también mañana sobre sus dragones a terminar de ayudar a Haakon y a su pueblo en lo que haga falta. Y también para escoltarlos a ustedes hasta Berk.

-Gracias Eret. – sonrió Hiccup satisfecho del reporte que su primer oficial le brindaba. Para después regresar a un semblante más serio. – Cuando arribes en Berk quiero que mandes unas cartas por mí. – el mayor asintió. – Envía mi mensaje a Hans y Eugene. 'Derrocamos a drago'. También comienza a trazar rutas comerciales hacia esta isla. De ahora en adelante esta isla pesquera quedara bajo protección de Berk. Que los reinos del Norte lo tomen en cuenta.

-Sí señor. Se hará como ordene. – inclinó levemente la cabeza y después se volvió una vez más hacia su rey. – Pero por ahora descansa, Hiccup. – sus ojos denotaban seriedad y un leve pesar al mirar la extremidad izquierda vendada de su rey. – Que Astrid no me perdonara el que no te haya protegido lo suficiente.

A un lado de él, Hiccup sintió como Mérida apretaba fuertemente sus manos en puños sobre su regazo mientras su mirada caía al suelo. Hiccup posicionó una mano sobre las de ella apaciguando su temblor. Y sin dejar de ver a Eret habló:

-Este día fue una victoria para nosotros, Eret. No te agobies por pequeñeces. – y sonriendo de lado habló. – Después de todo tienes a un rey lo bastante obstinado como para seguir viviendo. Apacigua a Astrid por mí, -siguió en un tono más reconfortante. - dile que todo está bien.

Y tras esa despedida e instrucciones dadas por Hiccup, Eret salió de la isla pesquera junto a los oficiales con rumbo hacia Berk.

Una vez solos, Mérida cerró fuertemente sus ojos, aferrando sus manos contra el agarre de Hiccup.

Desde que habían cerrado y vendado su herida, Mérida se habia encontrado en un total silencio. Extremadamente inusual proviniendo de ella. Y Hiccup sabía el porqué de su decaída expresión.

-Mérida – habló, su voz salía despacio en un susurro reconfortante. – Mírame Mérida. – tomó delicadamente de su mentón y volteó su rostro hacia él.

Los ojos azules le regresaban una mirada quebrada que lo hizo enternecer. ¡Dioses! Como amaba a esa mujer. Por eso mismo no quería que Mérida se sintiera culpable de lo que habia pasado con su pie.

-Lo siento tanto – soltó la pelirroja en un cortado susurro.

Una traicionera lagrima que habia estado reteniendo desde que Eren entro a informar salió de sus ojos. Hiccup la limpió con su dedo pulgar y ahuecó su húmeda mejilla entre su mano. Pegando su frente junto a la de ella.

No dijo nada. La dejó llorar entre sus brazos. Solo se dedicó a acariciar su rostro sin separar sus cabezas.

Cuando sintió que la pelirroja apaciguaba su llanto tranquilizándose entonces habló:

-¿Mejor? – Mérida asintió levemente atreviéndose a abrir los ojos tras su largo llanto. – Te amo. – la besó. – Y lo sabes. – volvió a besarla. – Y nunca ningún otro enemigo, guerra, o accidente permitirá que deje de hacerlo.- la besó una última vez y sonrió. – Así que deja de llorar por mí, te lo suplico.

Su pecho habia desbordado de tanta dicha reconfortante al escuchar esas palabras que Mérida no pudo evitar el sonreír abiertamente aunque su rostro siguiera húmedo por sus lágrimas. Con los sentimientos desbordando de su pecho, ahora fue ella quien lo besó a él y susurró las palabras que creía nunca iba a poder decir por miedo a sentirse débil. Pero que ahora éstas ansiaban por salir de su boca:

- _Te amo, Hiccup._

 **o-o-o-o-o**


	21. Epilogo

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ **Epilogo**_

-¿Hiccup?

Al escuchar la voz, Hiccup alzo la cabeza de los papeles que se encontraba leyendo topándose con una sonriente Mérida. El castaño suspiró recargándose sobre la silla de su escritorio mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz. Mérida entró de lleno en su despacho y acercándose a él se sentó sobre su regazo. Esto lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-¿De nuevo no tienes noticias? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se dedicaba a dar masajes sobre las cienes del castaño para relajarlo un poco.

-No – contestó dejándose llevar por las caricias de Mérida. – Eugene sé que se encuentra perfectamente. Pero Hans… - suspiró una vez más. – Ya hace un mes que no sé nada de él.

-Desde el día en el que él y Elsa visitaron Berk. – Hiccup asintió. - No te preocupes – siguió la pelirroja tratando de calmarlo. – tarde o temprano tendremos alguna noticia de él, después de todo es un aclamado pirata. –sonrió de lado. – Y estoy segura que las hazañas que se encuentre haciendo estarán en boca de todos los reinos del Norte rápidamente.

Hiccup sonrió al escucharla contagiándose de ese pensamiento.

-Tienes razón. – la apretó contra él y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Mérida estaba por reclamarle divertida cuando escucharon un rugido proveniente de afuera. Detrás de él le siguió un llanto de bebé.

-Creo que Lena volvió asustarse.

El castaño gruñó.

-Le he dicho a Astrid que no acerque a Lena a los dragones aun. – habló exasperado. – ¡Por los dioses! Ha pasado apenas un mes desde que nació.

Mérida soltó una risilla.

-Creo que tanto Astrid como Eret no ven la hora de poder montarla sobre un dragón.

-Y es por ese motivo que el tío Hiccup la protegerá hasta que llegue ese momento.

Mérida lo miró enternecida, y abrazándolo alrededor del cuello susurró:

-Estoy segura que serás un excelente padre.

Al escucharla, Hiccup no pudo evitar el abrir sus ojos sorprendido. Iluminados por la promesa que reflejaban esas palabras.

-Mérida, no me digas que…

-¡Estoy en cinta Hiccup! – lo interrumpió la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y lleno de emoción, el castaño se incorporó del escritorio con la prótesis de metal en su pie izquierdo que él mismo había construido, y la cual ahora sentía perfectamente balanceada tras su pelea con Drago un mes atrás.

Levantando con él a Mérida, la hizo girar entre sus brazos sin borrar en ningún momento la gran alegría que recorría su cuerpo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esas palabras, Mérida. – y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó con ternura. – Te amo tanto.

La tan alegre noticia los hizo olvidarse por completo de lo que se encontraban hablando momentos antes. Y su desbordante dicha por lo que ahora les deparaba el futuro los siguió distrayendo de la nueva noticia que se acercaba desde el mar.

Pergaminos con el rostro ensombrecido de Hans dibujado con carboncillo, relataban las nuevas de los reinos del Norte. Y al pie de la hoja se recitaba la leyenda que más tarde los reyes de Berk verían:

 _El temido pirata Hawk ha muerto._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ **Y aquí termina esta primera travesía amigos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por estar a lo largo de la historia y por esperar mis tardías actualizaciones, pero lo prometido es deuda. Y aquí vengo a cumplirla.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por sus comentarios y buenas vibras. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Y ahora lo que se viene. Como dije antes esto será una trilogía, derivados de esta primera historia. Pero por supuesto de su respectiva pareja, y fandom, cada una. No tienen que leer una para entender otra. Cada pareja tendrá su espacio.**_

 _ **Y ahora como deje el epilogo es motivo del cómo le quise dar entrada a la siguiente historia de Hans &Elsa. Apenas estoy comenzando la segunda historia así que si les interesa el leerla les pido que me tengan otro poquito de paciencia pues quiero al menos avanzarla un poco más para poder subirla. **_

_**Volviendo al epilogo y el final no quise desplayarme mucho o hacerlo demasiado dramático con eso de dejar a Hiccup sin un pie. Porque por su puesto que lo iba a hacer, para que quedara como el original juejue. Y también solo menciono al final a la hija de Astrid para que se dieran una idea de lo que sucedió, nació su bebé y así, pero no es historia de Astrid y Eret por eso no lo hice mas largo. Y los dejo con la duda de que paso con Hans realmente. Tendremos que esperar a la siguiente historia, juejue.**_

 _ **Que por cierto (como dije antes) una vez que la suba podrán leerla. Les dejo el nombre e info:**_

 _ **Pelicula: FROZEN.**_

 _ **Pareja: HANS &ELSA.**_

 _ **Titulo: MI CABALLERO PIRATA.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, espero el final haya sido de su agrado. Y u**_ _ **na vez más gracias por pasarse a leer y dedicarle tiempo a este apartado. Gracias por todo. :D**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Miss Grimm.**_


End file.
